Imperial Souls
by Karndragon
Summary: Lelouch and Nunnally died during the war in Japan in 2010atb. As a result, they mysteriously ended up in the Soul Society where they would walk the path and rise as Shinigami of the Gotei 13 while gaining new friends, a new family, and dangerous and powerful enemies.
1. Death and Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I don't own Code Geass.

 **A/N:** I decided to write this Code Geass x Bleach Crossover and replace Souls of Fate. I actually started working on it a few weeks ago. I did this because I wasn't satisfied in what I wrote with Souls of Fate so I wrote this and hopefully this is much better improvement. So here are the first four chapters of Imperial Swords.

 **Death and Aftermath**

It was the month of June in the year 1968atb. In the Pendragon, the capitol of the Holy Britannian Empire, a tragedy occurred with the Pendragon Imperial Palace and two boys cried in anguish.

"Father! Father!" One of the two boys cried in anguish.

"Father!" Second boy cried in anguish.

Two boys of thirteen years of age were sad as their father was lying on the floor dying. One of the boys had sandy brown hair and dark purple eyes while the other had blonde hair and red eyes and they both wore imperial garbs. The man on the floor bleeding had blonde short hair with a beard and had dark purple eyes. The man looked at his sons and then looked at a woman who had long sandy brown hair and red eyes and wore a light green imperial long dress was crying in anguish as well for her beloved.

"Duncan," The woman said in sadness and with tears streaming from her eyes, "Duncan."

"Vincent," The man named Duncan said, "Charles…my sons," Duncan then looked at the woman whom he loved, "Eliza, my dear wife."

It would not be long as tragedy would strike again as on the road outside, Eliza would die when the carriage fell on her. Charles and Vincent were felt unbearable sadness that their mother died just not long after their father died. Footsteps were heard and the boys looked over and saw soldiers who pointed their guns as them and they saw man who had teal short hair and light blue eyes who wore an imperial garb. The man smirked at the boys.

"It's too bad you two," The smirking man said in glee, "but it can't be helped. Your father was the crown prince and he was an obstacle and you two are an obstacle as well. I'm the one who will be the next Emperor of Britannia and no one is getting in my way, not even you two. After I kill you, I'll kill the others and I'll be the last one standing. It is how it is and how it shall be," The man clenched his fists, "survival of the fittest and weaklings like your father and you have no place here."

"It's all the same," Vincent said with anger, "it's all the same."

"Big Brother," Charles said.

Vincent stood up and decided he would do whatever it took to protect his younger twin brother.

"Don't worry Charles," Vincent said, "I'll protect you."

 **C's World**

Duncan and Eliza felt sadness knowing that they both died and now their sons were all alone with the hell they were going through.

"I'm sorry Duncan," Eliza said crying, "I left them all alone."

"It's not your fault," Duncan said in sadness, "it's mine. If only I had been more careful."

"Vincent, Charles," Eliza said in anguish, "our sons, our precious sons."

There were footsteps and it surprised the couple. They looked and saw someone who wore what it seemed to be all black and had a sword held on their left side.

"Who are you?" Duncan asked, "What do you want?"

The mysterious person didn't say anything and drew their sword surprising Duncan and Eliza.

"W-What is the meaning of this?" Eliza asked.

"What are you planning to do?" Duncan asked shielding his wife.

"Don't worry," The person said, "I'm not going to kill you. You're already dead. No, I'm going to take you somewhere else. You'll be going to the Soul Society."

"The Soul Society?" Eliza asked confused.

"What the devil is this Soul Society?" Duncan asked.

"It's a better place than being in C's World, that's for sure," The mysterious person said.

The bottom pommel of the person's sword glowed.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt at all," The mysterious person assured.

"Who are you?" Duncan asked.

"I'm a Shinigami," The mysterious person said.

"A Shinigami?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, anyway it's time to go," The Shinigami said.

The Shinigami stamped the pommel on Duncan and Eliza's foreheads. Bright lights suddenly surrounded them and the couples thoughts were occupied by their sons.

 **Forty-Two Years Later, August 2010atb, Japan**

The Holy Britannian Empire began their invasion of Japan which sparked the Second Pacific War. Missiles were dropped from the air and struck homes and buildings in Japan. The people in the buildings and their homes were not so lucky to escape and they were killed as a result. Somewhere in Japan, two children were lying on the ground dying and one boy was crying trying to get them to stay alive. The two children that were dying from the Britannian airstrikes were not Japanese but were actually Britannian children and not just any Britannian children; they were born from the imperial family. Ten-year old Lelouch vi Britannia, the former Britannian Prince and seven-year-old Nunnally vi Britannia, the former Britannian Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire who was sent to Japan by decree of their father, the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia as political hostages. The crying boy was Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the Japan's Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi.

"Lelouch, Nunnally, please hang on," Suzaku pleaded with tears in his eyes, "c'mon, I can get you out of here."

"S-Suzaku," Lelouch spoke as blood was seeping from his body, "Suzaku..."

"It hurts," Nunnally spoke in pain as the blind crippled girl was in pain from the result of massive blood loss, "Lelouch, Suzaku, it hurts."

"Just hang on," Suzaku said, "I'm sure that I can…" Suzaku looked around and racked his brain trying to figure out a way that he'll be able to save his friends, "I…I'm sure that I can…"

"It's no use Suzaku," Lelouch said, "I hate to say…but…we're…we're going to die."

"No Lelouch," Suzaku responding as he started to cry again.

Nunnally had tears form from her closed eyes.

"Are we really going to die Big Brother?" Nunnally asked upset.

"I'm sorry Nunnally…" Lelouch responded.

Nunnally simply responded back by reaching out her hand calling for Lelouch and Lelouch took Nunnally's hand and held her close to him.

"Lelouch, Nunnally…" Suzaku spoke crying.

"In the end, this is what that man intended," Lelouch said bitterly, "that man sent us here to die…we'll probably be marked as martyrs for this invasion," Lelouch felt that his time as up as looked at his first friend, "Suzaku, I need to tell you something."

"Yes Lelouch, what is it?" Suzaku asked as tears streamed from his eyes.

"You can't let this go," Lelouch said, "you can't let Britannia get away with what they have done. Do whatever you can to fight back against this. You shouldn't let this go unanswered."

"Lelouch…" Suzaku spoke.

"Suzaku, I'm glad," Lelouch said with a smile, "I'm glad that we became friends. You're the first friend that I ever had. Thank you Suzaku for being my friend."

"Thank you Suzaku," Nunnally said with a smile, "I'm so glad to have known you…it…was…fun."

"No, please don't die!" Suzaku pleaded again, "Lelouch, Nunnally, please don't die!"

Suzaku's pleas were not met as Lelouch and Nunnally breathed their last and Suzaku looked at them wide eyed as he knew that they had just died and Suzaku was crying over their dead bodies. Suzaku felt helpless even as a ten-year-old boy, he wished he could have done much to be able to protect them. After a few moments, Suzaku wiped the tears from his face and looked on as he saw some of the forces of Britannia continuing the invasion.

"I have to talk to Father," Suzaku said, "this need to end," Suzaku looked at Lelouch and Nunnally's dead bodies, "otherwise, more innocent people will needlessly die just like Lelouch and Nunnally did."

Unknown to Suzaku, a woman with long lime green hair, yellow eyes wearing a kimono and had a look of sympathy as she saw what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Marianne," The woman said, "they're gone…both of your children are dead."

 **C's World**

Lelouch looked around the surroundings and saw a figure, a figure in black attire. Lelouch couldn't make out the face and the person drew something from their side and it was a sword. Lelouch's eyes widened and the next thing that happened was that the figure placed the pommel of the sword on Lelouch and Nunnally's foreheads and a bright light enveloped the both of them.

 **Kururugi Residence, Japan**

Sometime afterwards, Suzaku was with his father, the Prime Minister of Japan, Genbu Kururugi who was ready to have the Japanese forces continue the fight against the invading Britannian forces.

"Please Father, I'm begging you, you have to stop this," Suzaku pleaded.

"Stop what?" Genbu replied glaring at his ten-year-old son.

"You have to stop the fighting, too many lives have been lost already," Suzaku said, "if this keeps up, everyone in Japan will die."

Genbu was not pleased with his son at the moment.

"You dare tell me what to do!" Genbu countered, "You're just a child that doesn't understand anything!"

"Lelouch and Nunnally are dead," Suzaku pointed out, "too many people have died already. You have to end this Father so that this war will stop."

"Do you have the slightest clue of what will happen if I do that?" Genbu replied, "I will be looked upon as a traitor to our country and our people. Britannia will occupy this country and we will be forced to lose our rights, our pride, and even our name of Japan and being called Japanese. We'll be slaves to them, treated less than human and I refuse to let that happen."

"But Father, what about this declaration you made of a do or die resistance?" Suzaku asked upset and angry with his father, "If that's how it will be, then it won't matter in the end because everyone, no, all of Japan will be destroyed!"

"…It's a lot better than surrendering to Britannia," Genbu responded, "I will not stand by for Japan to bow to Britannia, not while I still draw breath!"

Suzaku was shocked and the small boy couldn't take it anymore.

"You don't care, you just don't care! You don't care how many innocent people die!" Suzaku said heated, "You just want to satisfy your own ego! You think that everything revolves around you. You make all these decisions and people will just follow along with them!"

"Enough!" Genbu roared at his son, "I will not tolerate you speaking to me that way boy!"

"Father, why can't you understand?!" Suzaku asked angrily with tears in his eyes as he grabbed on his father to get him to stop.

Genbu was angry and slapped Suzaku away from and it pushed Suzaku over the edge and he grabbed a knife and lunge at his father with a roar stabbing him with the knife. Genbu's eyes widened as he was stabbed as he looked to see the knife that had penetrated his body and he fell on his knees. Suzaku shook himself and realized what he had just done.

"F-Father?" Suzaku spoke as he quickly went to his father.

Suzaku was shocked and mortified at what he actually had just done. He didn't know why he did what he did but he was seeing his father dying from the fatal stab wound.

"I…don't believe this…" Genbu said as blood was seeping from his mouth and he looked at his son who was still mortified, "to think that you, my own son, would be the one to end my life. I never…would have…imagined…that you…would…be the one…to…end…my…life."

Genbu had his head down, closed his eyes, and breathed his last. Suzaku was stunned and he tried to revive his father but it was not to be as he saw that his father was never going to wake again. Suzaku had tears form in his eyes as he realized there and then that he had just took the life of his own father and it was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. It was a truly sad day for the boy name Suzaku Kururugi as he not only lost his two close friends, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia, but now, he lost his own father and he was the one extinguished the life of his own father. Someone had suddenly walked and was shocked at what he saw. Suzaku with tears still in his eyes looked and saw an old man holding his cane and it was Taizo Kirihara. Kirihara looked at the dead Genbu and then he looked at Suzaku who was shaking and felt ashamed and had the urged to throw up. Not long afterwards, the war had officially ended and Japan was now the occupied territory of the Holy Britannian Empire. An official statement was made that Genbu Kururugi committed suicide as a protest against the plan of a do or die resistance. A Japanese soldier was saluting at the Japanese government building that had just been just gone through devastation. Suzaku was sitting on a rock very detached and very sad. With the death of his father, Japan surrendered and with that, the war was over. Suzaku was depressed as he had lost people that had mattered to him.

 **Flashback**

"You can't let this go," Lelouch said, "you can't let Britannia get away with what they have done. Do whatever you can to fight back against this. You shouldn't let this go unanswered."

"Lelouch…" Suzaku spoke.

"Suzaku, I'm glad," Lelouch said with a smile, "I'm glad that we became friends. You're the first friend that I ever had. Thank you Suzaku for being my friend."

"Thank you Suzaku," Nunnally said with a smile, "I'm so glad to have known you…it…was…fun."

 **Flashback End**

Suzaku had tears streaming from his eyes and had his hands over his face. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything for Lelouch and Nunnally and they had died right in front of him. Suzaku wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Lelouch, Nunnally, Father," Suzaku spoke, "I'll do something. I'll change things for the sake of Japan," Suzaku brought up his hands and looked at them, "I'll make sure I atone for what I've done and do whatever it takes for the sake of Japan."

Suzaku clenched his fists and looked up in the sky.

 **A Forest Somewhere within the Soul Society's Rukongai**

Lelouch wakes up gingerly and finds someone looking at him with worry as he opens his eyes, he's surprised to see Nunnally and she is happy that her brother is okay.

"Lelouch, thank goodness," Nunnally said relieved.

"Nu-Nunnally," Lelouch spoke.

Lelouch starts to get up and notice something about Nunnally and is surprised.

"Nunnally, your eyes…" Lelouch spoke.

Nunnally nodded about the fact that she was able to see.

"I know Big Brother," Nunnally said, "I don't know how or why this happened but I'm able to see again. But not only, look."

Lelouch watched with amazement as Nunnally started to get up as well and that she was actually able to stand on her own two feet.

"I can stand and even walk," Nunnally said as she walked around Lelouch and then sat next to her brother again, "I guess it may be expected since we…both died."

Nunnally said the last part with sadness.

"Hmm, yeah, I know this is a painful feeling Nunnally but I know that we died," Lelouch said with sadness.

Lelouch and Nunnally were also amazed with the clothing they were wearing. Lelouch was wearing a dark blue robe with a black sash and Nunnally was wearing a pale green robe with a yellow sash.

"These clothes, are these the type the clothes that Suzaku showed us before?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, they are," Lelouch replied, "I wonder why we…" Lelouch looked up and then thought about Suzaku.

"So where are we?" Nunnally asked, "Is this Heaven?"

Lelouch and Nunnally looked around seeing that they were in a forest.

"A forest…" Lelouch said, "Is it really a place for people when they die?"

Lelouch stood up and extended his hand to his sister.

"Let's go Nunnally," Lelouch said, "maybe if we walk around a bit, we could find out for sure where we are."

Nunnally nodded, "Okay."

Nunnally took Lelouch's hand and stood and they walked through the forest.

"Are we really in the afterlife?" Nunnally asked, "This feels like the forest back that we were just in but it feels different."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Nunnally," Lelouch responded, "I hope we'll know for sure."

The vi Britannia siblings continued to walk through the forest and they looked around and they just kept walking and walking not seeing anyone or seeing any sort of sign and this went on for a long time. After such long searching for any clues, Nunnally suddenly felt weak and was unable to keep up.

"Lelouch," Nunnally spoke, "I don't feel too good."

Lelouch looked at his sister.

"Nunnally?" Lelouch spoke with concern.

Nunnally looked down on the ground with a dazed expression and was about to fall but Lelouch caught her and held her as he brought himself on the ground.

"Nunnally, Nunnally, are you okay?" Lelouch said with worry, "Please speak to me."

"L-Lelouch, I feel…I feel…hungry," Nunnally said.

"You're hungry?" Lelouch replied.

Nunnally nodded weakly.

"Nunnally…" Lelouch suddenly felt weak as well, "oh, I don't feel too good. I guess I'm feeling hungry as well…but why, why are we feeling this?"

"Oh, you two don't look so good," A boy's voice said.

Lelouch and Nunnally looked and saw a boy and a girl. The boy had short silver hair and his eyes constantly narrowed to slits and he wore a black robe with a white side patterns on the sides and the boy was carrying some dried persimmons. The girl with him had short and wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and she wore a dark grey robe. The girl approached them and had a concern expression.

"Oh, you two definitely don't look well," The girl said, "in fact…" The girl turned to the boy, "Gin, they must be hungry."

"Yeah, that's it…which means that they have also have some spiritual powers," The boy deduced.

The girl took two of the dried persimmons that the boy had and she offered them to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Here, eat up," The girl said with a smile.

Lelouch and Nunnally were a bit surprised at the gesture and then Lelouch took the two dried persimmons and took a bite and then had Nunnally take a bite as well and the two began to eat and they felt rejuvenated and they ate the two dried persimmons. Lelouch and Nunnally got up on their feet and felt relieved.

"Thank you," Nunnally said to the boy and girl.

"Yes, thank you," Lelouch added, "I guess we've been walking around so long we didn't think about how much time had passed but I thought that since we died, we wouldn't have worry about things like hunger."

"Well, that would be true if it wasn't for the fact that you two have spirit energies," The boy explained.

"Spirit Energies?" Nunnally asked, "What's that?"

"Um, where are we anyway?" Lelouch asked, "Are we in place where people die?"

"Huh, of course you are," The girl said, "You don't know we're in the Soul Society?"

"Soul…" Nunnally spoke."

"…Society?" Lelouch spoke.

"Hmm, you don't know?" The boy asked.

"N-No, we had just died from where we were and when we woke up, we ended up in the forest," Lelouch explained.

"Hmm, did you two happen to meet a Shinigami?"

"A Shinigami, what's that?" Nunnally asked.

"I don't know about a Shinigami but I did see someone in black and that person drew a sword and tapped me and Nunnally on the forehead with the pommel of the hilt," Lelouch explained, "I think I saw some sorts of marks on our foreheads."

"That's right, that was a Shinigami," The boy said, "Didn't that Shinigami say anything?"

"No, not a word," Lelouch said shaking his head.

The boy and girl were surprised and then looked at each other and then back to the siblings.

"I guess you don't know," The girl said and then crossed her arms, "well, I think it would be best if we explained things to you two, right Gin?"

"Hmm, sure, I see no harm," Gin said, "okay Rangiku, let's take them with us."

"Thanks," Lelouch said with a smile, "I'm Lelouch," Lelouch put his hand on his sister's shoulder, "this is my sister Nunnally."

"Hello," Nunnally said with a smile.

Rangiku smiled, "I'm Rangiku and next to me is Gin."

"Hello," Gin greeted with his usual smile.

"Rangiku and Gin," Nunnally said with a smile, "it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Gin said happily, "follow us."

Gin and Rangiku walked to a direction and Lelouch and Nunnally quickly followed them. Lelouch looked up in the sky and thought about the life that he and his sister had as members of the Imperial Britannian Family and how their lives were destroyed when their mother was murdered and how their father showed how little he cared which included him exiling them to political hostages. Lelouch thought about meeting Suzaku for the first time and how they eventually became good friends and how their happy lives were destroyed again when the Britannian invasion began which led to their deaths. Lelouch hoped that Suzaku would be okay and he wished that he would be able to destroy his father and the Holy Britannian Empire but Lelouch figured that it was never going to be able to come true for him so he hoped that Suzaku or anyone else would be able to bring down Britannia but now, he was concentrating to make sure he could live with his sister in the Soul Society. Later on, Lelouch and Nunnally were following Gin and Rangiku as they were being told where they were in the Soul Society. Gin and Rangiku explained that they were in the Rukongai.

"We're in the Rukongai?" Lelouch asked.

"That's right," Gin replied, "it's the largest portion of Soul Society and the most populated and is divided into 320 districts with 80 in North, 80 in West, 80 in South, and 80 in East."

"So you see, the Rukongai is the residential area of the Soul Society and the largest portion of the Soul Society," Rangiku added.

"So, where exactly are we?" Nunnally asked as she looked around.

"We're in the 64th District of the North Rukongai," Gin explained.

Gin and Rangiku continued to explain things to Lelouch and Nunnally and the two siblings were taking in all that they were being told. They soon got to a hut and it was the hut that Rangiku and Gin were living.

"So that's where you live?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, Gin and I live there," Rangiku said.

Nunnally saw a hut that was ten feet apart from where they were.

"Who lives there?" Nunnally asked pointing at the hut.

Gin, Rangiku, and Lelouch looked at the hut that Nunnally was pointing at.

"Oh, that one," Gin said, "actually the person who lived there moved out not too long ago."

"Moved out?" Lelouch asked.

"Yep, he went to the Seireitei to become a Shinigami," Gin said.

"Seireitei? Shinigami?" Lelouch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, the Seireitei is actually the capitol of all of the Soul Society and Shinigami are the ones that are referred as guardians of the souls," Gin explained.

"Huh…" Lelouch spoke and then looked at the hut, "so no one is living there right now."

"That's right," Gin said with a nod.

Lelouch nodded, "Great, then that's where we'll live, me and Nunnally."

"Huh?" Nunnally spoke looking at Lelouch, "Lelouch is it really okay to just claim a hut?"

"Oh, it's fine," Gin assured, "no one is living there now and anyone can claim a place here."

Lelouch nodded again, "Then it's settled. Nunnally, this is where we'll live from now on. Let's go take a look."

"Oh, um, okay," Nunnally replied.

Lelouch and Nunnally went to the empty hut and checked it out from the inside and out. Gin and Rangiku simply watched. Lelouch and Nunnally continued to follow Gin and Rangiku as they entered the area that was actually a market. Lelouch and Nunnally looked around as Gin and Rangiku were showing them places in the market. They then showed them a stream where the fish were. They continued to walk around of all of 64th District of North Rukongai. A few hours later, Lelouch and Nunnally returned to the hut that were going to live in and relaxed in their place with sheets and two baskets of food they had with the help of Gin and Rangiku and they ate and enjoying their meals.

 **An Hour Later**

Meanwhile Gin was out on the road and he was picking up some berries. He then heard some noise and he looked around. He went to the side and went behind a bush and hiding from the bush, he saw three figure and they were men dressed in black.

" _I knew it_ ," Gin said in his head, " _Shinigamis…the same Shinigamis that I've been seeing…_ "

Back in Lelouch and Nunnally's hut, Lelouch was setting up the futons for himself and Nunnally while Nunnally sat and watched her brother. Nunnally feeling depressed and held her knees together and near her face. Lelouch saw the depressed look on his sister's face and went to try to comfort her.

"Nunnally," Lelouch spoke.

"I miss them Lelouch," Nunnally said with sadness, "I miss Suzaku and Kaguya and I miss our siblings back in Pendragon."

Lelouch looked down and nodded.

"I miss Suzaku as well," Lelouch said, "and Kaguya…surprising."

Nunnally looked at Lelouch, "And our siblings?"

Lelouch frowned and looked away and Nunnally knew how Lelouch really felt at that time.

"You don't miss any of them?" Nunnally asked, "Odysseus? Schneizel? Cornelia? Clovis?" Nunnally put her hand on Lelouch's shoulder, "Euphie? Surely you miss Euphie."

Lelouch had his head down, "Yes, I do miss Euphie, I really do."

"I miss Mother," Nunnally said with sadness.

"Yes, I miss Mother as well," Lelouch said.

"I just don't understand," Nunnally said as tears were forming in her eyes.

"Nunnally," Lelouch spoke feeling hurt to see his sister being very sad.

"I really don't understand how could Father do this to us?" Nunnally asked as tear continued to stream from her eyes, "Lelouch, what did we do wrong? Were we really bad? Were we bad and that's why we were sent away and then only to be killed a year later?"

Nunnally started to cry and Lelouch reached out and Lelouch hugged Nunnally and doing what he could to comfort his precious sister.

"Nunnally, you weren't bad," Lelouch said, "we didn't do anything wrong. It's our uncaring father, the emperor who was wrong. He never cared for us, he never cared for Mother. The only thing he cares about was us and the rest of our siblings to fight and scheme against each other just to see who would succeed him on the throne. It's okay Nunnally. It will be just you and me. This place is may not be so easy for us kids but you don't have to worry. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you're able to live comfortably, we'll make it work for us, so don't worry."

"Okay, I trust you Lelouch," Nunnally said as she calmed down, "but I don't want you to do it alone, I want to be useful as well."

"Nunnally…" Lelouch said.

Nunnally released herself from Lelouch and looked at her brother with determination.

"You, Mother, Suzaku, you all would always worry about me and protect me," Nunnally said, "I want to do my part here. I want to be helpful."

"Nunnally, you know, you don't—" Lelouch replied.

"I want to be helpful," Nunnally interrupted and had determination, "I want to do my part and I want to help you as much as I can…I don't want to be helpless anymore and I don't want to make you worry about me so much."

Lelouch was amazed and patted his sister on the head.

"Nunnally, I'm actually happy you feel that way but you need understand something," Lelouch said.

"What is it?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm always going to worry about you," Lelouch said with a smile, "it's how it's going to be. After all, I'm your big brother and big brothers are supposed to worry about their younger siblings, especially ones that are gentle and kind-hearted like you."

Nunnally had a warm feeling inside and she smiled. Outside of Lelouch and Nunnally's hut, Rangiku was watching the exchange between the two siblings.

"My goodness, those two," Rangiku said with a smile and then she looked up at the sky.

 **That's it for the first chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch and Nunnally live their lives in the 64** **th** **District.**


	2. Living in the 64th District

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass and I don't own Bleach.

 **Living in the 64** **th** **District**

It had been a month since Lelouch and Nunnally had arrived in the Soul Society and when they met Gin and Rangiku. Lelouch and Nunnally had gradually gotten used to the life in the North Rukongai's 64th District and they worked together for the things they needed for themselves. Gin and Rangiku would help them in their needs once a while but Lelouch made it clear for himself and Nunnally that they didn't want to be a burden to them. They also tried to see if they could find their mother, Marianne in the Soul Society as well. Gin had told Lelouch that family members wouldn't normally be together even if they died at the same time and the fact that he and Nunnally were an extreme rare case. Gin also told Lelouch that it's possible that his mother was in different district and it was also possible that she was in another part of the Rukongai. Lelouch was sad to hear this because he had hoped that he and Nunnally would be able to reunite with their mother again and Lelouch had no idea to where to even begin to start looking for his mother.

 **Sword of Akasha, C's World**

Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire was standing on the weapon with his eyes closed thinking. He opened his eyes when he was hearing footsteps, a girl with light pink hair and red eyes that wore a white dress. Charles turned to see the girl and saw then saw her iris was blinking red. He saw that it was his 5th Imperial Consort, Marianne vi Britannia who currently inhabited the body of the seven-year-old Anya Alstreim.

"Marianne," Charles spoke.

"Charles," Marianne spoke.

"Were you seen?" Charles asked.

"No, I was able to move without being seen," Marianne said as she stood next to her husband, "VV is at the Geass Order right now so he's too busy."

"I see, good," Charles said with a frown.

Marianne looked at Charles, "I can see you're still upset."

"He killed you Marianne and lied to me about it even after he and I both swore we would never lie to each other," Charles explained, "I cannot trust my big brother anymore."

"Yeah, it is a shame," Marianne said then she shrugged, "I can't understand why he felt the need to take drastic actions against me. I guess he was really insecure."

"Sadly, I find myself agreeing with you," Charles said, "which is why I sent Lelouch and Nunnally away to hide them from Brother's sight."

"And now their dead, truly dead," Marianne commented.

"Yes, but you and I both knew that there was a chance that it was going to happen," Charles said as he closed his eyes.

"We'll see them again when the Ragnarok Connection is activated," Marianne said with confidence.

"Yes, we will and they will understand," Charles said with confidence as well.

 **District 64, North Rukongai, Soul Society**

Nunnally was sitting on the grass and was watching with happiness seeing a flower bed. Nunnally enjoyed seeing the flowers and thought how beautiful they were. It was one of her favorite things to do and she felt calm and in peace seeing the flowers.

"There you are Nunnally," Rangiku spoke.

Nunnally turned to see Rangiku waving at her and heading to her direction and Nunnally smiled as she waved back.

"Hi Rangiku," Nunnally greeted happily.

Rangiku sat next to Nunnally looking at the flowers.

"Looking at the flower bed again," Rangiku commented, "you really do enjoy looking at these flowers."

"I do, they're so beautiful," Nunnally commented.

Rangiku looked around a bit, "So Nunnally, where's your brother?"

"He took a walk," Nunnally replied, "I think he's still trying to get some sort of clue about our mother."

"Oh," Rangiku spoke a bit surprised and sadness, "but you remember what Gin said."

"I know and my brother knows but Lelouch wants to still try," Nunnally said.

"I see..." Rangiku replied.

"But what about you Rangiku?" Nunnally asked looking at her friend.

"I'm upset," Rangiku said puffing her cheeks.

"Huh, why?" Nunnally asked confused.

"It's Gin," Rangiku said.

"Huh," Nunnally looked at Rangiku with concern, "what did Gin do?"

"He left," Rangiku said upset, "he took off this morning without telling me."

"Huh, again?" Nunnally responded.

Rangiku nodded, "Mmhm, again."

Nunnally sighed, "This is the third time this month he's done that."

"Yeah, can you believe how insensitive he is?" Rangiku responded, "Why doesn't he ever tell me where he goes? When will he be back? Gin is so unfair, leaving without telling me," Rangiku was getting more upset was feeling sad, "he's unfair and cruel."

Nunnally hugged Rangiku, "It's okay. I'm sure Gin cares about you. He'll be back for sure."

Rangiku liked the gesture that Nunnally gave her and smiled, "Yeah, I know and I'm so not going to let him off easy when he does."

"There you go," Nunnally said as she and Rangiku smiled.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was walking through the marketplace and looked around. He went to an area and was surprised to see what he saw. Lelouch saw two people sitting with a board in front of the two. He saw a middle aged man that had brown balding hair and was skinny wearing a teal robe with a blue sash and a man who was bald and was in black clothing.

"A Shihakusho…that's a Shinigami, the people that Gin told me about," Lelouch said.

He went and took a closer looking he was surprised to see something he thought he would never see in the Soul Society and it was a chess board with chess pieces, Lelouch saw that they were playing chess.

"Chess?" Lelouch spoke, "Chess, here in the Soul Society?"

Lelouch simply watched the game being played. Moments later, the bald Shinigami made his move with his white chess piece and smiled.

"Checkmate," The bald Shinigami said with a grin.

The balding man looked at the board and saw that he indeed lost and he slumped in depression.

"You lose old man," The bald Shinigami said with a grin.

"Damn," The middle aged man said as he handed the Shinigami a bag that had Kan in it.

"Heh, heh, tough break, that's seven straight wins win for me," The Shinigami said with glee.

The middle aged man stood up and left depressed. The Shinigami counted the money and was about to leave.

"Excuse Mr. Shinigami," Lelouch spoke.

The Shinigami looked to see Lelouch, "Huh, what do you want kid?"

Lelouch smiled, "I see that you're decent in chess."

"Decent," The bald Shinigami scoffed, "I'm a master of this game and nobody here can beat me."

"Really?" Lelouch asked with a grin and then put on a warm smile, "Then can I play?"

"Huh?" The Shinigami asked confused.

"I want to play against you," Lelouch said, "please? I want to test out your skills as a master."

The Shinigami chuckled and shook his head, "Go home kid, it wouldn't be fair for me to beat a child, do you even know how to play chess?"

"Of course I do, I know the rules," Lelouch said keeping his smile.

"I see, well even so, I'm not about to play against a kid," The bald Shinigami insisted, "Leave, I have somewhere I need to be."

"Somewhere you need to be," Lelouch commented, "you said no one here can beat you and yet you won't test your claim by playing against me," Lelouch shrugged with a mocking expression, "well, I guess you're the type of adult that just talks big but can't really back up your claim and just makes excuses."

The Shinigami twitched at Lelouch's remarks.

"Watch your mouth kid," The Shinigami said with a glare, "if you played against me, you would just lose in a short time."

"Really? I wouldn't bet on it," Lelouch replied, "I've watched you play, you're good but I've played against someone who is way better than you."

"Tch, I bet you're just making that up," The Shinigami shook his head, "I swear kids these days."

"If you believe if I'm making it up, then play me and prove me wrong," Lelouch suggested, "in fact, if you believe me to be not much of a competition, then put up that bag of Kan you just won as a wager," Lelouch formed a grin, "but if you're too scare to play against a kid like me who doesn't believe that you're a master chess player, then it's fine. Adults don't like to be proven wrong by children, it is quite embarrassing."

The Shinigami was ticked off and his eyebrow twitched at the things Lelouch was saying.

"You sure like to run your mouth kid," The Shinigami huffed, "Fine, it will get you to shut your mouth then I'll indulge you and play you kid. Just don't start cry like a little girl when you lose."

"Thank you for indulging me," Lelouch said with a smile.

Lelouch sat and faced the bald Shinigami and had the black chess pieces while the Shinigami had the white chess pieces. Lelouch simply smiled as he took his black King piece.

"Huh, you're starting off with the King?" The Shinigami asked.

"That's right," Lelouch responded with a smile.

 **First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

A middle aged man who wore a gray and white checkered robe with a brown sash and wore sandals sat on a boulder with a serious expression. It was Genbu Kururugi and he thought about the time he was killed by his own son and worried about the state of Japan since he was killed.

"It's been a month since I've been in this place," Genbu said, "what has happened to Japan?" Genbu shook his head and clenched his teeth, "Damn, with me gone, my country may have surrendered. The idea of my country being subservient to Britannia makes me sick," Genbu thought about the ruler of the Holy Britannian Empire and got angry, "Damn you Charles zi Britannia," Genbu then thought about the argument he had with his son Suzaku and how it led him being stabbed his own child, "Suzaku, how could you do this? How could do this to me my son?"

 **District 64 of North Rukongai**

Lelouch set one of his pieces down and smiled.

"Checkmate," Lelouch declared.

The bald Shinigami looked at the board in shocked and he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I…lost," The bald Shinigami said in disbelief, "no way I lost to a snot-nosed brat."

"That's right," Lelouch said making the Shinigami look at Lelouch as he took the bag of Kan, "honestly, I thought you would put up a better fight but I guess that the best an average player like you could do."

Lelouch looked at the Shinigami who was twitching and was becoming livid.

"You brat, you think I'm going to let you get away with humiliating me?" The Shinigami asked angrily, "You actually think that I'm going to let you just walk away with my money?!"

"You lost, you said that no one here could beat you," Lelouch pointed out, "I proved you wrong, Shinigami and so by all rights, this money is mine now."

The Shinigami grabbed Lelouch's head making the boy scream.

"I'm not going to let some common kid beat me, no, no, no," The Shinigami declared, "you're coming with me boy so that I can teach a painful lesson of not to be so full of yourself with a elite Shinigami like me."

"Hey, let me go!" Lelouch demanded, "Let me go you stupid adult!"

"Shut up brat and come here," The Shinigami replied as he was dragging Lelouch.

Lelouch glared at the Shinigami as he was being dragged.

"What are you doing?" A calm man's voice asked.

The bald Shinigami and Lelouch looked and they saw another Shinigami who was tall with brown short hair, had squared glasses and wore an arm badge around his left arm.

The bald Shinigami was surprised and gasped.

"Uh, Lieutenant Aizen sir," The bald Shinigami spoke nervously.

"Let the boy right now," Aizen demanded.

The bald Shinigami clenched his teeth and Aizen simply glared at him making the bald Shinigami release Lelouch. Lelouch rubbed his head and while glaring at the sore loser Shinigami.

"Young man, are you all right?" Aizen asked.

Lelouch looked at Aizen, "Huh, uh yeah I'm fine."

Aizen smiled and nodded, "That's good," Aizen then turned to the bald Shinigami, "Goto, you should be ashamed of yourself. It doesn't look good for a Shinigami or an adult for that matter to behavior in such a disgraceful manner, especially towards children. You should leave. I believe that you've embarrassed yourself long enough."

"But sir—" Goto tried to speak.

"None of that, please leave," Aizen interjected, "there is something that requires your participation anyway so I suggest you leave now."

Goto was about to argue but stop himself and nodded, "Yes Lieutenant."

Goto looked at Lelouch and then left as Lelouch and Aizen looked to see Goto leave.

"I do apologize for my subordinate's disgraceful behavior," Aizen said as he looked at Lelouch.

"It's fine now," Lelouch replied, "anyway, I should go."

"Oh, hold on, before you leave, would play a round with me?"Aizen asked with a smile.

"Huh?" Lelouch responded surprised, "Do you play?"

"Yes, and to be honest, I watched you play against Goto and I was impressed, to think that a child excelled so well in the game. You must play chess all the time."

"Well, to be honest, yes. I've played with my siblings and beaten almost all of them. I wasn't able to win against my second oldest brother."

Aizen still smiled, "Interesting, would like to a game with me? I just want to see how you and I fair against each other, just a simple match."

"Well…" Lelouch thought about it and couldn't help but to be curious about the man that had a warm gentle smile, "well, if that's what you want, then I'll play."

"Thank you for indulging me," Aizen said being very grateful.

 **Exelica Garden, Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

The nine-year-old Third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, Euphemia li Britannia was looking at the sky. It had been a month since it was reported that her half siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia were killed during the war against Japan. Euphemia had cried since then and her only comfort was in the arms of her older sister, Cornelia li Britannia, the Second Princess of Britannia. She remembered how it was for her when she, along with some of her siblings had been informed that Lelouch and Nunnally had died.

 **Flashback: One Month Ago, a room within the Pendragon Imperial Palace**

Euphemia was with her sister, Cornelia and their half brothers, First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia, Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia, and Third Prince Clovis la Britannia and they were all depressed to hear the news.

"No, it can't be true," Euphemia insisted, "Lelouch and Nunnally can't be dead."

"Euphie," Cornelia spoke with sadness.

"It pains my heart to say this but it is true," Schneizel said with sadness, "Lelouch and Nunnally are gone and we'll never be able to see them again."

"No, no, no!" Euphie cried as she went and hugged her big sister.

Cornelia held on to her little sister as Clovis and Schneizel were feeling hatred towards the people they believed killed their siblings, the Japanese.

"Those barbaric savages," Clovis said with hatred, "how dare they…how dare they kill Lelouch and Nunnally. I swear should I be the one to be in charge of Area Eleven, they will truly know what it means to suffer misery."

"Clovis," Odysseus spoke out of concern.

"The Elevens…" Schneizel spoke with a frown.

"Those savages spilled the innocent blood of our siblings, I wouldn't mind if we wiped them out of existence," Cornelia declared.

Euphie looked at Cornelia with tears still streaming from her eyes.

 **Flashback End**

Euphie looked up at the sky with sadness.

"I miss Lady Marianne," Euphie said, "I miss Lelouch and Nunnally," Euphie had her head down as she was wiping the tears from her eyes that were forming again, "I miss them so much."

Euphie then turned to her left and saw a person and this person wore a Shihakusho.

"Oh, it's him again," Euphie commented.

 **District 64, North Rukongai, Soul Society**

Lelouch and Aizen were playing a game of chess and Lelouch was amazed the kind of opponent that Aizen was.

" _He's as good as Schneizel_ ," Lelouch thought, " _no, he might be even a bit better._ "

Aizen had his thoughts and he smiled, " _Interesting, this boy is quite tactician in chess._ "

The two continued on playing against each other in chess and after what it seemed like a long time and both were in standoffs with their chess pieces, Aizen smiled and looked at Lelouch.

"You really are very good at this," Aizen said genuinely.

Lelouch nodded and looked at Aizen, "Yeah, you too."

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Aizen," A man's voice spoke.

Aizen and Lelouch turned to see a Shinigami that was dark-skinned man with short dark brown hair and pupil-less eyes that are pale lavender and wore an orange scarf.

"Oh Kaname," Aizen greeted.

"Sorry to interrupt sir," Kaname said.

"So the time has come," Aizen deduced.

Kaname nodded and Aizen stood up and looked at Lelouch.

"I'm afraid we need to end our game but I would like to play against you again," Aizen said.

"Yeah, sure and I will win for sure," Lelouch declared.

Aizen smiled, "You have a strong will and I can tell of the spirit energy you give off, you're quite an interesting child. Before I go, I would like to know your name."

"My name is Lelouch," Lelouch answered.

"Lelouch," Aizen responded with a smile, "an interesting name for an interesting smart child."

"You're Aizen, right?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Aizen said, "Sosuke Aizen, I'm the Lieutenant of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13."

"5th Division…Gotei 13?" Lelouch said as he realized, "Oh, you're a high ranked officer, a second-in-command of one of the divisions of one of the Seireitei's military branch."

"Correct, let us continue our game should I come here again," Aizen said.

"Yeah, sure," Lelouch said with a nod.

"So long Lelouch," Aizen said as he left and Kaname nodded at Lelouch and then he followed Aizen.

Aizen and Kaname continued to walk to their destination.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself sir," Kaname commented.

Aizen smiled, "Yes, that boy is skilled in chess. Not only that," Aizen took out a cylinder that had a small bluish-purple orb inside, "I could have presented my Hogyoku to that boy. I did felt some adequate spirit energy within him although at the moment it wasn't much, not even latent as a Shinigami."

Meanwhile Lelouch walked as he thought about the Shinigami he met.

"Sosuke Aizen," Lelouch spoke, "there is something about that man, although I can't seem to figure it out. I don't even know if the feeling is a good thing or a bad thing. Well, should he do come back, I want to play against him again."

Lelouch continued walking and then he arrives back at the hut that he lives with Nunnally and he sees his sister with Rangiku. Nunnally and Rangiku see Lelouch and they wave at him happily.

"Welcome back Lelouch," Nunnally greeted happily at her brother.

"I'm back," Lelouch replied with a smile.

"So, how was your walk?" Rangiku asked.

"It was fine but hey, listen to this," Lelouch said.

Lelouch told Nunnally and Rangiku about meeting when he challenge and won a chess match against a Shinigami named Goto and then another match against Aizen. Rangiku and Nunnally were amazed at the things that Lelouch was telling them.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know you play chess," Rangiku commented.

"That's my brother, he used to play chess a lot back when we were alive, back at our home," Nunnally said with a smile.

"Yep," Lelouch said bringing out the bag of Kan he won from Goto.

"Still though Lelouch, gambling?" Nunnally spoke.

"You shouldn't worry about the small details Nunnally," Lelouch assured, "we have extra money and good thing because we need to save up for in case."

"Hmm, just like back when we were staying Japan," Nunnally commented.

Lelouch nodded, "That's right," Lelouch then looked around, "By the way, do you two know where Gin is? I didn't see him this morning."

Rangiku frowned, "I don't know, he left again and once again, not telling me where he's going."

"I feel for Rangiku," Nunnally said holding Rangiku's hand, "Gin is so insensitive, doesn't see how Rangiku worries about him?"

Rangiku flinched and looked at Nunnally shocked, "Nunnally!"

"What?" Nunnally replied, "It is true, I know that you're worried about him."

Lelouch simply rubbed the back of his head.

"Well don't worry. Gin can take care of himself," Lelouch assured, "I'm sure he'll back before we know it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Rangiku said with a downcast look, "I just wish he would tell me."

"Don't worry Rangiku, we're still here for you," Nunnally assured.

"Yeah, that's true," Rangiku smiled, "thanks Nunnally, Lelouch."

Lelouch and Nunnally smiled at their friend.

Night had fallen in the Soul Society and Lelouch and Nunnally were in their hut. Nunnally had fallen asleep on her futon and Lelouch looked up at the ceiling with his thoughts.

"Shinigami," Lelouch spoke and then looked at Nunnally who slept peacefully, "I wonder…if I became a Shinigami, I might be able to have the resources to find clues. Maybe I'll have a better chance in finding Mother. "

Lelouch looked up in the ceiling and gradually closed his eyes and slept.

 **Seven Years Later, Area 11 (Japan), Human World**

On the highway within the Tokyo Settlement, a helicopter was flying in the air and was in pursuit of a truck.

"This is Alpha-3. Target is moving from Delta-12 to Delta-14,"The helicopter pilot said, "moving at 80 kph! CCP to all mobile units! Declaring a Code Three from Floor 5 to 2. All units, take 2-8-8, I want the target intact."

The truck continued to make its way to its destination. In the driver and passenger seats of the truck were two people. One was a man with long black hair and the other was a girl with red hair who wore a hat that was covering her eyes and the man was irritated.

"Damn it," The man said upset, "after going through the trouble of stealing this thing…this is all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan."

Footage was shown on screens of various places and people were watching the news of the terrorist bombing that killed many people and people were talking about how terrible the people behind the attack were and some even said how the Elevens were vile and some people said that how the Elevens were also scary. The screens changed showing the flag of Britannia.

"It's time for an address by His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, the Third Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire," The announcer spoke.

The screens changed again showing Clovis.

"To my imperial subjects," Clovis started, "and of course, to many Elevens that cooperate with us."

 **In the truck**

The two individuals were watching Clovis as well.

"We're not Elevens," The red haired girl said offended hearing the word, "we're Japanese!"

 **Area 11's Viceroy's Palace**

Clovis clenched on the spot where his heart for the camera.

"Do you not see?" Clovis said acting sad and torn, "My heart is torn in half! Into the heart filled with sadness, into the heart filled with rage!" Clovis gave an expression of determination and a strong resolve for people to see, "However as Viceroy of Area 11, I will not allow terrorism of any kind! The reason being that the battle we fight is a righteous one, a righteous battle that will protect the happiness of all! Now everyone…won't you join me in grieving for the eight who died in the line of duty of justice? Now, let us have a moment of silence."

After the moment of silence that filled the palace, the cameras stopped rolling and Clovis stepped down from the small stair very pleased with himself. Clovis's guests were in awe in glee with Clovis's on-camera performance.

"You were wonderful Your Highness," One of the female noble guests said impressed.

"One would never guess that you were actually attending a party and enjoying yourself," Another female noble commented who was impressed as well.

"The Viceroy is the face of the Area 11 after all," Clovis said with a smile as his two butlers were went to remove his cape.

"My, such self-confidence you have," Another guest said impressed.

Clovis was relishing in himself and was pleased, "I'm always prepared. Besides, I'm just trying to please the media."

Clovis looked over to the people who were part of the media and the members were pleased with Clovis.

"Oh no, we're pleased to aid you in your reign over Area 11," One of the people part of the media said happily.

There were smiles and laughter as they continued to have fun in the party by Clovis and his guests. There was a tall man with long blonde hair that was tied to a ponytail and had blue eyes. He leaned against the wall reading over something in a book and it was Diethard Reid and he was both bored and disgusted with the display that was going on in the party as he was with himself as he criticized himself for being just as corrupt as his colleagues. Suddenly a Britannian soldier who was large and bald who also wore a monocle rushed to get to Clovis and called for him. This surprised Clovis and he was not happy with the fact that the soldier rushed in during the party.

"Bartley, how boorish of you," Clovis admonished.

"I beg your pardon Your Highness," Bartley replied, "but, well…"

Bartley whispered something in Clovis's ear and Clovis was not pleased with what he was just informed.

"You fool!" Clovis reacted angrily.

"The police have been told that it's medical equipment," Bartley whispered, "if we scramble our entire army, then there will be records of—"

"Send out my personal forces!" Clovis interrupted, "Send the Knightmares as well!"

Bartley was taken back a bit but obliged to his prince's command, "Yes Your Highness!"

Elsewhere, members of Clovis's personal forces were deployed in their Sutherland Knightmare Frames to pursue for the object in question as it was considered to be an Alert One.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Trouble occurs in Shinjuku and back in the Soul Society, reminiscing the times since entering the Soul Society.**


	3. Trouble in Shinjuku

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach and Code Geass.

 **Trouble in Shinjuku**

The long haired driver of the truck was getting agitated in trying to figure out where to go next.

"Damn it, there's got to be…" The driver said.

"Nagata, do you even know where you're going?" The red haired girl asked.

"Of course I do," The driver named Nagata replied although he was still agitated.

 **Area 11's Viceroy's Palace**

Bartley was in the hall walking with a concerned expression reminding himself that they had to do whatever it took to get it back as he predicted the consequences would be if the content of the container that was stolen was seen and known.

 **Back on the freeway**

As the truck kept moving, helicopters appeared and were chasing the truck.

"Attention!" One of the helicopter pilots spoke over their intercom, "Surrender now and you will have a chance to defend yourself in court!"

Nagata and his passenger ignored the pilot and it resulted for the pilot to do a different approach.

"Surrender at once!" The pilot of the helicopter demanded as he started shooting at the truck, "The next round will hit you! Surrender!"

In the truck, Nagata clenched his teeth, "They've called out the army, now what?"

"Did you forget, that's why I'm here," The young female red head said as she took off her hat.

The three helicopters continued in pursuing the truck and one of them was about to fire at the truck again but was suddenly struck by a Slash Harken.

"What was that?" One of the helicopter pilots asked shocked.

The back of the truck opened and something jumped out from the back of the truck and it was a red Glasgow Knightmare Frame. The red haired young woman was in the cockpit piloting the red Knightmare as she shot another Slash Harken at another helicopter.

"Stand down men," A voice commanded, "I'll handle this!"

A VTOL appeared carrying a Sutherland Knightmare Frame and it released the Sutherland Knightmare Frame and it landed on the highway. The pilot inside was a tall man with turquoise hair and orange eyes and he was in glee to perform his duties. The pilot was Jeremiah Gottwald.

"It's amazing that you could get your hands on an outdated junky Glasgow," Jeremiah said, "but that scrap heap is not a threat, much less a pathetic Eleven that can't appreciate the Empire's lenient and kind affection!"

Jeremiah started shooting at the Glasgow and it did some damage and the red head girl was off balance as a result.

"Lenient and kind affection my ass!" The red haired girl cursed angrily.

"Kallen, we need to split!" Nagata said on the other line, "We both can't get killed so make a run for it!"

"But Nagata…" The red haired girl named Kallen replied surprised.

"Just do it," Nagata insisted.

Meanwhile as Nagata was driving the truck, another Sutherland appeared and caught Nagata completely surprised as the Sutherland shot at Nagata and the truck, making Nagata make a turn off the highway. In the second Sutherland, a female pilot that was dark-skinned and had long blueish teal hair and yellow eyes smiled as she was seeing what was happening. The female pilot was Villetta Nu.

"How simpleminded," Villetta said.

Meanwhile, Kallen attempted to fire her Slash Harken at the Sutherland she was facing but the controls were not working for her and she was frustrated and she was forced have her Knightmare's arm shot off towards the Knightmare frame as a distraction as she ran away.

 **Viceroy's Palace**

In front of the palace, Bartley was shocked as he faced a man who wore a lab coat and had lavender hair, grayish blue eyes and wore glasses and that man smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Bartley asked surprised.

"I am looking at a man who blundered," The bespectacled man replied.

Bartley was shaking with anger, "Why you…"

"You really overdid it General Bartley," The bespectacled man said, "Terrorists stole something that you and Prince Clovis were secretly working on. Retrieving it would be a simple matter but you want to sweep up their compatriots as well and should you let the terrorists go, you'll be able to track down their hideouts," The bespectacled man turned to face a young woman in uniform that had dark blue hair and light blue eyes, "Congratulations Cecile, your reasoning was right on the mark!"

The young woman named Cecile was surprised, "Oh n-no, I just thought that it was strange, that's all Lloyd."

"Enough!" Bartley demanded, "So what does the members of the Special Envoy Engineering Corps want?"

"We're willing to help you out," The man named Lloyd turned to face Bartley with a smile.

Bartley was surprised, "Help?"

"Yes, I want data," Lloyd explained.

"So what exactly did they steal?" Cecile asked.

"…Chemical weapons," Bartley answered reluctantly, "in other words, poison gas."

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

Britannian foot soldiers were filed in line and were given a briefing on their mission by the man who was the commander of the Royal Guard. The foot soldiers were then sent to carry out their orders which were to find the find the truck that had the poison gas container and contact the Royal Guard to do so. The Japanese people living in the ghettos were nervous and scared as they were seeing soldiers running all over the place looking for the object in question. A girl was watching the soldiers scattered. The girl wore a yellow short sleeved dress with red shoes and she had long purple hair tied to a red ribbon and had amber eyes.

"A poison gas container," The girl said, "Did Naoto's group really steal that? Was that what Naoto had planned for?" The girl looked at the side and narrowed her eyes, "I have to find them and see what they are planning to do with it. I hope they don't intend to actually use it."

The girl looked back and ran and then she suddenly disappeared. Meanwhile in the tunnel, Nagata was bleeding and it was hard for him to steer and he ending driving right to a huge pothole.

"Damn it," Nagata cursed.

Nagata was losing control of the steering and he ended up crashing. The crash made Nagata hit his head and he had his head on the wheel. The purple haired girl reappeared and saw the truck. She rushed over and saw Nagata unconscious. She got to the truck and knocked on the driver's side.

"Nagata," The girl called, "Nagata, wake up!"

A Britannian foot soldier arrived and saw the truck and he saw that it was the truck that he was talked about in the briefing. The soldier saw that truck was stuck in a pothole and couldn't move and the soldier quietly alerted the Royal Guard to give the location. Afterwards, he saw the girl that was knocking on the door and assumed that she was part of it. He decided to do his duty and stopped them before they killed innocent people. Meanwhile, the girl was still knocking on the door.

"Nagata, opened up," The girl said, "wake up Nagata!"

Nagata started to regain conscious and he looked and saw the girl.

"Huh, Senna?" Nagata spoke and winded the window down, "Senna, what the hell are you doing here?"

"That's what I want to ask you," Senna said, "what is this truck? What are you guys planning?"

"Senna…" Nagata spoke.

"This truck, does it contain the container of poison gas?" Senna asked.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Nagata asked.

"I saw Britannian soldiers here in Shinjuku," Senna said, "I heard them say that you have container that has poison gas."

"…That's right, we do," Nagata admitted.

"Why do you guys have it?" Senna asked, "What are you planning to do with it?"

"You're no longer part of our group Senna," Nagata said still struggling to move and feeling the pain from being shot, "so this doesn't concern you."

Senna got upset when Nagata said that and then she looked and saw that Nagata was bleeding.

"You've been shot," Senna said.

"Yeah and I don't think I'll be able to do much any longer so…" Nagata said as he looked at the button.

"Nagata, don't," Senna said.

"If I were you Senna, I would get the hell out of here," Nagata said and then he looked and saw someone approaching, "Senna, behind you!"

Senna looked and saw the soldier spinning and doing a kick. Senna blocked the kick and then moved. The soldier then followed up with a rush attack and pinned Senna on the side of the truck.

"You, enough with the killing!" The soldier demanded.

"What?" Senna replied surprised.

"I can't believe you people would use poison gas!" The soldier disgusted.

"Hey, let me go you brute!" Senna demanded, "You damn Britannians…"

"Hey, let her go you bastard!" Nagata demanded.

"Your methods are meaningless!" The soldier said, "You people never learn and this is why people suffer because of you terrorists!"

Senna was able to kick the soldier in the face and made him lose his balance and his helmet came off. Senna saw the face of someone and she was shocked to see who it was.

"Wait, it can't be…" Senna said, "It's you."

Meanwhile on top of one of the buildings, a man who some green attire with his cloak over his attire who had long white hair and a scar on the side of his face looked down at the people and then he looked at the side and saw the G-1 Mobile Base making its way.

"It looks like Clovis la Britannia is leading the forces here in Shinjuku," The man said.

"Lord Ganryu," A voice said.

The man named Ganryu and looked over and saw five people, one woman and four men and they all wore cloaks as well and wore green attires under them.

"Good, you're all here," The man named Ganryu said with a smile.

"We're ready when you are Lord Ganryu," One of the men said.

"Let's go," Ganryu said, "by my guess, a massacre will be ordered by Clovis la Britannia. It will be the distraction we need to capture the Shinenju. The Shinenju will be too concern about the killings that it won't notice our presence," Ganryu looked up in the sky with the smirk, "we'll have our revenge against the Soul Society."

Elsewhere in Shinjuku, an old man was walking and had a grin. The old man had purple hair with a white streak going through the center and his right eye was covered by the remnant of the Hollow mask. The old man wore a purple kimono with a dark purple hakama, black vest, and brown boots. The man looked on and took a deep break.

"I wonder what's going to happen here," The old man said to himself in glee, "potential subjects all around for my experiments."

The old man looked and saw the G-1 Mobile Base and grinned as his right eye from his remnant Hollow mask glowed and his Geass formed. Meanwhile Senna was surprised to see it was a young man with brown hair and green eyes and she recognized the soldier.

"Aren't you Suzaku Kururugi?" Senna asked.

"What?" Nagata spoke surprised and then started to move and his hands was close to a certain button.

Suzaku looked at Senna and was surprised.

"You're Senna," Suzaku said surprised, "I remember you. It's been four years since we first met."

"Yeah," Senna said, "Suzaku, what the heck are you doing? Are you seriously a soldier for Britannia?"

"I am," Suzaku said, "I decided this is what I needed to do."

"But why? Senna asked, "Why the heck you would be willing to serve Britannia?"

Suzaku narrowed his eyes at Senna, "Let me ask you this Senna. Why are you part of a terrorist cell? Why are you willing to use poison gas to kill many people?"

"I don't think you understand what's going on here," Senna replied.

"Oh really?" Suzaku replied.

Suzaku and Senna were interrupted as the truck opened and container was suddenly opened. There was a bright light and both Senna and Suzaku got away from the container and Suzaku covered his mouth with his own mouth guard and Senna covered her own mouth as it opened up. They both feared the poison gas was about to spew out. As they looked, they saw a figure that was moving as the container was opened but what they saw was not something remotely of gas but instead, what was revealed was actually a young woman with long green hair and yellow eyes who was tied in a straight jacket with her mouth covered. Senna and Suzaku were surprised and didn't know what to make of it. Senna went and helped the girl as she was brought down and Suzaku helped as well. Senna called Nagata but didn't any response. A light suddenly flashed on them and they looked to see what was going on as Suzaku stood up. Members of the Royal Guard appeared with their guns pointing at them and the leader who had dark blue short hair and a scar on the right side of his face next to his eye.

"Damn monkey," The royal guard leader said coldly, "even an Honorary Britannian doesn't have the authority of you've just done."

"But I was told it was poison gas," Suzaku said as he ran and faced his superior officer.

"You have no right to protest!" The Royal Guard leader countered.

" _Not good_ ," Senna said in her head, " _this isn't good at all. Something is going on here._ "

"However in face of your great achievements, I'll be merciful," The Royal Guard Commander said with a smug look and then brought out a gun to give to Suzaku, "Private Kururugi, take this gun and execute that terrorist girl."

Suzaku was shocked and Senna clenched her teeth as she glared at the Royal Guard.

"Senna," Nagata whispered.

Senna looked over and Nagata who had his head out.

"Senna, you better run right now," Nagata said, "I'm going to blow this place right now."

Senna was shocked to hear what Nagata had just said.

"Hey, what are you whispering about?" The Royal Guard Commander asked as he pointed his gun at the wounded Nagata, "Speak up you filthy Eleven!"

Meanwhile Kallen was piloting the Glasgow and looked for Nagata.

"Nagata, where are you?" Kallen asked said with worry.

"Kallen, do you copy?" A voice said, "Kallen come in."

Kallen pushed the button, "I'm here Ohgi."

"Kallen, where are you and Nagata?" Ohgi asked.

"Ohgi, we—" Kallen spoke.

There was a sudden shaking and Kallen looked and saw some sort of explosion that occurred.

"What the…?" Kallen spoke surprised.

"Kallen, what's wrong?" Ohgi said.

Kallen looked and saw the Sutherland on her trail again and piloted the Glasgow away as the Sutherland started at the Glasgow. In the cockpit of the Glasgow, Jeremiah grinned.

"Come now," Jeremiah said, "you're making this a lot of fun for me."

 **G-1 Mobile Base**

In the bridge of the G-1 Base, Bartley was being informed by the leader of the Royal Guard of what occurred and he was not pleased.

"They got away?" Bartley asked angrily, "And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?"

"Forgive me my lord," The Royal Guard Commander replied on the other line, "the blast was mainly directed upward—"

"You fool, why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?" Bartley interrupted.

"W-We'll continue the investigation," The Royal Guard Commander assured.

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase," Clovis said suddenly.

Bartley was surprised and turned to face Clovis, "B-But Your Highness…"

"If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited," Clovis pointed out, "tell them back home that we're carrying out a plan of urban renewal here," Clovis stood up from his throne, "as Clovis la Britannia, Third Prince of the Empire I command you, destroy the Shinjuku ghetto, leave no one alive!"

The Knightmare Frames and armed soldiers were deployed and they began the massacre in the Shinjuku Ghetto just to cover Clovis's dirty secret.

 **Shiba Manor, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Out on the porch, a female servant had just handed two cups of tea to two Shinigami. One was a member of the Shiba household who had a youthful appearance and was a fairly tall person. He had aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair. He wore a standard Shihakusho and he had a tattoo of the Shiba family crest on his arm and his name was Kaien Shiba. Sitting across from him was another tall man with long white hair that was tied to a ponytail and brown eyes and he wore a standard Shihakusho with a long-sleeved haori over it with the kanji on the back that read thirteen. It was the Captain of the 13th Division, Jushiro Ukitake and he smiled at the maid that gave them their cups of tea as Kaien took his tea and gave it a light blow.

"Thank you, that's perfect," Ukitake said with kind smile.

The servant blushed from Ukitake's words and smile and then left to continue with her duties.

"I see that smile of yours is as powerful as always," Kaien said and then he took a sip of his tea and felt the heat, "Hot!"

"Anyway, about my offer…" Ukitake started.

"Do you want me to say it again," Kaien interjected, "I'm not going to serve as your lieutenant, Captain."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Ukitake responded not liking Kaien's response, "I'm starting to take this personally."

"You know as well as I do there are lots of others who deserve the position more than me," Kaien pointed out.

"There you go again, you're always putting duty over friendship," Ukitake replied with a smile and then took a sip of his tea, "By the way, have you heard?"

"Hmm, about what?" Kaien asked.

"There's a prodigy among this year's recruits," Ukitake informed, "the first one to show up since you."

"Believe me, I'm no prodigy," Kaien insisted.

Ukitake put his cup down by his side, "This young man was able to complete the curriculum of the Shin'o Academy in only one full year."

"Hmm, is that right?" Kaien asked amazed, "I admit that's impressive."

"I still can't quite believe it," Ukitake said, "From what I hear, he's just a kid. He's about the same age as Captain Kuchiki's grandson, Byakuya."

"Oh, you mean the cocky one," Kaien commented.

"I know what you're saying," Ukitake replied, "but apparently this prodigy has the talent of a man twice his age. I hear an officer's position will be ready for him when he enters the division."

Kaien was amazed again, "Oh, well it looks like we got someone with quite a future," Kaien then smiled, "that should make my chances to fill a lieutenant's position even more unlikely."

"You don't have to sound so happy about it," Ukitake said bothered that Kaien would like the idea.

"So who is it?" Kaien asked, "Who's the lucky division that's going to get the new recruit?"

"Well now," Ukitake replied, "from what I heard, he'll be joining the 5th Division."

 **Later that night, 5th Division Barracks**

A boy with silver hair wearing a Shihakusho held his Zanpakuto and it was Gin, the boy considered as a prodigy as he was able to complete the curriculum of the Shin'o Academy in just one year. The blade of Gin's Zanpakuto was dripping blood and he even had some of the blood on the side of his face. The blood was not his own, it belonged to another Shinigami that he himself had just killed and had his signature wide mocking smile. Another Shinigami appeared and it was the Lieutenant of the 5th Division, Sosuke Aizen.

"Nice, your skill is even better than what I was told," Aizen said being impressed with what Gin did, "What is your name again young warrior?"

"Gin," Gin introduced himself as he faced Aizen and grinned, "I am Gin Ichimaru."

"And how did find our third seat?" Aizen asked.

"Terrible," Gin replied, "not even worth talking about."

"Interesting, glad to hear it," Aizen responded, enjoying Gin's answer.

Gin just looked at Aizen reminding himself of what he vowed a year ago

 **Flashback: One Year Ago**

In the forest within the North Rukongai's 64th District, Gin was picked up a stick and then heard noises and hid in the bush. Gin looked through the opening of the bush and saw four Shinigami. Three of them were kneeling before the one that was standing and the one that was standing was Aizen. One of the kneeling Shinigami offered Aizen a purple orb of light. Aizen took the purple orb of light with a smile as he looked closely to it. He then put the light in his cylinder and it was consumed by his bluish-purple substance. As Gin watched, he remembered seeing the same three that had picked up the light and when they left, they left the spot where he saw Rangiku on the ground bruised and unconscious. Gin had deduced as he was watching what was going on.

" _He's the one_ ," Gin said in his head as he saw Aizen with a sinister smile, " _he's in charge, he's the boss_ ," Gin opened his eyes with a cold glare, " _so I'll kill him._ "

 **Flashback End**

" _And I will kill him,_ " Gin said in his head while keeping his smile, " _and I will take back what was stolen from Rangiku._ "

 **The Next Morning, District 64, North Rukongai**

In Lelouch and Nunnally's hut, Lelouch and Nunnally were sleeping on their futons peacefully. Lelouch then twitched and frowned as he tossed and turned a bit.

 **Flashback: July 2009atb, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

The doors to the throne room opened and Lelouch, who was in his imperial attire, was nervous but remained resolved and didn't show fear in his expression.

"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia," One the Imperial Guards announced loudly, "17th heir to the imperial throne!"

Lelouch walked slowly and with dignity with two rows of high ranking nobles showing respect for the little 11th prince of Britannia although there were whispers among them talking about situation involving Marianne's death and the effect that would cause to not only Lelouch and Nunnally but to the Ashford family that had stood behind them. Lelouch stopped and stood and was ready to speak to the man that sat on the throne, his father, 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

"Hail Your Majesty," Lelouch began, "my mother, the Empress is dead."

"Old news, what of it?" Charles replied with a bored expression.

Lelouch was shocked at his father's response, "What of it?"

"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia just to inform me of that?" Charles looked at his side annoyed, "Send the next one in, I don't have time for these childish game."

"Father," Lelouch spoke running up to his father.

Lelouch stopped as two Royal Guardsman ran towards Lelouch with spears but Charles simply held up his hands, signaling them to stop and the soldiers obliged. Lelouch was upset with his father's lack of concern and sympathy over the tragic death of his mother.

"Why didn't keep Mother out of harm's way?" Lelouch asked upset, "You're the Emperor, the greatest man in the nation if not the world. You should have protected her now you don't even visit Nunnally!"

"I have no use for that weakling," Charles replied coldly.

Lelouch was surprised again, "That weakling…?"

"That's what it means to be royalty," Charles added.

Lelouch couldn't stand the fact that his father was so uncaring and the fact that he referred to Nunnally a weakling was crossing the line.

"Then I don't want to be your heir, I give up my claim to the throne!" Lelouch declared glaring at his father Charles.

This shocked and surprised all the nobles in the throne room.

Lelouch continued with anger, "I'm sick of all the fighting and scheming of who will succeed you Father. I've had enough!"

"You are dead," Charles countered with a death glare, surprising Lelouch, "you have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you. In short you are nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?!"

Charles stood up from his throne with authority. Lelouch screeched as he fell on the floor, fearing his father and Charles continued to look at Lelouch with a death glare and it was as if the glare was piercing Lelouch's very soul.

Charles continued, "Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess; you will serve well as bargaining tools."

Lelouch couldn't do anything but look at his father with emotions mixed of sadness and anger including feelings of despair.

 **Flashback End**

Lelouch woke up abruptly and rose up from his slumber and he rubbed the eyes as he frowned.

"Damn it, why did I have to think about the past like that?"Lelouch asked himself bitterly, "Although, now what he said is now a literal truth considering where we are now."

Lelouch got up from his futon and opened the door and saw it was morning as he took a deep breath and looking at the morning sky.

"It's been seven years now," Lelouch said and then thought about the state that Japan was and wondered how his first friend was doing.

"Suzaku…I wonder how he's doing," Lelouch spoke, "I hope he's okay. Seventeen years old now..."

"Good morning Lelouch," Nunnally spoke.

Lelouch turned around and saw his sister up from her futon and rubbing her eyes as she yawned.

"Morning Nunnally," Lelouch spoke with a smile, "Did you sleep well?"

Nunnally nodded happily, "I sure did."

"That's good," Lelouch said with a smile.

Nunnally went and stood next to her brother and looked at the morning sky.

"Another day has arrived," Nunnally commented.

"Yeah," Lelouch responded.

"Seven years…" Nunnally said.

"Hmm?" Lelouch responded looking at his sister.

"It's been seven years since we died and ended up here," Nunnally said.

"Yeah, it seems like the past seven years just went by without us realizing it," Lelouch said.

"I hope Suzaku is okay," Nunnally said.

"Yeah, me too," Lelouch said with a nod.

"I wonder how Gin and Rangiku are doing," Nunnally commented.

Lelouch looked at his sister and smiled, "I'm sure they're fine."

Nunnally smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure they are. Gin is real smart and Rangiku is just as competent."

"Yeah," Lelouch said with a smile.

 **Flashback: One Year Ago, Nightfall**

Lelouch was sitting on the outside his hut. Lelouch saw Gin and waved at him with a smile.

"Welcome back Gin," Lelouch greeted.

"Hi Lelouch," Gin responded, "What's wrong? You couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking but anyway Gin, where did you go this time?"

"A little something here and there," Gin said as he walked past Lelouch to go to his hut.

"Won't say much?" Lelouch asked, "All right, I understand."

Gin stopped, "Say Lelouch, have you seen some Shinigami just hanging around here recently?"

"Recently?" Lelouch replied, "Not really," Lelouch sighed, "I haven't seen that Shinigami that I played chess years back."

"You seem disappointed," Gin commented.

"Well maybe a little," Lelouch said, "I just want to play him again."

Gin thought about the Shinigami he saw that had the purple light in his hand with a sinister smile, " _It must be the same guy. Lelouch has no idea…_ "

"Gin? Gin?" Lelouch called.

"Hmm?" Gin looked at Lelouch with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Lelouch asked.

"Sure I am," Gin said with a grin.

Lelouch wasn't sure as he felt something was going on with Gin but he decided not to press any further.

"Well, okay, if you say so," Lelouch said.

 **Four Weeks Later**

It was a snowy day and Lelouch and Nunnally were running.

"It can't be true," Nunnally said, "he's actually going to leave?"

"It is true," Lelouch said, "he told me himself of what's he's going to do."

"But why? Why does he need to leave?" Nunnally asked upset.

"It can't be helped," Lelouch said, "he has to stay at that that school to become a Shinigami."

Lelouch and Nunnally caught of Gin wearing a Shihakusho as he was walking and they stopped.

"Hey Gin," Lelouch called.

Gin stopped and looked at the siblings, "Hi Lelouch. Are you and Nunnally here to see me off?"

"Yeah, I want to wish you luck," Lelouch said.

"Thank you Lelouch," Gin said in a happy tone, "I really appreciate that."

"Gin, are you really going to leave to become a Shinigami?" Nunnally asked.

"Yep, I am Nunnally. I'm going to become a Shinigami."

"But, but…that's not fair," Nunnally said getting upset, "you're just going to leave us?"

"Nunnally, c'mon," Lelouch spoke, "don't be like that."

Nunnally frowned and was getting upset.

"It's okay Lelouch," Gin said, "Nunnally, this isn't a spur of a moment. It's something that had planned for some time now. You know that. But hey, it's not like we'll never see each other again."

"I…I know Gin," Nunnally said, "It's just that…it won't be the same without you around."

Gin looked at Nunnally with a sympathetic expression, "Nunnally…"

"Gin!" Rangiku called.

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Gin looked as they saw Rangiku run and she stopped next to Lelouch and she looked at Lelouch and Nunnally and then looked at Gin.

"Gin, what's going on?" Rangiku asked and then noticed the Shihakusho that Gin was wearing, "that's…a Shihakusho. Gin, how come you're wearing clothes of a Shinigami?"

"I'm going Rangiku," Gin replied.

"Going?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes, I'm going to become a Shinigami," Gin then looked at Rangiku, "I'll do it…so that you don't have to cry anymore."

"Gin…" Rangiku said.

"This is goodbye for now," Gin said as he turned to his front, "don't be sad Rangiku, you still have Lelouch and Nunnally. They can keep you company so you won't be alone."

Rangiku just looked at Gin and then replied, "No."

"Huh?" Gin spoke.

Gin, Lelouch, and Nunnally were surprised as they looked at Rangiku.

"I'm not going to let you do this again, this time…" Rangiku felt a bit troubled but resolved herself, "this time, I'm going with you."

"What?" Gin asked surprised.

"Rangiku, what are you saying?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm going as well," Rangiku declared, "I'll become a Shinigami as well."

"Huh?!" Nunnally spoke surprised.

"Rangiku, are you serious?" Lelouch asked.

"I am," Rangiku said as he went to Gin and put her hand on his shoulder, "Gin, I'll become a Shinigami as well."

"Rangiku, are you sure?" Gin asked being very concern, "it won't be easy you know."

Rangiku nodded, "I know but I am ready. I'll do it. Whatever it takes, I want to stand by you."

Gin was amazed and Lelouch was impressed with the determination that Rangiku displayed while Nunnally was feeling sad.

"Rangiku, you're going to leave us as well?" Nunnally asked sadly.

Rangiku looked at Nunnally and then went to hug her.

"Don't be sad Nunnally," Rangiku said, "It's not like we'll never see each other again. I promise I'll visit you guys as often as I can."

"Do you mean it?" Nunnally asked being hopeful.

"I am, so please don't be sad," Rangiku said as she held Nunnally tighter, "we're friends after all."

"Yeah, we are," Nunnally responded and had a smile, "we're friends."

Rangiku nodded and then released Nunnally and he looked at Lelouch and hugged him as well, surprising the older vi Britannia.

"Rangiku," Lelouch spoke.

"I won't forget either of you two," Rangiku said.

"Yeah, don't worry Rangiku, we know," Lelouch said with a smile.

Nunnally wiped some tears from her eyes. Afterwards Rangiku let go of Lelouch and the Gin went to Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Lelouch," Gin spoke.

Lelouch looked at Gin and then nodded.

"You know, it's been six years since we've known each other and I'm glad. I'm glad that we're friends," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, so are we," Gin responded.

The four children looked at each other for the last time and they said their goodbyes as Gin and Rangiku left for the Seireitei to enroll in the Shin'o Academy

"Well, there they go," Lelouch said.

"Yes," Nunnally said as she wrapped her arms around her brother's left arm, "it's going to be lonely with them."

"Yeah, but let's just wish them for the best," Lelouch said.

Nunnally nodded and Lelouch nodded as well.

 **Flashback End**

"You know with Gin, I wouldn't be surprised if he finished the curriculum of the Shin'o Academy in just one year," Lelouch said smiling.

"That'd be interesting," Nunnally responded with a grin.

Lelouch and Nunnally prepare themselves as they soon left to start their typical day.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch and Nunnally are attacked by a Hollow called Mad Eater.**


	4. Mad Eater

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass and Bleach.

 **Mad Eater**

In Hueco Mundo, a Hollow was standing on one of the rocky pillars. The Hollow was fairly large that had four tusks coming out of his mask, red hair that extends below his chest where its hole lies, and sharp claws on either hand. There was another figure that stood on one of the rocky pillars. It was a male figure that had long turquoise hair and yellow eyes. He wore white clothing with a belt underneath his sash and had a sword on his side. He also had a broken mask are on his right cheek on what appears to be the upper jaw that goes around the back of his head and has a sort of crest and had a hole that was located below the base of his neck. It was Arturo Plateado, a self-made Arrancar and he had his thoughts and sighed.

"Mad Eater," Arturo said, "is that what you go by?"

"It's what I'm called," The Hollow called Mad Eater replied, "Anyway it's time I made my move in the Soul Society again. I'll eat those two kids that I was told about."

"Hmph, do what you want," Arturo said, "As long you don't get in my way of anything I do."

"Heh, I know better than try to actually do that," Mad Eater replied, "you're stronger than me after all."

"And don't you dare forget it," Arturo said.

 **Soul Society**

Two Shinigami of the Gotei 13 had just arrived in North Rukongai's 64th District. They were a young man and a young woman. The young man that had dirty blonde hair with two hairpieces on both sides of his bangs and the middle on the bridge of his nose and he wore a bright red ribbon in his hair that rests on his left shoulder and had blue eyes while the young woman had light blonde hair kept in a ponytail on the top of her head and her bangs are messy and long, leaving a good portion of them in the middle of her face. She wore also wore a headband that has a flower attached to it.

"It's been years since we've last been here," The male Shinigami said.

"Yeah, it seemed like it wasn't long ago that we resided here," The female Shinigami said.

In the marketplace, Lelouch was sitting and facing a middle-aged man with black short hair and was average built and wore a brown robe and had his hands crossed. They looked at chess board game and Lelouch was sitting there with a smile on his face. Lelouch was in the middle of a chess game and Nunnally stood next to his brother with a sympathetic towards Lelouch's opponent. The man thought of something and then smiled as he thought he had the game won and he made his move. It turned out to be a mistake on his part because Lelouch countered with a move on his own and Lelouch grinned.

"Checkmate," Lelouch declared.

The man looked at the board and was shocked as he realized that he lost and gaped his mouth opened and he looked like he was about to cry and then looked at the boy who was next to him and the boy wore a green robe and had short brown hair.

"Give it to him," The man looked at the boy with a sad expression.

The boy was annoyed as he looked at the man.

"You're nothing but talk," The boy said as he picked up a bag of Kan near his feet and handed to Lelouch, "Here you go."

Lelouch took the bag of Kan, "Thank you."

The man stood up and pointed at Lelouch, "You won't be so lucky next time kid."

The man took off and the boy sighed and shook his head as he followed the man. Lelouch shook the bag hearing the money inside.

"Lelouch, let's go," Nunnally urged him.

"Okay, okay, we should try to get some fishes anyway," Lelouch said.

"So, we're going to the river?"

"Yep, let's pick up some things and then head there."

Nunnally smiled and was excited, "Okay, we're going to catch some fish!"

At the stream, Lelouch and Nunnally were there and they had baskets. Nunnally was luring the fish while Lelouch had a makeshift pike to stab the fish so that he could put them in the basket. Lelouch and Nunnally were working well together and with their teamwork, they caught plenty of fish and were able fill their basket. Lelouch was very thankful to Gin as it was Gin who showed him and Nunnally where the best place to catch fish and how to catch them. The next thing was that Nunnally was up on a tree picking up fruits and throwing them in a basket with Lelouch below watching his sister and making sure that nothing happened to her.

"Nunnally, are you okay?" Lelouch asked.

Nunnally nodded, "Yes Big Brother, I'm fine. I can do this."

"Okay, just let me know of you need anything," Lelouch assured, "remember, I'm here for you."

Nunnally could help but to have a warm feeling by her brother's words.

"Thank you Lelouch," Nunnally said happily as she continued to pick up fruits carefully and threw them in the baskets.

After a while, they plenty of fruits and decided to head back to their home and as they headed back to their home, they saw a crowd gathering and they got curious.

"Hmm, what's going on over there?" Nunnally asked.

"That's a good question," Lelouch said, "Well, let's see, shall we?"

The two siblings were curious as well and they joined the crowd that was gathering.

"Hey, what's going here?" Lelouch asked.

A man turned to Lelouch, "Huh? You don't know?"

"No, we don't," Nunnally replied, "could you tell us?"

"Well two Shinigami are here," The man said.

"Two Shinigami?" Lelouch replied.

"Yeah, I actually remember these two," The man said, "they're originally from here. I heard that they were adopted into this noble family."

"Adopted into a noble family?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, they're twins too," The man said.

"Hmm…" Lelouch responded.

Lelouch and Nunnally saw two people coming out of the store and it was the two Shinigami. The male Shinigami nodded and the female Shinigami thanked the person inside. They saw some people and they waved with smiles at them and greeted them in friendly manners. Nunnally was amazed and smiled.

"They seem nice," Nunnally said.

"Yeah, I suppose they do," Lelouch said, "I wonder if they know this Aizen person."

"You mean the Shinigami you played chess with years back?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah," Lelouch said, "this Reiatsu they have. It is strong. I can feel it."

"So can I," Nunnally said.

The two Shinigami went on their way and Lelouch and Nunnally watched them leave. Afterwards, the siblings decided to head back.

 **District 65, North Rukongai**

The Hollow known as Mad Eater was walking slowly and then saw two figures, a man with long black hair and woman with short brown talking to each other. The Hollow hid in behind the trees. The two stopped as they felt something unpleasant.

"Say, do you feel that?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, I do," The man replied as he and the woman looked around.

"What do you suppose it is?" The woman asked.

"I don't know," The man said.

A growl was heard and the man and woman were nervous and then the Hollow landed on its feet in front of them, surprising them.

"What the hell?!" The man spoke.

"No, it's a Hollow!" The woman spoke terrified.

Mad Eater laughed in glee and then he charged towards the man and woman and there were two loud screams that echoed.

 **Back in District 64, North Rukongai**

Nunnally was sitting in her hut waiting for Lelouch to return. Afterwards, she left and decided to go back to the hut. As she walked by, she saw two young men and they looked as though they were disturbed by something.

"You can't be serious," One the young man said, "Is it really true?"

"It is true," The second young man said, "Many people in District 65 were eaten by a Hollow."

"A Hollow?" Nunnally spoke in a low tone, surprised.

"I heard it from the guy that came from the district, he was shaken up but he saw clearly of a Hollow that attacked and ate most of the people there. What's worse, that Hollow may be coming in this district next."

"Ah, this is not good, not good at all," The first young man replied.

"It's must be why those two Shinigami came by," The second young man said.

Nunnally was disturbed about the things she heard and was shaken with fear. It was then that Lelouch came back.

"Lelouch," Nunnally said.

"Nunnally," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, did you hear about…?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, I heard," Lelouch said, "just stick with me Nunnally. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Lelouch," Nunnally said as she went and hugged her brother.

Lelouch hugged back and wondered what he was going to do if a Hollow showed up.

" _I hope those two Shinigami do something about it,_ " Lelouch said in his head.

 **Ashford Academy, Tokyo Settlement, Human World**

In one classroom, there were female students gathering around one female student and it was Kallen in her different façade with her red hair kept straight down and wearing her Ashford Academy uniform.

"Welcome back Kallen," One of the female students said.

"It's good that you're back," Another female student said, "Sophie was really worried about you."

"Yeah, I just have to take it easy," Kallen said with a smile.

Kallen continued to look cheerful but the truth was that she was not cheerful. After class was over, Kallen walked through the hall and then she saw that there was no one around, she sighed heavily and felt bitter and sadness as she thought about what happened in Shinjuku.

"In the end, I was the only one that survived," Kallen said with sadness, "first Naoto…now Nagata, Ohgi, Minami, Sugiyama, Inoue, Yoshida, Tamaki…they're all dead. The people in Shinjuku are all dead," Kallen started to feel hatred for Britannia, "damn them. They murdered innocent people in Shinjuku," Kallen felt sad again, "why was I the only one that survived? What am I going to do now?"

Kallen wiped the tears from her eyes and moved on thinking about what she was going to do.

 **Viceroy's Palace**

Clovis was in his office and he was not in a pleasant mood. Bartley and the Commander of Clovis's Royal Guard were with him.

"So even after having all the lowlifes in Shinjuku exterminated, we still couldn't find that girl," Clovis said upset, "this is unacceptable."

"Please forgive me Your Highness," The Royal Guard Commander pleaded, "we did everything we could to find her but we've had no luck."

"Don't worry my lord, we'll find her soon," Bartley said.

"You better," Clovis said agitated, "because if someone else finds her and she talks, I will suffer severe consequences."

"We won't let that happen," The Royal Guard Commander assured.

"Please rests assure Prince Clovis," Bartley said, "we'll find her and bring her back."

"See that you do," Clovis said, "I don't care if you bring her back dead or alive. Anyway, how are we with the aftermath in Shinjuku?"

"Yes, we have the media outlets report that the terrorists used poison gas in Shinjuku killing everyone there," Bartley said.

"Good," Clovis said with a nod.

 **Somewhere in Nagoya**

In the abandoned university, Senna was sitting and someone sat across from her and it was the woman that was in capsule.

"So you're CC," Senna said.

"Yes, I'm CC," The woman said, "So what do you say? Do want to form a contract with me?"

"Well, you did help me when I was being pursued," Senna said.

"I was merely helping you just as you helped me in Shinjuku," CC said.

"I'm surprised that you're able to see them," Senna said, "and me in my other form," Senna then had a sad expression, "but all those people in Shinjuku…"

CC just looked away in silence and she looked back at Senna.

"So what do you say Senna?" CC asked, "Form a contract with me?"

"This Geass," Senna said, "Will it really help for me?"

"Depends…" CC said.

 **Soul Society**

Lelouch and Nunnally were walking together on a path and enjoying their walk. They talked to each other about their past, their current situation and then they also talked about their futures as well as talking about Gin and Rangiku. As they continued walking, they were unaware that they were being watched by eyes of a creature that was staring at him and the creature quietly laughed. Lelouch suddenly felt something and he stopped and looked around behind him.

"Lelouch?" Nunnally spoke seeing her brother stop and looked around, "Lelouch, what's wrong?"

"Um Nunnally?" Luke spoke, "Did you hear something?"

"Huh? No, I didn't," Nunnally replied shaking her head, "Is something wrong Big Brother?"

Lelouch looked and didn't feel or hear anything. He turned around and shrugged as he shook his head.

"Maybe I'm just imaging things," Lelouch concluded, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well, all right," Nunnally said, "If you say so."

Nunnally and Lelouch continued on their way and the creature was still in hiding and had its eyes on the siblings. The creature went to another direction with speed. Lelouch and Nunnally arrived at an area when they suddenly heard some noise.

"Huh, what was that?" Nunnally asked feeling scared.

"I don't know," Lelouch said, "Something feels wrong."

The siblings continued to look around when an intense Reiatsu was suddenly released and it threw the two of them off balance and felt pinned down.

"What the hell?" Lelouch asked shocked.

"This Reiatsu," Nunnally said shocked and cringing, "so powerful…"

There was a crash that occurred real close to them and it caught former royal siblings off by surprise. Lelouch and Nunnally heard laughter and they looked and were shocked in what they saw. What the two of them saw was the Hollow and it was Mad Eater. Lelouch and Nunnally were mortified seeing Mad Eater.

"Oh no, no," Nunnally said scared, "Is that…it's a Hollow!"

"Hey, what the…?" Lelouch said still mortified, "It really is a Hollow!"

"Heh, heh, heh," Mad Eater chuckled, "You two have such unique and delicious spirit energies. So tasty…heh, I'm looking forward to it."

The Hollow charged towards Lelouch and Nunnally and Lelouch quickly got himself and his sister away from the Hollow's attack. The Hollow just stood and laugh and the creature turned towards the siblings who looked terrified.

 **6** **th** **Division Barracks, Seireitei**

Genbu Kururugi was wearing a standard Shihakusho and was walking through an aisle. He sighed as he continued to walk onward. He soon noticed someone approaching him. It was an elderly man with slate gray eyes, a gray mustache, and long gray hair. He wore a standard Shihakusho with a short sleeved haori with the insignia of the kanji six on the back reading six and over it and across his neck wore a white scarf and he also wore fingerless black tekkou that covers the back of his hand and loop up to attach at the base of his fingers. It was the Captain of the 6th Division, Ginrei Kuchiki.

"Hey, there you are Genbu," Ginrei greeted.

Genbu was a bit surprised and stopped as he bowed to the 6th Division Captain.

"Oh, good afternoon Captain Kuchiki," Genbu greeted with respect and then rose up to look at the elderly man.

Ginrei stopped in front of Genbu.

"It's been a week since you joined the division," Ginrei said, "How are you fairing so far?"

"I'm handling it well sir," Genbu said with a nod.

Ginrei nodded, "Very good. Just remember that if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

"I will, thank you Captain," Genbu said with a smile as he bowed to Ginrei again.

Ginrei placed his hand on Genbu's shoulder making the former Japanese Prime Minister looked at his captain as Ginrei nodded at him and went on his way. Genbu watched as Ginrei left and then he went on his way determined to make the best due in where he was.

 **District 64, North Rukongai**

Lelouch and Nunnally were facing the Hollow Mad Eater and they were terrified. Lelouch stood in front of Nunnally trying to protect his sister.

"The two of you will be devoured by me and there's nothing you can do about," Mad Eater said.

"Oh right, there are Hollows that talk," Nunnally commented.

"Once I devour the both of you, my power will be increased as you will be part of me," Mad Eater added.

"A part of you?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, after all, I'm certain that when I devour the two of you, taking your spirit energies, I'll be able to become stronger," Mad Eater said, "it will lead me to gain go to your world and gain a certain power."

"Our world?" Lelouch asked, "Certain power, what are you talking about?"

"Heh, of course you don't know what I'm talking about," Mad Eater said, "but there's no need for you to worry about it. I'm going to eat you now and I'm going to savor every bit of the two of you."

"No, you can't eat us!" Nunnally replied.

"I can and I will!" Mad Eater replied back, "anyway I've said more than I intended to, it's time for you to sacrifice yourselves so that I can gain more power."

Mad eater charged towards the siblings and Lelouch and Nunnally quickly dodged out of the way of the Hollow and then Mad Eater quickly went to Lelouch and Lelouch was shocked as he got smacked hard by the Hollow causing Lelouch to fly and hit the bark of the tree. Lelouch was in pain when he hit the bark of the tree.

"Lelouch!" Nunnally called and tried to get to her brother.

"Nunnally, stay back!" Lelouch demanded.

The Hollow then turned to Nunnally and tried to strike Nunnally with its fist and Nunnally got out of the way but tripped and fell on the ground. Nunnally looked back and saw the Hollow as the menacing creature was laughing a bit. Nunnally was shaking her head and muttering no to the Hollow as tears formed from her eyes. Mad Eater looked at Lelouch who was still feeling pain.

"I'll eat you after I eat her," Mad Eater said.

Afterwards, the gleeful Hollow turned back to Nunnally.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch called, "You have to run, hurry and run!"

"No, I can't leave you here!" Nunnally replied as she stood up.

"Don't argue with me Little Sister!" Lelouch responded strongly, "Just run, run as fast as you can!"

"And where am I suppose to go?! Who can I turn to help me?!"Nunnally argued back.

"Nunnally…!" Lelouch said.

Mad Eater suddenly charged towards Nunnally, much for her and Lelouch's horror. Lelouch tried to get up and do what he could and Nunnally's eyes were widened with shock and fear as she dodged away from the Hollow. Suddenly Mad Eater was struck down and he slid on the ground and was his back was wounded as he screamed in pain. Lelouch and Nunnally were shocked and wondered what had happened. Mad Eater got angry and wondered what had just happened.

"You're still the same," A male voice said.

"You terrorized us and now you're doing it to them," A female voice said, "Do you actually get some kick terrorizing kids?"

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Mad Eater looked and saw that it was two Shinigami, the two that Lelouch and Nunnally saw earlier and Mad Eater was surprised as he recognized them and then he started to laugh in joy.

"It's you two," Mad Eater said in glee, "it's been decades since I last saw you two. You two have grown but I know it's you."

"We're stopping you here and now," The male Shinigami said.

"This is the end for you Mad Eater," The female Shinigami said and she looked over to Lelouch and Nunnally, "don't worry you two. We're here now."

"We won't let this Hollow hurt you," The male Shinigami assured.

Lelouch and Nunnally were surprised and amazed of the appearance of the two Shinigami that came to help them.

"You two run, now!" The male Shinigami said.

"Uh, o-okay," Lelouch said, "Nunnally, let's go."

"Okay," Nunnally replied.

Lelouch and Nunnally ran and Mad Eater just looked on and then back to the two Shinigami as they drew their Zanpakutos and charged towards Mad Eater. As they got close, Mad Eater quickly formed his right hand to a fist and swung at the two Shinigami. The male Shinigami blocked the fist with his blade and the female Shinigami stabbed Mad Eater's right arm. Mad Eater screamed in pain and saw that his arm was bleeding from the stab wound. Lelouch and Nunnally got some distance and they looked on. Mad Eater formed another fist from his left hand and the female Shinigami stabbed the Hollow's left fist and slashed upward. Mad Eater was shocked and screamed in pain again as he staggered back.

"Damn it," Mad Eater said, "damn it, this is not suppose to happen."

"Fujimaru," The female Shinigami said.

"Got it," The male Shinigami named Fujimaru responded.

Fujimaru rushed towards Mad Eater and Mad Eater responded by lunging himself to Fujimaru but Fujimaru used Shunpo at the last second and that caught Mad Eater of guard. The Hollow chuckled and swung with its right arm to where Fujimaru had just appeared and Fujimaru appeared behind the Hollow in the air only to quickly used Shunpo again this time, surprising Mad Eater. Fujimaru appeared at the left side of Mad Eater. The Hollow caught sight of him and used its speed to strike to Fujimaru but Fujimaru used Shunpo again. The Hollow was getting frustrated and roared. Mad Eater was then slashed in the legs by the female Shinigami.

"Damn, I should have kept my focus on you as well," Mad Eater said.

Fujimaru stood next to the female Shinigami.

"So how about it Matsuri?" Fujimaru asked.

"Sure," The female Shinigami named Matsuri said.

Mad Eater jumped up in the air and surprised Fujimaru and Matsuri.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you get me like this?" Mad Eater asked in glee, "my injuries are nothing although…" Mad Eater looked and spotted Lelouch and Nunnally, "I suppose I should just eat them while I have the chance."

Mad Eater descended after Lelouch and Nunnally much to the siblings' horror. Fujimaru and Matsuri went after Mad Eater and then Mad Eater was struck again and brought down on the ground. The four people and the Hollow were surprised.

"Now what?" Mad Eater said as he got up.

Mad Eater looked and saw another Shinigami. It was a male Shinigami that had dark red hair that parted down the middle with one stray bang on the left side of his face. He wore a Shihakusho with a captain haori over it.

"Captain Suzunami," Fujimaru said.

"Captain, we didn't expect you to be here," Matsuri said.

"Are you two alright?" The Shinigami Captain asked.

"We're fine sir," Fujimaru said.

"Good," The Shinigami Captain then turned to Lelouch and Nunnally, "are you two okay?"

"Y-Yes, we're fine," Lelouch said.

"Thank you," Nunnally said.

The Shinigami Captain gave them a warm smile.

"Seigen Suzunami," Mad Eater said, "Why must you insist on getting in my way?"

The Shinigami Captain named Seigen Suzunami turned and glared at Mad Eater and drew his Zanpakuto.

"I'm putting to stop to this right now," Seigen said, " _ **Strike Down, Shiden!**_ "

Seigen's Zanpakuto changed formed and each side if the blade was jagged and resembled a lightning bolt with two sharp points at the end of the blade. Seigen slammed his Shiden on the ground and with that, purple electrical current flowed in between the points to form a ball and then Seigen released a wide ranged purple lightning shock. Mad Eater was surprised and then next thing that happened that electrical currents occurred and lightning shot up from the ground.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch and Nunnally are taken in and they start their new lives in the Suzunami Manor within the Seireitei and then Gin and Rangiku pay them a visit.**


	5. Suzunami Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Code Geass.

 **Suzunami Family**

"I'm putting to stop to this right now," Seigen said, " _ **Strike Down, Shiden!**_ "

Seigen's Zanpakuto changed formed and each side if the blade was jagged and resembled a lightning bolt with two sharp points at the end of the blade. Seigen slammed his Shiden on the ground and with that, purple electrical current flowed in between the points to form a ball and then Seigen released a wide ranged purple lightning shock. Mad Eater was surprised and then next thing that happened that electrical currents occurred and lightning shot up from the ground. Mad Eater was gasped as he was wide eyed because he got hit by the attack. Mad Eater got annoyed and decided that he was going to make Seigen pay for what he had just done.

"I'll kill you!" Mad Eater declared angrily.

"No you won't," Seigen said calmly.

Mad Eater was suddenly stabbed in the head and was shocked to see that it was Fujimaru that had stabbed him. Fujimaru used Shunpo and then Mad Eater saw Matsuri charging towards him and slashed vertically across his neck. Mad Eater was shocked and couldn't believe what had just happened.

" _ **Flash, Ryujomaru!**_ " Fujimaru said.

Fujimaru's Zanpakuto changed form to a blue gauntlet that had rose up to his elbow and had gold markings.

" _ **Swath, Kotomaru!**_ " Matsuri said.

Matsuri's Zanpakuto changed form to a double edged bladed Guandao that also contained a small axe-like blade on the top just above the hilt. The two of them charged and struck Mad Eater with their released Zanpakutos and Mad Eater was brought down on the ground. Matsuri and Fujimaru used Shunpo and did an X-crossed attack on Mad Eater that also hit his mask. Mad Eater was shocked and screamed in agony.

"No, I shouldn't lose!" Mad Eater screamed, "I'm not supposed to die!"

"It's over for you," Fujimaru said.

"No more will you darken this place again," Matsuri said.

Mad Eater fell on the ground and disintegrated. It was over and Mad Eater was no more. Seigen sighed with relief and smiled at the two.

"Fujimaru, Matsuri, you two did well," Seigen said.

Fujimaru and Matsuri turned to their captain and smiled.

"Thank you Captain," Fujimaru said.

"Yes, although it was really you who did it," Matsuri said.

"No, I just gave you two the opened and you followed through," Seigen assured and then he turned to Lelouch and Nunnally, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Lelouch said, "you saved us."

"Thank you so much," Nunnally said feeling relieved.

"That's good," Seigen said with a smile, "I'm glad to hear to hear it."

"Yeah," Matsuri said as she and Fujimaru walked over to them, "you two must have been scared."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," Lelouch said.

"Um, my name is Nunnally," Nunnally introduced herself, "this is my big brother Lelouch."

"Nunnally…" Lelouch spoke.

"Nunnally," Matsuri said with a smile, "that's a nice name," Matsuri then turned to Lelouch, "and you're Lelouch?"

"Um yes I am," Lelouch said.

"Those are interesting names," Fujimaru said with a nod and smile and he bend his knees to face them, "it's nice to meet you Lelouch and Nunnally," Fujimaru pointed at himself, "I'm Fujimaru, Fujimaru Kudo," Fujimaru motioned to Matsuri, "this is my twin sister Matsuri Kudo."

"It's nice to meet you," Matsuri said with smile.

Seigen smiled and bend his knees to face them.

"Lelouch and Nunnally, it's nice to meet you two," Seigen said.

"You're a Captain of the Gotei 13," Lelouch said as he was impressed, "you were really amazing."

Seigen chuckled at the compliment, "Thanks."

"Can you tell us your name as well Captain?" Lelouch asked, "Please?"

Seigen chuckled again and Fujimaru and Matsuri simply smiled.

"Sure, I'm Seigen Suzunami, I'm the Captain of the 10th Division," Seigen said.

Later on Lelouch and Nunnally returned to the area where they stayed and where they hut was but was shocked to see the place destroyed and sad when they saw blood and tattered parts of clothing stained with blood.

"What…how did this happened?" Nunnally asked horrified.

"Mad Eater," Seigen said.

"That Hollow that was after us?" Lelouch replied, "The one you just killed."

"Yes," Seigen said, "Mad Eater was after you two specifically."

"That Hollow was really after us…" Nunnally said shaking.

"Hollow generally will attack and consume other souls," Fujimaru explained.

"That monster," Lelouch said angrily, "that monster was after us specifically."

"What are we going to do now?" Nunnally asked upset.

"It's just like what happened to us," Fujimaru said.

"Yes," Matsuri said.

Seigen looked at the twins and then Lelouch and Nunnally and then he had his eyes closed and then thought something.

" _I suppose it couldn't hurt_ ," Seigen said in his head and then he looked at Lelouch and Nunnally, "Lelouch, Nunnally."

Lelouch and Nunnally looked at Seigen.

"Would you two like to stay with us?" Seigen asked.

"Huh?" Lelouch asked surprised.

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked.

"Sir, are you…?" Matsuri asked.

Seigen looked at Matsuri and Fujimaru and nodded.

"I am," Seigen said.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Arturo was standing on a huge boulder and had his hands in his pockets.

"Hmph, so Mad Eater has been eliminated," Arturo said, "I wonder if someone planned it out for those kids to be saved by them," Arturo shrugged, "not that it matters to me."

"It was him," A voice said, "he's the one who guided them."

Arturo looked behind him and saw a figure.

"You seem so sure about it," Arturo said.

"I know," The figure said, "it must have been him."

Five large Hollows appeared and they kneeled before Arturo.

"Very good," Arturo said, "you're all here."

"Of course, we're here to serve you," One of the large Hollows said, "Lord Arturo."

"There is one no one stronger or powerful than you," Another large Hollow said, "soon the Soul Society will be yours and then the Human World."

"Yes we bow to you great lord," Another Hollow said.

The five large Hollows had marks appear on their masks.

"What are those marks again?" Arturo asked.

The figured grinned, "Those are the marks of Geass."

"Ah that's right," Arturo said, "Geass."

 **Tokyo Settlement, Area 11 (Japan), Human World**

A car had just passed through the gate of the Viceroy's Palace. Inside was Jeremiah and Villetta and the chauffeur was taken them somewhere.

"It's all too suspicious," Jeremiah said.

"You mean Bartley and Prince Clovis?" Villetta asked.

"They gave the order to exterminate all the Elevens in Shinjuku and then they have it reported that it was poison gas released by the terrorists with the stolen canister and yet…Bartley and Prince Clovis are still trying to track down the very stolen canister."

"You're right," Villetta said, "that is strange."

"Something is going on," Jeremiah said, "Bartley and Prince Clovis are definitely hiding something and I get the feeling that whatever it is, it's something that they should not be doing."

Villetta raised an eyebrow and looked at Jeremiah.

"Margrave Jeremiah, are you implying that Prince Clovis and General Bartley are doing something that could be…illegal?"

Jeremiah just looked at Villetta with a smile.

"I see," Villetta said, "if it's true and if we can uncover whatever it is, Prince Clovis will suffer the consequences for it. He'll most likely be removed as Viceroy and should that happen, we of the Purist Faction could move in and—"

Jeremiah put his finger on Villetta's lips which signaled her to stop.

"You let me make that call," Jeremiah said with his smile moving his finger away, "we need to gather evidence and then get people on our side."

Villetta looked at Jeremiah and nodded in agreement.

 **Ashford Academy**

Reuben K. Ashford, the old principal of Ashford Academy was sitting in his office looking out of the window. He sighed sadly and thought of certain individuals.

"It's has been seven years," Reuben said, "first Lady Marianne," Reuben had a sad expression, "now Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally," Reuben hit the arm rest of chair, "if I had gotten to them a lot sooner, they wouldn't have died. Those poor kids and Milly never got the chance to ever meet and get to know them."

"Yeah, I wonder what they would have been like," A female voice said.

Reuben turned and saw the young woman that had long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing her Ashford Academy uniform and it was his granddaughter, Milly Ashford who was the Student Council President.

"I'm sure I would have liked to have met them," Milly said.

"You would have really liked them Milly," Reuben said.

 **Military Base**

Suzaku was sitting on his bed in his room and looked at the pocket watch. The pocket watch belonged to his father and he just stared at it.

"I wonder what happened to that girl," Suzaku said, "and what about Senna? Did she get out?" Suzaku had a sad expression and shook his head, "I doubt it."

 **Flashback: Shinjuku Ghetto**

"Suzaku, what the heck are you doing?" Senna asked, "Are you seriously a soldier for Britannia?"

"I am," Suzaku said, "I decided this is what I needed to do."

"But why? Senna asked, "Why the heck you would be willing to serve Britannia?"

Suzaku narrowed his eyes at Senna, "Let me ask you this Senna. Why are you part of a terrorist cell? Why are you willing to use poison gas to kill many people?"

"I don't think you understand what's going on here," Senna replied.

"Oh really?" Suzaku replied.

 **Flashback End**

Suzaku shook his head, "There was no misunderstanding. Senna was…a terrorist," Suzaku frowned, "a terrorist that needed to be stopped. She and her friends made the decision of going along to use poison gas to kill people," Suzaku became bitter, "and they did just that. If only they would use the system and change things from within, it's the best chance for Japan," Suzaku closed his eyes and thought about Lelouch and Nunnally, "Lelouch, Nunnally, please watch over me. I'll change things for the better. Your deaths won't be in vain."

 **Shinjuku Ghetto**

On one of the roof of the nearly destroyed building, the elderly man leaped and held his cane. He glared at a Shinigami who drew his Zanpakuto.

"Ashido Kano," The elderly man said, "so you insist in getting in my way."

"I will stop you Bansui Amatsuki," Ashido declared.

"No, no you're not," Amatsuki said, "What you're going to do is die and become one of my subjects for one of my experiments."

"Yeah, not happening," Ashido said.

"You seem to think that you have a say in the matter," Amatsuki said, "you don't!"

Ashido clenched his teeth and charged toward Amatsuki. Amatsuki narrowed his eyes and the eyes of his skull cane glowed red.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Lelouch and Nunnally were walking with Seigen, Fujimaru, and Matsuri and looked around the surroundings of the capital. Fujimaru explained to Lelouch and Nunnally about the fact that Fujimaru and Matsuri were Seigen's surrogate children and they were also tormented by Mad Eater. They told the story from when they were saved by Seigen and adopting the twins as his children to the time they spent in the Shin'o Academy to train to become Shinigami. It had been ten years for them since they were Shinigami.

"So you two were adopted as well?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, that's right," Fujimaru said.

"And now, you two will be part of our family," Matsuri said happily.

"We'll celebrate and welcome you two in the family," Seigen said happily.

"I…I just don't know what to say," Lelouch said.

"You accepted," Seigen said, "and I'm real happy you two said yes."

"Get used to it," Fujimaru said with a grin, "Little Brother Lelouch and Little Sister Nunnally."

"But I wonder, are you really okay with us?" Lelouch asked.

"It'll be fine," Seigen said, "it's my choice. I'm doing this because I want to. I want to protect you two…just like I did for Matsuri and Fujimaru."

They soon arrived at the Suzunami Family Manor and there they were greeted by a woman with long red hair.

"We're back," Seigen said happily.

"We're home Aunt Konoka," Matsuri said.

"Welcome back," Konoka said and then she noticed Lelouch and Nunnally, "oh my, who do we have here?"

"Konoka, my dear sister," Seigen said, "what we have are new additions to our family," Seigen turned to Lelouch and Nunnally, "Lelouch, Nunnally, say hello to your new aunt."

Lelouch and Nunnally smiled and gave a bow to their now surrogate aunt and Konoka smiled in response.

 **Kamine Island, Human World**

Ashido had just arrived on the island and then he sighed. He turned and looked at the ocean and was admiring the view.

"Breathtaking every time I see it," Ashido said.

"Welcome back Ashido," A male voice said.

Ashido looked and saw someone approaching and it was Duncan.

"Hey, I'm back," Ashido greeted.

"You did well Ashido," Duncan said, "you really did well."

Ashido looked at Duncan with a raised eyebrow and shook his head.

"Duncan, I think you might be confused my friend," Ashido said, "There was nothing well about anything. I wasn't able to stop Amatsuki and worse, I lost sight of Ganryu and his group."

"I know but you were able to slow Amatsuki and Ganryu down," Duncan said, "Your actions have set them back for a while. We'll be able to work around it."

"Y-You're serious about it," Ashido said.

"Yes, I'm positive," Duncan said and then he turned, "come, the others are waiting for us."

"Right," Ashido said.

Duncan and Ashido were walking and heading back to meet with the others.

"By the way Duncan, any luck in finding where he is?" Ashido asked.

Duncan shook his head, "Unfortunately, we had no luck."

"It would be easier if we could ask Captain Kuchiki," Ashido said, "but given our predicament…"

"Yeah," Duncan said and then said the name in his head, " _Koga…_ "

 **Flashback: Somewhere in the Soul Society, Several Hundred Years Ago**

Duncan was with Ginrei and they saw someone approaching. It was a Shinigami that was a well-toned man with piercing green eyes shoulder-length black hair with streak of red and that was tied to a ponytail with bangs hanging from the right side of his face. Along with the standard Shihakusho that he wore, he also wore a long red scarf, beaded necklace with a pendant, light lavender obi sash and wore kenseikan on the left side of his head. He also had a mask that was broken and remained on the bridge of his nose as well as gauntlet-like shackles on his wrists. He held a Zanpakuto in his hand and he looked on seeing Ginrei and Duncan. It was the 3rd Seat of the 6th Division as well Ginrei's son-in-law, Koga Kuchiki.

"Sir Ginrei," Koga said and then he looked at Duncan, "Duncan, you're here as well."

"Koga," Duncan said and looked with sadness.

"Koga, do you know why I have come and what I'm about to say?" Ginrei asked.

Koga remained silent and Ginrei just looked on.

"Very well…" Ginrei said, "Koga, why did you kill those men? Why do such a thing?"

Koga was still silent and looked away.

"Answer me Koga," Ginrei said, "why did you do it? Why did you kill them?"

Koga was shaking but then he calmed himself down and finally spoke.

"Because they betrayed me," Koga replied.

Duncan looked at Koga with pity and Koga looked at the two men with sadness.

"I thought they were misguided," Koga continued with sadness, "I assumed they had made a mistake about my intentions and were feeling guilty about their behavior," Koga got angry, "I was wrong!" Koga thought about the three men and when he saw how they acted in glee in what they did, "They knew what they had done and were laughing about it! Killing them was the only option," Koga shook his head, "but it didn't help! Even though it was just, it didn't make the empty feeling go away! I still feel like an outcast! Just what am I suppose to do now?"

"Koga, do you even understand the serious ramifications of what you've done?" Duncan asked.

"What are you saying?" Koga asked.

"Do you really not understand Koga?" Ginrei asked, "When you killed those men, you completely destroyed any chance and hope we had to prove your innocence."

Koga was taken aback in what he was told.

"If you had stayed in your cell and reflected on your situation," Ginrei continued, "and by remaining calm from the moment suspicion was cast on you, you would have realized and you would have been fine. You would have been proven innocent and those men would have been punished for what they've done."

"You're suggested that I should have just stayed put in the cell?" Koga replied upset, "But why? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're right Koga," Duncan said, "You didn't do anything wrong…from the beginning."

"Yes, from the beginning," Ginrei said, "unfortunately, it can't be said right now. What do you say about your actions now Koga?"

Koga was flinched and looked away very upset.

"You may have had good cause Koga," Ginrei continued, "but you committed a grave crime of killing individuals who did not draw their swords. As a result of what you've done, you'll most likely be put to death."

"And with that Koga," Duncan said upset, "the higher-up won't care why you did what you did."

Koga was shocked and he was shaking and started to look like he was having a mental breakdown. Duncan looked over to Ginrei.

"Captain Kuchiki," Duncan said.

"What is it Duncan?" Ginrei replied.

"Sir I think that we—" Duncan spoke.

"Ginrei," Koga interrupted, "Duncan."

The two men looked at Koga and were shocked at seeing Koga's expression and his feeling of malice.

"I get it now," Koga said with a venomous tone, "You have the same attitude. You two are just like those other men!" You pretend you're on my side, you befriend me, put me off-guard! However, that's not how you two really feel! The truth is…that both of you hate me! You and the others are jealous of my power!"

"Koga!" Ginrei responded.

"Koga, have you lost it?!" Duncan responded, "What nonsense are you saying?"

Koga was wide eyed in anger and pointed his Zanpakuto at Ginrei and Duncan.

" _ **Whisper**_ ," Koga roared, " _ **Muramasa!**_ "

Duncan was wide eyed as Koga had released the power of his Zanpakuto.

 **Flashback End**

" _Koga is somewhere_ ," Duncan said in his head, " _we need to find where he was sealed before they do._ "

 **Base of the Japan Liberation Front, Narita**

The group was meeting to discuss what had occurred in Narita and sitting in the middle was the leader of the Japan Liberation Front, General Tatewaki Katase of the defunct Japanese military.

"It seems that almost all members of Kozuki's group were killed in Shinjuku," Katase said.

"Indeed," Josui Kusakabe said, "although the Britannians are saying that it was the poison gas that killed everyone in Shinjuku."

"All those people," Katase said with a frown, "killed for the whim of Clovis."

"We can't let them get away with this," Kusakabe said strongly, "we have to strike back and make them pay."

"Hmm," Katase thought about and then turned to the man who was sitting and had a katana in front of him, "What do you think Todoh?"

Kyoshiro Todoh had his eyes closed and was in thought and then he opened his eyes.

"We have to tread carefully," Todoh said, "if we're reckless, we'll suffer the same fate as Kozuki's group."

"Is that your response as Todoh the Miracle Worker?" Kusakabe asked.

"Whether or not being the Miracle Worker has nothing to do with this matter," Todoh replied, "it's just using common sense."

The door opened and in came an old man and it was Ryoga Senba, one of the Four Holy Swords of the Japan Liberation Front.

"Senba," Todoh said.

"She's here," Senba said.

"I see," Katase said, "let her in."

Yes General," Senba said and then he turned behind him and signaled someone, "come in."

"Thank you," A female voice said.

Someone walked in and it was Kallen.

"Thanks for letting me join your group," Kallen said.

"Yes," Katase said with a nod, "welcome to our base. Kallen Kozuki, you are now a member of the Japan Liberation Front."

"Rest assure Kozuki," Kusakabe said determined, "we'll get revenge for your friends killed in Shinjuku."

"Yes," Kallen said with determination.

Todoh just looked on and had a concerned expression.

 **A Week Later, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Rangiku in her Shin'o Academy uniform was standing in front of the Suzunami Manor. She was taking in the sight of the mansion and then she saw someone coming by as well. She was surprised to see that it was Gin who was in his Shihakusho.

"Gin," Rangiku said.

"Oh Rangiku," Gin replied with a smile, "You're here too."

"Yes," Rangiku said.

"Um, what brings you here?' Gin asked, "You're a long way from the academy."

"Well, this came a surprise to me," Rangiku said, "but it's Lelouch and Nunnally. Apparently, they live here now. They got adopted by the lord of this manor."

"Oh Captain Suzunami," Gin replied, "you heard about that?"

"Yes…wait, did you hear about this?" Rangiku replied surprised.

"Yes I met up with him and his lieutenants with my captain and lieutenant," Gin said with a smile, "they told me all about it. Apparently, Lelouch and Nunnally mentioned me. I'm guessing it was the same with you."

"Yes, one of the lieutenants of the 10th Division came by in my class and when she saw me, she came up to me and told me," Rangiku said.

"I see," Gin said and then looked at the manor, "well then since we're here, shall we?"

"Yes," Rangiku said with a smile.

"Hello you two," A voice said.

Gin and Rangiku looked and saw Fujimaru who just appeared.

"I take it you're here to see my little brother and sister," Fujimaru said with a smile.

Gin and Rangiku smiled and nodded. Meanwhile within the Suzunami Manor, Lelouch and Nunnally were in the yard with Konoka and Nunnally was looking at the garden and smiled as she was seeing the flowers. Nunnally was wearing a bright yellow kimono with pink flower patterns and a red sash. Lelouch was wearing a royal blue kimono with a green sash.

"They're beautiful," Nunnally said.

"I'm glad you like it," Konoka said with a warm smile.

Lelouch just smiled and looked on.

"Hello," Fujimaru spoke, "anyone here?"

Lelouch and Nunnally perked up and Konoka turned to the side.

"Oh Fujimaru is home," Lelouch said.

Fujimaru came by and waved happily.

"Fujimaru, welcome home," Nunnally said.

"Welcome home Fujimaru," Lelouch said.

"It's good to be home," Fujimaru said.

"So you were able to get some time off?" Konoka asked.

"Yes, I'll be staying here instead of the barracks," Fujimaru said, "Matsuri will be coming by as well so that means we get to spend some time together."

"That's great," Lelouch said with a smile, "since that's the case, I wanted to get learn some things from you."

"I know what it is," Fujimaru said with a smile, "and I'll be happy to do so. I'm sure Matsuri feels the same way. Oh and by the way Lelouch, Nunnally, you two have visitors."

"Huh, visitors?" Nunnally asked.

"Uh, who is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Hi Lelouch," A female voice greeted, "hi Nunnally."

"It's good to see the both of you," A male voice said.

The siblings were surprised as they recognized the voices and they looked and it was their friends Gin and Rangiku.

"Gin," Lelouch said, "Rangiku."

"You're here!" Nunnally said excited.

Nunnally rushed and gave Rangiku a hug. Rangiku smiled and hugged back.

"I'm so glad to see you both again," Rangiku said happily.

"I am too," Gin said with a smile.

"So are we," Lelouch said happily.

Nunnally continued to hug Rangiku with smiles. Fujimaru and Konoka looked on smiled seeing the happy reunion.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Lelouch and Nunnally meet up with Genbu Kururugi and nine years later, the Vanishing Soul Incident.**


	6. Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Code Geass.

 **A/N:** If anyone has any suggestions of Code Geass character being Shinigami, Hollow/Arrancars, Quincys or any other, please let me know via PM or review.

 **Unexpected Meeting**

Lelouch and Nunnally were ecstatic to see Gin and Rangiku again and they spent some time together at the garden within the Suzunami Manor.

"That's amazing Gin," Nunnally said happily, "you had just entered the division and already a 3rd Seat."

"It doesn't surprise me," Lelouch said smiling, "somehow I knew you would move up. I bet at soon, you'll become a captain in no time."

"Oh I'm not that good," Gin said rubbing the back of his head, "really my lieutenant made it possible for me."

"Oh yeah speaking of which Gin, think you can ask Lieutenant Aizen if he wants to play another match with me?" Lelouch asked being hopeful, "I want to play him again."

Rangiku chuckled, "There he goes again. Honestly Lelouch, is playing chess that much fun for you?"

"It is and you should really give it a try Rangiku," Lelouch said excited.

"I'm fine," Rangiku said waving it off.

"That's right," Nunnally said as she wrapped her arms around Rangiku.

"Oh come on," Lelouch said.

The four children were continued to have fun with each other and Lelouch and Nunnally couldn't help but think about how it reminded them spending time with their sister Euphemia and how when they had spent time with their friend Suzaku Kururugi. Konoka looked on seeing her new surrogate nephew and niece looking happy.

"Thank goodness," Konoka said with a smile.

 **Area 11 (Japan), Human World**

In a lab within the Tokyo Settlement, Bartley and Clovis were meeting with the scientists who were conducting the Code-R Research.

"We're moving everything here?" One of the scientists asked.

"Correct, we need to," Clovis said.

"Your Highness, what's going on?" Another scientist asked.

"It seems that Gottwald and the other fools of the Purist Faction have been asking questions," Clovis said, "questions about what was really going with Shinjuku."

"Wait, you mean…?" Another scientist asked surprised.

"Yes, it seems that the Purist Faction suspect of what we're really up to," Bartley said, "therefore we need to have everything moved."

"There's no need to worry though," Clovis assured, "fortunately Bartley has already set up a place in Narita. You can have the equipment move there."

"We need to do it quickly and tread carefully," Bartley said, "if the Purist Faction finds out…"

"If they find out, I'll be disinherited," Clovis interjected, "Bartley, what about the girl?"

"I'm sorry Your Highness, we still having been able to locate her yet," Bartley replied.

"You need to find her quickly before anyone else does," Clovis said, "and if anyone is with her, kill them."

"Y-Yes, of course," Bartley said.

"And the rest of you…" Clovis said.

"Yes Your Highness," Another scientist said, "we'll begin right away."

"Good, I'm counting on all of you," Clovis said with a nod.

The researchers began to move and Bartley led them so they would begin to move their equipment. Clovis stayed behind and felt confident.

"Now then, what am I going to do about the Purist Faction?" Clovis said to himself, "There's no doubt that they would see this as an opportunity to see me removed as Viceroy. If that happens, they could have Bartley removed for his assistance to me and then they would implement their own agendas," Clovis scoffed as he shook his head, "You'll have to do better than that Gottwald."

Clovis suddenly flinched and he turned around and there was Eliza who had a sad expression.

"You again," Clovis said upset, "Why do you insist on appearing before me? Who are you?"

"Well, I'm your relative," Eliza said with a sad smile.

Meanwhile in a Knightmare Hanger, Suzaku was meeting with Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy and he wondered why they had called for him.

"Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?" Lloyd asked.

Suzaku was surprised at that question, "Uh, m-me? But there's no way that an Eleven like me would actually be allowed to…"

Lloyd simply held up the key and smiled, "But if you actually could?"

"If I could?" Suzaku asked confused.

"Congratulations!" Lloyd said happily with excitement, "The only Knightmare of its type in the world awaits you! Mount it and it will change, you and the world…whether you want to or not."

Suzaku looked up and saw the white Knightmare Frame itself, the Lancelot. Meanwhile in Shinjuku, Senna was looking at the mass graves of all the people who were killed in Shinjuku.

"This is horrible," Senna said upset, "it's unforgivable."

"Are you Senna?" A female voice asked.

Senna was surprised and then she turned and saw that it was Kallen who was in her Ashford Academy uniform with her hair straight down.

"You're…Kallen, right?" Senna replied, "Naoto's sister?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Kallen asked.

"I…" Senna turned and faced the graves, "I came to see all the people who were killed."

"I see…" Kallen said looking at the graves with a sad expression.

"Kallen, I'm sorry," Senna said, "I'm sorry about your friends."

"I'm the only in my brother's group left alive," Kallen said with sadness and then she had determination, "but I swear I will get my revenge on Britannia. Clovis, all of Britannia will pay."

Senna looked back and had a sad expression as she was concerned about Kallen. Unbeknownst to both of them CC was watching them.

"Yes I have a contract with Senna," CC said and then she was silent and spoke again, "I don't know…maybe," CC was silent and then she sighed, "look it couldn't be helped Marianne and now both of your children are dead. They've been dead for seven years," CC was silent and then she nodded, "it happens Marianne…yes, I know."

 **Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire**

In the Exelica Garden, Euphemia li Britannia, the Third Princess of Britannia sat in the garden and had time for herself. Her elder sister, Cornelia li Britannia, the Second Princess was in the Middle Eastern Federation leading the conquest of the land with her forces. Euphie had felt sad with everything that has been happening. She had heard the news of people had died due to the release of poison gas in Area 11 that also led her to think about Lelouch and Nunnally, her half siblings who had died seven years ago when Britannia invaded Japan.

 **Flashback: Seven Years Back in a room within Pendragon Imperial Palace**

Euphemia was with her sister, Cornelia and their half brothers, First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia, Second Prince Schneizel el Britannia, and Third Prince Clovis la Britannia and they were all depressed to hear the news.

"No, it can't be true," Euphemia insisted, "Lelouch and Nunnally can't be dead."

"Euphie," Cornelia spoke with sadness.

"It pains my heart to say this but it is true," Schneizel said with sadness, "Lelouch and Nunnally are gone and we'll never be able to see them again."

"No, no, no!" Euphie cried as she went and hugged her big sister.

Cornelia held on to her little sister as Clovis and Schneizel were feeling hatred towards the people they believed killed their siblings, the Japanese.

"Those barbaric savages," Clovis said with hatred, "how dare they…how dare they kill Lelouch and Nunnally. I swear should I be the one to be in charge of Area Eleven, they will truly know what it means to suffer misery."

"Clovis," Odysseus spoke out of concern.

"The Elevens…" Schneizel spoke with a frown.

"Those savages spilled the innocent blood of our siblings, I wouldn't mind if we wiped them off the face of the Earth," Cornelia declared.

Euphie looked at Cornelia with tears still streaming from her eyes.

 **Flashback End**

Euphie looked up at the sky with sadness.

"Why must there be suffering in the world?" Euphemia asked with sadness, "Lelouch, Nunnally, Lady Marianne…"

Euphemia suddenly heard footsteps and she looked and was saw someone and it was Duncan who walked through the garden.

"Hmm, nothing here," Duncan said, "Well that's a relief."

"Hold it right there," Euphemia said.

Duncan still looked around and Euphemia got annoyed and she got up and went to Duncan.

"Hey!" Euphemia said as she pushed Duncan.

Duncan was surprised and he turned around and saw Euphemia who was glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Euphemia said, "State your reason for trespassing. Those clothes you wear and you carry a weapon, are you from Area 11 by any chance? Who are you?"

Duncan was still surprised and just faced Euphemia.

"Hold on," Duncan said surprised, "Can you actually see me?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Euphemia replied confused, "Of course I can see you."

Duncan was shocked again and had his thoughts, " _Oh dear, one of my granddaughters sees me._ "

 **A Week Later, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Lelouch and Nunnally were walking together in the Noble District of the Seireitei. There was someone that Nunnally saw and was curious.

"Lelouch," Nunnally spoke, "someone is looking at us very shocked."

"Huh?" Lelouch spoke.

Lelouch was out of though as he looked at Nunnally and saw that his sister had an intrigued expression. Lelouch looked to see who was it that Nunnally was referring to and then he was shocked to see a Shinigami that had a surprised expression and that Lelouch recognized the individual.

"I don't believe this," Lelouch said surprised, "is it really you?"

Lelouch and Nunnally saw that it was Genbu and Genbu himself was surprised to see the siblings.

"Prime Minister Kururugi," Lelouch said.

"So, it really is you two," Genbu spoke surprised and then had a neutral expression, "Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia."

"Prime Minis—" Nunnally cut herself off and was shocked and looked at the man, "so this is Suzaku's father?"

"Ah yes, you two died when Britannia began their invasion," Genbu said, "but I'm shocked that you two are here and you young lady…at least you're no longer blind…and crippled for that matter."

"I'm shocked, it's surprising to see you here Prime Minister," Lelouch said.

"Don't refer to me as Prime Minister," Genbu looked around, "do you kids have time? I want to ask you some things."

Lelouch and Nunnally looked at each other and then looked at the father of their friend who was the elected leader of Japan.

"Sure, I guess it's okay," Lelouch said.

Genbu nodded and they went somewhere to talk. They were seen by a boy who had black hair and gray eyes.

"Hmm, isn't he one of Grandfather's subordinates?" The boy asked.

Lelouch and Nunnally were with Genbu and Genbu was surprised when Lelouch told him that he and Nunnally were adopted by the Suzunami Family and then Lelouch had asked Genbu what had happened as a result of the Britannian invasion of Japan. When Genbu told them what happened, Lelouch and Nunnally were shocked.

"Suzaku…killed you?" Lelouch asked in shock.

"Yes, he did," Genbu replied bitter about what happened between himself and his son, "Suzaku actually wanted me to stop, telling me that too many lives had lost. Of course I refused, I was not willing to have your damn father take over my country so willingly and then he," Genbu gritted his teeth his anger, "he killed me. Suzaku actually stabbed me with a knife and now," Genbu paused and held his head in frustration, "and with my death, Japan has lost and became Area 11. It was reported that that I had committed suicide to stop the war."

"Do you know that for sure?" Nunnally asked shocked with what she was hearing.

"I am sure because I saw what was happening in C's World," Genbu said.

"C's World?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, it a place of the afterlife connected to our world," Genbu said, "and it was before a Shinigami appeared and sent me here. It was probably the same for you as well."

"I guess that would explain it," Lelouch said.

"Um do you know who the Shinigami that brought you here is?" Nunnally asked.

"I don't know who he was," Genbu said, "but I do remember him being tall and having blonde hair. That's all I can recall."

"That's better than what it was for me," Lelouch said, "I didn't get to see what he looked like. It was all a blur to me."

"Hmm, I see," Genbu said.

"Hey Kururugi!" Someone called.

Genbu turned and saw some Shinigami that were in the 6th Division waving at him.

"Hey, we need to go now," One of the 6th Division member said, "the Captain is waiting for us."

"Uh right, I'll be right there," Genbu replied and then turned to the siblings, "I better go. Sorry."

"No, it's fine and thanks for letting us know," Lelouch said.

"I'm sad," Nunnally said, "I never would have imagined that Suzaku would…"

Nunnally looked at the ground with a sad expression.

"Yes, I'm sad about it as well," Genbu said and then he nodded, "you two are now Captain Suzunami's family, right?"

"That's right," Lelouch said.

"I see," Genbu said, "I suppose that we can take time and meet with each other again, better at your manor with your new family at present. How are they by the way?"

"They're wonderful," Nunnally said happily.

"Much better than our biological father and most of our siblings for that matter," Lelouch said.

"I see," Genbu said, "you two are lucky."

"Um, Prime Minister?" Lelouch said.

"I'm no longer Prime Minister," Genbu said.

"Then what should we prefer you?" Nunnally asked.

"Kururugi!" One of the 10th Division members called losing patience.

"All right, all right, I'm coming," Genbu replied to the officer a bit annoyed and then looked at the siblings, "for now…just Kururugi."

Genbu left in a hurry with his fellow officers. Lelouch and Nunnally were still in shock in what they were told and it made Lelouch angry that Britannia had conquered Japan. Nunnally patted on her brother's shoulder, making Lelouch look at his sister. With a silent moment, Lelouch and Nunnally just decided to head back to their home.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Arturo Plateado was standing on top of a rocky pillar and had his thoughts. The five large Hollows that were loyal to Arturo came by and they kneeled.

"Lord Arturo," One of the large Hollows said.

"We shall begin," Arturo said, "let us find soldiers. Strong soldiers that will serve me well."

"Yes of course," Another large Hollow said that had four arms.

"Anything you want, you shall have," Another Hollow said that had jet black wings on the back.

"Then go, find them and bring them to me," Arturo said.

"As you wish," The five Hollows said.

The five Hollows scattered and Arturo looked on and was determined.

"This world Hueco Mundo, the Soul Society, the Human World," Arturo said, "and even that other Human World, they will all be mine."

 **Geass Order, Location Unknown, Human World**

VV, the immortal Code Bearer who was also the older twin brother of Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire sat on his throne and was pleased with how things were progressing.

"It won't be long before dream is realized," VV said smiling, "the condition of the contract between me and Charles."

VV got off his throne and walked. After some time, he arrived at an area and at the center was a black coffin that had four golden halberds sticking through them.

"So you came to look again Director," A voice said.

VV smiled, "Yes I did."

VV turned and saw Amatsuki and Amatsuki walked and stood next to VV.

"So tell me, who is that is sealed in there," VV said.

"Well in there is a powerful individual," Amatsuki said, "his name…Koga Kuchiki."

"He'll be someone we can use," VV said, "with your help. Just so you know, Charles and I appreciate your assistance."

"It's not a problem," Amatsuki said, "I enjoy this partnership that we have going."

VV looked at Amatsuki with a smile.

 **Sword of Akasha, C's World**

Charles looked up and he nodded.

"Yes of course," Charles said, "things are proceeding smoothly," Charles was silent and he nodded again, "yes I completely understand."

Someone came by and it was a cloaked agent of the Geass Order. He stood next to Charles and informed him something.

"I see," Charles said, "her name is Senna."

"What would like to do Your Majesty?" The agent asked.

Charles smiled, "Let's point to them to their direction."

Things would continue as plans were preceded smoothly. A few select people decided to destroy the world and remake to something of their liking and implement their own peace of the world. It would not be very long for them when all the pieces would be placed together and they would conduct their phenomenon known as the Ragnarok Connection. What would mean for the rest of the inhabitant? No one knows for sure.

 **Nine Years Later, Fugai, Rukongai, Soul Society**

It was a full moon night and the residents were screaming in agony as white substance came out of their mouths and eyes. Moments later, they exploded as white substance and three people looked on as they were protected by large umbrella. The one in the middle grinned in glee.

 **The Next Morning, Seireitei**

Seigen and was walking through the Seireitei and with him were his two children who were his two lieutenants, Fujimaru and Matsuri. Three more people met up with them and it was the 12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara along with his lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki and his 3rd Seat Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Soon, Shinji Hirako, the Captain of the 5th Division came by and Sosuke Aizen, the Lieutenant of the 5th Division followed them and he saw his two fellow captains.

"Oh Kisuke and Seigen, good morning you two," Shinji said.

Kisuke and Seigen looked and saw Shinji and Aizen.

"Hey, morning Shinji," Seigen greeted with a smile.

"Hmm, good morning Captain Hirako," Kisuke said with a smile.

"I told you to call me Shinji," Shinji complained, "You really are such a pain."

Kisuke chuckled in response, "Ah sorry about that. I don't mean to be a pain."

Shinji sighed, "Anyway…" Shinji saw the twins and smiled, "good morning Fujimaru and Matsuri."

"Morning Captain," Fujimaru greeted with a grin.

"How are you Captain Hirako?" Matsuri said with a smile.

"I feel great," Shinji said with glee, "thank you for asking Matsuri. You're so sweet."

"Oh Captain," Matsuri replied flattered as she blushed.

"Shinji, could you not hit on my eldest daughter," Seigen said.

"Yes Captain, it's highly inappropriate," Aizen said as he looked embarrassed.

"Oh c'mon," Shinji said.

"There's no harm," Matsuri said, "Captain Hirako is being friendly."

"Of course you would say that," Fujimaru said shifting his eyes.

"Oh, good morning Mayuri," Shinji said to Kurotsuchi.

"Yeah, morning Mayuri," Fujimaru said.

Kurotsuchi looked at Shinji and Fujimaru with annoyance.

"I've told the both of you repeatedly that I prefer to maintain the formality and to address me as Kurotsuchi," Kurotsuchi berated, "the two of you are such bothersome men."

Shinji and Fujimaru just looked at Kurotsuchi and were annoyed.

"Man, you're such a pain," Fujimaru said.

"Seriously, what a douche," Shinji said.

"Oh by the way," Shinji said as he realized something, "Kisuke and Seigen, have the two of you heard the latest news?"

"What latest news?" Kisuke asked.

"Huh?" Seigen responded.

Before Shinji had a chance to say anything else, he was viciously kicked in the legs by a very angry Hiyori. Shinji fell on the ground and held his legs while glaring at Hiyori.

"What the hell was that for Hiyori?!" Shinji asked with anger.

"You didn't say hi to me yet!" Hiyori said upset, "You got some nerve to greet everyone else but not bother to greet me!"

Hiyori grabbed Shinji by his collar and his hair.

"Why the hell should I bother saying hi to you in the first place?!" Shinji shot back.

Shinji and Hiyori were at each other's throats and Kisuke laughed nervously while Seigen, Fujimaru, and Matsuri just looked at them and were annoyed, annoyed at Hiyori's reactions and antics.

"Should we try to stop this?" Matsuri asked.

"Don't bother," Seigen said, "there's no point. I realized that years ago."

"Right, right…" Fujimaru replied.

"Oh by the way," Aizen said, "have any of you heard yet?"

"No we still haven't," Kisuke said.

"Heard what?" Seigen asked, "What is it? What is the latest news?"

"So you haven't heard about the violent deaths that have occurred in the Rukongai?" Aizen asked.

"Hey!" Shinji said as he was able to free himself from Hiyori, "I was going to say that," Shinji gave a thumb up, "Nice going Sosuke."

The others were surprised in what they heard.

"Wait, violent deaths?" Kisuke asked.

"That sounds very disturbing," Fujimaru said.

"Yeah, it is," Shinji said with a serious expression, "for the past month, people have started to vanish and cause is unknown."

"They vanish?" Kisuke asked, "As in they just left and never came back?"

"You dumbass, that's not vanishing, that's just running away," Shinji replied, "If that was the case, no one would bother. No not this, this is different…they literally vanished. Gone without a trace as in it's meant that they evaporated leaving only their clothes behind. If they died and became Reishi, the clothes they were wearing would disappear with them but they didn't die, they vanished alive unable to retain human form. That's the only explanation I can think of."

"Unable to retain human form," Kisuke said.

"You're right Shinji," Seigen said, "this is unnatural."

"It is but what could possibly make the residents of the Rukongai vanish like that?" Matsuri asked.

"This is not good," Fujimaru said as he pondered about the whole thing.

"What else is there Shinji?" Seigen asked.

"I don't have anything else," Shinji replied, "I wasn't there much. I'm just telling you all what I heard from Captain Unohana. Now you all know what I know," Shinji turned around, "well at any rate, the 9th Division has already arrived on the scene to investigate."

 **Fugai, Rukongai**

Members of the 9th Division had arrived to investigate. The one leading was Kensei Muguruma, the Captain of the 9th Division. Along with him was Heizo Kasaki the 3rd Seat, Shinobu Eishima the 4th Seat, Kaname Tosen the 5th Seat, and Izaemon Todo the 6th Seat. One member was behind them and it was Mashiro Kuna, the 9th Division Lieutenant.

"Hey Kensei," Mashiro spoke, "Hey! Are you listening Kensei? What do you mean by unknown?"

Kensei stopped and faced Mashiro annoyed.

"Quiet already!" Kensei said, "Unknown means unknown. Quit your annoying babbling already!"

"What's wrong with you?" Mashiro replied back, "A captain can't just investigate unknown without knowing what it is first."

"We can't know! That's why it's unknown!" Kensei explained.

"Yeah but an advance party was already sent out first," Mashiro point out, "ten people. You could have just waited for them to report, but no, 'I'm Kensei, I can't wait…'"

Mashiro was mocking Kensei and Tosen was trying to get her to stop.

"Lieutenant please stop, you're doing it again," Tosen pleaded.

Kensei couldn't stand that his lieutenant was acting up and mocking him again and was ready to do something but two of his subordinates held him back.

"No Captain, please calm down," Shinobu pleaded.

"She acts like this just to annoy you," Heizo pointed out.

"First of all, when did I ever say that you should come along?" Kensei asked as he freed himself from his 3rd and 4th Seat, "You don't need to come along. So go home, take a crap, and go to sleep, idiot!"

"Boooo, I'm your lieutenant so I have to always be with my captain," Mashiro replied back in a mocking tone, "You're the stupid one for not knowing that Kensei."

Kensei clenched his teeth in response.

"Stupid!" Mashiro added.

Kensei was furious and about to teach Mashiro a lesson but his four subordinates stopped him and held him back pleading him to not give in to Mashiro's taunts. Mashiro was on the ground whining and complaining about not wanting to deal with things.

"Captain, what should we do?" Izaemon asked.

Kensei freed himself again and sighed.

"Just ignore her," Kensei said.

Kensei turned around and walked a bit and then there was a sudden roar and it surprised Kensei. Kensei and his subordinates moved in and they attacked the Hollows with their sword, however their sword slashes wasn't enough to even stop the Hollow, much to their frustrations and then Kensei ordered his subordinates step back as he decided to handle it and they did what they were old. Kensei faced the large roaring four legged Hollow and held his Zanpakuto horizontally.

" _ **Blow it away**_ ," Kensei said as he activated his Zanpakuto, " _ **Tachikaze!**_ "

Kensei swung his Tachikaze and multiple air blades of wind formed and the giant four legged Hollow was cut up before it exploded and was destroyed into pieces. Kensei sighed with relief as he resealed his Zanpakuto and sheathed it. Heizo, Shinobu, Tosen, and Izaemon joined up with him.

"Is everyone alright?" Kensei asked.

"Yes sir," Kensei's four subordinates said in unison.

The boy that had black hair and dark gray eyes looked on and was amazed at what he had just witnessed. He felt the strength leaving his legs and he fell on his knees on the ground. The black haired boy started to cry. Kensei approached him noticing the kid crying.

"Hey, what are you crying for kid?" Kensei asked.

The boy didn't say anything and was still crying.

"You're alive kid," Kensei said, "you should be happy about that."

The boy was still crying and Kensei just looked at the boy and then he gave a bit of scary smile with a hostile expression.

"Laugh kid!" Kensei demanded with his hostile tone.

"That's asking too much Captain," Shinobu said disturbed at what he was seeing.

"No, it's not," Kensei replied as he went and got the boy up on his feet, "stand up kid."

The boy continued to cry as he wiped tears from his face.

"What's your name kid?" Kensei asked.

"It's Shuhei," The boy answered still tearing up, "Shuhei Hisagi."

"Shuhei, is it?" Kensei replied, "That's a strong sounding name so you should stop crying!"

Shuhei just looked at Kensei and started crying again much to Kensei's surprise.

"Huh, why are you still crying?" Kensei asked puzzled, "I said stop," Kensei sighed, "unbelievable…"

"Kensei!" Mashiro called.

Kensei looked and saw Mashiro running towards him and then she stopped.

"Mashiro, where the hell were you?" Kensei asked upset.

"Listen while I was hiding in the bushes," Mashiro interjected annoying Kensei on the fact she had just shamelessly admitted in hiding and not doing her part, "I found something on the ground," Mashiro showed Kensei a robe, "look, it's a Shihakusho."

Kensei was shocked and the other officers were shocked as well.

"And look," Mashiro continued pointed at the ground, "there's more…ten in total."

"Wait, did you say ten?" Kensei asked shocked again.

Kensei, Heizo, Shinobu, Tosen, and Izaemon looked and saw that the other Shihakushos on the ground.

"Captain, they must be…" Shinobu spoke.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it," Kensei said.

"What, what?" Mashiro asked, "Are ten sets important or something?"

"You're such an idiot," Kensei said, "ten…that's the same number of members of the advance party."

"But these were taken off, right?" Mashiro replied.

"How can they be taken off with the sashes still tied?" Kensei asked, "How could they have taken off their socks with their sandals still on?"

Mashiro looked on confused and Kensei turned to his other subordinates.

"Shinobu," Kensei said.

"Sir," Shinobu answered.

"Contact Central 46," Kensei said, "Souls have vanished and we have Shinigami casualties."

"Yes sir," Shinobu said.

"Izaemon," Kensei said.

"Sir," Izaemon replied.

"There may be an unknown pathogen that disintegrate souls," Kensei said, "make a request to the 12th Division to send lab personnel."

"Understood sir," Izaemon said.

"Heizo," Kensei said.

"Sir," Heizo replied.

"Have the main squad stand by and send tents," Kensei said, "we'll set up camp here tonight."

"Yes sir," Heizo said with a nod.

"If this is the work of an enemy targeting Shinigami, they'll eventually target the Seireitei," Kensei said, "we'll crush them before they get anywhere near the Seireitei."

"Yes sir," The 3rd to 6th Seats said.

"Move out," Kensei said.

Shinobu, Izaemon, and Heizo left to do what they were assigned to do while Tosen and Mashiro were still with Kensei.

"Captain, what about me?" Tosen asked.

"Kaname, you come with me," Kensei said, "We'll be checking the area."

"Understood," Tosen said with a nod.

Kensei turned to Shuhei and told him to head home before it got dark. Shuhei nodded and then noticed the tattoo on Kensei's chest. The tattoo was the number 69 and Shuhei was in awe when he saw it. Kensei, Tosen, and Mashiro left to check the area with Mashiro mentioning that she wasn't a 'camping person'.

 **Seireitei**

In the Department of Research and Development of the 12th Division Barracks, Kurotsuchi was holding a tube with a green liquid. Kurotsuchi looked carefully at the green liquid and was pleased with what he saw.

"Excellent," Kurotsuchi said and he turned while hitting his hand on the table, "Hey, I'm still waiting for container number 22!"

Hiyori was struggling bringing in the containers.

"You're still over there?" Kurotsuchi asked losing his patience, "Hurry it up! You're too slow!"

Kurotsuchi continued to hit his hand on the table.

"For goodness sake," Kurotsuchi drawled, "at this rate, it'll be dark before you bring it here."

Hiyori lost her composure and slammed the containers on the ground angrily.

"Ah shut the hell up!" Hiyori said angrily, "I was being all nice and helping you so that's no way for to talk to me like that you bastard! You need to change your attitude!"

Kurotsuchi just looked at Hiyori puzzled as to why she was so angry.

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" Kurotsuchi asked, "Honestly that side of you…is quite a turn off."

"I said shut your mouth!" Hiyori reacted, "In the first place, why do I have to assist you? I'm a lieutenant!" Hiyori pointed at Kurotsuchi, "Tell me, what is your rank?!"

"Absurd," Kurotsuchi replied shifting and rolling his eyes showing to be uncaring, "Ranks means nothing for me. I have no need for such silly labels."

"And yet you have one," Hiyori pointed out, "and I'll tell you. You're a 3rd Seat, you got that? You're the third and I'm the lieutenant! I outrank you so you can't order me around!"

"My goodness," Kurotsuchi replied, "you've completely fail to understand the situation here."

"Huh?" Hiyori replied back angrily.

"Here in the Department of Research and Development, I'm the Deputy Head and you're the Laboratory Chief," Kurotsuchi explained, "therefore I outrank you. If you're going to insist on quoting division rules to me then as long as you're here you must obey my very command and not the other way around."

Hiyori turned her head and yelled, "Kisuke!"

The door opened and out came Kisuke holding something and yawning.

"Yes?" Kisuke spoke still feeling tired, "What is it now? I asked you to keep things quiet. I haven't had much sleep."

"Do something about this guy!" Hiyori complained pointing at Kurotsuchi, "You obviously haven't trained him well!" Hiyori noticed the thing that Kisuke was carrying, "Huh, hey what is that thing you have on your back?"

"Oh this?" Kisuke said looking over to the thing he had with him, "It's my prototype for a new Gigai."

"A new Gigai?" Hiyori asked.

"Yeah," Kisuke said, "you remember what Captain Hirako said this morning about the incidents in the Rukongai? He said that people were vanishing and not being able to retain human form. If what he says is true, then I thought that if we placed a soul that was on the verge of disintegration into a human mold, the soul would not vanish. I'm trying to see if I can apply Gigai technology into making the very mold."

"Oh," Hiyori responded.

There was a sudden knock on the door and they looked over.

"Excuse me," A voice from the other side said, "I am Izaemon Todo, 6th Seat of the 9th Division. Is Captain Kisuke Urahara of the 12th Division in? I have come to convey a request from Captain Kensei Muguruma of the 9th Division."

"Hmm…" Kisuke responded.

Izaemon had entered and had explained the situation to Kisuke. After listening to Izaemon, Kisuke nodded.

"Okay, I understand the situation," Kisuke said, "I will select personnel immediately and send them tonight. In the meantime, I would like you to go back and assist your captain."

"Yes sir," Izaemon said being grateful, "thank you very much."

Afterwards, Izaemon left and headed back to the Rukongai to where is division was. Meanwhile in the Suzunami Manor, Lelouch was having chess match with his Aunt Konoka and she was all smiles as she moved a white chess piece. Nunnally was watching and Lelouch looked on and was actually impressed.

"That's impressive," Lelouch said, "but…"

Lelouch moved a piece and it was checkmate and Konoka looked and sighed but was happy.

"Well you've won again Lelouch," Konoka said.

"Yes but I'm impressed Aunt Konoka," Lelouch said, "I really had fun playing chess with you."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Konoka said and then she turned to Nunnally, "what about you Nunnally? Why don't you give it a try?"

"No thanks," Nunnally said, "it wouldn't be fun with me playing."

"That's not true," Lelouch said, "I can show through it."

Nunnally wasn't sure and felt nervous and Lelouch petted his sister and Nunnally blushed as she liked the gesture.

 **Fugai, Rukongai, Soul Society**

It was night with the moon out in full and Izaemon had just returned at the place where camp was set up.

"You're late Izaemon," Tosen said.

"Sorry, I tried to get back as fast as I can," Izaemon said, "anyway I'll relieve you so you can go inside and rest."

"Don't be so lax," Tosen said, "now that you're back, the three of us can keep watch."

"We'll take turns one man at a time every two hours," Shinobu said, "Heizo is resting inside with the captain and the lieutenant. You take watch over there."

"Right," Izaemon said, "understood."

Meanwhile, Kensei and Heizo were sitting in the tent while Mashiro was sleeping. Kensei was thinking about things and then he looked at Mashiro as she was sleeping with a happy expression.

"How can someone sleep so nonchalantly?" Kensei asked, "Hey, part of your robe is coming off."

Kensei tried to fix Mashiro's robe but Mashiro in instincts in her sleep grabbed Kensei's arm and chuckled in glee and talking in her sleep and it annoyed Kensei as he freed himself. There was sudden of cries of pain outside the tent and it surprised Kensei and Heizo. They both went out to check.

"What happened?!" Kensei asked.

Kensei and Heizo were shocked at the scene of what they saw. What they saw was Shinobu and Tosen on the ground dead with their blood seeping from their bodies. They also saw Izaemon standing with his back turned. Izaemon turned and faced Kensei and Heizo and the Captain and 3rd Seat of the 9th Division were in shock.

"Izaemon," Kensei said.

Izaemon started to fall as it turned out he was fatally attacked as well and he fell on the ground dead.

"Izaemon!" Heizo spoke.

"Damn!" Kensei said as he placed his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, "Keep your guard up Heizo!" Kensei drew his Zanpakuto, "The enemy is still nearby."

Heizo drew his Zanpakuto and Kensei looked back at the tent.

"Mashiro!" Kensei called, "Wake up Mashiro!"

Suddenly Heizo was fatally cut down as well much to Kensei's surprise and they didn't see the assailant as Heizo fell on the ground dead.

"Heizo…" Kensei said shocked.

Kensei looked around trying to see what was going on and who it was that just killed his subordinates. Suddenly Kensei was wrapped in darkness and it surprised and confused Kensei.

"What…what is this?" Kensei asked himself.

Kensei was suddenly stabbed from behind. Kensei was wide eyed as he saw that blade that pierced through his upper body. The darkness dissipated and Kensei looked behind him and saw the face of his assailant and Kensei was shocked to see who it was.

"N-No way," Kensei said, "not you," Kensei clenched his teeth, "You bastard…t-traitor."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: A group of friends are forced to fight two of their own in Hollowfied forms and a treachery is revealed.**


	7. Treachery Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass and Bleach.

 **Treachery Night**

In the 6th Division Barracks, Genbu was walking through the corridor and he had his thoughts.

 **Flashback: Kururugi Residence**

"Please Father, I'm begging you, you have to stop this," Suzaku pleaded.

"Stop what?" Genbu replied glaring at his ten-year-old son.

"You have to stop the fighting, too many lives have been lost already," Suzaku said, "if this keeps up, everyone in Japan will die."

Genbu was not pleased with his son at the moment.

"You dare tell me what to do!" Genbu countered, "You're just a child that doesn't understand anything!"

"Lelouch and Nunnally are dead," Suzaku pointed out, "too many people have died already. You have to end this Father so that this war will stop."

"Do you have the slightest clue of what will happen if I do that?" Genbu replied, "I will be looked upon as a traitor to our country and our people. Britannia will occupy this country and we will be forced to lose our rights, our pride, and even our name of Japan and being called Japanese. We'll be slaves to them, treated less than human and I refuse to let that happen."

"But Father, what about this declaration you made of a do or die resistance?" Suzaku asked upset and angry with his father, "If that's how it will be, then it won't matter in the end because everyone, no, all of Japan will be destroyed!"

"…It's a lot better than surrendering to Britannia," Genbu responded, "I will not stand by for Japan to bow to Britannia, not while I still draw breath!"

Suzaku was shocked and the small boy couldn't take it anymore.

"You don't care, you just don't care! You don't care how many innocent people die!" Suzaku said heated, "You just want to satisfy your own ego! You think that everything revolves around you. You make all these decisions and people will just follow along with them!"

"Enough!" Genbu roared at his son, "I will not tolerate you speaking to me that way boy!"

"Father, why can't you understand?!" Suzaku asked angrily with tears in his eyes as he grabbed on his father to get him to stop.

Genbu was angry and slapped Suzaku away from and it pushed Suzaku over the edge and he grabbed a knife and lunge at his father with a roar stabbing him with the knife. Genbu's eyes widened as he was stabbed as he looked to see the knife that had penetrated his body and he fell on his knees.

 **Flashback End**

Genbu clenched his teeth as he was frustrated with what had happened.

"I never would have imagined that I would die by the hands of my own son, "Genbu said, "Suzaku—"

Genbu was interrupted when an emergency alarm was blaring across the Seireitei.

"Emergency assembly!" The announcer said, "All division captains are to assemble in the First Division Barracks immediately! There is an emergency with the 9th Division!"

"9th Division?" Ginrei said shocked.

Genbu looked and saw Ginrei.

"Captain," Genbu said.

"It seems that I have to go," Ginrei said as he took off.

"The Reiatsu readings of Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna have vanished," The announcer stated, "As a result an emergency meeting with division captains will be convened."

In the 10th Division Barracks, Seigen along with Fujimaru and Matsuri heard the alarm and the announcement.

"What do you suppose happened?" Matsuri asked.

"It would seem that things have gotten worse," Seigen said.

"Father?" Fujimaru spoke.

"I need to head over to the First Division Barracks and learn what's going on," Seigen said, "Matsuri, Fujimaru…"

"We know Father," Matsuri said.

"We'll prepare just in case," Fujimaru said.

"Right," Seigen said with a nod and quickly left.

Meanwhile in the 12th Division Barracks, Kisuke quickly opened the door that led to the lab where the lab workers were. The lab workers were surprised to see Kisuke.

"Where's Hiyori?" Kisuke asked.

"Sh-She left a while ago," One of the lab workers informed.

Kisuke felt dread and cursed himself for the decision he made as he quickly left.

" _I should have gone on my own_ ," Kisuke said in his head upset, " _Why did I send Hiyori to something so dangerous?_ "

 **Somewhere in the Rukongai**

Hiyori was running as she was heading to Kensei's location carrying the equipment she was going to use. Hiyori was upset that she allowed herself to be convinced by Kisuke and she even wonders why she has to help with the work of the Department of Research and Development as she was sure that Kisuke and Mayuri could do what she was being sent to do. Dealing with the annoyance as she felt it was doing the assignment, she continues to head further. Suddenly Hiyori saw something move across and she stopped and wondered what it was. She suddenly saw something with glowing red eyes.

 **Seireitei**

In the Captain Assembly Hall within the First Division Barracks, Yamamoto started the emergency meeting.

"We have an emergency," Yamamoto started, "according to the reports from the 9th Division's campsite standing by at the scene, the Reiatsu of Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna who was out of the field has vanished. The cause is unknown. We need to consider the worst case scenario. What it seemed like a simple incident in the Rukongai has now become something we need to resolve, staking our pride as the Gotei 13," Yamamoto tapped his cane, "therefore I will be selecting five people of captain class to dispatch to the scene."

Seigen listened and was concerned. He thought about what he had just heard and was about to say something but didn't get the chance as someone had suddenly arrived and brought the attention of him and all the other captains present. It was Kisuke as he was panting having arrived late for the meeting.

"You're late Captain Urahara," Yamamoto said.

"Please sir," Kisuke said as he still panting, "Allow me to head over there."

It didn't take long for the Captain-Commander to give his response.

"No," Yamamoto simply said.

"I have to go!" Kisuke strongly insisted, "I just sent my lieutenant over there! She's heading there right now! For that I need to—"

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi strongly interjected stopping Kisuke in his tracks, "You're making a scene, pull yourself together! You made the decision to send your lieutenant out there! Do you not realize by being all in a panic and being insistent of going to help her is an insult to her and her abilities?!"

"I…" Kisuke spoke but was lost on words.

Kisuke had his head down and felt ashamed. Seigen looked on with sympathy and then he approached Kisuke.

"Kisuke, come on," Seigen said as he placed his hand on Kisuke's shoulder, "Let's just line up for now."

"Y-Yeah…" Kisuke said.

Kisuke stood in his spot as Seigen did and Yamamoto just looked and continued.

"Now then," Yamamoto said, "I shall continue. Captain of 3rd Division Rojuro Otoribashi, Captain of 5th Division Shinji Hirako, and Captain of 7th Division Love Aikawa. The three that I just named will head to the site. Captain of 2nd Division Yoruichi Shihoin, you are to stand by for further orders. Captain of 6th Division Ginrei Kuchiki, Captain of 8th Division Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of 10th Division Seigen Suzunami and Captain of 13th Division Jushiro Ukitake. The four of you will be guarding the Seireitei. As for Captain of the 4th Division Retsu Unohana, you shall stand by in the medical facility to wait for the possible wounded and casualties that will come in."

"If I may Captain-Commander," Unohana said, "if treating the wounded and casualties are a concern, then wouldn't it make sense that I go out in the field as well?"

"As long as the situation remains unclear, we cannot risk sending the head of the medical treatment unit," Yamamoto explained, "therefore I will be sending someone to the scene," Yamamoto looked at the door, "Enter!"

The doors opened and in came in two men very tall and large men. The tall man that wore glasses wore a dark blue robe over his Shihakusho while the other larger and taller man had pink hair and wore long purple mantle over his Shihakusho. Most of the captains were amazed when they saw them.

"Hey, aren't they…?" Seigen asked in a quiet whisper.

"Yeah, it sure is," Kyoraku said, "Tessai Tsukabishi, the Commander of the Kido Corps and Hachigen Ushoda, the Vice Kido Chief."

"It's been a long time since he came out of the open," Ukitake commented.

"Yep and it just shows how extremely serious the situation really is," Kyoraku said.

"You have heard I assume," Yamamoto said, "I want the two of you to head to the scene."

"Will do," Tessai said.

"Understood," Hachigen said.

Kyoraku noticed the sad expression on Kisuke's face and the 8th Division Captain decided on something as he raised his hand.

"Hey, Old Man Yama," Kyoraku said which had Yamamoto look at the 8th Division Captain, "Pardon my interruption but I was thinking. Without knowing the situation, isn't sending both the Kido Commander and his lieutenant very risky?"

"Hmm, then what do you suggest?" Yamamoto replied.

"If it's all right, I would like to have my lieutenant sent to replace the Kido Commander," Kyoraku said.

"Hmm, you want to send Lisa?" Seigen asked surprised, "Are you sure about this Shunsui?"

"Of course," Kyoraku said proudly, "my little Lisa is very capable."

"Wait, are you going to summon her now?" Ukitake asked surprised.

"Yep," Kyoraku said and then he turned to window behind him, "Hey Lisa!"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Lisa replied as she quickly popped her head out and held the bars.

This surprised the other captains and Kyoraku guessed right that his lieutenant would be listening in.

"See what I mean?" Kyoraku said and then he turned to Lisa, "Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't peek into a Captain's Meeting?"

"I couldn't help it," Lisa replied, "it's only natural that you want to see something kept hidden."

"Anyway Lisa," Kyoraku said, "the details?"

"I got it," Lisa said.

"Can you do it?" Kyoraku asked.

"Of course I can," Lisa said.

"Great, I'll leave it to you then," Kyoraku said.

Lisa nodded and gave a thumb up and she quickly left to head to the scene.

"Deciding things like that on your own?" Yamamoto asked.

"We don't get to see an incident this big very often," Kyoraku said, "I'm like a parent that wants to allow his children gain experience."

"Still even with this unknown and dangerous situation," Seigen said.

"Not to worry," Kyoraku assured, "she'll be fine. She may not look it but my Lisa is very strong," Kyoraku turned to Tessai, "So what do you say Kido Commander? Can you sit this out?"

"Hmm," Tessai responded, "it's fine with me. Since that's the case, I will accept your offer and sit this out."

Tessai turned around and was about to leave when he noticed the look on Kisuke's face and right away he knew that Kisuke planning on something. Tessai then proceed to leave and Yamamoto tapped his cane again.

"Now then," Yamamoto said, "Rojuro Otoribashi, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Hachigen Ushoda, and Lisa Yadomaru. I'm assigning the five of you to investigate the vanishing soul case."

The four men assigned bowed and used Shunpo to head to the site.

"That is all," Yamamoto said, "Dismiss!"

The Captains started to leave with Kisuke still standing in a slump. Kyoraku placed his hand on Kisuke's shoulder and offered words of encouragement.

 **Sixth Ward of Fugai, Rukongai**

Hiyori was running as fast as she could. Hiyori suddenly saw something coming to strike her and she dodged it and move back. The shadowy figure that tried to strike Hiyori growled and looked at Hiyori with glowing red eyes.

"Damn it," Hiyori said.

"The shadowy figure charged towards Hiyori again and this caught the 12th Division Lieutenant by surprise. Someone suddenly arrived and blocked the attack and got in front of Hiyori. Hiyori looked and was surprised to see Shinji as he was the one that just helped Hiyori.

"Shinji!" Hiyori said.

Shinji turned to Hiyori, "You fool, why haven't drawn your sword?"

Hiyori just looked away, "You idiot, how can I?"

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked confused.

"Just look who it is," Hiyori said upset.

Shinji looked as the moonlight revealed the mysterious attacker and Shinji was shocked to see the monstrous version of one their friends.

"Kensei?!" Shinji spoke shocked.

There standing before Shinji and Hiyori was the Kensei who had been Hollowfied.

 **Somewhere Unknown**

Amatsuki was watching something on a globe and he shrugged at what he had witnessed.

"Well that is that," Amatsuki said, "oh well, I have my own plans."

Amatsuki turned around and he looked at huge suits of armor and then on the other side, he looked at shadowy figures and he grinned.

"So what's to be first to be Hollowfied?" Amatsuki asked with a grin.

 **Valley of Screams**

At the rocky plains, Ganryu was standing with his arms crossed.

"I never expected such events to happen," Ganryu said.

His followers came by and kneeled before Ganryu.

"Lord Ganryu," Jai said.

"Well?" Ganryu asked.

"Apologies," Mue said, "We weren't able to secure the Shinenju."

"Our time was wasted in that alternate Human World," Ganryu said angrily.

"That world is no longer a place that we can exist," Riyan said.

"But we're we can locate it at the other," Benin said.

"Hmm, okay then," Ganryu said, "let's make the preparation."

"Yes Lord Ganryu," The followers said in unison.

Ganryu smiled and felt a bit better.

" _We'll have our revenge against the Soul Society for banishing us_ ," Ganryu said in his head.

 **Fugai, Rukongai, Soul Society**

Lisa, Rose, and Love continued to make their way and they were able to catch up to Shinji and Hiyori.

"Hey Shinji!" Lisa called out.

Shinji and Hiyori turned to see their friends catching up.

"Hiyori, are you all right?" Love asked.

They suddenly stopped when they saw Kensei which left them in shock.

"Kensei…" Love said.

Kensei just looked at the others and growled.

"Just what in the hell is going on here?" Love asked.

"You mean to say that's really Kensei?" Rose asked, "With that mask…and that Reiatsu…it's almost like he's a Hollow."

"I'm not exactly sure myself," Shinji said, "it might be Kensei…or it may not but there's one thing I know for sure…if we don't draw our swords right now, we'll be dead for sure."

Kensei started to roar loudly as he released his Reiatsu taking the others back as he was bursting with power forcing everyone to move back. Kensei used Shunpo and reappeared behind Love who was in the air.

"What the hell?" Love spoke.

Kensei struck Love with a strong punch. Rose called out Love and Love blocked Kensei's second punch with his Zanpakuto. Love panted and couldn't help but be impressed.

"Whoa, I felt that one," Love said, "that's just what I expect of you Kensei."

Kensei growled in response. Hiyori was being held by Shinji and she looked on shaking her head.

"What're you all doing?" Hiyori asked, "You're fighting Kensei!"

Hiyori started to cough.

"Be quiet Hiyori," Shinji said.

Hiyori looked at Shinji who had a determined expression.

"We have to stop him," Shinji explained, "if it really is Kensei, that's the more reason to do so."

Hiyori was speechless.

"Shinji's right Hiyori," Rose said, "Kensei's very important to us and that's exactly why as his friends, we need to stop him."

"Don't worry," Lisa said as she drew her Zanpakuto, "there are many ways we can stop him without killing him."

Rose drew his Zanpakuto as well, "Exactly."

"We'll cut the tendons of his arms and legs," Lisa said, "You take the right side Rose."

"All right then," Rose agreed.

Lisa and Rose went to different direction to charge and trap Kensei. Lisa got to Kensei and swung her sword towards Kensei. Kensei however was dodging all of her sword swings. Rose charged towards Kensei from above and swung his sword. Kensei blocked Rose's sword swing with his arm. Lisa charged and swung her sword but Kensei blocked it with his other arm. The Hollowfied Kensei forced back both Lisa and Rose. Rose readied himself and was about to try again. Suddenly someone appeared from the sky and charged toward Rose and Lisa saw the assailant.

"Rose, behind you!" Lisa called out.

Rose reacted too late as he struck in the head by a heel and was sent crashing to the ground.

"Rose!" Lisa shouted.

Rose was on the ground and did not move. Lisa, Shinji, and Hiyori looked up and saw that it was Mashiro who was also Hollowfied.

"Mashiro!" Shinji said.

Mashiro charged towards Shinji and attack with her flurry of kicks and Shinji was blocking Mashiro's kicks with his sword.

"Shinji, let go of me!" Hiyori said.

"Idiot, if you talk unnecessarily, you'll bite your tongue!" Shinji replied.

Shinji continued to block Mashiro's kicks. Mashiro was able to move Shinji's blade away and was about to strike Shinji with her kicks.

" ** _Gochutekkan!_** " Hachigen suddenly spoke.

The binding Kido crashed on Mashiro and held her down with Mashiro screaming. Shinji looked and saw that it was Hachigen.

"You guys really run fast," Hachigen said.

"Hachi!" Shinji said.

Hachigen was still catching his breath and then he sighed with relief.

"I'm glad I made it in time," Hachi said.

Love swung his sword at Kensei and Kensei blocked the sword attack with his arm. Hachi looked and raised his hand.

" ** _Bakudo#63_** ," Hachi said, " ** _Sajosabaku!_** "

A yellow energy appeared taking the form of a very thick rope and it wrapped around and held Kensei which made him fall and hit the ground.

"Shinji, just what is going on here?" Hachi asked, "Kensei and Mashiro, what has happened to them?"

Kensei started to get up and was using brute strength to break free the binding Kido. Hachi was seeing happening and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"This can't be," Hachi said, "A level sixty Bakudo is being repelled with just brute strength? It shouldn't be possible."

Kensei used all of his might and was able to break free from the Sajosabaku much to Hachi's shock.

"No," Hachi said quietly.

 **Seireitei**

In the Suzunami Manor, Lelouch was in his room reading a book and he had a stack of books to read.

"Hmm…Zanjutsu…Kido…Hoho…Hakuda," Lelouch said, "the four principles for Shinigami."

"Lelouch," Nunnally said.

Lelouch looked and saw Nunnally as she slowly opened the door.

"Oh Nunnally," Lelouch said, "Couldn't sleep?"

Nunnally shook her head sadly, "I had that bad dream again."

Lelouch reacted sadly as he knew the bad dream his sister was referring to and then he signaled his sister to come close. Nunnally made a beeline to her brother and Lelouch held Nunnally close.

"You can stay with me as long as you want," Lelouch said with kindness.

"Thank you Big Brother," Nunnally said feeling better.

Nunnally got held her brother tight and Lelouch looked out at the window from his room. Meanwhile, Kisuke was leaving the 12th Division Barracks and he wore a long cloak.

"That's quiet an odd item you've created," A voice said

Kisuke was surprised and saw that it was Tessai who was came by.

"Creating a cloak that that completely conceals Reiatsu is no ordinary feat," Tessai said.

Kisuke just smiled, "Oh dear, you caught me."

Tessai and Kisuke just looked at each other.

"You're planning to rescue her, aren't you?" Tessai deduced, "Your lieutenant that is. I had a feeling that what you were planning from the time I saw how you were in the Captain's Meeting."

"Got to hand it to you Tessai," Kisuke said, "I actually didn't expect you to figure me out."

"You and I grew up together along with Lady Yoruichi back in the Shihoin Manor," Tessai pointed out, "How could you think that I wouldn't notice what was going on with you?"

"Will you let me pass?" Kisuke asked.

"Don't be unreasonable," Tessai replied, "I'm not willing to let you go alone."

Kisuke was surprised at Tessai's words.

"Not go alone?" Kisuke asked.

"Tonight like you, I also felt fear beyond words," Tessai continued, "that something disturbing is happening," Tessai extended his hand, "Come, let's us go together. Let us go and head to where the others are."

"Tessai," Kisuke said and then he smiled, "thanks."

Tessai nodded, "You're welcome."

 **Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire, Human World**

Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia was watching the world as it as reformed into the way of his liking. Next to him was Marianne vi Britannia, his fifth consort who was standing next him and was all smiles.

"We finally did it," Marianne said.

"Yes, the old world is no more and a new world as taken its place," Charles said as he smiled, "our dream Marianne has come to fruition."

"Masks have vanished," Marianne said, "and now people are who they're supposed to me."

"Everything has gone smoothly and even…" Charles said and then he looked at his right hand that had the Code on it, "I was never distracted in our dream."

"Yes and it's a shame that your brother never realized it," Marianne said.

"Hmph, we made a promise to never lie to each other," Charles said bitterly, "and yet he did, multiple times."

"It's over Charles," Marianne said, "let us bask in the new world we created."

Charles looked at Marianne and smiled, "Yes indeed."

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Two Shinigami were doing their nightly patrol. They soon noticed Kyoraku who approached them.

"Thanks for the hard work you're doing," Kyoraku said.

"Oh Captain Kyoraku," The patrolling officers said.

"What brings you at this hour?" One of the patrolling officers asked.

"Well, I felt the need to walk," Kyoraku said, "I couldn't exactly relax."

Kyoraku noticed someone up on the upper floor of one of the buildings and saw that it was Aizen. Aizen saw Kyoraku and he turned and respectfully nodded and Kyoraku nodded back at Aizen.

"Hmm, maybe I'm just being paranoid," Kyoraku commented.

"Sir?" One of the patrolling officers asked.

"It's nothing," Kyoraku said, "anyway, it looks like Lieutenant Aizen had trouble sleeping."

The patrolling officers looked and noticed Aizen and they both quickly bowed and greeted Aizen. Kyoraku left saying good night to the patrolling officers and headed back to his division's barracks. When he arrived back at the 8th Division Barracks, he noticed a little girl there holding a book. The girl had chin length black hair and violet eyes. She wore rounded glasses and her standard Shihakusho.

"Good evening sir," The little girl said.

Kyoraku approached the little girl.

"Hmm, let's see," Kyoraku said, "as I recall, you're Nanao Ise."

"Oh yes," The little girl named Nanao replied, "I'm honored you remember who I am sir."

Kyoraku chuckled, "Well you are the youngest member we have here. I make sure to remember the names of every girl we have here. Especially in your case, you would come and see me every first day of the month," Kyoraku realized, "oh yeah, today is the first day of the month."

"Yes Captain," Nanao said, "I was hoping that Lieutenant Yadomaru would read to me again today."

"…I see," Kyoraku said, "I'm sorry, Lisa isn't here right now."

"How come?" Nanao asked, "Where is she?"

Kyoraku looked up at the moon thinking about his lieutenant.

"She's on an important mission," Kyoraku said, "but don't you worry Nanao. She'll be back in the morning. I'm sure of it."

 **Fugai, Rukongai**

Lisa was struck and fell on the ground hard. Kensei charged towards Lisa to finish her off but was blasted by Rose's Kido.

"Stop this Kensei," Rose pleaded, "you were never the type to strike a lady. You're better than this."

Kensei got up and growled angrily. Lisa got up and panted and Shinji just looked at Lisa.

"Lisa, are you all right?" Shinji asked.

"I'm okay," Lisa replied.

"You sure as hell don't look okay," Shinji replied back.

"Don't worry about it Shinji," Lisa said, "I can still keep going."

"But at any rate," Rose said as he got up, "if this keeps up, we won't last much longer."

"Hmm, Hachi," Lisa said, "there any other way to subdue him?"

"There is," Hachi replied, "however though…he easily broke through Sajosabaku. We'll need to get him at full force. In order to do that, I'll need all of you to create a sure fire opportunity for me to use a very high level Bakudo. However, this Bakudo I'll use may take all of us with it. It's a huge risk."

"Hmm, is that all?" Love asked.

The others looked at Love when he spoke.

"Love…?" Lisa spoke.

"I'll draw him to me," Love said, "while I do that, capture Kensei."

"Wait, I'm coming too," Lisa said.

"So am I," Rose said.

"With those injuries you have, you both have gone crazy," Love commented, "I can do this alone. You just watch my back."

"You're just showing off," Lisa said.

"Look who's talking," Love replied back.

Love charged towards Kensei and Rose signaled the others to stand back as he used the Kido, Sokatsui. Kensei was hit with the Sokatsui and Love swung and hit Kensei's shoulder but was surprised to see that there was no effect.

" _Damn, how solid is he?_ " Love asked himself in his head.

Kensei countered by hitting Love with a strong punch and sent Love flying. Kensei looked and saw Lisa charging towards him and he blocked and swatted Lisa away. Love struck Kensei and forced the Hollowfied Captain to move back. Kensei charged towards Love but Love was able to use Shunpo to dodge Kensei's punch.

"Hachi!" Lisa yelled.

" ** _Bakudo#99: Kin!_** " Hachi spoke clasping his hands together and with his finger intertwined intricately.

Spiritual fabric and iron shafts appeared and caused Kensei's arms to be bound to his back and he was brought down pinned on the ground. Hachi felt relived as he was panting and Shinji was impressed.

"Well now," Shinji said, "a level ninety Bakudo with no incantation. That's very impressive Hachi."

"Thanks, although I did overextended myself on this," Hachi replied.

"Okay then," Shinji said he and the others looked at the pinned Kensei and Mashiro, "how are we suppose to reverse what was done to them? Can't you do anything for them with Kido Hachi?"

"Even if I could, I don't how they got this way," Hachi explained, "I might actually damage them if I'm not careful."

Hiyori started to cough and Shinji noticed as the cough didn't sound good.

"What's wrong Hiyori?" Shinji asked, "That cough doesn't sound good," Shinji looked over to Hachi, "Hachi, forget about Kensei and Mashiro for a moment, we should heal Hiyori first."

"S-Shi…Shinji," Hiyori spoke, "Let go of me…"

Shinji noticed something was wrong with Hiyori and he was shocked when he saw Hiyori vomit white substance. Suddenly Hiyori slashed Shinji's chest and shoulder area with her sword. Shinji's blood was spilled and a Hollow mask formed on Hiyori's face as Shinji fell with Hiyori letting out a loud scream. This shocked the others who saw it.

"Hiyori!" Lisa called out.

"What's the hell is happening to her?! Love said.

Suddenly darkness formed and surrounded the group and all were confused on what was going. Hachi, Rose, Lisa, and Love were confused as they called out to each. Suddenly one by one, they were cut down. The darkness dissipated and the one standing was actually Tosen with his Zanpakuto in hand. Tosen had cut down the others and Shinji looked on and was shocked at what was seeing.

"Hold on a minute," Shinji said as he recognized Tosen, "it's you…"

Tosen looked at Shinji and took off his goggles.

"…Kaname!" Shinji said, "Tell me why did you…why did you do this…to Kensei? You betrayed him, your own captain."

"He didn't betray him," A voice said.

Shinji was shocked because he recognized the voice.

"He's actually quite loyal," The voice continued.

Shinji looked and he guessed right as he saw that it was his lieutenant, Sosuke Aizen who had his Zanpakuto in his hand and walking. Accompanying Aizen was Gin and they both smiled as they came forward.

"As a matter of fact," Aizen continued, "Kaname has been loyally following all of my orders. You of all people can understand that so please don't hold it against him…Captain Hirako."

"Sosuke," Shinji said, "I should have known. It really was you who was behind this."

"Oh, you mean you were on to me?" Aizen replied impressed as he and Gin stopped, "That's very impressive."

"Of course I was," Shinji shot back, "that's why I'm a captain."

"When did you suspect me?" Aizen asked.

"From the beginning," Shinji replied, "from the time you were in your mother's womb and maybe even before then."

"How witty of you," Aizen replied with a smile.

"To be perfectly honest," Shinji continued, "I've always felt you were someone dangerous and sinister, someone who couldn't really be trusted. And as long we're telling the truth, that's the real reason why I made you my lieutenant. I did it just so I can keep an eye on you Sosuke."

Aizen still smiled, "Yes and I appreciate it Captain Hirako. I depended on your deep distrust of me and make sure you kept watching. That what made misleading you so easy."

"You were never out of my sight," Shinji said, "What are you saying?"

"You were keeping an eye on the wrong person," Aizen interjected.

"What?" Shinji said puzzled.

"During this past month when you were so aware of my presence," Aizen said, "it wasn't me who was following you."

"What?" Shinji replied shocked, "What are you going on about?"

"I have a very unique and useful ability," Aizen said, "I can make anyone mistake anything for something else at will. That is the true power of my Zanpakuto, Kyokasuigetsu. The ability is called Kanzan Saimin," Aizen held up his Zanpakuto, "Complete Hypnosis."

"You're saying…you hypnotized me?" Shinji deduced.

"You're a sharp intellect man Captain Hirako," Aizen pointed out, "but you're also suspicious which gave me an opening to deceive you. You never really treated me as your second-in-command like the other captains do with their lieutenants. If you had, you might have been able to see right through me, however you did not. Because you didn't trust me, you always kept me at arm's length, never opening up to me or gave me any information and of course, you never tried to get closer to me and that's why I was able to take advantage of you so easily," Aizen slowly sheathed his Kyokasuigetsu, "the fact is that you never realized at a certain point, I switched places with a completely different person."

Shinji struggled to get up bitter of what he was hearing and Aizen recalled when he had an officer who was bald stand in as his replacement with the effect of his Kanzan Saimin.

"I made sure the man who took my place memorized everything about my normal behavior patterns," Aizen explained, "including my pattern of interaction when dealing with you and the other division officers. If you had really paid attention to me, even slight little differences in habits and behavior would have seemed off and out of place to you. You were too arrogant to believe that I was smart enough to be one step ahead of you because you didn't know who I really was, you now lie there completely helpless."

Shinji continued to be bitter hearing Aizen say these things to him.

"Do you understand the depth of your situation now my dear Captain Hirako?" Aizen asked.

"Sosuke…" Shinji spoke.

"Oh and one more thing," Aizen said, "let me enlighten you on something. Earlier you said you made me as your lieutenant to keep an eye on me but you see that's where you're wrong. It's actually the other way around."

"What are you talking about?" Shinji asked.

"Think about at the start of our relationship," Aizen said, "Just as captains have the right to select their lieutenants, division members have the right to refuse an assignment. So while that right is rarely exercised, especially when you're starting out, it still exists. I had the choice of not being your lieutenant. So why didn't I do that? Why did I still accept the position? The answer is simple," Aizen grinned, "Because it was the ideal situation. You didn't realize it at the time but your excessive suspicion and wariness of me was just what I needed. It played perfectly to the successful completion to my plans. Now do you understand what I'm talking?" You did not choose me…I chose you Captain Hirako."

Shinji was shaking in anger and was becoming more agitated at the things that Aizen was saying to him.

"I suppose in the end if you think about it, you owe your friends here an apology," Aizen continued, "because you were chosen by me, they ended up on the ground through no fault of their own."

Shinji had heard enough from his devious lieutenant and was set to make him pay as he got up and drew his Zanpakuto.

"Sosuke!" Shinji yelled with anger.

Shinji was suddenly hit with the same white substance and a mask was forming on Shinji's face. Shinji was shocked and he looked at Aizen who had his smile.

"I wasn't actually sure it was going work but thank you Captain for going for my cheap taunt," Aizen said.

"What's happening to me?" Shinji asked as the mask was still forming.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Shinji fights for his life and help arrives and then later, an inquiry by Central 46.**


	8. Devious Setup

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass and I don't own Bleach.

 **A/N:** I thank the two who gave their suggestions in the reviews for the previous chapter and I'm looking for more suggestions as I'm about the start on them in a few chapters.

 **Devious Setup**

Lelouch was holding Nunnally's hand as Nunnally was asleep on Lelouch's lap. Lelouch knew things hasn't been easy for his sister even after sixteen years since they had died, it felt fresh for the siblings. Lelouch was amazed as he held up his free hand and looked at it and thought about his age.

"I'm now twenty six and yet I'm still physically ten," Lelouch said and then he looked at Nunnally, "she's twenty three and yet she's still physically seven."

Lelouch placed Nunnally down on his futon and Nunnally looked comfortable as she continued to sleep. Lelouch smiled and then he left his room and walked through the manor. He went outside and walked on the small bridge that was over a small pond within the Suzunami property and looked at the koi fishes that swam around. He thought about his time with his friend Suzaku and how he, Nunnally, and Suzaku would have fun when they were at a pond within the Kururugi property and koi fish would swim.

"Suzaku, I hope you're doing well my friend," Lelouch said, "I wonder how you are as a grownup," Lelouch sighed heavily, "If Nunnally and I hadn't died, I bet things would be better. I wonder what we would be doing," Lelouch suddenly thought of his father and Lelouch had a dark expression, "I sure as hell wouldn't get in touch with them…not after what they've done. It's clear that man intended us to die and now…" Lelouch thought about his final moments with Suzaku, "I bet…I bet Suzaku is fighting against Britannia and I bet he won…I mean he has to…" Lelouch had a sad expression, "right?"

A hand was suddenly placed on top of Lelouch's head and Lelouch was surprised and saw the person and it was Seigen who smiled.

"Father," Lelouch said.

"Hi son," Seigen said, "you should be sleeping in your room."

"I know…I just couldn't sleep," Lelouch said.

"I take it that you're thinking about your past again," Seigen said.

"Yes," Lelouch said.

Lelouch and Seigen sat on a bench and they looked at the moon in the sky.

"I'm getting an ominous feeling," Lelouch said.

"Oh, you too huh," Seigen replied.

"You feel it too Father?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes and I feel that something disturbing is happening," Seigen said.

"But like what?" Lelouch asked.

"I don't know," Seigen said, "and that scares me even more."

Lelouch nodded, "I understand."

"Well Lelouch my boy, it's time for you to go to bed," Seigen said, "you wouldn't want to be too tired with what we're going to do tomorrow."

Lelouch smiled, "Yeah, you did promise me and Nunnally to teach us."

"Exactly," Seigen said, "so let's get you back to your room so that you can sleep and be rested for tomorrow."

"Okay," Lelouch said happily.

Seigen and Lelouch stood up from the bench and headed back inside the manor.

 **Fugai, Rukongai**

Shinji had heard enough from his devious lieutenant and was set to make him pay as he got up and drew his Zanpakuto.

"Sosuke!" Shinji yelled with anger.

Shinji was suddenly hit with the same white substance and a mask was forming on Shinji's face. Shinji was shocked and he looked at Aizen who had his smile.

"I wasn't actually sure it was going work but thank you Captain for going for my cheap taunt," Aizen said.

"What's happening to me?" Shinji asked as the mask was still forming.

Suddenly white substances formed on the others and Hollow masks were forming as well. Shinji looked and was shocked and then he turned back to Aizen.

"Sosuke, what's going on?!" Shinji asked.

The white substance continued to form and Shinji screamed in agony while Aizen and his four followers just looked on seeing the process.

Aizen along with Gin and Tosen who walked and stood next to Aizen looked on as white substances continued on Shinji and his friends.

"Yes, as we thought," Aizen said, "it would appear that an agitated state helps accelerate the Hollowfication process."

"Hollowfication?" Shinji asked, "What the hell have you done to us Sosuke?"

"I see no reason to tell you Captain," Aizen answered.

The process continued and Shinji screamed. Hiyori was just standing with her sword in hand and just looked.

"Shin…ji…" Hiyori spoke.

Aizen and his followers noticed Hiyori.

"Kaname," Aizen spoke.

"Yes sir," Tosen responded as he unsheathed his sword.

Shinji saw what was happening and screamed, "No, don't!"

However Tosen cut down Hiyori with his Zanpakuto. Shinji charged towards Tosen but Tosen was ready for the 5th Division Captain and blocked the attack with his sword. Shinji was able to push Tosen back.

"I don't know what's going on here or what you hope to accomplish," Shinji said, "but if you think everything is going to go as you planned then you're seriously mistaken."

"Hmm?" Aizen responded and was impressed, "surprising resistance with how far the process of the Hollowfication."

" _Hold on, what was it that Sosuke said earlier?_ " Shinji asked himself in his head.

" _Yes, as we thought," Aizen said, "it would appear that an agitated state helps accelerate the Hollowfication process."_

" _That's it_ ," Shinji recalled, " _so in other words, as long as remain calm and maintain my composure, this Hollowfication won't progress. Okay then…_ "

Shinji took a deep breath.

"What would you like me to do sir?" Tosen asked.

"Go ahead and proceed Kaname," Aizen said, "we'll just have one less sample, that's all."

Shinji was surprised and turned to Aizen and smiled.

"Oh, I'm just a sample to you?" Shinji asked, "An interesting way to refer to your own captain Sosuke."

Shinji looked back in time to see Tosen charging towards him and Shinji blocked Tosen's sword attack with his own sword. Tosen and Shinji clashed their blades as they fought. Aizen looked and seemed displeased. Shinji did a strong sword swing and pushed Tosen back. Tosen collected himself and got up.

"It appears that he might be defeated," Gin said.

"Yes, you may be right Gin," Aizen said.

" _What's going on?_ " Shinji asked himself in his head as he was not feeling well, " _I have almost no control of my body. I can't feel any pain. It's so strange. It's almost like someone other than me is doing the fighting._ "

Tosen ran towards Shinji and swung his sword but Shinji was able to dodge and jumped in the air. Tosen jumped up after him and they fiercely clashed their blades again and fought with intensity. Shinji dodged Tosen's last sword swing and countered with a hard swing that knocked Tosen down. Tosen was shocked as he crashed on the ground hard. Aizen simply looked on as Shinji landed on his feet on the ground and panted.

" _No wonder we had a hard time dealing with Kensei_ ," Shinji said in his head, " _even when we outnumbered him_ ," Shinji looked on and was focused, " _but in this case, I may be able to get through this._ "

Tosen recovered as he got up and panted.

"So sorry sir," Tosen humbly said, "but don't worry, I'll finish him now."

"Don't concern yourself over this Kaname," Aizen assured.

"Sir?" Tosen replied.

"I actually expected this to happen," Aizen continued, "In fact, I've concluded that the speed and process of Hollowfication actually differs from person to person."

Shinji lost his composure again and vomits more white substance as the Hollowfication continued.

"I have to admit it was quite an interesting process to observe," Aizen said to Shinji, "however your continued existence is immaterial. I believe it's time to end you Captain Hirako," Aizen slowly drew his Zanpakuto, "in the end, I hope you remember one last thing. Any betrayal you can see is trivial. What's really frightening and much more lethal is the betrayal you cannot see," Aizen slowly raised his Zanpakuto in the air, "good bye. I really must commend you. You people were all wonderful and excellent research materials."

Shinji was wide eyed and he yelled in anguish. Aizen was about to strike but then someone suddenly appeared with his Zanpakuto in hand and slashed off Aizen's arm badge. Aizen and his followers saw that it was Kisuke and Tessai. Aizen smiled at the unexpected development.

"Well, unexpected guests," Aizen said, "how very interesting."

Kisuke looked on and was actually furious at what had occurred. Aizen just looked at Kisuke and Tessai and was not concerned with the unexpected interference.

"To what do I owe the honor," Aizen continued, "Captain Urahara, Commander Tsukabishi?"

"Whoopsie, I guess they caught us," Gin said amused.

"I'll kill them," Tosen said as he started to draw his Zanpakuto.

"No don't," Aizen said, "Stand down."

"Uh, but sir…" Tosen replied.

"Kaname," Aizen said a bit strongly and turned to the 9th Division's 5th Seat with a death glare, "I think I made myself clear."

Tosen flinched in fear and he backed off and kneeled.

"So sorry sir," Tosen said, "please forgive my insolence."

Tosen was still in fear and then Aizen stopped glaring at Tosen and looked back at Kisuke and Tessai.

"Kisuke," Shinji said as he staggered towards him.

Kisuke and Tessai looked at Shinji who stopped and panted.

"Why the hell did you come here?" Shinji asked, "You're such an idiot."

"Shinji," Kisuke replied surprised, "What is up with that hideous mask?"

"Heh, you don't know the half of it," Shinji said with grin.

Kisuke smiled as he was glad to see Shinji still alive. Kisuke looked and saw Hiyori on the ground and was sad to see his lieutenant not looking well. Kisuke was feeling sadness and anger over what happened to his lieutenant, Shinji and the others on the ground and Tessai saw his lieutenant Hachigen and was feeling anger over what happened to him and they both looked at Aizen with death glares.

"So then Lieutenant Aizen," Kisuke said.

"Yes?" Aizen responded.

"What have you done?" Kisuke asked.

"Nothing," Aizen replied.

It wasn't the response Kisuke wanted to hear.

"As you can see," Aizen continued, "I happened upon the members who were made up as the investigation team and they seemed to have been injured in battle. I was merely trying to save their lives."

"You lying bastard!" Shinji responded angrily, "They'll never buy that."

Kisuke just looked at Aizen and sighed.

"Tell me, why are you lying to us?" Kisuke asked.

"Lying?" Aizen replied, "Is there a problem with a lieutenant helping his captain?"

"No but that's not what I meant," Kisuke clarified, "Injured in battle? You have the nerve to call these injuries?" Kisuke shook his head, "You're dancing around the truth Sosuke. This is Hollowfication."

Shinji and Tessai were surprised to hear Kisuke mention what it was.

"First it's the vanishing souls," Kisuke explained, "division members disappearing like they've been erased, and now what's seen here, it can only be one thing…Hollowfication experiments," Kisuke closed his eyes and opened them and stared straight at Aizen, "someone's doing research. Actually, let's not beat around the bush, shall we? We all know here who's responsible for this."

"…I see," Aizen said and he surprised Kisuke a bit, "your reputation surely precedes you," Aizen sheathed his Zanpakuto with a smile, "to tell the truth, I'm actually glad you showed up here tonight…" Aizen turned around and started to walk away, "Gin, Kaname, we've fulfilled our objective here, let's go."

Gin and Tosen followed Aizen as they started to leave.

"Stop Sosuke!" Kisuke said loudly, "We are not done!"

"Clear out of the way, Captain Urahara!" Tessai called out.

Kisuke looked behind him and saw that Tessai was about to perform a Hado.

" _ **Hado#88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!**_ " Tessai roared.

Kisuke quickly moved out of the way as Tessai performed the high level lightning Kido and it headed straight to Aizen and his accomplices. He looked on and Tessai was concentrating to have his Kido hit the marks. The three culprits continued to walk and were not even concerned about the powerful Kido that was headed towards them.

" _ **Bakudo#81**_ ," Aizen said with a grin, " _ **Danku.**_ "

Aizen created the defensive wall that blocked the Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho and it caused a massive explosion and devastated most of the area. Kisuke and Tessai were shocked at what they saw and couldn't believe that Aizen was able to perform the high level Bakudo so easily without an incantation.

"It can't be," Tessai said, "my Kido was stopped by a lieutenant. He used a Danku with no incantation."

The wall shattered and there was no sign of Aizen or any of his followers.

"I'm sorry," Tessai said, "it seems they were able to get away."

"It's not your fault Tessai," Kisuke assured, "but I wonder…"

"Hmm?" Tessai responded.

"Just who is he?" Kisuke asked.

Shinji started in scream as he was in pain with the Hollowfication and fell on the ground. Kisuke and Tessai rushed over to Shinji's side as the 5th Division Captain continued to scream in agony and was writhing in pain.

"We must deal with Aizen and his cohorts," Tessai said, "but we'll do that later. Right now we need to treat Captain Hirako and the others."

"Yes but with the Hollowfication so far, we can't treat them here," Kisuke said.

"Captain Urahara," Tessai said, "pardon me but it appears that you know more of this situation than I realize."

Kisuke looked at Tessai and nodded.

"It's true," Kisuke said.

"If that is the case with you Captain Urahara," Tessai said, "then I can assume that you may know how to undo this Hollowfication."

"Yes I know," Kisuke said, "but the technique is very risky."

"I see," Tessai said, "but it's better than nothing," Tessai stood up, "We'll need to transport all eight of them in their current conditions. We can take them to the 12th Division Barracks."

"Tessai…" Kisuke spoke surprised.

"With the facilities within the barracks, we'll have a chance to save them," Tessai said.

"But in their current conditions, they can't move," Kisuke pointed out.

"I know so in that case," Tessai said, "I'll perform time stop and teleportation."

Kisuke was surprised Tessai.

"But wait Tessai," Kisuke said, "those are—"

"Yes I know," Tessai interjected, "I'm fully aware that both techniques are strictly forbidden. So therefore, I suggest that you close your eyes and stop listening for a few moments."

Tessai began performing the two spells and he was able to transport himself and everyone else within the vicinity out of Fugai.

 **12** **th** **Division Barracks, Seireitei**

Kisuke, Tessai, and the others arrived in Kisuke's room. Kisuke then explained about Hollowfication and how he came across on it. He then explained of creating a substance in which he showed Tessai and he deemed called it the Hogyoku. Tessai was in awe and felt the intense Reiatsu from the object that Kisuke created. Kisuke was set to use the Hogyoku on eight Hollowfication victims even though it was a twenty percent success rate for it.

 **Reformed Human World**

Schneizel el Britannia, the Second Prince of Britannia was standing on a hill looking at the sky and lamented on how the world has changed and it was not in a good way in his opinion. Standing next to him was close confidant, Kanon Maldini.

"To think this is the world that His Majesty envisioned," Kanon said.

"Hmm, but it also means that all those speeches that my father gave for all these years were nothing more than lies," Schneizel said bitterly, "my father is a liar and a hypocrite…" Schneizel narrowed his eyes in disgust, "him and Lady Marianne."

"The world is where the dead and living unite and yet…" Kanon said.

"My dear siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally are nowhere around," Schneizel said, "either what they said was a lie as well…or my siblings are at a place where the world doesn't reach, just like…"

"Yes," Kanon said.

"So much of really being reunited with the dead," Schneizel said.

 **The Next Morning, Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the Suzunami Manor, Seigen was in his room and doing some writing. He looked at what he wrote and was satisfied.

"Okay, this should be good," Seigen said.

Seigen thought about last night with the Captain Meeting and the way Kisuke had acted. He was concerned for Kisuke.

"I should see how Kisuke is doing," Seigen said.

Meanwhile in the 12th Division Barracks, Kisuke woke up from his desk and rubbed his eyes. He recalled last night and looked to check on Shinji and the others. He looked and was shocked and then felt ashamed. The use of the Hogyoku for the eight victims didn't work as Kisuke wanted as it didn't undo the effects of Hollowfication. Tessai looked on and checked with Kisuke.

"Captain Urahara," Tessai said.

"I'm sorry Tessai," Kisuke said feeling ashamed, "it didn't work."

Tessai was silent as he didn't know what to say.

"I need to be alone for now," Kisuke said.

Kisuke left to go outside and Tessai just looked at the eight victims and he also felt helpless and ashamed. Kisuke was outside and he took a deep breath as he looked at the morning sky. Few moments later, Kisuke was suddenly surrounded by a group of Shinigami and they pointed their staves at Kisuke in which Kisuke was shocked by what was happening.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kisuke asked.

"12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara," One of the Shinigami said, "as well as Kido Corp Commander Tessai Tsukabishi. We are here by orders of Central 46 to place the two of you under arrest. You are to come with us quietly."

Kisuke was shocked and couldn't believe what was happened while Tessai was being escorted out of the 12th Division Barracks by more Shinigami sent by Central 46. Later on, Kisuke and Tessai had arrived within the compound of Central 46 where they stood in the center placed in custody by wooden stocks behind their backs holding their wrists. The two men looked around and there was just silence. Kisuke decided to say something.

"Um, can anyone tell us what is going on?" Kisuke asked.

"You have not been given permission to speak," A members of Central 46 responded harshly, "you're here for an inquiry. You will speak only when we ask the questions. Is that clear 12th Division Captain?"

" _Inquiry?_ " Kisuke asked in his head, " _Are we being accused of something?_ " Kisuke spoke to them, "My apologies."

"Now then," Another member of Central 46 started, "can you tell us your whereabouts after midnight last night?"

"We were in the 6th forest ward of Fugai," Kisuke answered.

"Hmm, conducting Hollowfication experiments?" Another Central 46 member spoke.

It surprised Kisuke and Tessai and they were shocked.

"Now you hold on just a minute!" Kisuke responded, "Who told you such a thing?"

"As part of your evil research," Another Central 46 member spoke, "you tested Hollowfication on eight officers of captain and lieutenant class in the Fugai district, isn't that so?"

Kisuke and Tessai were stunned thinking about Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, and Hachigen Ushoda that fallen victim to the Hollowfication experiments and then they recalled last night when they confronted Aizen, the real culprit of the incident. They remember Aizen mentioning about Kisuke's reputation and how it preceded him and it had just dawn on them what Aizen was really getting at and Kisuke clenched their fists behind their back.

"Do you not deny it?" A Central 46 member asked.

"Who told you this?" Kisuke asked a bit angrily.

"You have no right to be asking questions!" A Central 46 member countered.

"It was Lieutenant Aizen, wasn't it?" Kisuke deduced.

"This is your second warning Captain Urahara!" Another Central 46 member warned, "Do it again will only add the list of your crimes!"

"He's the one behind the whole incident!" Kisuke pointed out, "Listen, we went there to save Shinji and the others! Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen along with 3rd Seat Gin Ichimaru and 5th Seat Kaname Tosen were all involved in these heinous acts!"

"When you make up such lies like that, it's almost comical," A Central 46 member said, "and besides, the Lieutenant of the 5th Division never left the Seireitei last night. That goes the same for the young 3rd Seat that you have just falsely accused of leaving the Seireitei. The 3rd Seat of the 5th Division was in the 5th Division Barracks. As for the 5th Seat of the 9th Division, he had returned to the 9th Division Barracks by orders of the Captain of the 9th Division two hours before midnight."

Kisuke and Tessai were surprised at what they were just told.

"What?" Kisuke asked shocked, "Never left? That's not true. We saw them with our own eyes."

"It is a fact. We have 124 division members as witnesses and one captain that can testify to the 5th Division Lieutenant's location as well as members of both the 5th Division and the 9th Division so there's no way you can place the blame on any of them," The Central 46 member stated, "or are you going to try to say they're somehow lying as well?"

"Impossible…" Kisuke said.

Kisuke couldn't believe what was happening and what he was hearing while Tessai was internally frustrated and cursed himself for not realizing that Aizen had things planned out which was why he wasn't too concern when they confronted him.

"I can't believe we didn't realize this," Tessai said.

An Inner Court Troop suddenly appeared to give his report.

"I'm here to report," The Inner Court Troop said.

Kisuke and Tessai looked back at the Inner Court Troop.

"We've found evidences in the 12th Division facilities that indicate Hollowfication experiments were being conducted along with additional research materials," The Inner Court Troop reported.

Kisuke couldn't bring up any words that would prove their innocence and they realized that Aizen had really got them.

"I've heard enough," A Central 46 member said and he hit the gavel, "the sentencing has been decided! Commander Tessai Tsukabishi of the Kido Corp, for the crime of using forbidden techniques, you are to be imprisoned in the third level of the Central Great Underground Prison, Shugo. Captain Kisuke Urahara of the 12th Division, for the heinous crime of conducting Hollowfication experiments and using such to cause injury, you will be forever banished in the Human World with all of your spirit energy sealed away. Furthermore, as for the Captain of the 5th Division and other officers of captain and lieutenant class who were subjugated in your cruel and despicable experiments, we will now have to eliminate them as Hollows!"

The two men were stunned again hearing about going to happen with Shinji and the others.

"No…" Tessai said shaking his head.

"It can't be…" Kisuke said, "Wait a minute!"

The door was suddenly forced opened and everyone in the chamber was shocked and they looked and saw someone just staring at them.

"Who's that?" One member asked.

"Who gave you permission to enter here during an interrogation? Leave immediately now!" Another member said angrily.

The masked person used Shunpo and reappeared next to the two men in custody and the Inner Court Troop tried to subdue the unwanted intruder but easily countered and defeated by the masked person and then the person broke the wooden stocks that were binding the arms of Kisuke and Tessai and took the accused men out of the chamber. The members of Central 46 were livid of what had just transpired and called for anyone to catch them but no one was available as they were taken out cold and the fact that they masked person as well as the two accused men were gone as well.

 **Cavern beneath Sokyoku Hill**

The masked person took off the cloak and revealed to be Yoruichi.

"What a relief," Kisuke said and then looked over to the dark skinned woman, "thank you Yoruichi."

"I don't need your thanks," Yoruichi said, "I'll even hold off giving you a beating for not asking for my help last night."

Kisuke and Tessai looked over to see the eight Hollowfied subjects together.

"I brought all eight of them here," Yoruichi said, "and the new Gigai prototypes that you were working Kisuke."

The two saw the crates and were amazed.

"I see…" Kisuke said.

"Well, go ahead and start," Yoruichi said, "if I know you, from the first moment Shinji told you about this incident, you imagined the worst-case scenario and I bet you also came up with the best solution to overcome it."

Kisuke looked at Yoruichi and was amazed at how accurate she was about what Kisuke thought about the situation and Tessai were impressed as well.

Kisuke smiled, "So you figured me out, so conniving."

"Like you're one to talk," Yoruichi replied.

Kisuke looked over to Tessai, "Tessai, I'm going to need you to put a time stop on Shinji and the others and then I think you better set a triple barrier around this area."

"Understood," Tessai said with a nod, "so I take that you're going to…"

"Yes," Kisuke said, "for the next twenty-four hours, I will construct ten Reiatsu-concealing Gigais. Two for us and the rest will be for the eight others."

"Hmm, and you Yoruichi?" Tessai asked.

Yoruichi smiled, "Hmph, don't worry about me. I always stay out of trouble."

"We'll need to lay low for a while and work to solve this," Kisuke said, "but I promise," Kisuke looked over to Shinji, "we will find a way to undo the Hollowfication."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The aftermath of the incident and Seigen tries to get answers and gets upset in what he hears while individuals continues with their plots and schemes.**


	9. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Bleach and Code Geass.

 **Aftermath**

Lelouch yawned as he got up from his futon. He looked around and he saw one of the books he was reading and immediately went over and picked up the book and started reading again. Afterwards Lelouch stepped out of his room and yawned again. A female servant came by and smiled.

"Ah good morning Lord Lelouch," The female servant said.

"Hmm, good morning," Lelouch said with a nod.

Lelouch walked through the hall and was greeted by his little sister.

"Nunnally, good morning," Lelouch said.

"Good morning Lelouch," Nunnally said happily as she rushed and hugged her brother.

The Britannian siblings walked together in the hall.

"We're going to learning stuff from Lord Seigen today," Nunnally said.

"Nunnally, you know you can just refer to him as Father," Lelouch said, "He's our father now."

Nunnally felt uneasy, "But Lelouch, our father is—"

"Nunnally, that man is not our father anymore," Lelouch interjected softly.

"Lelouch…" Nunnally said.

"Charles zi Britannia stopped being our father when he not only disregarded Mother's death and your suffering but also when he sent us to Japan just to die. He killed us Nunnally, you know that…"

"I…I know…it's just…" Nunnally said with sadness, "I wish things would have been different."

"I wish that too," Lelouch said, "just remember Nunnally, our current father as well as our new brother, sister, and aunt have really looked after us and taken care of us. They're our family now."

"Yes, I know," Nunnally said, "and we have friends. We have Gin and Rangiku."

"There you go," Lelouch said happily.

Meanwhile in the Seigen's office within the 10th Division Barracks, Seigen was shocked in what his two surrogate children who were also his co-lieutenants told him.

"Hollowfication?" Seigen asked.

"Yes, it seems that the five that went to investigate last night along with Captain Muguruma, Mashiro, and Hiyori were subjugated to Hollowfication and Captain Urahara was accused of performing Hollowfication on them," Fujimaru said.

"Commander Tsukabishi was accused of aiding Captain Urahara as well as using forbidden Kido spells," Matsuri added.

"No, that can't be true," Seigen said, "Kisuke would never do that to Shinji and the others. There has to be explanation of what really happened."

"We feel the same way Father," Fujimaru said.

"Yes, but unfortunately," Matsuri said with a frown, "Central 46 is not budging on the whole thing."

Seigen thought about it and made a decision.

"Then I'll go," Seigen said.

"Huh go?" Fujimaru asked.

"Go where?" Matsuri asked.

"I'll go talk to the members of Central 46," Seigen said, "I'll go see and try to make sense out of things."

"Will that be possible?" Matsuri asked, "This is Central 46 we're talking about."

"Yeah, they're not people that can be reason with," Fujimaru said, "even if you give them legitimate statements and facts."

"…It's worth a try," Seigen said.

Meanwhile in the 2nd Division Barracks, Soi Fong was running through the corridor. She got to the door that led to the Shihoin Crest Room and quickly opened the door. She was panting as she looked and saw that it was empty and Yoruichi was nowhere to be seen. Soi Fong was shocked and then she felt betrayed.

"You're a liar," Soi Fong said, "you lied to me."

Soi Fong felt resentment as she continued to stare at the empty room. Meanwhile in training grounds hidden within Sogyoku Hill, Yoruichi looked on as Kisuke continued to work and Yoruichi looked back. Back outside with the assistance of Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai along with the eight victims of Hollowfication were able to disappear out of sight. Central 46 sent guards and members of the Onmitsukido to locate them as well as to find and capture the one who aided their escape but none of them were having any luck. Not long afterwards, word spread of what had occurred to all the Gotei 13 as well as the Onmitsukido and the Kido Corps. Seigen was on his way to try to get an audience with Central 46. He refused to believe that Kisuke was would actually conduct experiments on the others and the 10th Division Captain certain that it was either a grievous mistake or that someone had framed Kisuke. Seigen was set to find out as he arrived at the compound of Central 46. He met up with the guards standing by the doors.

"I am Seigen Suzunami, Captain of the 10th Division," Seigen introduced himself, "I'm here for an audience with the honorable members of Central 46."

The guards looked at each other and then back to Seigen. Meanwhile at the exterior area of the Suzunami Manor, Lelouch was standing on a bridge outside looking at the koi fish in the pond and he just stared at the pond.

 **Flashback: July 2009atb, Pendragon Imperial Palace**

Lelouch stopped and stood and was ready to speak to the man that sat on the throne, his father, 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia.

"Hail Your Majesty," Lelouch began, "my mother, the Empress is dead."

"Old news, what of it?" Charles replied with a bored expression.

Lelouch was shocked at his father's response, "What of it?"

"You sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia just to inform me of that?" Charles looked at his side annoyed, "Send the next one in, I don't have time for these childish game."

"Father," Lelouch spoke running up to his father.

Lelouch stopped as two Royal Guardsman ran towards Lelouch with spears but Charles simply held up his hands, signaling them to stop and the soldiers obliged. Lelouch was upset with his father's lack of concern and sympathy over the tragic death of his mother.

"Why didn't keep Mother out of harm's way?" Lelouch asked upset, "You're the Emperor, the greatest man in the nation if not the world. You should have protected her now you don't even visit Nunnally!"

"I have no use for that weakling," Charles replied coldly.

Lelouch was surprised again, "That weakling…?"

"That's what it means to be royalty," Charles added.

Lelouch couldn't stand the fact that his father was so uncaring and the fact that he referred to Nunnally a weakling was crossing the line.

"Then I don't want to be your heir, I give up my claim to the throne!" Lelouch declared glaring at his father Charles.

This shocked and surprised all the nobles in the throne room.

Lelouch continued with anger, "I'm sick of all the fighting and scheming of who will succeed you Father. I've had enough!"

"You are dead," Charles countered with a death glare, surprising Lelouch, "you have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life? All of those, I have given to you. In short you are nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?!"

Charles stood up from his throne with authority. Lelouch screeched as he fell on the floor, fearing his father and Charles continued to look at Lelouch with a death glare and it was as if the glare was piercing Lelouch's very soul.

Charles continued, "Lelouch, you are dead, therefore you are not entitled to any rights. I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan, as prince and princess; you will serve well as bargaining tools."

 **Flashback End**

Lelouch just looked at the pond and shook his head.

"It is true," Lelouch said, "he lost the right to be our father. A man who sees his own children as pawns," Lelouch clenched his fists, "if I ever face him again, I'll beat him up real bad. I'd show him. Seigen Suzunami is my father now. He's a better father than Charles zi Britannia ever was."

Meanwhile in the 5th Division Barracks, Aizen was in his room and was very pleased with what has happened. He was also very impressed at the fact that Kisuke and the others were able to get away.

"From what I observed earlier," Aizen said, "I'm sure I know who helped them escaped," Aizen nodded, "yes I'm sure that it was you…Yoruichi Shihoin."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"It's me," Gin's voice said.

"Come in Gin," Aizen said as he stood up.

The door opened and Gin entered the room.

"No problems on our end," Gin said.

"Very good," Aizen said with a nod.

"So Lieutenant Aizen," Gin said, "what's the next course of action?"

"We continue on our work," Aizen replied, "the three of us will meet later on. I have more experiments to conduct."

"Yes understood Lieutenant Aizen," Gin said with a smile.

"Gin, with the departure of our dear Captain Hirako," Aizen said, "I will take the position as 5th Division Captain and when that happens, you will be my lieutenant."

"Oh?" Gin replied, "You'll really make me your second-in-command?"

"That's correct Gin," Aizen said with a smile, "You've been quite helpful and you're very skilled. You have something that no one else has and for that, you're the only one that I can ever consider as adjutant."

"I see," Gin responded with his signature smile, "thank you. I'll be looking forward to refer to you as Captain Aizen," Gin paused a bit, "oh yes there is something I want to ask you about."

"Yes, what is it Gin?" Aizen asked.

"I was wondering if you would tell me everything about your Zanpakuto," Gin said, "your Kyokasuigetsu."

Aizen was surprised and looked at Gin with suspicion.

"Gin, why do you want to know that?" Aizen asked.

Gin just looked at Aizen with his smile. Meanwhile Seigen was meeting with Central 46. Seigen looked around seeing the members that comprised of forty wise men and six judges that had gathered from all over the Soul Society.

"Now then 10th Division Captain Seigen Suzunami," One of the Central 46 members spoke, "what is it that you wanted to speak to us about?"

Seigen just looked on and cleared his throat.

"I'm here to speak to you about Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, and the eight officers who were subjugated to Hollowfication," Seigen said.

"Oh really?" Another member of Central 46 responded, "Why?"

"Why?" Seigen replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes why?" The Central 46 member responded, "Surely you already heard."

"Yes but I want to know why," Seigen said, "I was told only bits of what was going on. I haven't exactly heard the whole story. If you could please tell me…"

"That is strange," Another Central 46 member said, "but I suppose that it can't be helped. In that case Captain Suzunami, listen well…"

The members of Central 46 explained of the inquiry of Kisuke and Tessai and what they have they have condemned them for and they also explained what they had decided to do with the eight Hollowfication victims. Seigen didn't like what he had heard and he didn't believe what he was told about Kisuke Urahara.

"That is not right," Seigen responded, "that is not right at all. You're making huge mistakes."

"What was that?" One of the Central 46 members asked.

"I said that is not right at all," Seigen replied back, "Kisuke Urahara would never conduct Hollowfication. He didn't do it."

"You dare doubt us?" One of the members replied.

"I know that he didn't do it," Seigen replied back, "he didn't commit this heinous act."

"You can't possibly know that," A Central 46 member replied, "how could you know? You weren't there."

"That's true I wasn't but I've know Kisuke Urahara for a long time and I know that he wouldn't commit such a deplorable act," Seigen argued, "also from what I understand, you didn't even let Kisuke explain anything. You just got the idea that Kisuke was already guilty, not bothering to hearing his side of the story, not letting him explain anything and you won't even divulge on who told you or how you even came to that conclusion."

"We have evidence that Kisuke Urahara conducted Hollowfication experiments," Another member spoke, "there were additional evidence of his crime in the 12th Division Barracks."

"What is the evidence you're talking about?" Seigen asked, "Where are they?"

"We have no need to tell you," Another member said.

Seigen frowned, "That's just…." Seigen clenched his fists, "well what about the eight people that were subjugated in Hollowfication? Why order their deaths?"

"They had obtained Hollow powers," Another member said, "You shouldn't even need to ask."

"I know that but as we all know that it was forced on them," Seigen said, "surely you can't think that it's a good idea to have them killed for something that they obviously had no desire in having in the first place."

"It doesn't matter," One of the members rebuked, "it doesn't matter how they obtained them. The fact is that they had and with that we had only one choice of action. If you or those eight want to blame someone, blame Kisuke Urahara."

"Those eight people were found in the 12th Division Barracks," Another member said, "it obvious that Kisuke Urahara conduct the experiments in Fugai after midnight last night and then he tried to continue in the 12th Division Barracks which led to Tessai Tsukabishi to use time stop and teleportation, techniques that are strictly forbidden and he used them to aid Urahara in his heinous research."

"Do you know that for sure?" Seigen asked glaring at the members of Central 46, "You never gave Kisuke the chance to explain himself and from what I'm hearing, you really don't have any real strong evidence that Kisuke even committed this act. As for Tessai Tsukabishi using those techniques, there has to be a reasonable explanation for what he did. There could be a possibility that with the condition that the eight were in, he must have used the techniques so that they could be treated in which led them being in the 12th Division Barracks. I believe what Kisuke was trying to do was actually help them and undo the Hollowfication process and that's why they were there. That must be this evidence that you speak of."

"You know nothing Captain Suzunami!" One of the Central 46 members replied harshly, "All you have presented is speculation and you have no proof."

Seigen continued to glare at Central 46 members.

"And how is that any different with what you all are doing?" Seigen argued back, "It's really all speculation with what you're saying as well and yet you want to punish Kisuke and Tessai by refusing to hear their side and just decide to execute Shinji and the others for something that was forced on them!"

"That's enough out of you 10th Division Captain!" One of the older members said, "You don't have the right to question our authority and we will not allow you to do so. If you insist on doing so, you will be punished for it! Do I make myself clear?!"

Seigen flinched and clenched his teeth.

"I asked you a question and you will answer!" The older member said losing patience, "Do I make myself clear to you Captain Seigen Suzunami!"

"Yes, I hear you," Seigen responded.

"10th Division Captain," Another Central 46 member interjected, "we have answered your questions and with that and since there seems to be nothing else, this discussion is over."

Seigen was silent and he was angry and he looked at all the members of Central 46 with disdain and resentment.

"Very well," Seigen said giving in, "then if you'll excuse me then."

"Yes of course…" One of the members said.

Later on, Seigen left the compound of Central 46 and he was still bitter with how it went.

 **Somewhere in the Human World**

Duncan and Eliza sitting on a roof and neither of them were happy.

"We failed to stop our sons," Eliza said with sadness.

"Yes," Duncan said with sadness.

"We also failed to get to Koga," Eliza said.

"I'm the one who failed on that," Duncan said.

"Darling," Eliza said looking at her husband.

"I couldn't save him," Duncan said with sadness, "I couldn't prevent Koga from going down a dark path."

Eliza shook her head, "You did what you could."

"I don't feel that it was enough," Duncan said, "I failed to protect you and the boys during that conflict for the throne, I failed to stop my friend, and…I failed to get our sons to see what they were doing was wrong," Duncan had his head down with sadness, "I'm a failure as a father."

"No, you mustn't say those things," Eliza said wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Eliza," Duncan said looking at his wife.

"You're not a failure," Eliza insisted, "You are not a failure."

"Eliza," Duncan said.

Eliza went close and held on Duncan tight.

 **The Next Day within the Dangai**

Kisuke along with Tessai were walking through the Dangai and with them were the eight Hollowfied people. They all had a lot to think about and they had planned out what they were going to do when they arrived in the Human World. Kisuke had a black cat on his left shoulder and it was the cat form of Yoruichi.

 **An Unknown Location**

Amatsuki stood and he was pleased. He stood in front of souls that had been Hollowfied and on the foreheads of the masks, the Geass sigils glowed.

"Yes, my army of Hollowfied soldiers," Amatsuki said delighted, "You all will serve me well and I'll prove to the Soul Society that Hollowfication is far superior against the Shinigami. Yes and especially you my dear."

Amatsuki looked at a female Hollowfied soul that had long lime green hair.

"I really must thank Charles and Vincent for gift they have given me," Amatsuki said with glee, "you thought it would finally end for you when you died after giving up your Code however your death became my beginning that you would serve me and to start, I'll start with the creation of," Amatsuki chuckled, "armored Hollow soldiers under my command…my Knightmare Hollows."

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the backyard of the Suzunami Manor, Lelouch and Nunnally were standing and facing their surrogate father Seigen.

"Father, are you all right?" Lelouch asked with concern.

"Huh?" Seigen replied getting out of his train of thought.

"You seem upset and depressed," Nunnally said with concern.

"Oh, you noticed," Seigen said, "sorry, it about something that's upsetting me."

"Oh okay" Nunnally said.

"Sorry to worry you two," Seigen said, "but anyway, are you two ready?"

"Yes I'm ready," Lelouch said determined.

"I'm ready too," Nunnally said with her arm raised.

"Hmm, great," Seigen said with smile, "okay, let's begin."

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Fifty years pass and fate lays for certain individuals in the Soul Society and in Hueco Mundo.**


	10. Five Decades Later

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I don't own Code Geass.

 **Five Decades Later**

On August 10, 2010atb, the Holy Britannian Empire launched an invasion on Japan which would be known as the Second Pacific War and Britannia would overwhelm Japan with their Knightmare Frames. A month after the war began, Genbu Kururugi who was the Prime Minister of Japan at the time called for a do-or-die resistance against the invading empire. However it would not to be as he would see his own life ended. With the Prime Minister's death reported as suicide, the fighting ended and Britannia would have control of Japan and rename it Area 11. Afterwards, numerous resistance cells would rebel against Britannia but nothing would change. Seven years later, the world would change and would be reformed by the hands of Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia. It is the end of one story but another continues in other realms, the stories of those that had originated from the very world that is now changed by Emperor Charles.

 **March 1, 1951AD, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Genbu was walking in the exterior corridor of a large building. He yawned as he kept going while looking at the view of the Seireitei. He stopped for a moment and continued to look at the scenery of the Seireitei.

"Time sure does fly," Genbu said.

"Oh hey Genbu," A male voice said in a friendly tone.

Genbu looked and saw that it was a tall and muscular male Shinigami who had spiky black hair and brown eyes and it was Isshin Shiba.

"Oh Isshin," Genbu responded, "greetings."

"How's it going Genbu?" Isshin spoke in a friendly manner.

Genbu shrugged, "Not much, same thing for me. And you?"

"Same with me," Genbu said.

Genbu and Isshin walked together while having their conversations. Isshin invited Genbu over to his place and to have drinks. Genbu thought about it and nodded as he decided to accept the offer. Isshin grinned as he was happy that Genbu had accepted. Genbu had met Isshin ten years after the Vanishing Soul Incident and learned that he was one of Seigen's subordinates, the same Seigen who is Lelouch and Nunnally's adopted father. Genbu then wondered how those two kids were doing these days and wondered if he could visit them when he had the time. Meanwhile at the Suzunami Manor, there was someone who was looking at the sky from the second floor balcony. It was Nunnally who had grown to be 5'6 and her hair sandy brown had grown to her lower back and she wore her light red kimono with royal blue flower designs. Nunnally sighed as she had to go get someone.

"I bet he's there," Nunnally said.

Nunnally walked through the manor and was greeted by servants and Nunnally them back with her kind and warm response. Nunnally left the manor and headed to a certain direction. Meanwhile at another noble's manor, a noble with brown short hair that was average built and wore dark green kimono was sitting in front of chess board and looked at the chess pieces and was angry. He was bitter and looked at someone with disdain. The person he was glaring at was Lelouch who had grown and was 5'10 as well as wearing a dark brown noble kimono and was a muscular as he just smiled at the glaring noble. The servants that were there were shocked that their lord had just lost.

"Well, what's it going to be?" Lelouch asked.

"Y-You…." The angry noble spoke.

"Eight minutes and thirty-two seconds," Lelouch said, "for me to win. In the end, you're just the same as the others."

The noble continued to clench his teeth and he felt red for being humiliated. Later on, Lelouch left the manor and smile smugly at the noble who demanded for Lelouch to hurry up and leave. Lelouch left the property and just shrugged.

"I knew it," Nunnally's voice spoke, "why am I not surprised?"

Lelouch smiled and he turned to face his sister.

"Hello Nunnally," Lelouch said happily, "you came to meet me. I'm touched."

Nunnally sighed and just smiled and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Nunnally responded.

 **District 10 of West Rukongai, Takatake**

On the side of a small house, a young man with red hair, blue eyes and wearing dark green robe was looking at the sky and he sighed. Another person stepped out of the house and it was a young woman with long blue hair, brown eyes, and wearing a dark purple robe with marigold flower patterns and she sees the red haired man.

"Sitting out here again Naoto?" The blue haired woman asked.

The woman was Naomi Inoue who was part of Naoto's resistance group back in their original world.

"Oh, Naomi, it's you," Naoto said looking at Naomi.

Naomi sat next to Naoto, "What are you thinking about?"

Naoto sighs, "Oh, well, I'm thinking about things."

"Are you thinking about our world?" A male voice asked.

Naoto looked and saw Ohgi who was wearing a light brown robe and with him was Minami who wore a light gray robe and Sugiyama who wore a blue robe with thin black stripes.

"Hey, we're back," Yoshida's voice called.

Naoto, Inoue, Ohgi, Minami, and Sugiyama saw Toru Yoshida, who was wearing a dark gray robe carrying a basket full of chopping woods and Takeshi Nagata, who was wearing a dark brown robe carrying a basket full of leaves. Tamaki was with them and grinned.

"Hey, Toru, Takeshi, and Shinichiro, welcome back you three," Naoto greeted.

"Great, you three got what we need," Naomi said.

"Yeah, now we can start," Nagata said.

"By the way, where's Kallen?" Naoto asked.

"She's up at the hill," Ohgi said and then he got concern, "Naoto, I think you should go talk to her."

Naoto raised an eyebrow and knew what was going on.

"I see," Naoto said, "well I better talk to my little sister. You guys go ahead and get started without me."

"Sure Naoto, no problem," Minami said.

"Kaname, I'm counting on you," Naoto said."

"Sure," Ohgi said with a nod.

Naoto went on and the others went to begin. At a hill, Kallen was sitting and look at grassy plains and she wore a light a magenta robe with a red ribbon around her waist.

"There you are Kallen," Naoto said.

Kallen looked back and saw Naoto.

"Naoto," Kallen said.

Naoto sat next to Kallen and looked at the grassy plains.

"How are you holding up?" Naoto asked.

"I'm okay I suppose," Kallen replied.

"I see," Naoto said.

Kallen then had a sad expression and she sighed sadly.

"I'm really sorry Naoto," Kallen said.

"You don't need to apologize Kallen," Naoto said.

"No, I believe I should," Kallen said, "in the end, I couldn't fulfill your dream. I couldn't even avenge your death or anyone's deaths in Shinjuku," Kallen shook her head, "I was fool to go along with Kusakabe's plan."

"Kusakabe led you to your demise," Naoto said, "still though, joining the Japan Liberation Front…?"

"I thought of it as the best option," Kallen said.

Naoto placed his hand on Kallen's head and Kallen looked at her brother.

 **District 3 of West Rukongai, Hokutan**

A blonde long haired girl with red eyes who wore a light green robe with a brown sash was walking on a path holding a basket on her back. She soon arrived at a small house. Someone came out and it was a girl with a short blonde hair with red eyes. The girl wore a light brown robe with a black sash and waved at the other girl.

"Alice, you're back," The waving girl said.

The girl named Alice smiled happily.

"I'm back Alexis," Alice said.

 **District 52 of West Rukongai**

A young man was standing and looking at a grave. This young man had short silver hair and deep blue eyes and he wore a green robe with a blue sash. The young man gave his prayers for the grave and then after a while, he looked at the grave and nodded.

"Rest in peace my friend," The young man said.

"There you are Rai," A woman's voice called.

The young man name Rai turned to see the woman calling him.

 **District 9 of South Rukongai**

A young man was walking through a forest and it was Suzaku who was wearing a brown sleeveless robe with a dark green sash. Suzaku had a sad expression and as he kept walking through the forest. Someone was following behind him and was a girl who had long black hair and green eyes and wore a white robe with a pink ribbon tied around her waist. It was Kaguya Sumeragi, Suzaku's cousin. Suzaku stopped and turned around to face his cousin and Kaguya stopped.

"Are you really going to keep following me?" Suzaku asked.

"Maybe I will," Kaguya said and then she shrugged, "who knows?"

Suzaku sighed sadly and then turned and continued his walk. Kaguya just looked and followed him.

"I want to know Suzaku," Kaguya said, "what made you really think that you can change Britannia from within?"

"I was certain that I could," Suzaku answered, "I believed that once I was able to earn their trust that I could change Britannia from within and with that, Japan would have gotten better."

Kaguya sighed as she shook her head, "My dear cousin, you were so naïve. In the end, you didn't help our people at all."

"It was a lot better than you, Lord Kirihara, and the others were doing," Suzaku replied strongly, "supporting terrorism."

"My goodness…" Kaguya said.

"Gaining results through contemptible means are worthless," Suzaku said as he turned around and faced Kaguya again who stopped, "all of you of the leaders of House Kyoto and the terrorist cells that you supported caused suffering and despair."

Kaguya glared at her cousin, "You're not really one to lecture anyone you hypocrite."

"Hey!" Suzaku replied offended.

"But I am confused Suzaku," Kaguya said, "How could you really change things when you had such a death wish for killing your own father?"

Suzaku was taken aback and looked away with a frown and he clenched his teeth.

"Does that really matter?" Suzaku asked.

"…No, I guess it really doesn't matter anymore," Kaguya said.

Suzaku turned around and continued walking and Kaguya continued to follow him.

 **First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

There was a young woman who was sitting in a house with the door opened and looked at the sky wearing a yellow sleeveless robe with a white ribbon and it was Euphie. Euphie sighed as she thought about a certain someone who was actually related to her.

"So that man," Euphie said, "he's actually my grandfather…my father's father."

Someone then came out of the house and it was a girl with black hair and brown eyes wearing a light teal robe.

"Oh there you are Euphie," The black haired girl said.

"Hi there Momo," Euphie greeted with a smile.

The girl named Momo smiled and sat next to Euphie.

"How have you been?" Momo asked.

"Oh just fine," Euphie replied.

A boy with turquoise eyes and silver hair came out.

"Hello Toshiro," Euphie said.

"Hi Euphie," The boy named Toshiro said as he sat next to Euphie.

"Oh, I get it," Momo said.

"What?" Toshiro asked puzzled.

"You have no problem sitting next to Euphie but you complain when I get close to you.

Toshiro looked away, "I have no idea what you're talking about.

"Little Shiro," Momo complained

"Stop calling me that," Toshiro complained.

Euphie chuckled at the exchange between Momo and Toshiro.

 **Hueco Mundo**

The five Hollows gathered around and faced each other.

"Those wretched children still lives after all these decades," One of the Hollows said.

"Yes and now it seems there is one more now residing in the Soul Society," Another Hollow said.

"There is no doubt," Another Hollow said, "This is their doing."

"Yes, it is obvious that this is their handiwork," Another Hollow said.

"They must be eliminated," The first Hollow said.

"Yes they must," The second Hollow said.

"There is no doubt that their spirit energies will taste wondrous," The fourth Hollow said.

"We have things to do first," Arturo said.

The five Hollows saw Arturo and they bowed to him.

"I want those Shinigami eliminated," Arturo said, "The group led by the one called Duncan."

 **The Next Day, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Lelouch and Nunnally were walking. They suddenly noticed someone who was on the ground and feeling weak and was coughing. It was a woman who had black hair with strands that fell across her face and had purple eyes with a hint of blue in them and she was wearing a flowery designed formal kimono. Lelouch and Nunnally were surprised as they recognized the woman.

"Hisana?" Lelouch spoke, "Hisana Kuchiki?"

"Are you okay?" Nunnally asked.

The woman named Hisana looked and saw the two Suzunami siblings and smiled as she struggled a bit to stand up.

"Oh hello," Hisana said with kindness, "You're Lelouch and Nunnally, two of Seigen's children."

"Yes," Nunnally said as she and Lelouch rushed over to Hisana, "You don't look good."

"Oh don't worry I'm fine," Hisana said with a smile, "Thank you. I'm all right really."

"Are you sure?" Lelouch asked concerned.

"Hisana," A male voice spoke.

Hisana, Nunnally, and Lelouch and saw someone rushing over and it was a black haired man with gray eyes and wore white headpieces called kenseikans as he wore a Shihakusho.

"Lord Byakuya," Hisana said.

"Hisana, you should be resting," The man named Byakuya said with concern and worry.

"I'm sorry," Hisana said feeling ashamed, "but I have to go try. I need to…find her."

"Hisana please," Byakuya pleaded.

"Here, I'll help you," Lelouch said.

"Yes, me too," Nunnally said.

"You two are…" Byakuya said and then nodded, "yes of course."

"Come on," Lelouch said to Hisana, "I don't know what's going on but you're not going anywhere, not in the condition you're in."

Lelouch and Nunnally helped Byakuya to help Hisana up. Later on in one of the rooms of the Kuchiki Manor, Hisana was sleeping on her futon and Nunnally sighed with relief as Byakuya stayed with his wife.

"Good, she's resting up," Lelouch said.

"Yes," Byakuya said, "thank you two for your help."

"We're just glad we were there," Nunnally said.

Byakuya nodded and continued to look at his wife who slept.

"It's been some time Byakuya since we last spoke," Lelouch said.

"Yes," Byakuya said, "how is your father doing?"

"Just fine," Nunnally said.

"And your older siblings, Fujimaru and Matsuri?" Byakuya asked.

"There doing fine as well," Lelouch said.

"How about you Byakuya?" Nunnally asked.

"As expected for me," Byakuya said.

"I see," Lelouch said, "well you probably want to be alone with Hisana."

"Yes, we should leave," Nunnally said.

"Byakuya, I hope you and I can continue with our chess match," Lelouch said.

Byakuya looked at Lelouch and nodded.

"I feel the same way," Byakuya said.

Lelouch smiled and left with Nunnally. Lelouch and Nunnally left the Kuchiki Manor and were making their way back to the Suzunami Manor.

"Hello again you two," A male voice said.

The siblings looked and saw Genbu who was approaching them.

"Oh hello," Lelouch said.

"Hello Prime Minister," Nunnally said.

Genbu sighed, "Don't call that. It's been 66 years for me since I perished from our original world. Besides it doesn't mean much to me anymore."

"Sorry force of habit," Nunnally said.

"It's okay," Genbu said.

"So uh…Genbu?" Lelouch spoke.

"Yes?" Genbu replied.

"What brings you around here?" Lelouch asked.

"I just came out of the Shiba compound," Genbu said, "Isshin had invited me there."

"Isshin Shiba?" Lelouch asked.

"He's Father's 3rd Seat," Nunnally said.

"Correct," Genbu said.

"I see," Lelouch said, "say Genbu, do you have some time? There are some things that I want to ask you."

"Hmm, sure Lelouch, what is it?" Genbu replied with a nod.

Genbu walked with Lelouch and Nunnally spoke with Genbu. What they didn't know was that they were being watched and they were watched by Gin who had grown tall and had an arm badge with the insignia of the 5th Division smiled.

"It's like someone deliberately set them up," Gin said, "perhaps someone did. I wonder if it was his doing."

 **Reformed Human World**

Cornelia li Britannia, the second Princess of the Holy Britannia Empire was in a foul mood. She was livid that everything that her father Charles zi Britannia had presented was a lie and what was worse was that her sister, Euphemia li Britannia who was the third Britannian Princess had lost her life in Area 11 which was formerly Japan and it had happened on her brother Clovis's watch.

"Clovis allowed it to happen," Cornelia said upset, "if he had taken care of the matter of the terrorist cells in Area 11 and not just ignored them," Cornelia had a sad expression, "Euphie wouldn't have died. I wasn't there for her and she was killed by those damn Elevens," Cornelia looked around, "this world is suppose to reunite with the dead and yet Euphie is nowhere around," Cornelia clenched her teeth in anger and sadness and she shouted, "You are nothing but a liar Father! You and Lady Marianne!"

Cornelia calmed down and then went on her way.

 **Hueco Mundo**

A Hollow was walking and it was on two legs and had long olive green hair and blue eyes.

"Why?" The Hollow asked, "Why did I end up like this? This isn't right. I shouldn't be here!" The Hollow checked himself as he observed the body he had, "Why am I this creature. I am Clovis la Britannia! I do not deserve this! I do not deserve this terrible fate. I am royalty!"

"Royalty you say?" A male voice asked.

Clovis flinched and slowly turned to look and saw Hollows. Clovis was terrified because of the one in the middle was a Hollow that was resembled a lich and was draped in purple cloak with a pitch-black tattered fur around his neck and fringes of his cloak.

"No," Clovis said terrified, "no not you."

"You say that you're royalty," The lich appearing Hollow said amused, "my my, such an amusing thing for you to say. But this will not stand. There is only one who is royalty and that is me. No, it's more appropriate that I am a god and you are beneath me, Baraggan. Now you shall serve me. If not, then you die here."

Clovis was terrified and then found himself surrounded by Hollow who was sent by Baraggan.

"Why?" Clovis asked upset, "What did I do to deserve this!"

Clovis screamed in despair as Hollow moved in towards Clovis.

 **One Year Later, Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the Suzunami Manor, Konoka was looking at the garden and smiled. Lelouch and Nunnally came by and Konoka saw them.

"Oh, you two are heading out?" Konoka asked.

"Yes Aunt Konoka," Lelouch said.

Konoka smiled as she nodded.

"I'm sure you two will be able to pass," Konoka said.

"I hope I can," Nunnally said.

"You'll be fine Nunnally," Lelouch assured, "you did well with the lessons Father gave us."

"Well if you think so," Nunnally said.

"You'll be fine," Lelouch said, "we'll see you later Aunt Konoka."

"Right, good luck," Konoka said.

Lelouch and Nunnally smiled as they waved and left. Later on, Lelouch and Nunnally arrived at the entrance of the academy and they were awe at the building that they were seeing as they looked around. They saw all sorts of people gathering and entering in the building, going to the place where the entrance exam for the Shin'o Academy was taking place.

"All right, are you ready?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I'm ready Brother," Nunnally answered with a nod.

"All right, we can do this, let's go."

Lelouch and Nunnally entered the Shin'o Academy grounds and headed to the place where the entrance exam was taking place. Sometime after they went in, Rai showed up and looked at the building of the Shin'o Academy.

"Wow, amazing," Rai said and then he nodded, "this is it…my path as a Shinigami begins. I will protect the Soul Society, yes, this is my new purpose," Rai balled his fist and had his eyes closed, "I failed to protect my mother and sister as well as the citizens when I was Emperor of Britannia…I failed to protect my friend who took me in when I came here and felt lost, this time, it will be different. The Soul Society is my home and I will protect my new home."

Rai went in the academy grounds to take the entrance exam and then Alice arrived and nodded seeing the academy and walked in. Moments later, a black haired young woman walked with a red haired young man, a blonde haired little girl, and a lavender haired boy walked in to enter the academy grounds. A blonde haired young man arrived and smiled as he looked at the academy and went in to the academy. Later on, Euphie arrived and looked at the academy.

"This is the place," Momo said as she arrived and stood next to Euphie.

Momo and Euphie entered the grounds of the academy. Later on, Naoto arrived with his sister and his friends and they entered the academy.

"So this is it," Naoto said.

"A better life," Kallen said, "supposedly…"

Later on, Suzaku arrived and looked at the entrance of the academy.

"Maybe I'll have better luck here," Suzaku said and then he sighed and turned, "you know you don't have to do this."

"I don't see a problem," Kaguya said as she arrived, "If you're doing this then I'll do it as well."

Suzaku had a sad expression and then just turned and went in the academy grounds with Kaguya following him. The wheels of fate turned as the road to become Shinigami began.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The days in the Shin'o Academy begins.**


	11. Entering the Shin'o Academy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Geass and I don't own Bleach.

 **Entering the Shin'o Academy**

Lelouch and Nunnally were looking at the long lines for the entrance exams and they also saw several Shinigami that were directing the lines so that chaos wouldn't occur.

"Wow, this is amazing," Nunnally commented in awe, "so many people."

Nunnally looked around as she walked a bit in awe. Lelouch noticed that someone was heading to Nunnally's direction not seeing where they were going. Lelouch called out to his sister to watch out but it was too late as Nunnally and the other person bumped into each other and they both fell on the ground.

"Oh dear," Lelouch spoke and he rushed to get to his sister.

Nunnally recovered and saw the person she bumped into.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nunnally said with remorse, "Are you okay?"

Nunnally got up and offered her hand to the person she bumped into which was young woman that was petite and had short black hair and violet eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," The woman said as she took Nunnally's hand and got up.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Nunnally said as she bowed.

The black haired woman waved it off, "It's fine, I wasn't exactly paying attention as well, so I'm also at fault as well."

"Nunnally, are you okay?" Lelouch asked as he got to Nunnally.

Nunnally looked at Lelouch and nodded.

"I'm fine," Nunnally responded.

"That's good," Lelouch said, "you should be careful."

"Yes, I know," Nunnally said.

Lelouch looked over at the young woman, "Sorry about that."

The young woman waved it off again, "Like I said, it's fine and besides, I was at fault as well."

"Rukia!" A male's voice called.

Lelouch and Nunnally looked and saw a young man that had long red hair that tied in an upper ponytail.

"Renji," The woman named Rukia responded.

Renji went up to check on Rukia.

"Rukia, are you all right?" The young man named Renji asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rukia assured.

Renji looked at Nunnally and Lelouch and then back to Rukia.

"Well, as long as you're fine I guess no harm done," Renji said.

"I'm really sorry," Nunnally spoke with remorse again.

"It's fine, are you all right?" Renji asked.

"Yes," Nunnally said, "thank you."

"No harm done and besides, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going as well," Rukia assured.

"I'm Nunnally," Nunnally introduced herself with a smile, "next to me is my brother Lelouch."

"Hello," Lelouch greeted with a smile.

Rukia nodded, "Nice to meet you Nunnally and Lelouch. I'm Rukia," she pointed her thumb to Renji, "and this is Renji."

"It's nice to meet you both," Nunnally said warm smile.

"Y-Yeah, nice to meet you as well," Renji said taken back with Nunnally's friendly greeting.

"It's nice to meet you both, Rukia, Renji," Lelouch said.

"Hey, you four, get in line, right now," A Shinigami said to the three.

"Oh right, sorry," Lelouch said to the Shinigami and then back to the three, "we better go."

"Yeah," Renji said as he nodded.

Lelouch, Nunnally, Renji, and Rukia scattered and got in their lines and waited in their lines. They were in such a rush and then Lelouch accidently bumped into another person. It was a young well-dressed man with short blond hair.

"Oh, are you okay?" The blond haired individual asked.

"Ah, yeah, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Lelouch responded.

"It's okay, no harm done," The blonde haired young man assured.

"Hey Izuru, what are you doing?" A friend of his asked as he was waving at him.

The young man that was named Izuru waved at him, "I'm coming," Izuru looked at Lelouch, "we'll I better get going."

"Yeah, me too," Lelouch replied.

"Yeah, anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you...uh…?"

"Lelouch," Lelouch answered, "Your name is Izuru."

"Yeah," Izuru smiled, "well, let's get through the entrance exam."

"Yeah, sure thing," Lelouch responded smiling.

Lelouch and Izuru went on their separate ways. Later on, with Lelouch and Nunnally in their line waiting, they sighed. Nunnally tried to see up ahead and tried to see how it was going.

Nunnally sighed, "I wonder how long it will be?" Nunnally was also getting nervous, "I hope it will be all right."

"Yeah, me too," A female voice said.

Nunnally and Lelouch turned and they saw Momo. Momo looked and realized.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Momo asked sheepishly, "S-Sorry, don't mind me."

"No, it's okay," Lelouch assured with a smile.

"It's nice to know that I'm not the only one feeling this way," Nunnally said with a smile.

Momo looked at the siblings and smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Momo said, "I'm Momo."

"It's nice to meet you Momo," Nunnally said, "I'm Nunnally."

"I'm Lelouch, her brother," Lelouch said.

"Nice to meet you both," Momo said, "um, if you don't me asking."

"Yes?" Lelouch replied.

"Are you two—?" Momo spoke.

"Momo," A voice called out.

Momo stopped herself and turned to see the person who called her.

"Oh there you are," Momo called out and waved, "over here Euphie."

Lelouch and Nunnally were shocked when they heard that name.

"Did she say Euphie?" Nunnally asked.

They looked and saw someone rushing over and thanked Momo and it was Euphie. Momo turned to Lelouch and Nunnally and the siblings were surprised and Euphie was surprised when they saw them. There was a bit of silence between the siblings and Momo looked at them confused.

"Lelouch? Euphie spoke, "Nunnally?"

"E-Euphie?" Nunnally spoke.

"Is it really… are you really Lelouch and Nunnally?" Euphie asked surprised.

"Yes we are," Lelouch said, "is it really you Euphie?"

"Yes," Euphie said and then she started to tear up in happiness, "Lelouch, Nunnally."

"You really know each other," Momo said.

"Yes," Euphie said happily, "and that's because… they're my siblings."

Momo was surprised at what Euphie said and Lelouch and Nunnally looked at Momo and nodded. Meanwhile Suzaku and Kaguya were standing in their own line.

"Kaguya, do you really want to do this?" Suzaku asked.

"You've asked me that before Suzaku," Kaguya said, "and my answer is still the same and that's a yes."

"But do you understand of what you're signing up for?" Suzaku asked as he turned to Kaguya, "you're basically going to be a soldier. You'll have to fight and no offense but you're not really the fighting type."

"Offense not taken," Kaguya said, "I can't deny what you just said but I decided to change all that."

"But why?" Suzaku asked concerned.

"Well, why not?" Kaguya replied, "What about you Suzaku? Why are you willing to become a Shinigami?"

"I want to protect and save lives," Suzaku responded, "that has always been my desire and who knows…" Suzaku looked up, "maybe I can things from within."

"Change things from within?" Kaguya asked, "Are you serious?"

Meanwhile in another line, Naoto, Kallen, and their group were waiting and they were getting a bit anxious.

"How are you guys doing?" Naoto asked.

"We're doing fine Naoto," Ohgi assured said.

"Yeah, we're okay," Inoue added.

"I see," Kallen said, "that's better than what I'm feeling."

"Are you feeling nervous Kallen?" Naoto asked.

"Well, a little bit," Kallen said.

"Just relax, just keep calm and you'll do fine," Naoto said.

"Yeah, okay," Kallen said nodding at her brother.

"But man, we're really doing this," Tamaki said.

"Yeah, we really are," Minami said.

"I hope we all pass this entrance exam together," Sugiyama said.

"We have to," Yoshida said.

"If you doubt yourselves then you've already lost," Naoto said and then he faced the others, "we can do this. All of us."

"Right," Ohgi said smiling, "that's why you're our leader."

"Absolutely," Minami agreed with a smile.

The other agreed and Kallen felt confident listing to Naoto's words.

"Glad to hear it," Naoto said.

Meanwhile, back to the four individuals, Euphie hugged Lelouch and Nunnally and the siblings were taken by surprise as was Momo.

"I'm so glad to see you two again," Euphie said as she was tearing up.

"Euphie," Nunnally said as she was tearing up as well.

"Euphie," Lelouch said.

"I'm so glad," Euphie said.

The siblings released each other from hug.

"Euphie, you're here in the Soul Society," Lelouch said.

"That means that you… um…" Nunnally said.

"Yes, I died," Euphie confirmed, "I'm sure you two have questions. I have questions for you two as well."

"Hey, you three," A male voice said.

The three siblings and Momo looked and saw a Shinigami who looked displeased.

"Could you four not hold up the line?" The Shinigami said.

The four looked and saw the people in front of them looking back at them and the people that came after Euphie looking at them as well. They realized and felt embarrassed as they apologized and moved up in the line.

"That was embarrassing," Lelouch said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Nunnally said.

"I'm sorry," Euphie said, "I feel that it was my fault."

"No, you're not at fault," Lelouch assured.

"Lelouch," Euphie said and then paused and looked at her two half siblings, "you and Nunnally, have grown."

"Well it's expected to happen," Nunnally said smiling.

"Yes of course," Euphie said.

Meanwhile Naoto walked up the platform and faced the faculty members that would oversee his entrance exam.

"State your name and where you're from," One of the faculty members said.

"Yes, I am Naoto Kozuki," Naoto said, "I am from the tenth district of West Rukongai, Takatane."

Meanwhile at the other side, it was Suzaku's turn and he walked up to the platform.

"State your name and where you are from," One of the faculty members asked.

"Suzaku Kururugi," Suzaku spoke, "I am from the ninth district of South Rukongai."

Later on, it was Lelouch's turn and he stepped up to the platform and met with the faculty members.

"Lelouch Suzunami," Lelouch said, "of the Suzunami Clan of the Seireitei."

The faculty member was writing it down and then got up, "Okay Suzunami, follow us, I'll take you to where you'll have your examination."

"Yes," Lelouch nodded as he followed the faculty member.

Meanwhile, Rai had also just approached the platform and went to right. The faculty member who was bald and wore glasses just nodded at Rai

"State your name and where you're from," The right faculty member said.

"I'm Rai Winston," Rai answered, "I'm from District 52 of West Rukongai."

Later it would be Kallen's turn and then it would be Nunnally and Euphie's turn. Afterwards, Alice would step up and then it would be Kaguya and then one by one, the people who were with Naoto and Kallen and would step up as well. People were taking the entrance exam and it was a long process to get through everyone applying and going through the process which included showing amount of spirit energy that they had and some knowledge if they knew about the four combat areas and if they had any skill of performing any of them. It was a long time and process going through every person taking the entrance exam but soon people were leaving the Shin'o Academy. Some were disappointed that they didn't pass the entrance exam and were told that if they desired that they would have to come again next year while some were able to pass the entrance exam and were giving their uniforms and were told to come back tomorrow morning for the entrance ceremony and it would be then they would know what class they would be placed in. Afterwards, Lelouch and Nunnally were proud of themselves as they were able to pass the entrance exams and they were also happy that Euphie and Momo were able to pass their entrance exams as well. Elsewhere Suzaku was pleased that he was able to pass his entrance exam and he was also surprised to see that his cousin Kaguya was able to pass the entrance exam as well. Rai left the academy ground happy that he was able to pass the entrance exam and Alice was able to pass as well. She was excited and headed back to Hokutan to tell her sister the good news. Naoto and Kallen left the academy grounds and were excited that they passed their entrance exams. Ohgi, Minami, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Inoue, Yoshida, and Nagata sighed in relief as they were happy because they all passed their exams as well. Naoto grinned happily as he gave the thumbs up. It was certainly a new beginning for those involved.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Clovis was running and was panting and then he hid in a large ditch. He panted and looked up and saw several Hollows running and looking around.

"Do you see him?" One of the Hollows asked."

"No, I don't," Another Hollow said.

"I don't see him either," Another Hollow said.

"He can't have gotten far," Another Hollow said.

"Let's find him and eat him," The first Hollow said.

"Yes, for King Barraggan," The second Hollow declared.

The Hollows took off to continue to look for Clovis and Clovis himself came out of hiding. Clovis shook his head and went the other way and he continued on while being fearful of being seen and spotted.

"I don't deserve this," Clovis said to himself, "I don't deserve this… I don't deserve this… I don't deserve this… somebody… someone please help me…"

Clovis continued to move on while he was in fear.

 **The Next Day, Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the Suzunami Manor, Lelouch was in his room putting on his uniform for the academy. He checked himself and was pleased. Lelouch nodded and was ready to head out with his sister. He opened the door and there was Nunnally waiting for him in her own uniform.

"Looking good," Nunnally said with a smile.

"Yes you too," Lelouch replied with a smile.

They headed out and were met by Seigen, Fujimaru, Matsuri, and Konoka.

"So this is it for you two," Seigen said with a smile.

"Yes, we're ready for our first day," Lelouch said.

"You two will do just great," Fujimaru said with a grin and thumbs up.

"I'm happy for you two," Matsuri said proudly.

"Thank you," Lelouch said happily.

Nunnally went and hugged the twins and they hugged back and then Nunnally went and hugged her surrogate aunt and Konoka hugged back.

"Be careful you two," Konoka said as she went and hugged Lelouch.

"We will," Lelouch said.

"Well we all need to get going," Seigen said.

"Right," Fujimaru said with Matsuri nodding.

Lelouch and Nunnally looked at each other and then their surrogate father.

"Actually before that Father, there is something we want to ask you," Lelouch said.

"Hmm, what is it?" Seigen asked.

The twins and Konoka were curious what Lelouch and Nunnally wanted to ask Seigen about. Meanwhile, Suzaku and Kaguya were on their way to the Shin'o Academy.

"It's going to be great going to school again," Kaguya said.

"Kaguya, we're not going there to have fun," Suzaku said, "this isn't going be as fun and easy as you hope for it to be."

"And I don't expect that," Kaguya said getting a little annoyed, "honestly Suzaku, what do you take me for?"

As they kept going, someone was seeing them as they continued to head to the academy and it was Genbu who was shocked to see them.

"Wait a minute," Genbu said shocked to see them, "Is that…?"

 **District 10 of West Rukongai, Takatane**

Naoto, Kallen, and their group were saying their farewells to the kids that had gathered around them. The kids wished them luck and were looking forward to hear about their successes. Naoto and his group smiled and they went on their way to Shin'o Academy in the Seireitei.

 **District 3 of West Rukongai, Hokutan**

Alice was hugging her sister Alexis.

"I'll be going now Alexis," Alice said.

Alexis nodded, "Be careful sis."

"I will," Alice said with a smile.

A woman approached them and smile and Alice and Alexis smiled back at the woman.

"Look after her for me," Alice said.

"I will," The woman said genuinely.

"Okay, I'll be going," Alice said.

"Soon," Alexis said, "soon, I'll join you in that school."

Alice smiled, "I'm looking forward to it."

The sisters smiled at each other.

 **First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan**

Momo was patting Toshiro's head, much to the boy's dismay. Euphie was standing by and smiling at Momo's gesture along with an old woman with them.

"We're going now, we'll see you later Little Shiro," Momo said cheerfully.

"Quit calling me Little Shiro and don't pat me on the head either," Toshiro said as he slapped Momo's hand away.

Momo just put her hands on her sides with a smile, "When you finally go to the same grown up school as we do, I'll use your real name."

"Forget that," Toshiro countered, "why would I go to some stupid Shinigami school?"

"Oh Toshiro, you're so cute when you put up a front," Euphie said in glee.

"It's not a front," Toshiro insisted.

"Sure whatever you say," Euphie replied gleefully.

Toshiro frowned at Euphie's response.

"We both will be staying in the dorm from now on but we'll come visit you soon," Euphie assured.

"Okay Little Shiro, bye." Momo said as she and Euphie rushed off to head to the Shin'o Academy.

"All right, thanks for the warning. Don't hurry you two, especially you Momo the Bed Wetter!" Toshiro declared while scratching his stomach.

 **Seireitei**

On the grounds of the Kira Manor, Izuru Kira had his eyes closed and was giving a silent prayer in front of the graves of Kagekiyo and Shizuka Kira, his deceased parents. Afterwards, he opened his eyes and looked at his parents' grave.

"Good bye Mother and Father, I'll come visit you again soon," Izuru said.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Rukia and Renji were running as fast as they could to get to the Shin'o Academy.

"Great, now we're going to be late to our first day at school," Renji complained as he and Rukia continued to hurry to the academy.

"Don't you blame this on me," Rukia responded, "What were you doing sleeping in a tree? I was looking everywhere for you."

"I'll do whatever I want to," Renji countered as he and Rukia were glaring at each other, "it's none of your business where I sleep anyway."

Rukia got angry, "Ooouuugh, I should've just left without you, it would have served you right!"

Meanwhile, Rai was running to get to the Shin'o Academy.

"Can't be late, can't be late," Rai said, "not good, not good."

Within the Shin'o Academy, Lelouch and Nunnally had just arrived back in the school. They looked at the building and the people that were entering in. Nunnally took a deep breath and used both of her hands and slapped both of her cheeks and had her game face on. Lelouch simply looked on as he felt prepared.

"All right, today is our first day Nunnally," Lelouch said.

"Yes," Nunnally nodded, "I'm ready. Lelouch?"

"Hmm?" Lelouch responded.

"Do you think Father will do it?" Nunnally asked.

"I would like to think so," Lelouch said, "after all he adopted us."

The siblings went in the building and saw a huge crowd of people lining up in different lines. Lelouch and Nunnally looked around and a faculty member went up to the siblings and directed them go to one of the lines. After some time, Lelouch and Nunnally were given their class schedule and other papers of one in where is dorm is with who they will be sharing and the informational booklet of the academy and what's to be expected. Lelouch and Nunnally looked at their schedules and found they were in the same class together although were amazed in what class placement they were in.

"Wow, are we really in that class?" Nunnally asked surprised.

Lelouch smiled, "Seems that way. It just means you and I have such talent. Anyway, let's go."

"Okay," Nunnally said with a nod.

Rai and Alice also arrived and received their class schedules as well and were surprised in the classes that they were in. Naoto and his group arrived as well and they were impressed that Naoto and Kallen were going to be in the same class. Ohgi looked on and simply stated that the Kozuki siblings had talent and that it was no surprise. Meanwhile Euphie was looking at her classes along with Momo and Euphie was shocked.

"Is this right?" Euphie asked, "I'm just glad that I was able to get in but this…"

"Don't doubt yourself," Momo said with a smile.

"Momo," Euphie said.

"You and me…" Momo said happily.

"Yes, you're right…" Euphie said, "Oh I hope to see Lelouch and Nunnally again. If I got in this class, then I'm certain that they are in that class as well."

Meanwhile Suzaku and Kaguya looked at their classes as well.

"It seems that you and I are in the same class," Kaguya said.

"Yeah, it seems so," Suzaku said, "well, we should get going."

"Yes," Kaguya said with excitement.

An announcer spoke throughout the academy as students who were now First Years were heading to their homeroom classes.

"Welcome new students to the Shin'o Academy," The announcer said, "You're now part of a proud tradition. A unique school dedicated to building the forces of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps of the future. Apply yourselves diligently to your studies and uphold the honor of our school."

In one of the classrooms that was designated as Advance Class One, students walked in the room and were getting settled for the class by sitting in their seats. A bald teacher with glasses walked to the podium and faced the new freshmen students and the students settled down and paid attention.

The teacher spoke, "Let me introduce myself students. My name is Gengoro Onabara. I'm also pleased to inform you that of all the incoming freshmen, your test scores on the entrance exams were the highest. In other words, welcome to the advance class, congratulations. Of course this means the expectations of you are higher as well. You must train hard and strive to not merely serve your future divisions, but to excel in each of your various pursuits."

Lelouch and Nunnally were sitting in the class as well. Nunnally looked around and was happy to see Momo and Renji were in the class as well. Lelouch noticed that Izuru was in the class and simply thought that it was great. Nunnally looked around and noticed that she didn't see the person that they met that was with Renji.

" _I guess Rukia didn't make it in the advance class…well, I'm sure I'll see her again from time to time_ ," Nunnally thought, " _still, I can't believe that I'm in the advance class. Lelouch, sure, it's expected but me… it's a surprise… I'm a bit nervous._ "

Lelouch and Nunnally saw Euphie and were surprised and happy to see her. Euphie saw Lelouch and Nunnally and felt happy to see them as well. Euphie felt much better seeing her siblings and didn't feel so nervous like she did earlier.

On the far right side, Alice was sitting in the class looking at the teacher and listening to every word that the teacher was saying and on the far left side, Rai was also sitting in the class looking at the teacher and listened to every word from the instructor. In the far front of the class, Naoto and Kallen were listening to the instructor and in the far back, Kaguya and Suzaku were listening. Suzaku noticed a few people and he was shocked he was sure that he recognized.

" _Lelouch?_ " Suzaku said in his head surprised, " _Nunnally?_ " Suzaku looked and saw someone that he recognized, " _Wait, is that… Princess Euphemia?_ "

"Suzaku," Kaguya whispered, "Suzaku, what's wrong?"

Suzaku didn't respond as he was still in shock in see three Britannians that he recognized.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The lessons and training begins and reunions occur with questions in mind.**


	12. First Day Curriculum

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Code Geass and Bleach.

 **First Day Curriculum**

In the homeroom designated for Class Two, the students there were in their seats listening to the homeroom instructor of the class. Among the students there were Ohgi, Sugiyama, Minami, Inoue, Yoshida, Nagata, and Tamaki and they all sat close to each other. Rukia was also in the class and she had a sad expression as she was not happy that she didn't make it to the Advance Class.

"Just because you're not in the advance class, it doesn't mean you have any less of a chance of excelling," The homeroom teacher said, "In the end what matters is hard work. If you train as hard as you…"

" _Stupid Renji, I should be in the advance class, not him_ ," Rukia said in her head clearly upset about the whole arrangement.

After some time, the Advance Homeroom class was over and students were walking out of the classroom. Lelouch and Nunnally walked out of the class and they were about to discuss some things.

"Oh, it's you two," Momo spoke.

Lelouch and Nunnally turned to see Momo who had a smile on her face.

"Oh, hello again Momo," Lelouch greeted.

"It's nice to see you again," Nunnally added with a smile.

"It's nice to see the both of you," Momo replied, "looks we're all in the Advance Class as well. Let's work hard to excel."

"Indeed," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch," A female voice said, "Nunnally."

Euphie came by and approached her half-siblings.

"Euphie, so you made it in the Advance Class as well," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Yeah, I was really surprised," Euphie said happily.

"That's wonderful," Nunnally said.

"Lelouch, Nunnally," A male voice said.

Lelouch and Nunnally wondered who it was and they looked and they saw Suzaku.

"It really is you," Suzaku said happily.

"Who…?" Nunnally spoke.

Lelouch and Nunnally looked at Suzaku and they were surprised as they recognized him.

"Wait, are you… Suzaku?" Lelouch asked surprised.

"Yeah, it me Suzaku," Suzaku said happily.

"Suzaku," Nunnally said wide eyed.

"Thank goodness," Suzaku said, "you recognized me. I'm happy to see you two again."

"Lelouch, Nunnally," Kaguya said as she showed up.

Lelouch and Nunnally looked at Kaguya and they were able to recognize her.

"Are you… Kaguya?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes it's me," Kaguya said happily, "How nice, you two recognized me. I'm surprised to see you two here."

"The feeling's mutual," Lelouch said.

"Isn't this nice?" Kaguya said, "Together again just like back in the shrine."

"Oh my, it's you," Euphie said suddenly.

Suzaku and Kaguya saw Euphie and were surprised.

"Wait, Princess Euphemia?" Suzaku replied surprised.

"Huh, Princess?" Momo asked confused.

"Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi," Euphie said, "son of Japan's Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi."

"Wait, Warrant Officer?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh yes," Euphie said, "he was part of the Special Corp that was founded by Schneizel and led by Professor Lloyd Asplund. It was amazing," Euphie smiled, "that he was the first Honorary Britannian that was allowed to pilot a Knightmare."

Lelouch and Nunnally were shocked and they looked at Suzaku.

"Suzaku, you were… a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, I was," Suzaku said with a nod.

"Why?" Lelouch asked with his head down.

"Lelouch?" Nunnally spoke.

"Why would you join the Britannian military?" Lelouch asked upset, "after what happened… after what they did to us?"

Euphie was shocked as she realized the implication and the reason why Lelouch was upset. Meanwhile, Naoto and Kallen came out of the classroom and they looked and saw Suzaku and Euphie. Kallen felt rage seeing Suzaku.

"The traitor," Kallen said, "the one who would rather kiss Britannia's feet."

"I see," Naoto said.

Kallen was about to move and took something out of her gi but Naoto quickly stopped her.

"Kallen, what are you doing?" Naoto asked as he took what Kallen had and it was a small blade, "Seriously Little Sister?"

"He has to pay," Kallen said to Naoto, "and besides, that puppet princess is there."

"Kallen, don't," Naoto said.

"But Naoto," Kallen said.

"Kallen, if you go through with it, it will be the end of you," Naoto said, "you'll be charged and they won't care if you feel that you were justified."

Kallen looked at Naoto and looked away with a frown. Meanwhile Rai left the classroom and walked through the hall but then stopped and saw Suzaku and Euphie.

" _Princess Euphemia and Suzaku Kururugi_ ," Rai said in his head, " _so they ended up here as well._ "

"Hey, is that you Rai?" A female voice asked.

Rai turned and was surprised to see Alice.

"Huh?" Rai replied surprised, "Alice, is that you?"

"Yeah, so you made here as well," Alice said.

"Yeah, I did but I'm not the only one," Rai said as he directed Alice to see Euphie and Suzaku.

Alice was surprised to see Suzaku and Alice and then when she saw Lelouch and Nunnally, she felt that she had seen them before. Later on, the new students were heading to the dormitories where they would be staying. Lelouch was walking with his sisters Nunnally and Euphie in the dorms and there was a hall that split from left to right. They looked at the papers of what room they were assigned to.

"Looks like me and Euphie go left," Nunnally said.

"I myself go right," Lelouch said, "okay, I'll see two you tomorrow morning Nunnally, Euphie."

Nunnally nodded with a smile, "Sure Lelouch."

"Sure and Lelouch?" Euphie said.

"Yes?" Lelouch replied.

"I know you're not happy with the choices that Suzaku made but I hope you can get along with him," Euphie said, "I mean you're friends, rights?" Euphie then turned to Nunnally, "Right Nunnally?"

"We have a long day tomorrow so we should get some rest," Lelouch said.

The siblings gave each other a hug and then after the close sibling bonding, they released each other and went on their separate ways to their rooms. Euphie was worried and Nunnally thought about what Euphie had just said. Lelouch arrived to the door of a room that read 152. Lelouch opened the door and went in the dorm and found someone in the dorm as well and it was Naoto.

"Yes?" Naoto said as he turned to see Lelouch.

"Hello," Lelouch said, "I've been assigned to this room."

"Ah, you must be my roommate," Naoto said with a smile, "you're Lelouch Suzunami, right?"

"That's right, and you are?" Lelouch replied.

Naoto smiled, "I'm Naoto Kozuki. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're also in the Advance Class as well just like me."

"Yes, that's right," Lelouch said as he and Naoto shook hands, "it's nice to meet you Naoto."

"Same here," Naoto said with a nod.

Meanwhile, Nunnally said her byes to Euphie as she left and arrived to the door of a room that read 185 and opened the door. Inside the room, Nunnally saw another girl who she assumed was going to be her roommate and it was Alice. Alice turned to Nunnally and figured she was her roommate.

"Oh hi there," Alice spoke, "You must be the one sharing the room with me."

"Hi, I'm Nunnally Suzunami," Nunnally greeted a smile, "it's nice to meet you."

"Alice Macleod," Alice replied with a smile of her own, "nice to meet you Nunnally."

"Yes, a pleasure," Nunnally said with a nod.

Alice paused and then she decided to ask, "Say Nunnally?"

"Hmm?" Nunnally replied.

"I hope you won't find this strange for me to ask but…" Alice spoke.

"Yes Alice, what is it?" Nunnally asked.

"Have we met somewhere before?" Alice asked.

Nunnally had her right index finger on her chin, "Hmm, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"Hmm, no reason," Alice said, "it's just that I thought I could have seen you and that guy you were with before."

"Guy I was with?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, tall guy with short black hair and purple eyes," Alice clarified.

"Oh, you must be referring to my brother, Lelouch," Nunnally said.

"Oh, so he's your brother?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Nunnally said happily.

"I see, sorry for the strange question," Alice said, "I must be confusing you two with other people."

Nunnally waved it off, "Don't worry about it."

Meanwhile Suzaku entered his own room with a sigh and was met with someone he did never expect and it was Rai. Rai looked and saw Suzaku.

"Suzaku," Rai said.

"Rai, y-you're here too?" Suzaku responded surprised.

"…Well I'll be damn," Rai said with a sigh.

Meanwhile in another room, Kallen just looked at the person who was going to be her roommate and it was Kaguya.

"You… you're Kallen Kozuki, right?" Kaguya said.

"Oh um yes, I'm Kallen Kozuki," Kallen said.

"Kallen Kozuki," Kaguya said, "…of the Japan Liberation Front."

Kallen was shocked, "Wait, how do you know…wait a minute…"

Meanwhile Euphie sat in her room and sighed and then the door opened. In came in a young woman with black hair tied to an upper ponytail with a pink string.

"I take you're my roommate," Euphie said.

"Yes, I'm Itsuse Rindo," The student said.

Euphie got up and nodded with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Euphie said.

Later on, it was a full moon in the night sky and all the students in their dorm were sleeping ready to start their lessons. In one of the rooms, Suzaku looked up at the ceiling with a sad expression.

 **Flashback: Earlier in the hall of the academy**

Lelouch looked at upset.

"So Japan was still occupied and you decided to be a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, that's basically it," Suzaku said.

"Why?" Lelouch asked, "Why would you do that? Why would you join them? Why wouldn't you fight against them?"

"You would be seriously okay with me fighting against your country?" Suzaku asked, "Going against members of your family?"

"They stopped being my family," Lelouch said, "Nunnally's as well. Did you forget what happened to me and Nunnally?"

"Of course not," Suzaku said, "I would never forget. I just… I just wanted the killing to stop. I wanted to save lives and make sure what happened to you and Nunnally never happened again."

"You thought you could do that by joining Britannia as an Honorary Britannian soldier?" Lelouch asked upset.

"I…" Suzaku spoke and then looked away, "Lelouch, when Japan got conquered, I've seen what people who rebel and commit terrorism in the name of freeing Japan," Suzaku frowned, "more violence and death and not just soldiers but also innocent people and nothing would change. The fighting would continue and people would die for nothing. I couldn't stand that. I figured that since Britannia was in charge and can't be stopped, I figured why not change things from within."

Lelouch was shocked, "Change things from within? Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious and it seemed to have worked," Suzaku said.

"Tch, I doubt it," Lelouch said with scorn, "Change things from within."

"Lelouch..." Nunnally said with worry for her brother.

"Suzaku, you really are an idiot," Lelouch said upset

"Lelouch," Suzaku replied taken aback.

Suzaku looked back and saw Nunnally with a sad expression and then looked away from Suzaku. He also saw Euphie who just had a sad expression.

 **Flashback End**

Suzaku had sad expression.

"I knew that they wouldn't take it well," Suzaku said, "maybe if I had succeeded, it would have been different."

Suzaku then recalled when he was piloting the Knightmare Frame, Lancelot and it took on the Knightmare Frame that was red and had one long silver arm and it happened in Lake Kawaguchi. Suzaku sighed and frowned at the thought and then he went to sleep.

 **Human World**

Senna in her Shihakusho was walking through a graveyard and sighed.

"Things have not gone well," Senna said.

Senna continued to walk through the graveyard and had her thoughts on a particular something that was confessed to her.

 **Flashback: Sword of Akasha, C's World**

Senna was with CC and Jeremiah and they had faced Charles and Marianne.

"That's right," Charles stated, "I sent Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan to hide them from my brother's sight which is also why I secretly had Marianne's body taken away."

"As long as my body was still intact, there would be a chance that I could return to it," Marianne added.

"So that's what's been really going on?" Senna asked.

"Exactly," Charles answered, "Anya and Nunnally became witnesses therefore it was necessary to rewrite both their memories to protect everything."

"Wait a minute," Jeremiah said shocked, "so that means that Princess Nunnally's blindness was actually the result of your Geass and not from the psychological trauma of the assassination?"

"Even though Nunnally was a false witness, there presented a real chance that she would be killed," Marianne answered.

"In order to prevent that, truth needed to be made that was far from proof," Charles added.

"The original plan called for only one immortal code," Marianne said, "however as our research progressed, we concluded that we needed to have an additional code. In other words, without CC, there would only be a fifty percent chance of the plan succeeding."

"When Marianne was unable to convince CC, we were left with only one option," Charles explained, "we had to use you Senna."

"Use me?" Senna asked in shock, "But why, what was the point of all this?"

"These tragedies will no longer be needed once the Ragnarok Connection succeeds," Charles said.

"Masks will vanish," Marianne added with joy, "and everyone will be who they're supposed to be."

"…I see now," Senna said and then turned to CC angrily, "you knew all along. You were aware and you played me for a fool!"

"You can look at it anyway you want," CC said, "It doesn't really matter to me."

 **Flashback End**

Senna kept walking and felt anger towards CC.

"In the end, CC was not someone that I should have trusted," Senna said with a frown, "I should have never trusted her."

Senna's Geass on her left eye glowed and then she covered her left eye.

"There you are," A male voice said.

Senna looked and saw that it was Ashido.

"It's you," Senna said.

"Been waiting for you," Ashido said.

 **The Next Day, Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the 6th Division Barracks, Genbu was walking through the corridor.

"Hello 3rd Seat Kururugi," A cheerful male voice said.

Genbu turned and saw that it was a middle aged looking man. It was Ginjiro Shirogane, the Lieutenant of the 6th Division.

"Oh Lieutenant Shirogane," Genbu said.

Genbu and Ginjiro walked together through the hall.

"I've heard that young Byakuya will assume the position of the 6th Division Captain," Ginjiro said.

"I see," Genbu said.

"Say Kururugi," Ginjiro said.

"Hmm?" Genbu asked.

"My daughter has entered the Shin'o Academy," Ginjiro said.

"That's good," Genbu said, "I'm sure you're proud."

"I am," Ginjiro said, "and you know she told me something interesting. She told me that there is someone named Kururugi that is attending the academy as well."

"Mm, then it's definitely my own son Suzaku," Genbu said.

"I knew it," Ginjiro said with a grin, "you must be proud."

Genbu frowned and looked away.

"Kururugi?" Ginjiro said confused.

Meanwhile in the Shin'o Academy, Lelouch and Nunnally were walking together to get to their homeroom class and they saw someone they recognized as it was the young woman they met yesterday for the entrance exam.

Oh, hi Rukia," Lelouch greeted with a smile.

"Hi Rukia," Nunnally greeted as well.

Rukia turned to Lelouch and Nunnally's direction and was surprised.

"Oh, it's you," Rukia said, "Lelouch and Nunnally as well."

The siblings stopped in front of Rukia.

"How've you been Rukia?" Nunnally asked.

"I'm fine, are you on your way to class?" Rukia responded

"That's right," Nunnally said, "we're also going to be starting with some of combat areas with demonstrations today."

"…I see," Rukia said, "what class are you two in?"

"Oh, we're in the Advance Class," Nunnally answered.

Rukia was surprised but kept her composure, "I see…that's good."

"Oh, what about you Rukia?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, Class 2 for me…anyway, I need to go and that goes for the both of you as well," Rukia said with a smile, "it wouldn't be wise to late for class."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Nunnally replied.

"See you around Lelouch and you too Nunnally," Rukia said as she quickly left.

"Yeah, see you again Rukia," Nunnally responded.

"See you around Rukia," Lelouch said.

Rukia looked back at the siblings and smiled at them as she waved at them before heading to her homeroom class.

"Oh someone you know," Euphie said as she approached Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Morning Euphie," Lelouch said, "sort of," Lelouch looked at Rukia, "we met yesterday when we came in the academy."

"I see," Euphie said.

Meanwhile Naoto yawned as he headed for his homeroom classroom and was met up by his sister Kallen.

"Oh Kallen, morning," Naoto said.

"Morning Naoto," Kallen said.

"Did you rest well?" Naoto asked.

"Um, yeah I did," Kallen said with a nod.

"Great so you're ready?" Naoto asked, "We'll be doing some training today."

"I'm looking forward to it," Kallen said excited.

"Training, huh," A female voice said.

Kallen and Naoto looked and saw Ohgi, Minami, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Inoue, Yoshida, and Nagata who greeted them with smiles. Naoto and Kallen greeted them back with smiles. Students were entering their homerooms ready to learn. Suzaku arrived along with Rai and Suzaku sighed as he headed in. Suzaku looked and saw Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphie talking to each other with joy along with Momo. The conversation Suzaku had with Lelouch stilled weighed heavily on Suzaku and he just went to his own seat. Kaguya and Alice arrived and they went in the classroom. Classes began as the students of the each class and their respective teachers were lecturing on the subjects regarding the Soul Society and the Seireitei. After the lecture was over in two hours, homeroom classes were over and students were heading for the next classes.

It was time for Kido Class and the students of the Advance Class were outside in the firing range and ready to practice Kido. There were three lines of students that consist of groups. The Kido instructor explained that they would start with practicing with one of the Kido spells.

"All right, Group One to the line," The instructor announced.

"Yes sir!" The students of Group One obliged which included Momo, Nunnally, and Alice.

"All of you, you will now demonstrate Hado, begin!"

"Right!" The students said in unison.

Alice, Nunnally, and Momo put out their hands to start the spell.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh," Momo chanted.

"All creation, flutter of wings," Nunnally chanted.

"Ye who bears the name of Man," Alice chanted.

"Inferno and pandemonium," Nunnally chanted.

"The sea barrier surges," Alice chanted.

"March on to the south!" Momo chanted.

Nunnally, Momo, and Alice chanted, " _ **Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_ "

Nunnally, Momo, and Alice succeeded in hitting their targets with their spells while most of them missed their targets although Momo hit the corner of her target and Nunnally hit the side of her target and Alice hit the upper right corner of her target but they were both happy that they hit their targets.

"Very good, next group!" The teacher announced

Nunnally, Alice, and Momo went back to sit in their spots.

"Yes sir!" The students of Group Two obliged which included Lelouch, Izuru, and Naoto.

"Good job you three," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Thank you Brother," Nunnally replied.

"Yeah, thanks," Momo replied with a smile.

"That was amazing," Euphie said happily.

Momo and Nunnally sat back down.

Nunnally turned to Alice, "Alice, way to go."

"Thanks," Alice said with a smile.

"Those were great shots you two," One of the female classmates said to Momo and Nunnally, "how you do it?"

"I only hit the corner," Momo said, "probably just luck."

"I only hit the side myself," Nunnally added.

"Well I'm still impressed," The female classmate said, "most of them didn't even reach their target."

Suzaku and Kaguya looked on and were very impressed to see what Nunnally was able to do.

"Wow, Nunnally's good," Kaguya said.

"Yeah, she really is," Suzaku said.

Rai looked on and nodded as he was also impressed in what he saw. They continued on until they heard three strong shots and then looked on and those three shots that were made loud and they hit the two targets perfectly, completely destroying it. This surprised everyone in the class and people saw that it was Naoto, Lelouch, and Izuru.

"Was it Lelouch and that the blonde guy and that redhead guy?" Momo asked and when she saw the targets, she was impressed, "Amazing, they shot and hit perfect bull's eyes."

"Wow, that's great," Nunnally said with glee, "I expect no less from my big brother and Izuru was impressive as well."

Kallen saw what Naoto did and felt proud.

"Nothing less from my brother," Kallen said proudly.

Students continued to talk about Lelouch, Naoto, and Izuru's performance as the three in question went to sit back down. Lelouch and Izuru high fived each other and then Lelouch sat next to Nunnally while Naoto sat next to Kallen.

"That was impressive Lelouch," Nunnally said with glee.

Lelouch smiled at his sister, "Thank you."

"Nice one Lelouch," Momo added with a smile as the female classmate nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Momo," Lelouch said as he light scratched his chin with his index finger.

Suzaku was impressed in what he saw.

"I guess I should have known," Suzaku said, "coming from Lelouch."

Kaguya did a light clap in glee. Naoto went to Lelouch and they both nodded in approval.

"That was great Lelouch," Naoto said.

"Yeah, you too Naoto," Lelouch said.

"You're Naoto," Nunnally said, "it's nice to meet you. I'm Nunnally."

"Nice to meet you Nunnally," Naoto said with a smile, "Lelouch told me about you."

Naoto then turned to Kallen and signaled her to come over. Kallen was surprised and shook her head.

"Oh, who is that?" Lelouch asked.

"That's Kallen," Naoto said with a smile, "she's my sister."

"Oh," Nunnally said.

Lelouch and Nunnally looked at Kallen and waved at her in a friendly manner. Kallen was taken aback and just waved back. Meanwhile Renji looked at Izuru and Lelouch as well as Naoto.

" _Lelouch is good and so is_ _that blonde guy and that redhead_ ," Renji said in his head," _Guess now I know who my competitions is in this class._ "

"Group Three. To the line," The instructor called.

"Yes sir!" Renji and the other students of Group Three complied.

Renji got in some sort of stance, " _Regardless of Lelouch and whoever those two are, I'm not about to let either of them show me up. So they both destroyed their targets, then I will too,_ " Renji put his hand out and decided not to chant the incantation, " _ **Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_ "

The result caused an explosion, causing some of the students to almost get caught in it and causing a panic. The smoke nearly cleared and most of the students wondered if Renji had lost his mind.

"W-What the hell?!" Lelouch spoke stunned.

"Ah, that could have killed us all," Momo said stunned.

"Unbelievable," Nunnally said stunned as well, "Why didn't Renji do the incantation first?"

"My goodness," Euphie said upset, "What was he trying to prove?"

"What was he doing, the fool," Izuru commented upset that one of his classmates would do something reckless.

"Damn that jackass!" Kallen said angrily.

"What the hell?" Naoto said.

Kaguya, Suzaku, and Rai cough and were upset with what happened.

"That idiot, he could have gotten himself killed," Rai said.

"Or even worse," Kaguya said.

The huge smoke cleared and smoke was emanating from Renji's body.

The instructor was annoyed and pointed at Renji.

"Abarai," The Kido instructor said, "special instruction after class."

"Yes sir…ugh…" Renji complied feeling embarrassed.

Nunnally just looked at Renji and couldn't help feel sorry for him as she heard students were starting to laugh.

Alice was also Part of Group Three and she shook her head for what Renji did.

"What an idiot," Alice said.

 **Three Hours Later**

In the Zanjutsu Hall, the Zanjutsu instructor decided to have students go in pairs for sparring matching with bokkens to see where they were in skill. After the pairs were set, the instructor decided to call the first pair and it was a Lelouch and Alice. They picked their bokkens and faced each other and bowed to each other and then got in their stances.

"Begin!" The instructor spoke.

Lelouch and Alice began their sparring with their bokkens. The two of them pushed each other back and forth and it was an even match. After a few moments, they were both getting aggressive with their attacks. Alice went for a lunge attack but missed Lelouch's body by a few inches and Lelouch was able to capitalize by countering and hit Alice with a lunge attack to her shoulder causing Alice to fall back and hit the floor.

"Match, Suzunami," The instructor declared.

Lelouch sighed with relief and then went to check on Alice.

"Alice, are you okay?" Lelouch asked.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine," Alice replied though she did felt a bit dizzy.

Lelouch extended his hand and Alice took his hand and got up.

"Sorry Alice, I may have it you a bit hard," Lelouch said.

Alice shook her head, "It's fine, no need to apologize."

Lelouch and Alice took their seats and Nunnally and Momo checked on Alice as well. Soon, it became Renji and Izuru's turn for their sparring match. During the match, Renji was pushing Izuru back with his aggressive attacks leaving no room for Izuru to counterattack and all Izuru could do was defend. Renji went for the finish and struck Izuru on the chest area pushing his opponent back with such force and causing Izuru to fall on the ground hard and making him feel pain and wobbly.

"Match, Abarai!" The instructor declared as Renji sighed of relief.

Most students began to gather around to Izuru to check on him.

"Are you hurt? Can you get up?" Momo asked with concern.

One of the female students glared at Renji, "You didn't have to be so rough."

"Kira, are you all right?" The instructor asked.

Izuru nodded, "Yes sir."

Students were still talking and Renji clenched his teeth as he was annoyed and real upset.

After class was over, there was a break and students got to take time to relax. Nunnally decided to hang with Euphie, Momo, and Alice while Lelouch decided to he was to spend time for himself. Lelouch sat and leaned on a wall of a building and felt relaxed as his eyes closed. He then heard footsteps and then he opened his eyes and saw that it was Naoto.

"Oh Naoto," Lelouch said.

"Hey Lelouch," Naoto said, "You look relaxed sitting there, mind if I join you?"

"Hmm, I don't mind," Lelouch replied, "Go ahead."

"Thanks," Naoto said as he sat and leaned on the wall, "Ah yes, this is relaxing."

"It sure is," Lelouch said.

"Say Lelouch, there's something I want to ask you," Naoto said.

"Oh, what is it?" Lelouch replied.

"Well…" Naoto spoke.

Meanwhile, Renji was sitting by a tree collecting his thoughts. He was very frustrated about how things went and he didn't appreciate his classmate giving him a hard time. He decided not to let it bother him too much and just relax. Renji heard footsteps approaching closer to him.

"Resting up I see," Izuru's voice spoke.

Renji looked and saw Izuru.

"Hmm, oh, it's you," Renji replied.

"I wouldn't mind joining you there," Izuru said, "That okay?"

"Uh, sure…" Renji replied.

Izuru sat down by the tree.

"Thanks," Izuru said happily as he rubbed his wrist, "Got to admit, you really let me have it in class. I was so overwhelmed by your strength I couldn't even counterattack. My whole arm is still numb."

"Well, I'm sorry about that," Renji said feeling bad about what happened earlier, "I didn't mean anything by it but I kind of messed up at target practice earlier so felt that I needed to make up for that."

Izuru smiled, "Zan… ken… so… ki. Each of these four disciplines must be mastered before we can become Shinigami. We definitely got our work cut out if that's going to happened."

"Well yeah," Renji said, "I guess so."

Izuru suddenly offered for a handshake with a smile.

"Name's Izuru Kira," Izuru said, "Hi, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you fellow freshman."

Renji just looked at Izuru, "Introduction and a handshake, your family must be from the good side of town."

Izuru was confused, "Huh?"

"Manners aren't exactly my style," Renji said with a smile, "but my name is Renji Abarai and nice to meet you too."

"Ah, thank you Renji." Izuru responded happily

Izuru and Renji then noticed that there were students rushing to get somewhere.

"Huh?" Renji spoke.

"Ah…what's going on?" Izuru asked.

Izuru and Renji went to see what the commotion was about. Near the entrance of the Shin'o Academy, students were gathering to see and there were two lines made from the entrance. Momo, Euphie, Alice, and Nunnally looked around wondered what was going.

"Hey," Lelouch called.

The four girls turned and saw Lelouch and Naoto.

"Oh Lelouch, Naoto," Nunnally said.

"Say, do you know what's going on here?" Naoto asked.

"That's what we want to know ourselves," Alice said.

Lelouch, Momo, and Nunnally saw Alice appeared right next to Momo.

"Oh Alice," Momo spoke and then she looked around, "I don't know what's going on."

One of the male students turned to the confused six students

"What, you guys haven't heard?" The male student asked.

"Heard what?" Lelouch asked.

"They say that one of the Captains of the Gotei 13 is coming to inspect the class," The male student informed.

"Really, a full-fledged Captain?" Momo replied as she and Nunnally were pushed further.

Nunnally and Momo were pushed out of the line. Lelouch quickly took Momo and Nunnally's arms to have them stand next to him.

"Are you girls okay?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Momo replied.

"I'm fine as well," Nunnally replied, "thank you Lelouch."

Lelouch nodded, "No problem."

They soon saw the two people walking by, a captain and his lieutenant and it was Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru.

Momo and Alice were amazed at the two people that were passing by.

"A real captain," Momo commented.

"Oh, amazing," Alice commented.

"Hey, it's Gin," Nunnally said happy to see one her old friends.

"Looks like he doing well," Lelouch added.

Momo, Alice, Euphie, and Naoto were surprised and turned to the siblings.

"Wait a minute, you two know the lieutenant?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Lelouch and I have known Gin since we were little kids," Nunnally said happily.

"Gin is from the same district as us," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Wow, that's amazing," Alice said as she was impressed.

"Come to think of it," Nunnally said as she looked at Aizen, "Lelouch, that captain…isn't he the one you met years back?"

"Huh?" Momo and Alice spoke surprised.

"Yeah," Lelouch said with a grin, "in fact, I never did get to finish my chess match with him."

"Wait, you met Captain Sosuke Aizen?" Alice asked.

"Seriously?" Momo asked surprised.

"Yes, of course back then, he was a lieutenant," Lelouch said.

Alice suddenly grabbed Lelouch's shoulder with glee in her eyes and she surprised Lelouch, Momo, Euphie, Naoto, and Nunnally.

"Uh Alice?" Lelouch spoke.

"You got to tell me Lelouch," Alice said, "What is he like? What is that handsome man Captain Aizen like?"

"Handsome?" Lelouch spoke with a raised eyebrow.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Seigen visits the academy as does Genbu who surprises Suzaku and Kaguya and then people start to really know each other.**


	13. Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Code Geass.

 **Family**

Near the entrance of the Shin'o Academy, students were gathering to see and there were two lines made from the entrance. Momo, Euphie, Alice, and Nunnally looked around wondered what was going.

"Hey," Lelouch called.

The four girls turned and saw Lelouch and Naoto.

"Oh Lelouch, Naoto," Nunnally said.

"Say, do you know what's going on here?" Naoto asked.

"That's what we want to know ourselves," Alice said.

Lelouch, Momo, and Nunnally saw Alice appeared right next to Momo.

"Oh Alice," Momo spoke and then she looked around, "I don't know what's going on."

One of the male students turned to the confused six students

"What, you guys haven't heard?" The male student asked.

"Heard what?" Lelouch asked.

"They say that one of the Captains of the Gotei 13 is coming to inspect the class," The male student informed.

"Really, a full-fledged Captain?" Momo replied as she and Nunnally were pushed further.

Nunnally and Momo were pushed out of the line. Lelouch quickly took Momo and Nunnally's arms to have them stand next to him.

"Are you girls okay?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Momo replied.

"I'm fine as well," Nunnally replied, "thank you Lelouch."

Lelouch nodded, "No problem."

They soon saw the two people walking by, a captain and his lieutenant and it was Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru.

Momo and Alice were amazed at the two people that were passing by.

"A real captain," Momo commented.

"Oh, amazing," Alice commented.

"Hey, it's Gin," Nunnally said happy to see one her old friends.

"Looks like he doing well," Lelouch added.

Momo, Alice, Euphie, and Naoto were surprised and turned to the siblings.

"Wait a minute, you two know the lieutenant?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Lelouch and I have known Gin since we were little kids," Nunnally said happily.

"Gin is from the same district as us," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Wow, that's amazing," Alice said as she was impressed.

"Come to think of it," Nunnally said as she looked at Aizen, "Lelouch, that captain…isn't he the one you met years back?"

"Huh?" Momo and Alice spoke surprised.

"Yeah," Lelouch said with a grin, "in fact, I never did get to finish my chess match with him."

"Wait, you met Captain Sosuke Aizen?" Alice asked.

"Seriously?" Momo asked surprised.

"Yes, of course back then, he was a lieutenant," Lelouch said.

Alice suddenly grabbed Lelouch's shoulder with glee in her eyes and she surprised Lelouch, Momo, Euphie, Naoto, and Nunnally.

"Uh Alice?" Lelouch spoke.

"You got to tell me Lelouch," Alice said, "What is he like? What is that handsome man Captain Aizen like?"

"Handsome?" Lelouch spoke with a raised eyebrow.

At the same time, Suzaku and Kaguya were there in a different line and he was surprised.

"Hey, who are they?" Suzaku asked.

"Huh, you don't know who they are?" Kaguya asked.

Suzaku looked at Kaguya, "I wouldn't have asked if I knew."

Kaguya sighed and then looked on as Aizen and Gin passed by, "That's Captain Sosuke Aizen, the leader of the 5th Division and his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru."

"Oh, is that so?" Suzaku replied.

"Yes, in fact I heard that Lelouch and Nunnally are actually friends with Lieutenant Ichimaru," Kaguya said.

"Wait, really?" Suzaku replied surprised.

"Yeah, apparently Lieutenant Ichimaru came from the same place in the Rukongai as Lelouch and Nunnally," Kaguya said, "Nunnally told me about it."

"Oh, I see," Suzaku said, "in that case, I hope to have the chance to thank him for being there for Lelouch and Nunnally."

"Oh look," Kaguya said.

Suzaku looked and saw that Lelouch and Nunnally were talking to Gin and they were having a pleasant conversation and the Suzunami siblings were happy as they were talking to Gin and Gin was all smiles as well talking to Lelouch and Nunnally while Aizen had his warm smile and then Lelouch and Aizen were talking to each other hoping to actually have another game of chess. Later on in the homeroom classroom for the Advance Class One, Onabara had just entered the classroom and the students were sitting in their seats.

"Good afternoon class," Onabara greeted.

"Good afternoon Sensei," All the students said in unison.

"Everyone settle down so that we can begin," Onabara waited as all the students settled and there was silence and then he nodded, "Now before we begin class, we have two very important guests that would like to observe the class."

Onabara looked over to his left and two Shinigamis came in the class and it was Aizen and Gin. The students were surprised to see them in the classroom.

"Wow, it's them," One of the male students said in low tone.

The Advance Class students were muttering among themselves.

"All right, settle down," Onabara said as the students quiet themselves again, "our two special guests are Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Ichimaru of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13."

Aizen greeted them with smiles and talked about having the pleasure of seeing the students and was looking forward to see them. Momo and Alice were in awe and thought that Aizen was simply wonderful. Kallen was curious while Euphie was intrigued meanwhile Naoto just looks at Aizen and he did not know why but something about Sosuke Aizen really bothered Naoto as he felt there was something about Aizen was not right, something about him that was actually sinister.

Onabara continued, "Now for today's lecture, we will be discussing the laws and government of the Soul Society. Before we begin, is there anyone here who can give an answer to the best of their ability about Central 46?"

The students were silent and looked around and then Lelouch raised his hand and Onabara saw Lelouch's hand raised.

"All right Suzunami," Onabara spoke pointing at Lelouch.

Lelouch stood up from his seat and answered, "Central 46 is the organization that serves as the judiciary authority of the Soul Society and they operate under the mandate of the Soul King. They are comprised of forty wise men gathered from all over the Soul Society and six judges and they are in charge of trying all crimes committed by any Shinigami whether it is done here in the Soul Society or in the Human World and it is within their jurisdiction to order the use of deadly force by the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido or the Kido Corps and once their decision has been made, it's can't be overturn by anyone, not even the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 himself."

The students were amazed at Lelouch's answered and Onabara nodded as he was pleased.

"Very good Suzunami, that's impressive," Onabara said.

Captain Aizen looked at Lelouch and nodded.

The class continued on as Onabara began the lecture of the class which including teaching the students the laws of the Soul Society. Meanwhile in the 6th Division Barracks, Genbu was walking through the corridor. On his way heading somewhere, he met up with Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Oh Genbu," Byakuya said.

"Oh hello," Genbu said.

"You're on your way to the academy," Genbu said.

"Yes it's my time off," Genbu said, "and my son and niece are attending the academy right now."

"I see," Byakuya said, "in that case Genbu, I would like to ask you a favor."

"Sure Byakuya, what is it?" Genbu asked.

Meanwhile in the 10th Division, Seigen had just left his office and was walking through the hall.

"Captain Suzunami," A female voice said.

Seigen turned and saw that it was one of his lieutenants who was also his adopted daughter, Matsuri.

"Ah Matsuri," Seigen said.

"Are you heading to the academy?" Seigen asked.

"Yes," Seigen said, "you and Fujimaru keep things in order while I'm gone," Seigen smiled, "our family is going to have more with someone tied to Lelouch and Nunnally."

"Wait, so you're going to…?" Matsuri asked.

"Yes," Seigen said with a smile.

Back in the academy, Kallen was walking in the hall and she sighed.

"We have some time before our next class," Kallen said, "maybe I should go see Ohgi and the others. I wonder where Naoto went."

Kallen kept walking and then she saw the three people in her class and it was Euphie, Lelouch and Nunnally.

" _Ah hell_ ," Kallen said bitterly in her head, " _the puppet princess… looks like she's talking to the Suzunami siblings_ ," Kallen scoffed, " _she seems to be getting along with them… the puppet princess._ "

"You know despite the circumstances with where we are now," Euphie said, "I'm really happy about this."

"You are?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I'm happy that the three of us can be together like this," Euphie said, "I really missed you both."

"Yeah, the same goes for us as well," Nunnally said happily.

Kallen was looking on and was surprised.

" _Wait a minute_ ," Kallen said in her head, " _do they actually know each other from before? But how is that…_ "

"I was devastated," Euphie said, "I was devastated when you two were killed in Japan during the invasion."

"We were sent to die and be martyrs," Lelouch said bitterly, "that what he intended for us from the start."

" _Sent as martyrs?_ " Kallen asked in her head, " _Killed during the invasion? Wait a minute…_ "

"So what is it like?" Euphie asked, "What is it like being adopted? Being adopted in the Suzunami Family? I understand that you surrogate father is one of the Captains of the Gotei 13."

"Yes, our father Seigen is kind and gentle," Nunnally said happily, "and at the same time, very serious and strict as Shinigami, especially as a Captain."

"He's a lot better than our birth father," Lelouch said, "he doesn't make his own children fight each for the throne and doesn't use us as sacrificial pawns."

"I know what you mean," Euphie said, "and I'm sad to say that our siblings has resented the people in Japan because of your deaths."

"But they weren't the ones that caused our deaths," Nunnally said.

"That's right," Lelouch said with a frown, "Japan didn't kill us, Britannia killed us, our own country killed us out of convenience."

"That's right," Kallen said suddenly.

Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphie looked and saw Kallen.

"Kallen," Lelouch said.

"So you two," Kallen said looking at Lelouch and Nunnally with a frown and then looked at Euphie, "you two are actually related to her."

"Um yes we are," Nunnally said, "she's our sister."

"Your sister," Kallen said.

"Kallen?" Lelouch said.

Euphie frowned at Kallen, "Don't you start."

"Euphie?" Lelouch asked.

"So you two," Kallen said started to get angry, "Lelouch and Nunnally, you two are actually Britannians."

Lelouch and Nunnally looked at each other and then they looked at Kallen.

"Yeah but so what if we are?" Lelouch replied.

"You two are actually from the royal family," Kallen asked, "You are actually siblings to her," Kallen glared at Euphie, "the puppet princess."

"Puppet princess?" Nunnally replied shocked.

"Hey," Lelouch said getting in front of Euphie and holding his arm out as in to shield her, "there's no need for name calling."

"Shut up!" Kallen replied angrily, "Shut the hell up!"

"Hey, what's with you?" Nunnally replied upset.

"You two have been deceiving and tricking everyone here from the start," Kallen said angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lelouch said.

Kallen clenched her teeth in anger. Kallen then abruptly left and Lelouch and Nunnally were confused and shocked and Euphie frowned.

"What the hell was with Kallen?" Lelouch asked.

"That girl…" Euphie spoke.

"Euphie, do you know what's going on?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, I do," Euphie said, "I'll tell you what happened."

Meanwhile Genbu arrived in the academy and looked around.

"The place hasn't changed much since I was a student here," Genbu said.

Genbu thought back at the time he was a student in the Shin'o Academy. Genbu sighed and went on within the campus. Later on, Genbu saw one of the teachers there that he recognized. It was middle aged looking woman with short brown hair and she was carrying books.

"Chifuyu," Genbu said.

The woman named Chifuyu looked and was surprised to see Genbu.

"Oh my," Chifuyu said, "Kururugi, this is a surprise."

"It's been a long time," Genbu said.

"Indeed it has," Chifuyu said, "what brings you here."

"I'm looking for two students," Genbu said, "These two are related to me."

"Oh," Chifuyu said, "come to think of it, I heard there was someone named Kururugi attending here."

"Yes that would be my son Suzaku," Genbu said, "The other is my niece named Kaguya Sumeragi."

"Hmm, well I suppose it'll be fine for you to see them since classes are not in sessions right now," Chifuyu said.

Meanwhile Kallen was with her brother Naoto and their group of friends.

"There's something that I found out and I need to tell you guys," Kallen said.

"Oh, what is it Kallen?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah, you seem upset about it," Ohgi said.

Kallen took a deep breath and then looked to her brother

"Naoto, it's about the Suzunami siblings," Kallen said, "Lelouch and Nunnally."

"Huh, what about them?" Naoto asked.

"Wait, who are they?" Minami asked.

"Oh, there in our class," Naoto said.

"Suzunami," Inoue said, "hold on, there's someone in the Gotei 13 named Suzunami."

"Yeah, that would be their father," Naoto said, "Seigen Suzunami, Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13. In fact, the Suzunami family is one of the Noble Families of the Soul Society."

"Oh, I see," Sugiyama said.

"That explains it," Yoshida said.

"Although Lelouch and Nunnally were actually adopted," Naoto said.

"Adopted?" Nagata asked.

"Yeah, they're actually from the Rukongai like us," Naoto said, "in fact, they came from the same district as Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru."

"Oh, is that right?" Tamaki replied.

"Yeah so Kallen," Naoto said, "what's up? Is there something going on with Lelouch and Nunnally?"

Kallen frowned and she nodded. Kallen then proceeded to tell them what she found out about the siblings and they were surprised.

"Wait, they're Britannians?" Ohgi asked.

"And they're actually related to Euphemia?" Minami asked.

"So they're members of that damn royal family?" Sugiyama asked upset.

"That's right," Kallen said, "I heard them talking. It's all true. You should have seen them," Kallen looked disgusted, "Talking all happily to their puppet princess sister."

"Hey, what the hell?" Tamaki asked upset, "I thought Euphemia was the only Britannian here trying to mess things up here and now we have two more and they wormed their way in one of the Soul Society's Noble Families?" Tamaki shook his head, "How messed up is that?"

"I know right?" Kallen spoke.

"Hang on guys," Naoto said, "let's not be rash on this."

"Rash?" Kallen asked, "Naoto, how can you say that? We know who they are."

"You also said that that they were killed when Britannia invaded Japan, right?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah but of course that was retaliation," Kallen said.

"Look, all I'm saying that we don't really know the whole story about those two," Naoto said.

"But c'mon Naoto," Tamaki said, "they're Britannians, the Britannians who invaded and oppressed our country and people. They made us slaves forcing us to give up our basic human rights. What's there to ask about? We know who they are. They're the children of the bastard that rules Britannia."

"But still…" Naoto said, "I find it hard to believe that they're the same as typical arrogant Britannians."

"Naoto, are you sure about this?" Minami said.

"Yeah Naoto, don't forget what happened," Yoshida said.

"We were slaughtered by that their damn brother Clovis in Shinjuku," Nagata said, "and you were executed before hand by Clovis as well."

"I say we go to them and teach them a lesson," Tamaki said strongly, "along with Euphemia and then we'll deal with that traitor Kururugi."

"Yeah, I agree," Kallen said, "they're not going to get away with this."

Naoto frowned and folded his arms as he didn't like what was going on. Meanwhile Genbu was in the hall within the academy walking. He then saw someone and it was Rukia. Genbu was surprised as he saw someone that looked like someone he knew.

"I see," Genbu said, "this must be the one that Byakuya was referring to."

Rukia looked and saw Genbu.

"Oh, hello there," Rukia said.

"Hello there," Genbu said.

"You seem to be looking at me," Rukia said, "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh um no," Genbu said, "I'm sorry it was rude of me to stare. It's just you look like someone I know."

"Oh, is that so?" Rukia replied.

"Yes," Genbu said and then cleared his throat, "I beg your pardon. I'm Genbu Kururugi, a member of the 6th Division."

"It's nice to meet you," Rukia said, "I'm Rukia."

Meanwhile Lelouch was pushed to the ground and Nunnally rushed over to Lelouch. Lelouch and Nunnally looked and stared at Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue, Yoshida, Nagata, Minami, and Sugiyama.

"What the hell is this about?" Lelouch asked.

"You know what this is about Lelouch," Kallen said glaring at Lelouch.

"You damn Britannians," Tamaki said as he cracked his knuckles, "you think you can deceive everyone here and no one would know."

Lelouch sighed and got up and he and Nunnally faced most the people in the group who were giving them hate glares. Meanwhile Seigen was in the academy and was speaking with Onabara.

"It's good to see you again Gengoro," Seigen said.

"Yes you as well Seigen," Onabara said, "so what brings you here in the academy? Have you come to visit your two other children?"

"Yes that's right," Seigen said, "and to be honest, I'm about to add another member in my family."

"You really take a shine in adopting children, don't you?" Onabara replied.

"I suppose so," Seigen said with a smile.

"But it's got to be tough," Onabara said, "when you have other noble families criticizing you for adopting children from the Rukongai."

"Well the thing is that I don't really care what the other nobles think about it," Seigen said, "What I do is my business."

"That's true," Onabara said, "but it doesn't stop them from saying things about you and your family."

Seigen scoffed, "I could care less. Anyways I need to go see them because I'm about to have a third daughter."

Seigen smiled saying the last part. Meanwhile Euphie was walking and looking around.

"I wonder where they are," Euphie asked.

"Euphie?" A female voice spoke.

Euphie looked and saw that it was Alice and Rai was with her.

"Oh Alice and Rai," Euphie said.

"Euphie, are you okay?" Rai asked, "You looked worried."

"Well I'm looking for Lelouch and Nunnally," Euphie said.

"Oh Lelouch and Nunnally?" Rai asked.

"Euphie," A male voice said.

Euphie, Rai, and Alice turned and saw that it was Naoto.

"Oh you're… Naoto, right?" Euphie spoke.

"Yeah," Naoto replied with a nod.

Meanwhile Genbu walked and saw Suzaku who was throwing fist inside a training hall and saw that Kaguya was there with him.

"There they are," Genbu said as he went to the hall.

Suzaku took a deep breath after extending his arms for his fist. Suzaku nodded as he was pleased.

"This reminds me of my time with Todoh-sensei," Suzaku said.

"You were always serious about your training," Kaguya said.

"Yes, well I needed to be," Suzaku said with a smile.

"You certainly disciplined yourself in that regard," Genbu said suddenly.

Kaguya and Suzaku were surprised as they both recognized the voice and they turned and saw that it was Genbu.

"F-Father," Suzaku said surprised.

"Uncle Genbu," Kaguya said surprised.

"Hello you two," Genbu said, "I'm finally able to meet with you two."

Suzaku and Kaguya were surprised to see Genbu and they saw that Genbu was indeed a Shinigami.

"Father, you're… a Shinigami," Suzaku said.

"Yes son, I am," Genbu said and then smiled, "Surprised?"

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Genbu speaks to his son and niece and after a confrontation Seigen approaches Euphie .**


	14. Sons and Daughters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I don't own Code Geass.

 **Sons and Daughters**

 **Kururugi Residence, Japan, Human World, 2010atb**

"Please Father, I'm begging you, you have to stop this," Suzaku pleaded.

"Stop what?" Genbu replied glaring at his ten-year-old son.

"You have to stop the fighting, too many lives have been lost already," Suzaku said, "if this keeps up, everyone in Japan will die."

Genbu was not pleased with his son at the moment.

"You dare tell me what to do!" Genbu countered, "You're just a child that doesn't understand anything!"

"Lelouch and Nunnally are dead," Suzaku pointed out, "too many people have died already. You have to end this Father so that this war will stop."

"Do you have the slightest clue of what will happen if I do that?" Genbu replied, "I will be looked upon as a traitor to our country and our people. Britannia will occupy this country and we will be forced to lose our rights, our pride, and even our name of Japan and being called Japanese. We'll be slaves to them, treated less than human and I refuse to let that happen."

"But Father, what about this declaration you made of a do or die resistance?" Suzaku asked upset and angry with his father, "If that's how it will be, then it won't matter in the end because everyone, no, all of Japan will be destroyed!"

"…It's a lot better than surrendering to Britannia," Genbu responded, "I will not stand by for Japan to bow to Britannia, not while I still draw breath!"

Suzaku was shocked and the small boy couldn't take it anymore.

"You don't care, you just don't care! You don't care how many innocent people die!" Suzaku said heated, "You just want to satisfy your own ego! You think that everything revolves around you. You make all these decisions and people will just follow along with them!"

"Enough!" Genbu roared at his son, "I will not tolerate you speaking to me that way boy!"

"Father, why can't you understand?!" Suzaku asked angrily with tears in his eyes as he grabbed on his father to get him to stop.

Genbu was angry and slapped Suzaku away from and it pushed Suzaku over the edge and he grabbed a knife and lunge at his father with a roar stabbing him with the knife. Genbu's eyes widened as he was stabbed as he looked to see the knife that had penetrated his body and he fell on his knees. Suzaku shook himself and realized what he had just done.

"F-Father?" Suzaku spoke as he quickly went to his father.

Suzaku was shocked and mortified at what he actually had just done. He didn't know why he did what he did but he was seeing his father dying from the fatal stab wound.

"I… don't believe this…" Genbu said as blood was seeping from his mouth and he looked at his son who was still mortified, "to think that you, my own son, would be the one to end my life. I never… would have… imagined… that you… would… be the one… to… end… my… life."

Genbu had his head down, closed his eyes, and breathed his last. Suzaku was stunned and he tried to revive his father but it was not to be as he saw that his father was never going to wake again.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society, April 5, 1952AD**

Within the Shin'o Academy of the Seireitei, Suzaku and Kaguya were shocked to see Genbu for the first time since all those years ago. It was surprising for them to see Genbu and the fact that he was legitimately a Shinigami of the Gotei 13.

"Father you're… a Shinigami," Suzaku said.

"Yes son I am," Genbu said and then smiled, "Surprised?"

"Well to be honest, yes," Suzaku said.

"I'm surprised too Uncle," Kaguya said.

"Well that's understandable," Genbu said and he looked at Suzaku.

Suzaku looked away feeling ashamed as he recalled the last time he and father met which resulted in his father's death because Suzaku acted out of childish impulse. Genbu then surprised Suzaku when went and gave him a hug. Suzaku and Kaguya were surprised and Genbu just patted his son's upper back.

"F-Father, w-what are you doing?" Suzaku asked confused.

"What?" Genbu replied, "Is it wrong for a father to give his own son a hug?"

"Uh n-no of course not," Suzaku replied nervously, "it's just I'm surprised that you would respond this way."

"Oh and why is that?" Genbu asked.

"Uh…" Suzaku replied and then he had a sad expression.

"Well what?" Genbu asked, "What would give you the idea that I would not greet you in the way that a parent would be happy to see their child?"

"After what I did…" Suzaku said, "when I… when I…"

"When you killed me?" Genbu asked.

Suzaku backed away and saw that his father had a serious expression.

"You did kill me Suzaku," Genbu said, "that is a fact. The Shinigami who used the Konso on you and Kaguya used it on me as well and I ended up here right after I lost my life and he told me what has been going on since then."

"Like what if we may ask?" Kaguya asked.

"It seems that after my death which was ruled as a suicide, the government was in chaos and with no other option, surrendered to Britannia," Genbu said as he was disgusted, "surrender. Japan surrenders to Britannia and as a result for the past seven years as I knew it would happen, Britannia desecrated Japan and our people and you," Genbu looked at Suzaku upset, "you thought it would be a good idea to serve Britannia as a soldier, as an Honorary Britannian?"

"I believed it was for the best," Suzaku said defensively, "for the sake of Japan."

"How was it for the sake of Japan?" Genbu asked.

"It was to change Britannia from within," Suzaku replied, "if I did enough good deeds for them and get them to eventually trust me, I would be able to change Britannia from within and things would have been beneficial for Japan. You know, to have the Japanese be accepted in the Britannian structure."

The former Japanese Prime Minister just looked at his son and was shocked.

"Son, are you that stupid?" Genbu asked.

"What, no!" Suzaku responded.

"What the hell made you think that it was going to work?" Genbu asked, "What made you think it was even possible?"

"I actually asked him the same thing," Kaguya said.

"I was sure it would work," Suzaku said, "after all, I was allowed to pilot a Knightmare. They let an Eleven like me pilot a Knightmare which normally never happens in the first place.

"Eleven…?" Genbu asked surprised.

"Oh I mean…" Suzaku said nervously and then he frowned, "sorry…"

"What a disgrace," Genbu said upset.

"Um Uncle, if I may ask you something," Kaguya said.

"Sure, what is it?" Genbu replied.

"I have to say that it's amazing that you're a Shinigami," Kaguya said, "it's been seven years since we last saw you and now we're here together and along with Lelouch and Nunnally."

"Wait, seven years?" Genbu replied surprised.

"Yeah, you know since you died," Kaguya said.

"Wait, has it been seven years?" Genbu asked confused.

Kaguya and Suzaku were confused as they looked at Genbu.

"Father, what are you saying?" Suzaku responded.

"What are you talking about?" Genbu asked, "It's been over fifty years."

"Huh?" Suzaku and Kaguya said surprised.

"Wait a minute," Genbu said as he was confused.

Meanwhile Lelouch was pushed to the ground and Nunnally rushed over to Lelouch. Lelouch and Nunnally looked and stared at Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue, Yoshida, Nagata, Minami, and Sugiyama.

"What the hell is this about?" Lelouch asked.

"You know what this is about Lelouch," Kallen said glaring at Lelouch.

"You damn Britannians," Tamaki said as he cracked his knuckles, "you think you can deceive everyone here and no one would know."

Lelouch sighed and got up and he and Nunnally faced most the people in the group who were giving them hate glares.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Lelouch asked.

"Huh?" Tamaki replied.

"You heard me," Lelouch said and then just looked at them, "What do you plan to do with us and what do you hope to accomplish?"

"To make you pay and make you understand that you don't belong here," Tamaki said, "we're not going to let you two and Euphemia make an attempt to take over. You think you can just come here in this academy acting like nothing happened. You damn Brits are so damn arrogant."

"The ones who are acting arrogant right now is you," Nunnally said.

"The hell?" Tamaki responded angrily.

"So this is what you're resorting to now, right Kallen?" Nunnally said to Kallen with a glare.

"Hey we're not the bad guys in this," Kallen said.

"Actually you are," Nunnally said.

"Do you all not see what you're doing?" Lelouch asked, "Look at you, ganging up on us surrounding us, trying to intimidate us."

"Now wait a minute," Ohgi said, "it's not like that."

"Then what the hell do you call this?" Lelouch replied angrily.

"What this is…" Kallen said and then looked away with a frown a bit and then back to the Suzunami siblings, "this is us standing our ground."

"Standing your ground," Nunnally said with a deadpanned expression, "Do you actually expect us to believe us?"

"Or do you actually expect us to be intimidated?" Lelouch said.

"You don't just get it," Sugiyama said, "but then how can we ever expect you two to understand?"

"Exactly," Yoshida said, "how can we expect you to understand the injustice and the oppression?"

"Being taken away our basic human rights," Inoue said, "being treated less than human beings and being massacred just for the hell of it. The things we suffered for."

"Do you think you're the only ones who suffered?" Lelouch responded as he felt his blood boiling.

"What was that?" Kallen responded upset, "Who the hell do you think you're—"

"So this is what's happening," A male voice said suddenly, "I was afraid of this."

The others were surprised and they looked and saw that it Naoto and Euphie.

"Naoto," Kallen said, "and…" Kallen glared at Euphie, "Euphemia."

"What do you think you're doing?" Euphie asked upset and she rushed over and stood next to Lelouch and Nunnally, "So now you're bullying my brother and sister? You leave them alone. Don't use them to lash out your anger."

"Shut the hell up!" Tamaki demanded.

Tamaki then went and grabbed Euphie's arm and dragged.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Lelouch said angrily, "Let her go!"

Lelouch and Nunnally were about to rush to help Euphie. Tamaki saw this and was about to retaliate against them but then his free arm was grabbed by Naoto. The others were surprised by Naoto's action.

"Let her go Shinichiro," Naoto said.

"Naoto, what the hell man?" Tamaki responded upset.

Kallen was surprised as well and Ohgi looked on and sad not only a sad expression but was also having second thoughts.

"Naoto, you can't be serious," Kallen said, "you know who they are. Who they really are and what happened to us."

"I know that," Naoto said, "I know that just as well as anyone but you guys are failing to understand very simple and important things here and completely ignoring the situation here."

"What are you going on about Naoto?" Ohgi asked.

"Do I really have to explain this?" Naoto said and then he sighed, "Fine I will. First off, you're attack these three," Naoto motioned the Britannian siblings, "they are in the Advance Class like me and Kallen which means if seen by our peers, they see might it as a bunch of people jealous of them and you'll be marked as a social pariah and Kallen in your case, some would assume that you're jealous of Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphie. Euphie and Nunnally for no reason but they'll assume that you did it because you're jealous of Lelouch because he scored higher than you."

"There's nothing about him that makes me jealous," Kallen rebuked strongly as she pointed at Lelouch.

"Yeah that's true," Lelouch said, "but it won't matter to them."

"That's true," Nunnally said, "anything you say would seem like an excuse."

Kallen clenched her teeth in response.

"Second and I don't know if you're forgetting this, not aware of this," Naoto said, "but you're attacking children of the Suzunami Family. The Suzunami Family that is one the noble families of the Soul Society and yes they're adopted but still the same. Not to mention you guys are attacking Lelouch and Nunnally, the two who died when Britannia invaded Japan and can't be held responsible for it because they were little kids when they lost their lives and ones who killed them were their own countrymen just to use them as martyrs and justified the invasion and occupation… something that Euphie herself has realized."

"Yes that's true," Euphie said and then had a bitter expression, "and frankly, I hate my father for what he has done. Everyone knew it by the time I died but no one was willing to say anything about it. Not Clovis, not Cornelia, not even Schneizel. But while I'm at it, here's something that we all need to understand," Euphie said and then turned to Kallen, "do you know what that is?"

"No, why don't you tell me?" Kallen responded in a snide tone.

"It's a very simple thing really," Euphie said, "the fact is that… We. Are. Dead!"

Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue, Yoshida, Sugiyama, and Minami were all taken aback.

"Do you understand the implication here in the Soul Society?" Lelouch asked, "No one is going to be particularly sympathetic to any of us bringing in baggage from when we were alive. Most, if not all, of the instructors would have lived and died before the invasion, they might not have ever even heard of Britannia before their death, and their loyalty would now be to the Soul Society, if they even remember their time among the living. And this is if they even look at all the death caused by Britannia as a big deal, these are dead people and being dead probably significantly changes your view on how big of a deal being killed is. Also, considering that we're all trying to be Shinigami, you're very much not allowed to interfere with the living world so even beyond the general "you're dead" part showing that you still hold onto those old bias will very much show the instructors you're not suitable to being a Shinigami."

"That is well said," A male voice said.

The others were surprised again and they looked and saw that it was Onabara and Seigen.

"Onabara-sensei," Lelouch said, "Father."

"Father?" Ohgi asked and then he realized, "Wait, then this is…" Ohgi looked at Seigen, "Captain Seigen Suzunami of the 10th Division."

"That's right," Seigen said, "and I have a question for you," Seigen pointed at Tamaki, Kallen, Inoue, Yoshida, Minami, Sugiyama, and Ohgi, "Do you honestly think it's a good idea to be hounding on my kids?"

"There's a good reason for this," Tamaki said, "they—"

"Oh but before you respond," Onabara interrupted, "think carefully of what you say next."

"Uh… Naoto," Kallen said looking at her brother.

Naoto shook his head and folded his arms and Kallen was disappointed and then looked down on the ground. Onabara sighed and shook his head.

"Kozuki," Onabara said looking at Kallen, "you and I will have a talk," Onabara looked at the others with Kallen, "as for the rest of you, as I recall, you're part of Class Two. I'll inform this to Honda-sensei and let him deal with you."

Ohgi, Tamaki, Minami, Sugiyama, Yoshida, and Inoue flinched and looked down.

"Understood sir," Ohgi said sadly.

Later on, Naoto was still with the siblings and Seigen. Naoto looked to the Suzunamis and Euphie.

"I'm so sorry," Naoto said, "what my sister and my friends did was inexcusable."

"Naoto, please," Lelouch responded, "you don't need to apologize for their actions. In fact we're happy for the fact that you defended us and didn't just let them continue. In any case, we want to thank you."

"Yes please don't blame yourself Naoto," Nunnally said, "you didn't do anything wrong."

"But I should have stopped them before they started," Naoto insisted, "if I had…"

Seigen suddenly placed his hand on Naoto's shoulder and Naoto looked and saw Seigen who was smiling at him.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Seigen said, "besides, you came to my children's defense and I thank you for that."

Naoto was glad as he smiled and nodded.

"See if you can have a talk with your sister and your friends," Seigen added.

"Yeah sure," Naoto said as he nodded again.

"Anyway now with that taken care of," Seigen said and then he turned to Euphie, "you're Euphemia, right?"

"Uh y-yes," Euphie replied, "you're Lelouch and Nunnally's father."

"Yes I am," Seigen said.

"I'm glad I can meet you," Euphie said with a smile, "they told me about you. They told me how you once saved them from a Hollow and how you took them in and adopted them as your son and daughter. I want to thank you for taking them under your wing and looking after them."

"It was my pleasure," Seigen said feeling touched.

"Well anyway, I assume you came to visit them," Euphie said.

"I did yes but I also came to see you," Seigen said.

"Huh, with me?" Euphie asked confused.

"Yes, after all you are their sister," Seigen said.

"Oh…" Euphie said and she noticed Lelouch and Nunnally smiling, "Um, I'm sorry but is there something going on."

"Oh you haven't figured it out?" Seigen replied and then he shrugged, "Euphemia, I came here to not only see Lelouch and Nunnally but to see you," Seigen smiled, "I came with the intent to adopt you as my daughter."

Euphie was surprised as she was wide eyed and Naoto was surprised as well.

"You want to adopt me as your daughter?" Euphie asked.

"That's right," Seigen said, "you have them to thank for this."

Euphie was touched as she looked at Lelouch and Nunnally who gave warm smiles to Euphie and Euphie was so much in shock but happy and she covered her mouth and tears formed in her eyes as they were tears of joys. She closed her eyes and nodded happily.

"I hoped you say that," Seigen said smiling and then he placed his hands on her shoulders, "welcome to the family. You will be Euphemia Suzunami."

"Euphie," Nunnally said happily as she rushed and hugged Euphie.

Euphie was still in joy and she was crying in happiness and Lelouch went over and hugged Euphie as well. Even Naoto couldn't help but feel touched at the scene he was seeing. They were also being seen by Rai and Alice.

"So Lelouch and Nunnally," Alice said, "they're from the same world as us and they were members of the Britannian Imperial Family."

"Yeah, it seems that way," Rai said.

"I had a feeling and I knew I saw them before," Alice said, "I wasn't imagining it but thank goodness."

"Alice?" Rai asked.

"I was aware how things were in the royal family and how the emperor would respond in regards to his own children," Alice said, "and yet from what Nunnally told me, Captain Suzunami treats them right," Alice smiled, "they're in good hands and Euphie will be fine as well."

"I agree," Rai said with a smile, "want to go greet them?"

"Yeah," Alice said.

Alice and Rai went to approach the Suzunamis and Naoto.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: A bit of celebration of Euphie being the newest member of the Suzunami Family.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank TrueMetis for the review and allow me to use for the say in the confrontation.**


	15. Understanding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Code Geass.

 **Understanding**

Seigen was making his way out of the academy and he was accompanied by Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphie, Naoto, Rai, and Alice.

"Okay, then it's settled," Seigen said as he turned to the students, "you all take care."

"Yes same to you Father," Nunnally said.

"Thanks for coming by," Lelouch said.

"No problem," Seigen replied with a smile and then turned to Euphie, "Euphemia."

"Yes… um…" Euphie responded nervously and then smiled, "F-Father."

Seigen smiled happily along with Lelouch and Nunnally. Naoto, Alice, and looked on and smiled and nodded.

"Lelouch, Nunnally!" Suzaku's voice called out.

The others looked over and saw Suzaku and Kaguya running towards them and Genbu was behind them walking.

"Oh Suzaku and Kaguya too," Nunnally said.

Suzaku and Kaguya stood near them.

"Are you okay?" Kaguya asked concerned, "We heard there was trouble."

"We heard Kallen and some of her friends were harassing you guys," Suzaku said.

"We're fine," Lelouch answered, "nothing to worry about."

"Still I was afraid this would happen," Suzaku said upset and then saw Naoto and went to him, "hey, there was no need for your sister to go after them like that. Whatever the grudge you may have against Britannia, it's not right for them to go after them for something they didn't do."

"Suzaku, don't berate Naoto," Lelouch said upset, "he actually defended us. Get your facts straight before you start accusing him of—"

"Lelouch, don't worry about it," Naoto interjected.

"Naoto?" Lelouch replied.

"Wait what?" Suzaku asked as he was confused.

"It seems there was quite an event," Genbu said.

"Oh Genbu," Seigen said, "you're here too."

"Hey wait a minute," Alice said as she and Rai were surprised.

"You're Genbu Kururugi," Rai said, "Japan's last Prime Minister."

"And Suzaku's father," Alice added.

"Yes, that's me," Genbu said.

"Oh my," Euphie said, "so you're Suzaku's father."

"You're… Euphemia," Genbu said, "Lelouch and Nunnally's sister, another member of the Britannian Imperial Family."

"That doesn't mean anything to me anymore," Euphie said, "I am now Euphemia Suzunami."

"Suzunami?" Suzaku replied, "Wait, does mean…?"

"I see," Genbu said and then turned to Seigen, "So Captain Suzunami, you've adopted Euphemia as your daughter."

"I have," Seigen said with a smile.

"I see," Genbu said with a nod, "well I would like to talk more with you all here but unfortunately I have to go back to the 6th Division Barracks. I have to give my report."

"I see," Seigen said, "well then take care Genbu."

"Thank you Captain," Genbu said and then turned to Lelouch and Nunnally, "Lelouch, Nunnally."

"Third Seat Kururugi," Lelouch said with a nod.

Genbu nodded in response and started to leave.

"Father, wait," Suzaku said.

"Suzaku," Genbu said as he stopped, "I admit I'm disappointed and… well admittedly ashamed that you thought what you had planned for would work for you. I didn't realize you my own son would be so grossly naïve."

"Father, please," Suzaku said.

"There's not much to talk about," Genbu said, "but I'll come by and visit again and see how you're doing. All I'm going to say to you is work hard and act appropriate here as a student here and when you become a Shinigami. Don't disgrace yourself. Kaguya, that's goes for you too."

"Don't worry Uncle," Kaguya said with confidence, "I will."

"I will too," Suzaku said determined.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear," Genbu said, "lean on each other to get through your curriculum."

"I say the same," Seigen said.

""We will," Lelouch said.

"Oh and Naoto," Seigen said.

"Yes Captain?" Naoto replied.

"If you would like," Seigen said, "when you all have your break, you can spend it by coming to our manor."

"Oh yes, that would be nice," Lelouch said.

"You'll come, won't you?" Nunnally spoke to Naoto.

"Oh," Naoto said as he was taken aback, "would that be really okay?"

"Yes," Seigen said, "in fact, I extend that invitation to you two as well."

Seigen was looking at Rai and Alice.

"Us?" Rai asked.

"Sure, why not?" Lelouch spoke.

"Well just think about it," Seigen said, "anyways I have to get going. It'll look bad if I'm late."

Seigen and Genbu said their goodbyes and left and the students responded by saying their goodbyes.

"Hey guys," Momo's voice spoke.

They looked and saw Momo, Izuru, and Renji approaching them.

"Izuru, Renji," Nunnally said, "Momo."

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Izuru asked, "We heard there were some sort of trouble with Kallen and some of her friends."

"Yeah, say Naoto," Renji said, "What was going on with your sister and friends? Onabara-sensei said something about trouble when we went to see him."

The others looked at each other and then back to Izuru, Renji, and Momo. Meanwhile in the classroom of Class Two homeroom, the teacher of Class Two glared at his students who were sitting and it was Ohgi, Minami, Sugiyama, Tamaki, Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata and none could look at their teacher in the eye.

"So, are any of you going to explain to me your actions?" The Class Two teacher asked, "Why am I hearing that you all were harassing two Advance Class students?"

There were still silence from them and Tamaki clenched his teeth and fists as he frowned. Ohgi felt regret with what had occurred and had wished to have stopped it in the first place.

" _We should have never gone through with it_ ," Ohgi said in his head, " _Kallen, if only…_ "

Meanwhile Kallen was meeting with Onabara in the classroom of Advance Class homeroom.

"So Kozuki," Onabara said with a glare, "I want to know why you were harassing both Suzunamis along with your friends. If want to say something in your defense, now's the time."

"I…" Kallen spoke and then just looked away, "They were the ones that started it."

"How?" Onabara asked, "How did they start it? What did they do for you and your friends to gang up on them?"

"They…" Kallen spoke but couldn't come up with a justified answer.

"I'm waiting Kozuki," Onabara said, "if you have nothing to say then that means you and your friends were acting not like respectful students, but more like immature fools and if that's the case, you can be sure that it's not something we want in this academy. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Kallen was shocked and looked at Onabara and the teacher gave Kallen the expression that he was serious. Kallen looked down and clenched her teeth in frustration.

 **Flashback**

"Do I really have to explain this?" Naoto said and then he sighed, "Fine I will. First off, you're attack these three," Naoto motioned the Britannian siblings, "they are in the Advance Class like me and Kallen which means if seen by our peers, they see might it as a bunch of people jealous of them and you'll be marked as a social pariah and Kallen in your case, some would assume that you're jealous of Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphie. Euphie and Nunnally for no reason but they'll assume that you did it because you're jealous of Lelouch because he scored higher than you."

"There's nothing about him that makes me jealous," Kallen rebuked strongly as she pointed at Lelouch.

"Yeah that's true," Lelouch said, "but it won't matter to them."

"That's true," Nunnally said, "anything you say would seem like an excuse."

Kallen clenched her teeth in response.

"Second and I don't know if you're forgetting this, not aware of this," Naoto said, "but you're attacking children of the Suzunami Family. The Suzunami Family that is one the noble families of the Soul Society and yes they're adopted but still the same. Not to mention you guys are attacking Lelouch and Nunnally, the two who died when Britannia invaded Japan and can't be held responsible for it because they were little kids when they lost their lives and ones who killed them were their own countrymen just to use them as martyrs and justified the invasion and occupation… something that Euphie herself has realized."

"Yes that's true," Euphie said and then had a bitter expression, "and frankly, I hate my father for what he has done. Everyone knew it by the time I died but no one was willing to say anything about it. Not Clovis, not Cornelia, not even Schneizel. But while I'm at it, here's something that we all need to understand," Euphie said and then turned to Kallen, "do you know what that is?"

"No, why don't you tell me?" Kallen responded in a snide tone.

"It's a very simple thing really," Euphie said, "the fact is that… We. Are. Dead!"

Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue, Yoshida, Sugiyama, and Minami were all taken aback.

"Do you understand the implication here in the Soul Society?" Lelouch asked, "No one is going to be particularly sympathetic to any of us bringing in baggage from when we were alive. Most, if not all, of the instructors would have lived and died before the invasion, they might not have ever even heard of Britannia before their death, and their loyalty would now be to the Soul Society, if they even remember their time among the living. And this is if they even look at all the death caused by Britannia as a big deal, these are dead people and being dead probably significantly changes your view on how big of a deal being killed is. Also, considering that we're all trying to be Shinigami, you're very much not allowed to interfere with the living world so even beyond the general "you're dead" part showing that you still hold onto those old bias will very much show the instructors you're not suitable to being a Shinigami."

 **Flashback End**

Kallen just shook her head.

"I was wrong," Kallen said softly, "my behavior was disgraceful," Kallen bowed her head, "please give me another chance. It won't happen again."

Onabara looked at Kallen and sighed. Meanwhile in the homeroom of Class Two, Ohgi, Tamaki, Minami, Sugiyama, Inoue, Yoshida, and Nagata bowed their heads to their teacher.

"Our actions were disgraceful," Ohgi said, "We promise that it won't happen again. Please give us another chance… please."

The teacher looked at his seven students and sighed. Meanwhile Momo, Izuru, and Renji were surprised in what they just heard.

"You've been adopted Euphie?" Momo asked.

"Yes," Euphie said happily, "I will finally truly get to be with my brother Lelouch and my sister Nunnally as a family again."

"So back in the Human World, you three were actually siblings?" Renji asked.

"That's extremely rare to be reunited," Izuru said.

"I know and that's why I feel lucky," Euphie said.

"I see," Momo said, "I'm… I'm happy for you Euphie, I really am."

"Thank you Momo," Euphie said.

"That is good news," Izuru said with a smile.

"Yeah it really is," Renji said, "but hey, about what happened earlier…"

"We're fine," Lelouch said, "really."

"Yeah and besides, it will only be worse for them if they insist on it," Nunnally said.

"But still for them to act like that," Momo said, "especially Kallen…"

"It is unfortunate," Naoto said.

"Oh sorry Naoto," Momo said sadly, "it is your sister and those people in Class Two who were involved… they're your friends."

"Oh don't worry about me," Naoto assured, "besides, I'm sure by now they understand."

Lelouch nodded, "I agree."

"Are you two sure about it?" Renji asked.

Lelouch and Naoto looked at each other and nodded and then they looked back at Renji.

"Yeah, we're sure," Naoto said.

Meanwhile Ohgi, Tamaki, Inoue, Yoshida, Nagata, Minami, and Sugiyama left the classroom and headed off somewhere.

"Hey, are we really just going to let it go?" Tamaki asked.

"Were you not paying attention of what just happened?" Sugiyama asked.

"If we insist on this, we'll be kicked out," Minami said, "we're just lucky that Seta-sensei is willing to give us another chance. We can't blow it."

"That's right we can't," Ohgi said, "and besides we should have never did what we did."

"But the Britannians," Tamaki said, "that Lelouch and Nunnally are—"

"They are innocent," Inoue interjected, "they are not responsible for what happened."

"And besides," Nagata said, "they were used and killed just so Britannia can justify their invasion and occupation."

"We were simply pinning the blame on them for something their countrymen did," Yoshida added, "We were attacking two people that were just small kids at the time. When I think about, we were messed up."

"Not only that," Minami said as he clenched his fists, "the way we were going about this… we're no better than the Britannians."

"Hey, that's messed up!" Tamaki replied.

"Messed up," Sugiyama said with a frown, "but true none the less."

Tamaki looked down and he softly hit the wall.

"Damn it," Tamaki said.

Meanwhile Kallen had just stepped out of the classroom and bowed to Onabara and then left. Kallen had a sad expression and just kept walking. Suddenly Kallen saw someone and it was her brother Naoto.

"Naoto," Kallen said.

"Well?" Naoto asked, "Shall we go somewhere and talk?"

Kallen nodded, "Yeah."

Kallen and Naoto went on their way. Meanwhile in the 6th Division Barracks, Genbu had just finished giving his report to Byakuya who was looking out of the window.

"I see," Byakuya said, "so she's really there."

"Yes she is," Genbu said.

"Okay," Byakuya then turned to Genbu, "thank you for doing this favor for me Genbu."

"Sure it's no problem," Genbu said, "glad I could help."

"Oh and about your son and niece," Byakuya said.

"Yes I spoke to them," Genbu said.

"I see," Byakuya said.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Clovis was sitting in a field of crystals and he sighed.

"Why must I be forced in this situation?" Clovis asked looking over at his Hollow form.

Clovis then slammed his hand on the ground and formed more crystals.

"It's still not enough," Clovis said, "I have no choice. I must eat more of them. I must become strong… such is my wretched existence now."

Clovis saw a Hollow that seemed bit smaller than him and then Clovis created a wave of crystal and soon surrounded and trapped the other Hollow. Clovis then proceeded to move in and then there was a loud scream.

 **The Next Day, First District of West Rukongai, Junrinan, Soul Society**

Momo was spending her break back to her home and was eating watermelon with Toshiro.

"I wish you could have seen him Little Shiro," Momo said excitedly, "the Reiatsu surrounding him was different from anything I've ever felt," Momo then noticed Toshiro was even looking at her, "Hey, it feels like you're not even listening to me."

"I told you to quit calling me Little Shiro!" Toshiro admonished as he spat watermelon seeds at Momo, "Why do you always have to come home on your days off anyway? If that school is so great, you should just stay there."

"But I come home to visit you Little Shiro," Momo said.

"Well I don't remember asking you to," Toshiro replied and then he looked down, "say Momo."

"Yes?" Momo replied.

"Is it true?" Toshiro asked.

"You're going to have to be specific," Momo said.

"About um… well it's about Euphie," Toshiro said, "Is it true that she became a nobleman's daughter?"

"…Yes it's true," Momo said.

"…How was she about it?" Toshiro asked.

"She was genuinely happy about it," Momo said, "you know about Lelouch and Nunnally."

"The ones you told me about," Toshiro said.

"Yes," Momo said with a nod, "turns out they're actually her actual siblings."

"So what, are you saying that Euphie was able to reunite with her siblings from the Human World or something?"

"Yes exactly," Momo said.

"I see," Toshiro said as he just went on to eat his watermelon.

"Well?" Momo asked.

"Well what?" Toshiro asked as he looked at Momo.

"Anything you want to say about Euphie?" Momo asked, "About her being where she is now?"

"Hmm… nope," Toshiro replied with a bored expression.

Momo just looked at Toshiro and was disappointed that he really didn't have anything to say about Euphie. They continued to eat their watermelons and then Momo nodded as she had a goal in mind.

"I know one thing for sure," Momo said, "someday I'll be in the 5th Division with Captain Aizen," Momo expected Toshiro to have some sort of reaction but there was none and she was disappointed, "Hey c'mon I'm really serious."

The boy didn't care much as he spat more watermelon seeds.

 **Seireitei**

Within the Suzunami Manor, there was a celebration as Seigen was leading the celebration along with his sister and his surrogate children.

"So here we are," Seigen said happily, "we're here to celebrate and welcome our newest member of our family," Seigen then looked at Euphie, "welcome to the family."

"Welcome Sister," Matsuri said.

"Yes welcome," Fujimaru said.

"Welcome to our dear family," Konoka said with a warm smile.

"Thank you all so much," Euphie said feeling touched.

"It's good to have you with us Euphie," Lelouch said.

"It really is," Nunnally said happily.

"Yes," Euphie said happily, "and now…" Euphie remembering the time in the Aries Villa, "we can be like just before although different in a way."

The celebration for the members of the Suzunami Family continued.

 **District 3 of West Rukongai, Hokutan**

Alice was sitting on a porch of a house with her sister Alexis eating dumplings. Alice was telling her little sister everything that had happened since she had been in the Shin'o Academy.

"Wow, that's sounds wonderful," Alexis said, "It sounds like you're enjoying yourself."

Alice giggled, "Is that what it sounds like to you?"

The little sister smiled, "Yes."

The sisters ate dumplings and then Alice looked around.

"Say, where's Usa," Alice asked.

"He went to the market," Alexis said, "he'll be back soon."

"Oh, okay," Alice responded.

"So Alice tell me, did you really see that Shinigami Captain?" Alexis asked.

Alice grinned, "Yes, he's more handsome up close and his Reiatsu was amazing."

"Oh," Alexis said and she clapped her hands, "I would have liked to see him."

"Yeah, I would have like it if you met him as well," Alice said.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The Advance Class goes on their field training in the Human World to practice against dummy Hollows and then end up facing a real one.**


	16. Huge Hollow Ambush

**Disclaimer:** I do not own in anyway Code Geass and Bleach.

 **Huge Hollow Ambush**

In the Reformed Human World in the throne room of the Pendragon Imperial Palace, Schneizel was sitting on the throne with his thoughts and had his hands together.

"The world that has been reformed," Schneizel said.

Schneizel was hearing voices and there were eyes looking at him. Schneizel frowned and got up from the throne and walked away.

"Connected by one mind," Schneizel commented and then he was hearing voices again and he clenched his teeth, "how very irritating…"

Meanwhile elsewhere, Cornelia was outside sitting on a hill and looked up at the sky. There were voices speaking to her and they were all wails with hatred and contempt for her. It was the voices of all the people she had killed during her campaign for Britannia to occupy nations and when she was in Japan, she killed many members of Japanese resistance cells as well as the citizens she had killed in Saitama as well as the people of Shinjuku who were killed by Clovis's order. Cornelia clenched her teeth and got up and walked away but she knew that was impossible to really get away.

"Mask vanishes and lies removed from the world," Cornelia said in sadness, "and yet, with the dead supposedly rejoining the living, why isn't Euphie here? Or Clovis?" Cornelia had a sad expression, "Or even… Lelouch and Nunnally?"

"Your Highness," A male voice said suddenly.

Cornelia looked over and saw the man who was her knight Gilbert G.P. Guilford and he walked over to her.

"Your Highness," Guilford said with concern.

"No luck I take it?" Cornelia asked.

Guilford shook his head sadly, "No, there has been no luck."

"Maybe… we're not meant to see them," Cornelia said with depression.

Guilford looked around, "Where's Princess Marrybell?"

"I don't know," Cornelia said sadly, "she took off, going on about finding out on something to look for about but she wouldn't tell me."

"I see…" Guilford said as he went to comfort Cornelia.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Kallen was in her dorm room contemplating on the things that have happened recently.

 **Flashback: Earlier in the afternoon**

Kallen was meeting with her brother Naoto and they had spoken about her actions.

"I'm glad Onabara-sensei didn't go with what I was afraid that he might do," Naoto said.

"Yeah, so am I," Kallen said, "It's just… it was so unfair."

"Kallen…" Naoto said.

"We went with your plan and stole the canister that had the poison gas," Kallen said, "but then Clovis… he ordered the massacre of everyone in Shinjuku. Ohgi and others didn't make it and I was the only one who survived. It was horrible and then when I went to that school, I hear them… snickering and making terrible comments of the tragedy. I swore that I would make all Britannians pay."

"So with what happened, you decided to join the Japan Liberation Front," Naoto said, "I know about that but…"

"Kusakabe decided to lead the hotel jacking at Kawaguchi," Kallen said, "Euphemia was among the hostages. It was a mistake…"

"I bet," Naoto said, "they make it their rule to not negotiate with terrorism no matter what."

"I honestly didn't expect it," Kallen said, "I didn't expect Clovis to order the demise of all the Britannians we held hostage including Euphemia," Kallen clenched her teeth, "now that I think about it, they probably made her and the hostages as martyrs against the Japanese."

"Most likely," Naoto said.

Kallen laughed sadly and had tears in her eyes and Naoto got concerned.

"Kallen…" Naoto spoke.

"We gained nothing," Kallen said sadly, "and I lashed out on not only Euphemia but to Lelouch and Nunnally as well… Lelouch and Nunnally who had nothing to do with what happened and yet the moment that I learned that they're Britannians, when I learned that they're Euphemia's siblings, I lost it and let my anger and hate rule me."

"Yeah…" Naoto said.

Naoto told Kallen what Lelouch and Nunnally had told him and it was about their mother's murder and how their father, the Britannian Emperor responded when Lelouch had an audience with how they were sent to Japan only to be killed when Britannia invaded Japan a month later. Kallen was shocked and as she realized more about Lelouch and Nunnally, it made her feel even more guilty with how she acted.

 **Flashback End**

Kallen just sat and had a sad expression.

"I was so unfair and unreasonable," Kallen said sadly.

 **Another Flashback**

"Not to mention you guys are attacking Lelouch and Nunnally," Naoto said, "the two who died when Britannia invaded Japan and can't be held responsible for it because they were little kids when they lost their lives and ones who killed them were their own countrymen just to use them as martyrs and justified the invasion and occupation… something that Euphie herself has realized."

"Yes that's true," Euphie said and then had a bitter expression, "and frankly, I hate my father for what he has done. Everyone knew it by the time I died but no one was willing to say anything about it. Not Clovis, not Cornelia, not even Schneizel."

 **Flashback End**

"It's not just them," Kallen said, "Euphemia is the same way," Kallen had her head down, "I bet if he was here to saw what I did, he rub it in my face about how narrow-minded and stupid I was… and he be right."

 **Human World**

Kisuke came out from a building and he wore a brown robe and brown pants. Kisuke looked and was surprised to see who it was.

"Well now, this is interesting," Kisuke said, "surprising it is."

Kisuke was facing Duncan, his wife Eliza, Ashido and their small group.

"You're Kisuke Urahara, correct?" Duncan spoke.

"Depends who wants to know," Kisuke said.

Kisuke then noticed that Eliza was holding a black cat and Kisuke realized something and smiled.

"Oh I see," Kisuke said, "okay then."

 **Unknown Place**

Amatsuki was looking over something with his huge orb and pondered.

"Yes I could go that route," Amatsuki said and then he turned, "and you're going to help."

Amatsuki was talking to was a woman that was Hollowfied and had long lime green hair.

"Yes, as you wish," The Hollowfied woman said.

 **Two Months Later, Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the halls of the Shin'o Academy, various students were walking heading which ever class and activity they were going for. There was one female student who looked out of the window with a downcast look. It was Rukia and she was lost in her thoughts. There was someone sneaking behind Rukia and it was Renji. When he got close enough, he kicked Rukia's behind and caused Rukia to screech. Rukia turned holding her bottom and glaring at Renji.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Rukia asked angrily.

"All this daydreaming is a waste of time," Renji replied, "we've all been here for two months and you still haven't started taken your training seriously."

"Oh yeah!" Rukia responded angrily, "and who are you to-"

Rukia cut herself off when Renji was suddenly kicked from behind by Lelouch and Naoto. Renji held his bottom and turned to the two with an angry expression.

"Lelouch, Naoto, what the hell you two?!" Renji asked.

"How did that feel Renji?" Lelouch asked with a glare, "Did you find it annoying?"

"Yeah, of course I found it annoying," Renji replied.

"Now you know how Rukia feels," Naoto said.

"H-Hey…" Renji spoke.

"Renji, you shouldn't make assumptions of what Rukia is doing regarding her own training," Nunnally said as she came by as well.

"Nunnally…" Renji spoke narrowing her eyes.

"Don't mind him Rukia," Alice said appearing behind Rukia, surprising Rukia herself, "he's just being a goof."

"Watch it Alice," Renji said with balling his fist and giving Alice an angry expression.

Rukia then noticed that Renji, Lelouch, Nunnally, Naoto, and Alice had wrapped boxed lunches and sheathed swords wrapped in clothes and carried them on their backs.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rukia asked, "You guys look like you're going somewhere. Are you all going to some special training?"

"Yeah," Renji replied with a grin, "we're going to the Human World for practice fighting against dummy Hollows."

Rukia couldn't believe it and it upset her, "Why you?! Why is only your class?! Not to mention you Renji shouldn't be in the Advance Class in the first place!"

"What can I say?" Renji simply replied, "They recognize talent when they see it."

Rukia simply got irritated in response.

"Why do you feel that Renji shouldn't be in the Advance Class?" Alice asked.

Rukia was surprised that she would be asked that.

"Um, well…" Rukia spoke, "because he, um…"

"Yes?" Alice asked.

Rukia had her head down, "Never mind, forget I said anything."

Renji just had a smug look on his face while everyone else were confused and wondered why Rukia said what she said.

"Don't mind her guys," Renji said with a grin, "she's just jealous simply because I'm more talented than her."

Rukia looked away and frowned and Renji and the others started to leave.

"And just you wait Rukia," Renji said, "I'm better than you already and when I come back, there won't be any comparison between us."

Rukia was provoked, "Oh, well when you come back, I'll be a..." Rukia's voice softens, "…I don't know…"

"Rukia," Naoto spoke.

Rukia had her head down and felt sad, "I guess I'm just being silly."

Rukia left and the others got concerned for her.

"Hey guys, c'mon!" Renji called.

"Honestly that Renji," Nunnally said upset, "would it kill him to be sensitive to Rukia's feelings?"

"Rukia was like that because Renji keeps rubbing in her face," Alice said.

"We should just go," Naoto said, "we'll worry about what to do for Rukia later."

Yeah, let's go," Lelouch said with a nod.

Later on, all the first year students of the Advance Class arrived at the Senkaimon Area of the academy. They were told to take a piece of paper when he got there to assemble. They were all getting ready for their field training to in the Human World. The students of the Advance Class waited patiently at the Senkaimon area of the Shin'o Academy and then there were three students that came by and they stood in front of the Senkaimon. They were sixth year students, two of them male and one female. They got the freshmen's attention and they started.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," The male student in the middle started, "I'm Shuhei Hisagi, sixth year."

"I'm Kanisawa," The female student said.

"I'm Aoga," The second male student said.

"The three of us will be your guides for this exercise," Shuhei said.

The students were amazed and they whispered to each other.

"Huh? What's with everyone here?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, why are they all gawking?" Renji asked, "Are they famous or something?"

Izuru, Lelouch, and Nunnally turned to Alice surprised at their questions.

"Huh, wait," Lelouch said, "you two seriously don't know?"

"Oh, you two don't know?" Nunnally asked.

"How could you two not know?" Izuru asked, "The one in the middle, everybody knows who he is," Izuru looked at Shuhei, "That's Shuhei Hisagi, they say he's been assigned to a post in the Gotei 13 even before he graduates, which almost never happens."

"He's even supposed to be in line to be a ranked officer," Lelouch added.

"Wow, really?" Alice spoke amazed, "Now that is impressive."

"Huh, no kidding," Renji spoke.

"But you know what's interesting?" Naoto asked.

"Oh we know," Izuru said as he and Lelouch held their chins and grinned, "Strangely enough, he actually failed the academy entrance exam two times and the three of us on our first tries not only passed but we also scored the highest in our class."

"So in other words, individually, we might actually be better than him," Lelouch added.

"Oh," Renji, Rai, and Alice simultaneously spoke narrowing their eyes at Izuru and Lelouch.

"Oh, for goodness sake," Nunnally spoke as she was annoyed, "you two…"

Naoto shrugged in response with a grin.

"Honestly," Euphie's voice said.

They looked and saw Euphie as she and Momo came by.

"Oh there you are," Nunnally said.

"Hey," Momo said.

"Ah there you are," Naoto said suddenly.

The others looked and saw that it was Kallen. Kallen flinched and she looked away feeling ashamed and Naoto sighed sadly in response. Suzaku and Kaguya came by as well to meet with them and Suzaku greeted Lelouch and Nunnally in his usual friendly tone. Lelouch didn't say anything and Nunnally didn't know what to really say and Suzaku felt sad in response and not only that, Kaguya sighed sadly as well.

"Now listen up," Kanisawa started, "we'll split up into groups of three and get ready to go. Everyone take out the lots you drew when we assembled and then find the two students who got the same mark as you have."

The students began looking at their lots and went to find fellow students who had the same marks.

"Oh, so that what these little pieces of paper were for," Renji said looking at his paper.

"You and I are together Renji," Izuru said, "how about you guys?"

"Well now," Kaguya said happily, "it looks like it us girls together. Me, Alice, and Nunnally."

"Okay then," Nunnally said with smile.

"Looking forward to it," Alice said, "what about you guys?"

"It's seems that me, Rai, and Naoto are together," Euphie said.

"Okay then," Rai said with a nod.

"So be it," Naoto said.

"All right," Suzaku said with a nod and turned to Lelouch, "Lelouch, it looks like you and I are together in this."

"I see," Lelouch said looking at his paper and then Suzaku, "yep, certainly is."

"It'll be just like old times," Suzaku said with a smile, "although I wonder who will be teaming with us."

Kallen looked at Lelouch and Suzaku and then looked her paper and sighed sadly.

"Kallen, are you having trouble?" Kaguya asked.

"Oh Kaguya," Kallen replied.

Kaguya looked at Kallen's paper and she went to Lelouch and Suzaku.

"Lelouch, Suzaku," Kaguya said, "It seems that Kallen is teaming with you two."

"I see," Lelouch said and then looked at Kallen, "Kallen."

"Oh y-yeah," Kallen said as she went to Lelouch and Suzaku.

Kallen looked at Lelouch and then she looked away feeling ashamed. Naoto picked up on what his sister was feeling and had her go with him to talk privately.

"This is your chance Kallen," Naoto said.

"I don't know," Kallen said with a sad tone, "after how I acted… I'm sure Lelouch wouldn't want to deal with me but Suzaku on the other hand," Kallen had scowl on her face, "I can't stand him. He was willingly serving for Britannia, going on that stupid notion of changing the empire from within He labels us as evil for rebelling against Britannia yet he was so willing to completely ignore all the terrible things that Britannia does."

"I know Kallen," Naoto said.

"But I know," Kallen said, "it's for this field training. I'll tolerate Suzaku for now but Lelouch…" Kallen had a sad expression, "I don't know if I'll be able to…"

"Just try Kallen," Naoto said.

"…Okay," Kallen said with a nod.

Lelouch and Nunnally looked at the Kozuki siblings talking to each other.

"Say Lelouch," Nunnally said.

"Don't worry Nunnally," Lelouch said, "I understand."

Euphie looked at Kallen looking sad in front of her brother and Euphie frowned and clenched her left fist. Later on, all the students turned their attention back to the three sixth year students.

"All right, now that everyone has found their groups, we'll brief you on today's exercise," Shuhei said.

"An advance party of sixth year students have already entered the Human World and constructed a temporary barrier," Kanisawa explained.

"Once inside that perimeter," Aoga continued, "each group will engage in combat with dummy Hollows."

"The sixth year students are here only to create a combat readied environment for you," Shuhei explained, "they will not assist in the combat itself. Are we clear?" Shuhei saw the freshmen that they understood and then he and his two classmates turned to face the Senkaimon, "then let's go."

"Yes sir!" The freshmen said in unison.

"Open!" Shuhei said.

The Senkaimon opened up and the students of the Shin'o Academy entered in the Senkaimon and went to the Human World.

 **Human World**

Within the designated area for the field training, the sixth year students that made up the barrier unit were prepared and kept watch.

"It's begun," One of the sixth year students said, "maintain barrier strength. Often dummy Hollows can attract the real thing."

"Right, right," Another sixth year student said, "but this is a safe zone so it won't likely happen."

"Just the same, make sure you don't let your guard down," The first sixth year student said, "This is part of our training as well."

"Okay, okay…" The other sixth year student said.

A huge shadowy figure approached them and barrier unit students and they didn't see nor did they feel its presence as the creature was sneaking up on them. Meanwhile, a dummy Hollow was making its way and Renji was chasing it until he stopped.

"Damn," Renji said as he stopped, "all right Momo, it's coming your way!"

The dummy Hollow continued on and then it saw Momo with her hand out to it.

" _ **Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_ " Momo said as she shot the spell and saw that the dummy was able to move out of the way of the Kido spell and kept moving in a fast pace, "Izuru, I missed it!"

Izuru appeared and slashed the dummy Hollow vertically with his sword and destroyed it and Izuru sheathed his sword. Renji and Momo went to Izuru.

"Good job Izuru," Renji said.

Izuru nodded, "Thanks, you too."

They heard noise and looked what was happening and saw another dummy Hollow and they also saw Naoto appear chasing it.

"Hey look, it's Naoto," Momo said.

Naoto stopped and glared at the dummy Hollow, "All right then, how about this," Naoto raised his sword horizontally in front of him, " _ **Hado#32: Okasen!**_ "

Naoto created a yellow orb that generated and widens itself along the length of his sword and once it fully charged, he fired outward as a horizontal blast in a wide arc of yellow energy at the dummy Hollow, only to have the dummy Hollow dodge.

"Ha, Euphie, go for it!" Naoto said.

"Right!" Euphie responded as she moved her hand, " _ **Bakudo#4: Hainawa!**_ "

Euphie created a crackling yellow energy rope wrap around one of the dummy Hollow's legs, stopping it in its tracks.

"Now Rai!" Euphie called out.

Rai appeared and slashed the dummy Hollow vertically with such force destroying it.

Euphie smiled and ran to Rai and Naoto was pleased as he went over to Rai as well.

"Excellent work Rai," Naoto said.

Rai nodded with a smile, "Thanks, you too Naoto and you as well Euphie."

"I didn't really do much," Euphie said.

"No, that's not true," Rai said, "you slowed it down."

"Yeah, Rai's right," Naoto said.

Meanwhile Nunnally, Kaguya, and Alice just finished taking down their own dummy Hollow and they sighed with relief.

"All right," Nunnally said pleased, "we did great. I couldn't have done it without you two."

"A team effort," Alice said pleased.

"Yeah it really was," Nunnally said.

Kaguya nodded and then she was concerned about something and went to Nunnally.

"Say Nunnally?" Kaguya spoke.

"Hmm, what is it Kaguya?" Nunnally responded.

"I want to ask you something," Kaguya said, "and it has to do with Suzaku."

"Suzaku?" Nunnally asked.

"Mmhm," Kaguya nodded.

Meanwhile Suzaku was blocking a dummy Hollow with his sword.

"Okay I got it," Suzaku said.

Kallen came by and held out her hand, " _ **Bakudo#4: Hainawa!**_ "

Kallen created a crackling yellow energy rope wrapping around its neck and preventing it from moving.

"Okay I got it," Kallen said.

"Great," Lelouch said.

Lelouch appeared and slashed the dummy Hollow in the face and destroying it. Another dummy Hollow appeared and Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen quickly turned and Lelouch held out his hand.

" _ **Hado#31: Shakkaho!**_ " Lelouch spoke.

Lelouch shot the spell and it hit the dummy Hollow on the chest area and Suzaku quickly slashed the dummy Hollow in the face destroying it.

"Got it," Lelouch said with a sigh of relief.

"All right we did," Suzaku said proudly, "we make a great team."

Lelouch just looked at Suzaku and nodded.

"Yeah we do," Lelouch said, "…just like old time."

Suzaku was surprised and smiled and when he heard what Lelouch said.

"You agree, don't you Kallen?" Lelouch spoke looking at Kallen.

Kallen was surprised and then she nodded.

"Y-Yeah we do," Kallen said nervously.

"Hey!" Nunnally's voice called out.

Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku looked over and saw Nunnally, Alice, Kaguya, Naoto, Rai, Euphie, Izuru, Renji, and Momo coming by. Lelouch and Suzaku waved at them in response and they all met up.

"Great, we all succeeded in our parts," Lelouch said.

"It was very productive and we all worked well together," Rai said.

"We succeeded because we worked together," Alice said, "We couldn't do it on our own as we are now."

"Nah, by myself, I would have done it much faster," Renji said with a grin, "In fact, they should let me fight real Hollows instead of dummies."

Nunnally, Alice, and Momo just looked at Renji with annoyed expressions. Kaguya, Rai, and Suzaku just shook their heads while Lelouch and Naoto just rolled their eyes

"Wow, will you listen to this guy?" Alice asked.

"Are you serious Renji?" Nunnally added.

"Huh, you're nothing but talk Renji," Momo added.

"Hey, I'm serious," Renji insisted.

"C'mon, let's go," Lelouch suggested.

"Yeah, true we need to head back," Kallen said.

"Yeah, let's go," Momo said as she and Nunnally were pushing Renji to move.

"Hey, don't push me you two!" Renji complained.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go Mr. Tough Guy," Nunnally said.

The others followed suit. As they kept walking, Momo and Lelouch felt something and looked back and looked around but they didn't see anything.

"Hey, Momo, Lelouch, what are you two doing?" Renji called out, "Let's go."

Momo turned to Renji, "Uh, right. I'm coming."

Momo and Lelouch went on ahead and then Naoto and Nunnally were walking next to Lelouch.

"You felt that, didn't you?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah I did," Lelouch said, "something unpleasant."

"I felt the same way," Nunnally said.

"We'll need to keep our guard up," Lelouch said.

"Yeah I agree," Naoto said.

Not far from the group of students that were heading back to the rendezvous point, there was a blurry silhouette stalking the twelve students. Meanwhile most of the other freshmen as well as the three sixth year students were at the rendezvous point.

"I think that everyone has returned safely," Aoga said.

Kanisawa nodded, "So the exercise was a success."

Shuhei spoke in his communicator, "This is Hisagi at the rendezvous point. Barrier unit, what is the situation there?"

The area where the barrier unit students were stationed had blood that was dripping on the ground and the students there were all dead.

"Barrier unit, acknowledge," Shuhei continued from his communicator, "Barrier unit, can you hear me? Report in at once! Barrier unit, report!"

Back at the rendezvous point, the three sixth year students felt that something was very wrong.

"What could have happened?" Kanisawa asked.

"I don't know," Shuhei said, "it certainly is strange for them not to answer."

Kanisawa turned and saw something that shocked her, "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Shuhei asked as he turned and saw what Kanisawa saw and was surprised.

Meanwhile with Renji, Izuru, Momo, Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphie, Rai, Suzaku, Kaguya, Naoto, Kallen, and Alice, they were heading back to the rendezvous point and having conversations when all of a sudden, they heard screams. This surprised them and they were concerned.

"What was that?" Izuru asked.

"Let's go," Renji said.

They rushed to get to the rendezvous point and when they got there, they were shocked as they actually saw a real Hollow and the Hollow was huge. The Huge Hollow had also impaled Kanisawa by its talon killing her.

"What is that thing?" Renji asked, "It's huge!"

The Huge Hollow tossed the dead Kanisawa off his talon. Shuhei and Aoga drew their swords.

" _Aw damn it!_ " Shuhei said in his head, " _It's a Hollow and a big one! But why didn't we sense it approaching?_ "

"You bastard, you killed her!" Aoga said angrily as he charged towards the Huge Hollow.

Aoga, no!" Shuhei pleaded.

Aoga charged at the Huge Hollow, only to get easily swatted away and Shuhei was horrified.

"Aoga!" Shuhei then turned to the freshmen, "Freshmen, get out of here! Run as fast as you can!"

The freshmen panicked and did what Shuhei ordered and they fled.

"So that's what a real Hollow looks like," Renji said.

"What the hell?" Lelouch said in shocked.

Nunnally, Euphie, and Kaguya were mortified in what they had seen.

"We have to get out here," Renji said.

Renji was about to run but saw Izuru frozen with fear and went and patted him on the shoulders.

"C'mon, are you deaf?" Renji spoke in urgency, "Let's go!"

"Uh, right," Izuru responded as he and Renji fled.

Shuhei spoke in his communicator, "Soul Society, come in, emergency! Shuhei Hisagi requesting assistance! I'm in the Human World, coordinate poin 6! Huge Hollow attack at this location!"

The Huge Hollow shot blasts from its mouth and Shuhei dodged them. Meanwhile Lelouch, Naoto, and Rai clenched their teeth seeing what was going on. Kallen looked on as well and was shocked.

"How the hell did that Hollow sneak up on us?" Kallen asked.

"That's a good question," Lelouch responded, "it shouldn't have been able to even do that."

Momo and Alice just stood there looking at the Huge Hollow.

" _Why are they all running away?_ " Momo asked in her head, " _Someone should stay and fight._ "

Izuru and Renji saw Momo and Alice just standing there and they stopped and Nunnally, Kaguya, and Euphie looked on as well.

"Hey you guys, what are you all doing?!" Izuru asked, "We were told to clear the area! You're disobeying a direct order!"

"Well yeah, but…" Momo spoke.

"Hey, that thing just killed two sixth year students!" Renji reminded.

"Renji's right," Suzaku said, "we have to leave!"

"Sorry I can't do that," Lelouch said.

"Lelouch?" Izuru spoke as he Renji, and Suzaku were surprised.

"Lelouch, what are you saying?" Suzaku said.

"Yeah I can't do it either," Naoto said.

"Naoto?" Renji asked surprised.

"You guys go ahead and head back," Naoto said.

"We'll deal with this," Lelouch said.

"Wait what?" Euphie spoke surprised.

"Wait, you two aren't serious, are you?" Kallen spoke surprise.

"No joke Little Sister," Naoto said, "Lelouch, you ready?"

"Yeah," Lelouch said.

Lelouch and Naoto headed off on their own and the others were shocked that Lelouch and Naoto did that however Momo and Nunnally felt the same way.

"I agree with them," Momo said determined.

"I'm not going to let them face that thing alone," Nunnally said.

"That's goes for me too," Alice said.

"Let's go," Momo said.

"Yes," Nunnally and Alice said together and left with Momo.

"Wait, come back!" Suzaku called out.

"A-Are they serious?" Kaguya asked shocked.

"Lelouch, Nunnally," Euphie said as she was feeling scared.

"Naoto," Kallen said concerned for her brother.

Meanwhile, Shuhei was pushed back and hit the wall before he landed on the ground injured. He was also bleeding and he was wounded from the area of his right eye.

" _Damn, I can barely see it_ ," Shuhei said in his head.

The Huge Hollow shot multiple blasts from its mouth and Shuhei was dodging them. He then proceeded to go slash the Huge Hollow from the mask only to be pushed back again and the Huge Hollow sprout out multiple talons.

"Is that all you got?" Shuhei asked in defiance against the creature, "Well bring it on!"

Shuhei charged in a rage against the enemy. The Huge Hollow brought its talons towards Shuhei only to have them blocked unexpectedly by the swords of Naoto, Alice, Momo, and Nunnally.

"You four…" Shuhei spoke surprised.

"We just wanted to help sir," Alice explained, "sorry to disobey."

"We came back to save you so we hope you can forgive us," Naoto added.

They pushed back the Huge Hollow's talons. Naoto and Alice then proceed to slash the legs of the Hollow and it caught the Hollow off by surprised as it stumbled and roared.

"Okay, your move!" Naoto said.

"I got it!" Lelouch's voice said.

Lelouch was in the air and using his strength he was able to cut the Hollow's mask in half in which it resulted in the Hollow being put down and it disintegrated. Shuhei was shocked and amazed in what he saw.

"Lelouch, you did it," Nunnally said as she went to her brother.

"Only because of the opening you guys made," Lelouch said and he looked at Shuhei and bowed to him, "sorry to disobey."

Shuhei sighed, "It's okay. In fact, I should thank you. You guys saved me. But still," Shuhei looked at Lelouch, "I'm shocked that you were able to take down that Hollow. It should have been impossible for you to take it down."

"Well…" Lelouch then looked at his right hand, "I don't know what to say."

"But still though I don't get it," Alice said, "how did that huge thing managed to sneak up like that?"

"I don't know," Shuhei said, "it seem like it was able to conceal its Reiatsu somehow."

"That shouldn't be possible for a Hollow to do that," Naoto said.

"No it shouldn't," Shuhei said.

"What the hell is going on?" Naoto asked, "Not only sneak on us but was able to get through the barrier."

"Hey, that reminds me," Lelouch said, "what happened to the Barrier Unit?"

"I don't know," Shuhei said, "but with that Hollow… I would have to say that—"

Shuhei was cut off when area around them started to get blurry. They looked around and none of them like what was happening.

"Hey!" Rai called out.

Shuhei, Naoto, Lelouch, Momo, Nunnally, and Alice looked and saw Rai, Euphie, Renji, Izuru, Kaguya, Suzaku, and Kallen run towards them. They stopped and saw the things seemed blurry.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Suzaku asked.

"We don't know," Momo said.

"Why is everything here so blurry?" Kallen asked.

They got their answer when more Huge Hollows appeared and surrounded them and they were shocked and Izuru screamed in horror.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nunnally spoke shocked.

"How could this have happened?" Momo asked.

"It must have called its friends," Lelouch said.

"This whole thing is crazy," Shuhei commented, "so many Hollows!"

The Huge Hollows were getting closer and the students had didn't know what to do.

"We don't have much choice," Naoto said.

"You're right," Lelouch said, "we don't," Lelouch had his head down, "I suppose that it's now or never."

"Huh? Lelouch, what are you talking about?" Izuru asked as he was still scared out of this mind.

Lelouch gripped the hilt of his sword, "Nunnally, I think you and I should give it a shot."

Nunnally looked at Lelouch and then she nodded, "Yes, okay."

"Then I might as well do it as well," Naoto said.

"Hey, what's going on with you three?" Shuhei asked.

"This won't be end of us," Lelouch said with a determined expression, " _ **Rise, Teimashu!**_ "

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The conclusion of the Hollow situation and Lelouch others notice some things and then back in the Shin'o Academy, Rukia is approached by Byakuya Kuchiki.**


	17. Departure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and don't own Code Geass.

 **Departure**

"What the hell is going on?" Naoto asked, "Not only sneak on us but was able to get through the barrier."

"Hey, that reminds me," Lelouch said, "what happened to the Barrier Unit?"

"I don't know," Shuhei said, "but with that Hollow… I would have to say that—"

Shuhei was cut off when area around them started to get blurry. They looked around and none of them like what was happening.

"Hey!" Rai called out.

Shuhei, Naoto, Lelouch, Momo, Nunnally, and Alice looked and saw Rai, Euphie, Renji, Izuru, Kaguya, Suzaku, and Kallen run towards them. They stopped and saw the things seemed blurry.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Suzaku asked.

"We don't know," Momo said.

"Why is everything here so blurry?" Kallen asked.

They got their answer when more Huge Hollows appeared and surrounded them and they were shocked and Izuru screamed in horror.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nunnally spoke shocked.

"How could this have happened?" Momo asked.

"It must have called its friends," Lelouch said.

"This whole thing is crazy," Shuhei commented, "so many Hollows!"

The Huge Hollows were getting closer and the students had didn't know what to do.

"We don't have much choice," Naoto said.

"You're right," Lelouch said, "we don't," Lelouch had his head down, "I suppose that it's now or never."

"Huh? Lelouch, what are you talking about?" Izuru asked as he was still scared out of this mind.

Lelouch gripped the hilt of his sword, "Nunnally, I think you and I should give it a shot."

Nunnally looked at Lelouch and then she nodded, "Yes, okay."

"Then I might as well do it as well," Naoto said.

"Hey, what's going on with you three?" Shuhei asked.

"This won't be end of us," Lelouch said with a determined expression, " _ **Rise, Teimashu!**_ "

"Wait, what?" Shuhei said surprised.

Most of the others were surprised as well as Lelouch's katana changed formed to a two-handed broadsword. Most of the others were shocked in what just happened.

"Lelouch, when were you able to do it?' Izuru asked.

"Okay then," Nunnally said, " _ **Stand with Grace, Soumahime!**_ "

Nunnally's katana changed into twin long swords.

"Nunnally, you too?" Alice said shocked.

"When?" Renji asked, "When did you two do it?"

"We'll explain later," Nunnally said.

"Right now we have to stop these Hollows," Lelouch said.

Lelouch and Nunnally went to fight the Huge Hollows and Naoto stepped up.

"Let's do this," Naoto said and then turned to Kallen, "Kallen."

"Huh?" Kallen replied looking at her brother.

"Can you please help us out?" Naoto asked.

"Naoto," Kallen said and then nodded, "okay."

"Wait a minute," Izuru said, "don't tell me that you two can also…"

"We'll explain in due time," Naoto said as he raised his katana in front of him, " _ **Strike with Judgment, Seiryu!**_ "

Kallen unsheathed her katana as well.

" _ **Clap**_ ," Kallen said, " _ **Sharyu!**_ "

Naoto and Kallen's katana changed forms with Naoto's katana changing form to a blue claymore and Kallen's katana changed form to a red long sword. They then rushed over to deal with the Huge Hollows as well. The rest were surprised and couldn't that Lelouch, Nunnally, Naoto, and Kallen were able to actually activate their Zanpakutos. The Huge Hollows roared and charged towards the four students. Kallen and Nunnally blocked two Hollows' attacks with their Zanpakuto and pushed them back and Kallen created and fired a red dragon formed lightning at the three Hollows and took them down. Naoto swung and took down four Huge Hollows and Lelouch stab a Huge Hollow in the head and then sliced up the Hollows head which caused it to fall and be disintegrated. Two more Hollows roared and charged towards Lelouch.

"Lelouch, behind you!" Rai yelled.

Lelouch quickly looked and saw the two charging Hollows.

" _ **Aoken**_ ," Lelouch said which turned the blade of his Teimashu blue, " _ **Zetsumajin!**_ "

Lelouch swung and fired a huge royal blue energy towards the two Huge Hollows and they were struck and put down. Naoto was in the air and pointed his Seiryu at one of the Huge Hollows.

" _ **Seiga!**_ " Naoto said.

A blade of blue lightning formed around the blade of Seiryu and Naoto fired it as a projectile. The attack struck the Huge Hollow in the head and then Kallen moved in and follow up.

" _ **Ryuganami!**_ " Kallen said.

Kallen swung her Sharyu and a wave of red lightning forms charged toward and struck the Huge Hollow taking it down. Nunnally jumped up and slashed the flying Huge Hollow vertically and ended the flying Huge Hollow and it marked the end as Nunnally took out the last Huge Hollow. The four students looked around and didn't see any other Huge Hollows.

"Did we get them all?" Nunnally asked.

"I believe so," Lelouch said.

Naoto and Kallen looked around.

"I think it's over," Naoto said.

"Yeah, I think so too," Kallen said.

"That was impressive," A male voice said, "you four done well."

"Yes, that was truly astonishing," Another male voice said.

The students were surprised and they looked over and saw Aizen and Gin appear and approaching them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Aizen said, "we got here as quickly as we could,"

The students were amazed as they recognized them.

"It's Captain Aizen, leader of the 5th Division," Shuhei said, "and his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru."

The other students were amazed as well expect for Naoto because for some reason, there was something about them that really bothered him.

"It's amazing," Gin said, "Don't you think so Captain Aizen?"

"Indeed," Aizen said as he looked at Lelouch, Nunnally, Naoto, and Kallen, "it's amazing that you four were able to actually activate your Zanpakutos at this time. You four did well and because of that, you were able to beat real Hollows."

"Oh we just did what we felt we could do," Nunnally said.

"It was tough but we managed," Kallen said.

"Sorry about this," Gin said, "we should have gotten here a lot sooner. If we had, you wouldn't have to take such risks."

"Oh please don't worry about it," Lelouch said, "if anything, we're sorry that we just decided on our own."

"No, there's no need to apologize," Aizen assured with a smile, "it was fortunate that you four did what you did. In fact, I say keep it up and you'll just get better."

"I agree," Shuhei said, "thank you four for what you did and thank you all for coming to help me," Shuhei had a sad expression, "in the end, I couldn't really do anything."

"Senpai," Suzaku said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Aizen assured, "but anyway, we should all head back."

Later on, the students were going through the Senkaimon to head back to the Soul Society. Kanisawa's body was carried and students were sad knowing that Kanisawa and the students were acting as the Barrier Unit was killed. Aoga was also being carried but he managed to survive although he had wished that he hadn't given what had happened to Kanisawa. Shuhei was patched up and leading the students to the gate. Momo looked on and was still awestruck with Aizen and the kindness that he had shown although Momo along with Izuru, and Renji were shocked about the Suzunami siblings and the Kozuki siblings who were able to unlock their Zanpakutos and take down the Huge Hollows. Rai, Euphie, Alice, Suzaku, and Kaguya were also surprised to what they had witnessed as well. Lelouch and Nunnally looked at their Zanpakutos which they had back in their sealed states and they sheathed it.

"Looks like the training we went through with father, Matsuri, and Fujimaru paid off," Nunnally said.

"Yeah, they really did," Lelouch said.

Meanwhile Kallen and Naoto looked on as well.

"So Kallen," Naoto said, "were you satisfied?"

"No I wasn't," Kallen said, "I'm sure I've could have done better."

"I see," Naoto said, "well I do feel the same way. But hey, have you noticed?"

"Huh, noticed what?" Kallen asked.

"About our surroundings here," Naoto said.

"I take it you're referring to how this world is different," Lelouch said.

Naoto and Kallen looked over seeing Lelouch and Nunnally coming over.

"Yeah, that's it," Naoto said.

"We've all noticed it," Lelouch said.

"This is not the world that we came from," Nunnally said.

"Yeah and looking at the postings and a map of the world previously," Lelouch said, "There's no Britannia."

"Are you serious?" Euphie asked suddenly.

The two pairs of siblings looked and Rai, Euphie, Alice, Suzaku, and Kaguya came by.

"Is there really no Britannia?" Rai asked.

"That's right," Lelouch said.

"So it's not just the time period," Nunnally said, "it seems that this world is actually a different world than from where we came from."

"I see," Suzaku said, "so this is what my father was talking about as well."

"So Britannia doesn't exist here," Euphie said.

"Yeah," Nunnally said.

"Oh I see," Euphie said.

"Euphie?" Lelouch asked.

"That's… a bit sad," Euphie said.

"You think so?" Lelouch replied, "I think it's the best thing in my opinion."

"Lelouch, how can you say that?" Suzaku asked, "Look I know that you have bad memories of Britannia after what happened to you and Nunnally but still…"

"If you know then you should know why I'm not sad about Britannia not existing here," Lelouch interjected strongly.

"But Lelouch still," Suzaku said and then turned to Nunnally," Nunnally?"

"Well if I'm being honest," Nunnally said, "yeah… I'm not sad about it either."

"Nunnally," Suzaku said.

"But why are you sad about it Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"Huh, um well…" Suzaku replied.

"Yeah, I get that Euphemia would be sad about it," Kallen said, "but why you? Did you like being an Honorary Britannia and being their lapdog?"

"There's no need to sound angry about it," Suzaku said.

"You didn't answer my question," Kallen said.

"I…" Suzaku shook his head, "this isn't about me."

"So you insist on avoiding Kallen's question," Kaguya said.

"Kaguya," Suzaku spoke surprised at his cousin.

Kaguya sighed, "This is what angers your father."

"This is pointless," Rai said.

"Yeah it is," Alice said.

"You're right," Naoto said, "it is."

"And it doesn't even matter in the end," Lelouch said.

"Hey guys!" Renji yelled out, "What are you all doing?"

"It's time to go!" Shuhei called out.

The group looked and saw Renji, Momo, and Izuru waving at them and Shuhei looking at them.

"Hurry up!" Shuhei said, "It's time for us to go."

"Oh right!" Lelouch said, "Sorry, we'll be right there."

"Yeah, we should head back," Rai said.

The others were in agreement and they started to head back. Naoto was pondering on something and then he decided on something.

"Hey Lelouch," Naoto said.

"Hmm, what is it Naoto?" Lelouch asked.

"When we get back, I want to talk to you about something," Naoto said.

"Huh, about what?" Lelouch asked.

"I'd rather not say here," Naoto said.'

"Naoto?" Lelouch asked as he wondered what was going on with Naoto.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

The students of the Advance Class One returned from their field exercise in the Human World. There was sighs of feeling relief that they were able to come back alive. There were still questions of how a Huge Hollow was able to sneak up on them. Momo, Izuru, Lelouch, Alice, Nunnally, Renji were having their conversations as they came back as well. Suzaku and Kaguya discussed things with each other and Rai and Euphie spoke and Kallen and Naoto spoke to each as well. Lelouch and Nunnally were having their conversations with Gin as they were happy to see him and they asked about Rangiku as well and hoped that she was doing well. Gin had told them that Rangiku was doing well in her duties in the 10th Division. Alice was having a conversation with Aizen and Alice herself blushed and enjoying talking to the 5th Division some time, the students were in the buildings of the Shin'o Academy. Momo, Izuru, Renji, Lelouch, Nunnally, Suzaku, Kaguya, Euphie, Rai, Naoto, Kallen, and Alice were standing outside.

"I'm so relived," Nunnally said.

Izuru chuckled although he did feel embarrassed panicking in the face of the Huge Hollows, "Yeah, me too."

"Yeah but now I'm curious," Momo said as she turned to Lelouch, Nunnally, Kallen, and Naoto, "you four."

"Huh, y-yes?" Lelouch asked.

"When did you guys do it?" Izuru asked.

"Oh, you mean when we able to activate our Zanpakutos?" Naoto asked.

"That was amazing," Suzaku said.

"Yeah, you activated your Zanpakutos," Kaguya said, "You four are actually the ones in the class that was able to do it."

"Hey Euphie, did you know about this?" Renji asked.

"Actually I was just as surprised as you guys," Euphie said.

"Oh so even you didn't know about it," Izuru said.

"Yes and with that I'm curious as well," Euphie said, "when did you guys do it?"

"Well for me and Nunnally," Lelouch said, "it was actually last month."

"The truth is Lelouch and I were getting trained a bit more by Father," Nunnally said, "this training started before you were adopted Euphie.

"I see," Euphie said and then she sighed, "I feel left out but explains why you were outside those nights when we were at home," Euphie was determined, "well in that case, I'll just ask Father when we go home next."

"Naoto and Kallen," Momo said, "what about you two?"

"Well for me," Naoto said, "it was last month," Naoto then grinned, "in fact, me and Lelouch showed each other when we trained together."

"It was an interesting training session that's for sure," Lelouch said with a smile.

"Oh wow," Kaguya said.

"You two…" Rai said with a smile.

"Kallen, what about you?" Alice asked.

"Well," Kallen said, "I actually was able to do it two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago," Euphie said.

"Oh boy," Izuru said with a chuckle, "feels like we're being left in the dust."

"Oh don't say that," Nunnally replied.

"Still you guys are amazing," Momo said with excitement.

"Yes and with that," Kaguya said, "would you guys be willing to help us? I want to do what you four did."

"That goes for me too," Alice said.

"Ah hell," Rai said with a smile, "me too."

There were discussing going on and Renji just looked on. He had a bit of a smile and looked down a bit on the ground.

" _Damn, all that talk I was doing before_ ," Renji said in his head, " _I guess Momo was right, I was all talk and it seems that I was left in the dust again. Damn, I can't compete with them. Naoto and Lelouch were bad enough but now Kallen and Nunnally as well._ "

Meanwhile in the Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya was staring at a photo. It was the picture of Hisana, his wife who had passed away just last month.

"Hisana," Byakuya started, "I shall fulfill my promise to you."

A servant who was an old man came to by to see Byakuya.

"Lord Byakuya," The old man said, "it's time to go."

Byakuya looked back at the servant and nodded and then looked at his late wife's picture.

"I'm going Hisana," Byakuya said.

Byakuya then prepared to leave and set out what he intended to do. Back in the Shin'o Academy, Lelouch, Nunnally, and Renji stepped out of class feeling very joyful. They had just had the results of their field training and they all passed with flying colors despite the incidents with the Huge Hollows attack. The three of them decided to see Rukia together and tell her the good news and they were very excited although the siblings went with Renji just to make sure he didn't rubbed it in on Rukia. Lelouch and Nunnally felt bad about what happen before they left for the Human World and decided to try to make Rukia feel a bit better. As they got to where they saw Rukia, they call out to her.

"Hey Rukia," Renji called with excitement, "we did it. We pass our exam."

"It's great Rukia," Nunnally said happily, "once we pass our next one, we—"

"Hold it," Lelouch interrupted, "look."

Nunnally and Renji stopped themselves when they noticed that Rukia was with some people and one of them was Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia, Byakuya, and his entourage saw Renji, Nunnally, and Lelouch.

Renji noticed the head pieces on Byakuya's head, " _Those are… kenseikans…_ _he's a noble, no doubt_ _but what is he actually doing here and what does he want with Rukia?_ "

"Byakuya," Lelouch said, "Byakuya Kuchiki…"

Renji was surprised as he looked at Lelouch and Nunnally.

"Hello Byakuya," Nunnally said with a nod, "it's been a while."

"You two…" Renji said.

"Oh my," An old servant of the Kuchiki Clan said, "it's Lelouch and Nunnally Suzunami."

"Yes, hello you two," Byakuya said.

" _I guess I shouldn't be surprised_ ," Renji said in his head, " _Lelouch and Nunnally are nobles as well._ "

"Renji, Lelouch, Nunnally," Rukia said.

"Alas though it seems that we've been interrupted," The old servant said.

"Uh, um, sorry about that," Nunnally said, "we didn't know."

"Hmm, well no matter," Byakuya said.

Byakuya and his entourage decided to leave.

"We do hope that you will accept our proposal," The old Kuchiki vassal said looking at Rukia and then turned to Lelouch and Nunnally, "we heard some excellent things about you two. I'm sure your father is very proud of you two."

"Um yeah," Lelouch said, "thanks."

Byakuya nodded and then he walked past the Suzunami siblings and Renji.

" _His Reiatsu is amazing and strong_ ," Renji said in his head, " _I can just feel how strong he is._ "

After Byakuya and his entourage left, Renji, Lelouch, and Nunnally looked over to Rukia.

"Um…" Rukia spoke with concern.

"Oh hey, Rukia," Renji spoke.

"Um, Rukia, about Byakuya…" Nunnally spoke.

Rukia looked away nervously.

"You know who that was," Rukia said, "of course, I forgot that you two are from a noble family as well."

"But still," Renji said, "Byakuya Kuchiki as in from the Kuchiki Clan, one of the Great Four Noble Houses of the Soul Society."

"Yeah," Rukia said looking away.

"So Rukia, if you don't mind me asking," Lelouch said, "what was it about?"

Rukia stayed silent for the moment.

"Huh, so it's a secret," Renji guessed, "is that—"

"That's not it," Rukia interjected, "it's just…"

"Yes Rukia?" Lelouch asked.

"The truth is," Rukia said, "they want to adopt me as their daughter."

"Wait, really?" Lelouch replied as he Renji and Nunnally were surprised.

"That's right," Rukia said, "in addition, they say that they will have me graduate from the Shin'o Academy immediately and even have me placed in one of the divisions of the Gotei 13," Rukia looked away with worry, "to be honest guys, I really don't know… I don't know what to do."

"Rukia, if it's hard," Nunnally said with concern.

"But wait a minute," Lelouch said, "would it have to do with…?"

"Lelouch?" Nunnally said, "Do you think Hisana—?"

"I know," Renji interjected as he placed his hands on Rukia with excitement, "you say yes Rukia."

Rukia looked at Renji with a surprised expression, "Renji?"

Lelouch and Nunnally looked at Renji with surprised expressions as well.

"Renji, you…" Lelouch spoke.

"This is fantastic," Renji said happily and then looked at the siblings, "don't you think it's fantastic, you two?"

"Uh, well, I…" Nunnally spoke.

Renji looked at Rukia so proudly, "Don't you see, you're in. The Kuchikis are a powerful noble family and now you're going to be one of them," Renji laughs with joy, "you're going to live the rest of your life in luxury, wearing fine clothes," Renji turned to Lelouch and Nunnally, "Hey Lelouch, Nunnally, what do you nobles normally eat?"

"Um well it depends," Nunnally said.

"I see," Renji replied and turned back to Rukia, "but man, I'm jealous and not only that, you get to graduate immediately. This is wonderful news. It really is the best thing that ever happened to you Rukia. Well you deserve it."

Renji joyfully laughs and Rukia looks down while Lelouch and Nunnally couldn't bring themselves to really say anything and they actually got depressed. Truthfully for Lelouch and Nunnally, it upset them that they only got to know Rukia for two months and all of a sudden she would end up leaving for the Kuchiki Clan. It wouldn't be a problem for the siblings since they were part of the nobility and they would be able to visit the Kuchiki Manor with his father and aunt but for Renji, it would not be so easy for him and they knew that Renji and Rukia had known each other for decades since they grew up together in the Rukongai.

"Do you really think so Renji?" Rukia asked as Renji continued to laugh.

"I'm practically speechless," Renji responded.

Rukia took Renji's hand and held on for a bit.

"Thank you Renji," Rukia whispered as she left with tears in her eyes.

Renji stood still and had a downcast look and Nunnally went up to Renji.

"Renji, are you really okay with this?" Nunnally asked with concern, "There's a chance that you may not really get to see Rukia again. Are you really okay with that?"

"It's not my call Nunnally," Renji answered.

"Renji…" Lelouch spoke with concern.

"Rukia finally found a family," Renji said, "a real family. It wouldn't be right to interfere," Renji looked at his two friends with a smile, "Anyway you two, we should go ahead and get going."

Renji left and Nunnally and Lelouch were unsure what to do.

"I… I just…" Nunnally said depressed, "I know that Renji is being considerate…"

"Nunnally," Lelouch spoke with concern for his sister.

Not long afterwards, Rukia caught up with Byakuya and his entourage and gave her answer that she would accept the proposal. Byakuya nodded and his old servant smiled and thanked Rukia for accepting. Everything was set to have Rukia adopted in the Kuchiki Family and for her to graduate from the Shin'o Academy and placed in one of the Gotei 13's divisions.

 **The next day**

Rukia was leaving the Shin'o Academy in her Shihakusho and looked backed at the Shin'o Academy.

"Well this is it," Rukia said.

Rukia looked at the academy and saw Lelouch and Nunnally looking from the window. Lelouch and Nunnally waved at Rukia and in turn she waved back. Afterwards, Rukia ran to where Byakuya Kuchiki was waiting for her and she respectively bowed to him. They left the grounds of the Shin'o Academy. From one of the windows of the hallway of the academy, Renji looked on as he saw the three people leave with the noble Byakuya.

"Well, this it for her," Renji commented, "from now on, they will have it easy, no more hardship, yes, this how it should be."

Later on, Lelouch walked to an area within the academy and he met up with Naoto.

"I'm here Naoto," Lelouch said.

"Yeah," Naoto said with a nod, "thanks for coming."

"So what did you want to talk about yesterday?" Lelouch said.

"Lelouch," Naoto said, "the truth is… it's about Captain Aizen and your friend Gin."

"Gin and Captain Aizen?" Lelouch replied surprise.

"Yeah," Naoto said with a nod.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Students in the Advance Class tried to contact and learn the names of their Zanpakutos. Here is the info of the four that already had learned them.**

 **Lelouch Suzunami (formerly Lelouch vi Britannia)**

 **Name:** Teimashu (Imperial Demon Lord)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with a blue hilt, gold oval tsuba, gold pommel, and red sheath

 **Release Command:** Rise

 **Released Form:** Changes form to a two-handed double edge broadsword that has a dark blue cross hilt, a gold cross guard with each of end of the guard pointed and has a red oval centerpiece, and a gold orb-shaped pommel.

 **Shikai Ability:** Capable of variety of techniques that corresponds to the color on the blade.

 **Aoken, Zetsumajin** (Blue Sword, Severing Demon Edge): The blade of Teimashu turns blue and fires a large royal blue energy towards his enemies.

 **Nunnally Suzunami (formerly Nunnally vi Britannia)**

 **Name:** Soumahime (Twin Demon Princess)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with a light red hilt, gold oval tsuba, gold pommel, and a blue sheath

 **Release Command:** Stand with Grace

 **Released Form:** Changes and splits into twin long swords that have dark red spiral grips, gold W-shaped cross guards and blue centerpieces in the middle and gold pommels. (As two Force Edges, the unawake forms of the Sword of Sparda from Devil May Cry)

 **Naoto Kozuki**

 **Name:** Seiryu (Azure Dragon)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with red hilt, silver hexagon shaped tsuba, silver pommel, and a black sheath

 **Release Command:** Strike with Judgment

 **Released Form:** Changes form to a claymore that has a blue cross hilt, blue cross guard, and a blue dragonhead shaped pommel.

 **Shikai Ability:** Can create blue lightning currents from the blade and create two lightning formed dragons and control them.

 **Seiga** (Azure Fang): A blade of lightning formed around the blade of Seiryu and used to as a projectile.

 **Kallen Kozuki**

 **Name:** Sharyu (Red Dragon)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with a dark blue hilt, silver hexagon tsuba, silver pommel, and a black sheath

 **Release Command:** Clap

 **Released Form:** Changes form to a double-edged long sword with a red hilt, a red cross guard with each end shaped as a dragonhead, and a red dragonhead shaped pommel. The outer line of the blade was red and there was a red line on the middle of the double edge blade.

 **Shikai Ability:** Can create and form red lightning-based attacks and form a red dragon of lightning.

 **Ryuganami** (Dragon Fang Wave): Swings Sharyu and a wave of red lighting forms and charges towards the enemy.


	18. To Contact and Activate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and I don't own Code Geass.

 **To Contact and Activate**

Lelouch walked to an area within the academy and he met up with Naoto.

"I'm here Naoto," Lelouch said.

"Yeah," Naoto said with a nod, "thanks for coming."

"So what did you want to talk about yesterday?" Lelouch said.

"Lelouch," Naoto said, "the truth is… it's about Captain Aizen and your friend Gin."

"Gin and Captain Aizen?" Lelouch replied surprised.

"Yeah," Naoto said with a nod.

"I don't know what you mean Naoto," Lelouch said looking away.

Naoto looked at Lelouch and sighed.

"Drop the act Lelouch," Naoto said, "I know you know what I'm getting at and I know that you've realized about them."

Lelouch was shocked and then he had his composure and looked at Naoto.

"When did you realize?" Lelouch asked.

"I realized with Sosuke Aizen the moment I saw him," Naoto said, "I don't know why but there was something about that guy that really bothered me. Something about him that screamed at me that he was dangerous and sinister and that he was someone who was keeping up a mask to hide his true nature."

"I see," Lelouch said, "for me, I didn't realize until when he showed up and observed our class. I don't know why but something about him bothered me and if that wasn't enough, Gin said something to me and Nunnally right before he left."

 **Flashback: Two Months Ago**

"Lelouch, whatever you do, do not let yourself or Nunnally join the 5th Division," Gin said.

Lelouch was shocked to hear what Gin said, "What?"

"Trust me on this," Gin said with a serious expression, "whatever it takes, don't join Captain Aizen's division."

"Really?" Lelouch replied, "Strange that you, the Lieutenant of the 5th Division is suggesting that my sister and I should keep away from it. Why?"

Gin just looked at the ground, "I'm just telling you this for your own good. You and Nunnally will benefit by not being in the 5th Division."

"Gin, I don't understand," Lelouch said.

 **Flashback End**

"It made me felt that something was going on and Gin was involved," Lelouch said, "I don't how long but I had this terrible feeling since then."

"I see," Naoto said, "what about Nunnally? Does she know?"

"No she doesn't," Lelouch said, "I doubt she would believe me and chalk it up as me being paranoid and besides… it would be hard. We came from the same district as him and Rangiku and consider them to be friends."

"Hmm, yeah I can see the dilemma," Naoto said, "but still we'll need to be wary of them."

"Yeah, especially with what had happened in the field training," Lelouch said.

"Wait, the field training?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah, as we were defending and helping Shuhei Hisagi, I felt two Reiatsus… they were faint and became undetectable but I'm sure that it was Gin and Aizen's Reiatsus that I felt."

Naoto was surprised, "That's surprising. I didn't sense anyone."

"Well that's not a surprise," Lelouch said, "to be honest, I wasn't sure myself and I thought I was imagining things but I felt them the second time. There's no mistake."

"What could this mean though?" Naoto asked.

Lelouch frowned, "It's possible… it's possible that they had something to do with the Hollow attack."

"If that's the case then why?" Naoto asked upset.

"I don't know," Lelouch said.

"Hmm, Lelouch, I think it would be best if we keep this between us for now," Naoto suggested.

"I agree," Lelouch said with a nod, "no telling what would happen if we go about this recklessly without guarantees in place."

"Exactly," Naoto said with a nod.

"Still it pisses me off," Lelouch said with a frown.

"About Aizen and Gin?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah," Lelouch said.

Meanwhile out in the field somewhere within the Seireitei, Genbu took a deep breath and then he slowly drew his Zanpakuto and held it with both his hands.

"Here we go," Genbu said, " _ **Cover, Kurotetsuga!**_ "

The blade of his Zanpakuto changed form to a jet black straight double edge. Genbu swung and it caused his Zanpakuto to produce black energy from the blade.

"It seems that you're starting with your training again Genbu," A male voice said.

Genbu looked at his left and saw a young man and it was Kaien Shiba who was the Lieutenant of the 13th Division and with him was a young woman and it was Rukia Kuchiki.

"Oh hello Lieutenant Shiba," Genbu said.

"Genbu, c'mon," Kaien said, "you don't need to be formal with me. Just call me Kaien. We've known each other since our days in the academy."

"Ah right," Genbu said, "my apologies, it's just that you're a Lieutenant and I'm a 3rd Seat."

"Doesn't matter," Kaien said as he waved it off, "you're still my friend."

"Right," Genbu said and then he looked at Rukia, "hello again Rukia."

"Hello," Rukia said with a nod, "it's good to see you again 3rd Seat Kururugi."

"You don't have to be so formal with me," Genbu assured.

"No I should," Rukia said, "after all you're a high ranked officer under Captain Kuchiki's command," Rukia had sad expression, "and I'm not even a seated officer."

"That can't be helped," Genbu said, "you were just adopted in the Kuchiki Family just yesterday and just then just taken out of the academy and placed in one the division," Genbu sighed, "I honestly don't understand what my captain is thinking since he pulled the strings."

"3rd Seat please," Rukia said, "my brother… uh, Captain Kuchiki had his reasons."

"I understand," Genbu said and then had his thoughts, " _I actually know why. But still is it really for the best? Was it really what Lady Hisana would have wanted?_ "

"Genbu?" Kaien spoke.

Genbu looked at Kaien and Rukia who showed to be concerned.

"Oh sorry," Genbu said, "it's nothing."

"Well if you're sure," Kaien said.

Meanwhile in the 10th Division Barracks, Seigen was walking and looking around. Seigen sighed as he was annoyed.

"Where is he?" Seigen asked.

"Captain," A female voice said.

Seigen looked and saw that it was Rangiku.

"Rangiku," Seigen said, "have you seen Isshin?"

"Ah no," Rangiku said, "I was actually looking for him myself."

"I see," Seigen said.

"Um Captain," Rangiku said.

"Yes?" Seigen replied.

"Um, about Lelouch and Nunnally," Rangiku said, "I heard that they had some trouble in their field training and I was wondering… um well…"

"Don't worry Rangiku," Seigen said with a smile, "they're fine. Lelouch and Nunnally told me all about it. I'm just relieved. I don't know what I would have done if something happened to them."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Rangiku said.

"I am pleased," Seigen said.

"Hmm?" Rangiku replied.

"I'm pleased that you're friends with my two children," Seigen said happily, "I know that it's not needed to ask but please continue to be friends with my son and daughter."

Rangiku looked at her captain and smiled, "Of course Captain."

"Thank you," Seigen said, "now then, let's go find Isshin so that we can give him a piece of our minds."

"Of course," Rangiku said.

Meanwhile in the Zanjutsu Training Hall within the Shin'o Academy, the students of the Advance Class were sitting with their swords. The instructor there had his arms behind his back.

"All right students," The instructor started, "today as students of the Advance Class One, you will all make attempts to contact with your Zanpakutos in your own Inner Worlds."

The students were whispering with each other with what they were going to try to do today.

"Of course, there are four students who have already learned and activated their Zanpakutos," The instructor said, "Lelouch and Nunnally Suzunami and Naoto and Kallen Kozuki."

The other students turned to looked at the four students

"Given the circumstances," The instructor said, "you four don't have to participate in this if you don't want to," The instructor saw Nunnally raise her hand, "Yes Suzunami."

"It's still okay if we do contact our Zanpakutos," Nunnally said, "since we need to continue to be in sync with our Zanpakutos."

"That's true and you may do so," The instructor said.

"In that case…" Naoto said.

The four students looked at each other nodded and decided to do so. The other students were either just amazed or just impressed with the Kozuki and Suzunami siblings. The instructor then directed each of the students to sit in various places within the training hall. The students began as they all concentrated to try to enter their own Inner Worlds and make the attempt to speak to their own spirits. Lelouch opened his eyes and he looked and saw that he was in his Inner World again which had a bright red sky and dark purple ground with various pillars around the place that were wide apart from each other.

"Here I am back here," Lelouch said.

"Hello Partner," A male voice said.

Lelouch smiled and he looked and saw someone and it was a young looking man who was muscular and well-built. He had long white hair that went down to his upper back and had deep-red eyes. He wore clothing that was 18th century style that went along with a royal blue colored jacket consisting of side seams held together by four gold square brooches that run down vertically, and a black belt. Around his neck he wears a large white cravat. Over the jacket, he wore a long black overcoat with a purple and red decorative pattern and had a black cape.

"Hello Teimashu," Lelouch said.

"Hmph, feel up to continue?" Teimashu asked.

"Absolutely," Lelouch said.

"Very well," Teimashu said.

Teimashu produced five orbs of light that were red, blue, purple, gold, and white and they spun around Teimashu. Teimashu then motioned the white orb of light and the white orb of light formed a sword and Teimashu held it.

"Okay," Lelouch said.

Meanwhile Nunnally looked and saw that she was in her Inner World which was a grassy area with various flowers and the sky was light blue. Nunnally turned and saw two people, both young women with long white hair and red eyes that wore dark purple short tunics with gold cuffs on their short sleeves silver decorative linings around the edges with long silver silk gloves above her elbows, dark purple skirts with thick golden sashes around their waists that reaches toward her above their ankles with white stockings with emerald green ribbons for the edges, and black shoes.

"Nunnally," The one on left said with the smile.

"So you come to play with us again," The one on the right said.

"Um not exactly play," Nunnally said.

"Yes, yes," The one on the left said, "to improve."

"But there's nothing wrong with playing a bit," The one on the right said, "after all, we're already ahead of the class in regards of knowing. We took down those Hollows with ease and Nunnally didn't even go all out with our powers."

"But best to be cautious," Nunnally said and then she smiled.

Meanwhile Euphie looked around and saw that she was on a purple grassy field with various flowers and the sky that was light blue with stars lit on the sky.

"So this is my Inner World," Euphie said as she continued to look around, "Amazing."

"Dear Euphie," The voice of a woman spoke.

Euphie was shocked as it was a voice that was she was very familiar with, the voice of one of the people that she loved and admired.

"It's can't be," Euphie spoke and as she continued to walk a bit.

Euphie eventually saw a dark purple haired woman sitting on a huge boulder who had her legs crossed. The woman wore a white robe, marigold dou, marigold sode, light purple hakama, and marigold high heel boots. She also had a hair ornament that was shaped like a crescent moon on the right side of her hair. The woman looked exactly like a certain sibling she loved except the woman had gold eyes.

"Cornelia?" Euphie spoke surprised, "Cornelia, sister, is that you?"

The woman chuckled a bit, "Oh Euphie, I'm not Cornelia. I may look like her, I may sound like her, but I'm not her. Cornelia didn't have golden eyes.

"Oh, I see," Euphie responded slightly disappointed a bit.

"Ha, disappointed I see," The woman said.

"Oh, um, n-no, it's not that!" Euphie responded.

"Hmm, well whatever," The woman smiled, "I'm glad to see you here my dear Euphie."

Meanwhile Naoto walked as he was on a mountain pass with the ground brown, surrounded by other mountains with the sky dark blue and thunderstorms occurring with dark gray clouds below the mountains.

"Okay, where are you Seiryu?" Naoto asked as he looked around.

Naoto heard a loud footstep and he quickly turned right and looked up a bit and saw someone standing on a pass that was higher than the one Naoto was on and it was a man with long brown hair that went a bit past his shoulders, he also had deep blue eyes and had a two blue horns, each on the side of his head. The man wore a traditional samurai armor that was blue with dragonhead shaped spaulders, dragon head center on the faulds and there was no helmet. Naoto was surprised to see the person. The armored wearing man crossed his arms and grinned.

"Hello Partner," The armored man said with a grin.

"There you are Seiryu," Naoto said.

The thunderbolts started to form behind the man and Naoto was pleased to see the form of a dragon of blue lightning.

"It's obvious," Seiryu said.

"Yep," Naoto said as he grinned.

After some time, all of the students opened their eyes and found themselves in the same hall.

"All of you," The instructor called, "it seems that most of you entered your Inner Worlds and made contact with beings that resides there. That is no doubt, your Zanpakuto spirits. Work forth and continue to make contact with your Zanpakutos until you're able to learn the names of your Zanpakuto. Of course, that is only the first step. The second step is to continue training along with communicating with your Zanpakuto because just knowing the name is not enough, in fact it is never enough."

Students in the hall were taking what the instructor was telling them very seriously.

"Okay, that's all for today," The instructor said, "carry your swords with prides and remember that by being in unity and synchronization with your Zanpakuto, you will excel as Shinigami."

"Yes sir," The students said in unison.

"Good, I'll see you all tomorrow," The instructor said, "Dismiss."

The students got up and started exiting the Zanjutsu Training Hall. The students of the Advance Class were having their conversations talking about how each of them did in contacting their Zanpakutos.

 **Reformed Human World**

Charles was feeling bitter and Marianne was shaking her head. Neither of them could understand why things were going on as they were with how people living and dead were feeling about the way the world was.

"I don't understand," Charles said, "people should have accepted this with open arms. There are no more conflicts."

"Masks have vanished," Marianne said, "people are being who they are supposed to be."

"Tragedies have stopped occurring," Charles said, "it's the world where lies no longer exist and yet…"

"They're not happy with the way things are," Marianne said upset, "I just don't understand. How can they not be happy about this? It's thanks to this that loved ones who were separated by death can be reunited."

"Is it really that hard for you to understand why?" A female voice asked.

"Cornelia," Marianne said.

Marianne and Charles saw Cornelia and she had Guilford with her.

 **The Next Day, Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the Advance Class homeroom of the Shin'o Academy, homeroom instructor Onabara arrived in the classroom and students were taking their seats giving their teacher their full attention.

"Good morning students," Onabara greeted.

"Good morning Sensei," The students greeted back.

"Now as you all recall, you all made the attempts to make contacts with your Zanpakutos," Onabara said, "As of result of the exercise and from what we've observed, we have determined that seven students in this class are close in unlocking their Zanpakutos. So today, those seven students will have the chance to actually contact and finally activate their Zanpakutos," Onabara cleared his throat, "When I call your names, please stand," Onabara had a paper with list of the three students, "Izuru Kira."

"Oh," Izuru spoke and then stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Momo Hinamori," Onabara said.

Momo nodded and stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Rai Winston," Onabara said.

"All right," Rai said with a smile as he stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Alice Macleod," Onabara said.

"Oh, me too?" Alice replied surprised, "Okay."

Alice stood up and went to the front of the class.

"Renji Abarai," Onabara said.

"Yes," Renji said as he stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Euphemia Suzunami," Onabara said.

"Oh my," Euphie said as she stood up.

Lelouch and Nunnally were pleased and Nunnally clapped softly while Naoto nodded with a smile.

"And… Suzaku Kururugi," Onabara said.

"Oh okay," Suzaku said.

Suzaku got up and went to the front of the class joining his six classmates.

When Suzaku got to the front of the class, he noticed and realized that Kaguya was not going to join and he looked at his cousin. Kaguya gave the expression that he shouldn't worry about her and then she looked at Lelouch with a Cheshire-like smile and Lelouch raised his eyebrow wondering why Kaguya was looking like that and Nunnally sighed as she knew what was going on and she didn't like it.

"All right," Onabara said, "you seven standing here are on the verge of activating your Zanpakutos. You are to meet up with your Zanjutsu instructor and follow his direction and good luck."

"Yes sir," The seven students said in unison.

Outside in a training area, the seven individuals arrived in a field and they had their swords with them. Their Zanjutsu instructor stared at the seven students and nodded.

"As you all know," The instructor started, "you seven are the closest of learning the names of your Zanpakutos so now and we're going to see if you can really activate your Zanpakuto. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir," The seven students said in unison.

"Good, let's begin," The instructor said.

The instructor had the Renji, Momo, Izuru, Rai, Alice, Suzaku, and Euphie stand in their own spots in various places within the area of the field and the seven students began to make their communications with their Zanpakutos. The instructor looked on as the students began to concentrate and to make communications with their Zanpakutos. They all concentrated as they prepared to enter their Inner Worlds.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Arturo was just walking within the Menos Forest. As he kept walking thinking his next plan of action, he saw something from a distance and felt the Reiatsu from it. Arturo narrowed his eyes and then he went further to take a look. Arturo was amazed at what he saw and it was a Hollow that was on the ground and wounded but was also surrounded with crystals. The Hollow was actually Clovis and he was breathing. Clovis was surprised and looked and saw Arturo.

"Well now," Arturo said, "this is quite surprising. What an interesting ability you have."

Clovis was wide eyed as he felt the overwhelming Reiatsu that was feeling from Arturo.

"W-Who are you?" Clovis said as he still felt overwhelmed, "What are you? You seem different from the other Hollows that I have seen. Wait, are you even a Hollow? Those clothes you wear and… is that sheathed sword that you have?"

"None of that matters to you," Arturo said as he drew his sword, "because I decided to take that power for myself."

"I would like if you didn't do that," A male voice said.

Arturo and Clovis were surprised and they looked and saw someone and it was Aizen with Gin who had just became Captain of the 3rd Division and Tosen with him.

"What is this?" Arturo asked annoyed, "Three Shinigami here? What do you want? No, scratch that… it doesn't matter because I'll just end you first."

"Oh, is that so?" Aizen replied with a smile, "Well before you make an attempt," Aizen drew his Zanpakuto, "would you mind looking at my sword?"

"Huh?" Arturo replied confused.

"What's going on?" Clovis asked, "Those clothes… are they the same… as my grandparents?"

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

After some time in the training field, one by one, the chosen students of the Advance Class were able to call upon their Zanpakutos.

Izuru had just activated and observed his Zanpakuto, Wabisuke and Momo had also activated her Zanpakuto, Tobiume.

The Zanjutsu Instructor nodded and smiled, "Excellent work you two."

Momo and Izuru bowed to their teacher and simultaneously said, "Thank you sir."

Renji had just called and activated his own Zanpakuto, Zabimaru and Izuru and Momo were impressed at what they saw.

"You did it Renji," Momo said happily.

"Way to go Renji," Izuru added.

"Thanks," Renji said with a smile and looked at his own Zanpakuto.

The instructor nodded again, "Congratulations you three for activating your Zanpakutos. Now for the remaining four…"

The instructor then looked at Euphie, Suzaku, Rai, and Alice.

 **Euphie's Inner World**

Euphie faced the female individual that resembled her older sister Cornelia.

"You can do it Euphie," The Zanpakuto spirit said, "I know you can."

"Yes and I need to do so," Euphie said determined, "I can't allow myself to be left behind."

"Say my name," The woman said.

"Yes I hear you now," Euphie said.

 **Suzaku's Inner World**

Suzaku looked around and saw that he was in his own Inner World again which was a grassy field that was dark red with surrounded my red mountains and red clouds covering the sky.

"My Inner World," Suzaku said.

"Huh, you're back here," A male voice said.

Suzaku looked and saw it was young looking man with long brown messy hair and green eyes and wore a red robe with a black sash, red pants, and black shoes and also wore a black armor with black pauldrons and black gauntlets.

"I won't give up," Suzaku said determined.

 **Alice's Inner World**

Alice looked on in her Inner World which was a just consist of platforms and surrounded by the black sky with stars all over the sky. Then suddenly a young looking woman appeared and she had pale blonde mid-length hair and gray eyes and wore a white long sleeved shirt and a long white skirt and had magenta chest armor, magenta gauntlets, and magenta greaves.

"There you are," Alice said.

"The young looking woman simply smiled.

 **Rai's Inner World**

Rai was in his own Inner World which the sky was dark gray and standing on the ground that silver. Rai looked around and then he heard a stomp. Rai looked and saw someone and it was a muscular man with white slick back hair and white eyes with black sclera. The man wore white sleeveless shirt, white pants with a red belt and also wore brown boots, black fingerless gloves and shoulder armor on his left shoulder. Rai looked at the man that stood before him as the man put out his hands and white lightning bolts occurred around them.

"I already know," Rai said and then he said the name.

 **Training Field, Seireitei, Soul Society**

Within the training field, Rain opened his eyes and a white flash occurred around Rai. Rai looked and saw that he indeed was able to unlock his Zanpakuto with took the form of a great sword.

"Hakuarashi," Rai said.

Another power occurred and it was Alice who swung her activated Zanpakuto which took the form of a double edged one-handed sword.

"Nanatsusei," Alice said with a smile.

"Excellent work you two," The instructor said.

"Thank you Sensei," Alice said.

"Thank you Sensei," Rai said.

"Nice," Izuru said with Momo clapping happily.

Renji gave a thumbs up and Alice and Rai nodded in response with a smile.

A burst of power occurred and it was from Euphie who had just awakened her Zanpakuto which took the form of a longsword.

"I got it," Euphie said with a smile, "Gekkohime."

"Nicely done Suzunami," The instructor said.

"Thank you," Euphie replied.

Euphie then looked at Rai, Renji, Izuru, Momo, and Alice who smiled at her and she smiled back at them.

"Excellent progress," The instructor said, "all is left is Kururugi and then…"

A burst of power occurred and it was from Suzaku. Suzaku looked at his Zanpakuto in which the blade changed to a double edged straight blade that was crimson red.

"Got it," Suzaku said, "Akatetsuga."

"Okay," The instructor said as he was pleased.

"Great, with this all of us here have completed our task," Izuru said.

"Yes," Momo said with a nod.

Meanwhile in one of the halls of the Shin'o Academy, Lelouch and Nunnally were facing someone and it was Ohgi.

"So what do you want from us?" Lelouch asked with a glare, "Well Kaname Ohgi?"

Ohgi looked at Lelouch and Nunnally and had a sad expression.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The end of the first year with a final exam. For now here is a bit of info of the Zanpakuto of Rai, Alice, Euphie, Suzaku, and Genbu.**

 **Rai Winston**

 **Name:** Hakuarashi (White Storm)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with red hilt, bronze triangle shaped tsuba, bronze pommel with a black sheath

 **Released Form:** Changes form to a great sword that has a pale white blade with a dark gray hilt, black guard, and a pale white bolt shaped pommel

 **Alice Macleod**

 **Name:** Nanatsusei (Seven Star)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with turquoise hilt, silver star shaped tsuba, silver pommel with a white sheath

 **Released Form:** Changes form to a one hand and a half double edge sword that has a magenta cross hilt and retains its silver star shaped tsuba with a sliver circular pommel and the blade that is narrow at the bottom and wide at the tip

 **Euphemia Suzunami (formerly Euphemia li Britannia)**

 **Name:** Gekkohime (Moonlight Princess)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with white hilt, golden diamond shaped tsuba, gold pommel with a black sheath

 **Released Form:** Changes form to a long sword with a double edge blade, gold hilt, gold cross guard with small orbs on each end, and an orb-shaped pommel with a crescent moon design on the pommel

 **Suzaku Kururugi**

 **Name:** Akatetsuga (Red Iron Fang)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with olive green hilt, bronze swallow shaped tsuba, bronze pommel with a brown sheath

 **Released Form:** The blade turned crimson red double edged broad blade

 **Genbu Kururugi**

 **Name:** Kurotetsuga (Black Iron Fang)

 **Sealed Form:** Katana with dark green hilt, bronze squared shaped tsuba, bronze pommel with a brown sheath

 **Released Form:** The blade turns straight double edge that is jet black


	19. End of First Year

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Code Geass.

 **End of First Year**

In one of the halls of the Shin'o Academy, Lelouch and Nunnally were facing someone and it was Ohgi.

"So what do you want from us?" Lelouch asked with a glare, "Well Kaname Ohgi?"

Ohgi looked at Lelouch and Nunnally and had a sad expression.

"I would like to talk to you two," Ohgi said.

"Why?" Nunnally asked upset, "You're going to harass us again just because where we came from?"

"No, of course not," Ohgi said, "I…" Ohgi looked away feeling ashamed, "that's not what I wanted to talk to you two."

"I don't think we should talk to you," Nunnally said and then she tugged on Lelouch, "Lelouch, we should go."

"Wait, please," Ohgi pleaded, "please I just want to talk… I want to apologize."

"You want to apologize," Lelouch said.

"Yes, I want just take some of your time," Ohgi said, "please…"

Nunnally looked away with a frown and Lelouch just looked at Ohgi and he sighed.

"I want you to be honest," Lelouch said, "did Naoto or anyone else put you up to this?"

"No one put me up to this," Ohgi said, "no one even knows that I'm doing this. Please I want to talk… I know it's hard for you to believe me after what happened but I want to make up for it."

Meanwhile in the Zanjutsu Hall, two people were sparring with bokkens and it was Minami and Sugiyama. Tamaki, Inoue, Yoshida, and Nagata were watching the two sparring.

"Hey, anyone know where Ohgi is?" Tamaki asked.

"No clue," Yoshida said, "no one has seen him since we got out of class."

"I wonder where he went," Tamaki said.

"That is a good question," Nagata said.

Minami and Sugiyama ended their sparring and walked over to the others.

"Ohgi did seem to be quiet and distracted," Sugiyama said.

"I wonder if something was bothering him," Minami said.

"I hope he's willing to talk to us if something is bothering him," Tamaki said.

"Well I can guess what might be bothering him," Inoue said, "It might have to do with those siblings… those Britannian siblings."

"Do you think he's going to talk to them?" Minami asked.

"You know that might be possible," Nagata said.

The others frowned and then they had their thoughts. Meanwhile, Rai was sitting on the branch of a tree and looked up in the sky holding his sheathed Zanpakuto Hakuarashi. He thought about his mother and sister that he had lost and it was due to not realizing something. Rai looked down on the ground and had his finger under his left eye and then he shook his head.

"No matter how hard I try," Rai said to himself with sadness, "I can't get over that terrible day… I ascended as Emperor of Britannia to protect my mother and sister and my people… but all I did was led them to their deaths."

"Hey Rai," Renji's voice called.

Rai looked and saw Renji by the trunk of the tree.

"Oh hello Renji," Rai greeted.

"Hey, you okay?" Renji asked concerned, "You looked a bit down."

"Oh do I?" Rai paused a bit, "Yeah, I just thinking about my mother and sister."

"Your mother and sister?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, I thought that I would find them since I arrived here in the Soul Society but I've had no luck," Rai said.

"Oh… I see what you mean," Renji said, "It happens… usually we don't get to be reunited with our families."

"Yeah I know…still," Rai said with a sad tone, "I would have liked to have seen them again," Rai then hopped off the tree, landed on his feet, and stretched his arms, "Well, I'm going to keep myself busy and do some practice. I'll see you around Renji."

"Uh yeah, sure Rai," Renji responded seeing Rai leaving and then had his thoughts, " _Rai…he had a look of sadness… I hope he gets it together._ "

Meanwhile Lelouch and Nunnally were with Ohgi in an open area and Ohgi sighed.

"Like I said, I want to apologize for what happened," Ohgi said, "what I did… what me and my friends did was inexcusable. I had some time thinking about you said, what Naoto said and thought about what I learned about what happened to you two when Britannia invaded Japan."

"Have you?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes," Ohgi said, "and it's true that it wasn't for us to condemn you for what your country did… especially when your own country purposely set you up to die and considering that you were children and that you were used for their convenience."

"You really thought about those things?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes I did," Ohgi said, "so with that in mind… if it's possible, I would like to get to know you three better, you two and Euphemia."

"Do you really mean that?" Lelouch asked.

"I do," Ohgi said, "I really do."

"You're serious?" Nunnally asked, "Do you really mean that?"

"I do," Ohgi said with determination, "I want do what I can to make up for my terrible behavior. Being here in the Soul Society is a new beginning and the truth is that it impossible to really move forward by clinging to the past and holding grudges on people just because of who they were and where they came from."

"Lelouch?" Nunnally asked.

"Again, no one put you up to this, right?" Lelouch replied.

"That's right," Ohgi said.

Lelouch spoke with Nunnally on the matter and then they went to Ohgi.

"Give us a bit of time on the matter," Lelouch said.

"Sure, take all the time you need," Ohgi assured, "I can wait."

Ohgi, Nunnally, and Lelouch were being watched and they were watched by Kallen who had a sad expression and then went off somewhere.

" _Ohgi is better than I am on this matter_ ," Kallen said in her head.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Arturo was walking and was actually dragging Clovis with him. Arturo sighed and tossed Clovis to the ground. Five figures stood and saw Clovis.

"Lord Arturo," One of the five figures said, "is he the one that you spoke of?"

"Yes, this Hollow was the third prince of Britannia," Arturo said, "Clovis la Britannia."

"And you like him to become one as well," Another figure asked.

"Yes, he may prove to be useful to me," Arturo said, "and if not… well I can just kill and add his power to my own."

"W-Wait, what are you going to do to me?" Clovis asked in fear.

"I'm just going to have you… evolve," Arturo said.

"Evolve?" Clovis asked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'll see soon enough," Arturo said, "you serve me now."

"Wait, I am a prince!" Clovis said, "If anything you should be serving me."

Arturo chuckled in response, "You still do understand your predicament."

Clovis was wide eyed as he looked and saw one of the figures held out its hand and moved it to Clovis's face and then there was a scream by Clovis.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Ohgi met up with Minami, Tamaki, Sugiyama, Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata and they were surprised with what Ohgi had just told them.

"Wait, you went to spoke with Lelouch and Nunnally?" Minami asked.

"Yes I did," Ohgi said.

"But why the hell would you do that?" Tamaki asked upset.

"Because I wanted to make up for the wrongdoing we did," Ohgi said.

The others frowned as they knew that Ohgi was correct in what he had just said.

"We get that," Tamaki said, "but still…"

"It was wrong of us to do what we did," Ohgi reminded, "what we did was out of line."

"You don't need to remind us Ohgi," Inoue said, "we already know that."

"But they're Britannians," Tamaki said.

"If we keep clinging on that fact, we'll never be able to move forward," Ohgi said, "we can't condemn them for something their country did, especially when they were victims as well when the war began."

"So what are you saying Ohgi?" Tamaki asked, "Are you saying that we should be all buddy-buddy with them?"

"I'm simply saying that we shouldn't hold things against them on things that they had no control over," Ohgi said, "I'm saying that we shouldn't hold on tight on grudges on to three people. We don't have to be friends with them but we shouldn't be unjustly hostile towards them. That's all I'm saying."

"That's easy for you to say," Tamaki said angrily.

Tamaki stormed off and Ohgi was surprised.

"Hey Tamaki!" Ohgi said as he was about to go after him.

"Let him go Ohgi," Yoshida said.

"I think he just needs some time," Minami said.

"I guess," Ohgi said.

Meanwhile Tamaki was walking and was still very angry as he clenched his teeth.

 **Flashback: Shinjuku Ghetto, Area 11, 2017atb**

Kallen was running and Ohgi called for her. They went in to the place where the survivors of the attack and Naoto's group members were hiding out. Kallen and Ohgi was upset saw that it was a terrible nightmare in what they saw and it was Britannian soldiers and Knightmares killing people left and right, men, women, and even children. It also didn't help that there were voices of disdain of what had happened and the people were not willing to move.

"This is all your fault," One man said, "it's because you went and oppose the Britannians."

"What did you say?" Tamaki said angrily pointed his gun at the person that accused them.

"What are we going to do now?" A woman asked in fear, "They could be here any moment."

"Do you have any idea how people died today?" Another man said, "They killed my little brother and he was only ten years old!"

"Hey, do you know how many of us were captured and killed?" Tamaki replied getting more heated.

"Like I give a damn how many you morons were killed!" The grieving man responded angrily, "I lost my little brother and he was the only family I had left!"

"Why you!" Tamaki replied even angrier.

The side of a wall was suddenly destroyed and Britannian soldiers with their guns pointed at the people and one soldier in a tank appeared. Tamaki couldn't believe what was happening and he turned to the people that he was arguing with.

"Now you see," Tamaki said in anger, "we could have left by now and avoided this but because you just wanted to whine and argue, it gave these bastards the time to find us!" Tamaki faced the soldiers, "Dammit, we should have used the poison gas!" Tamaki then faced the Britannian soldiers that were ready to shoot to kill, "Damn that Nagata to hell!"

"So this is where you Elevens scurried off to," The soldier in the tank said, "Prepared to fire!"

Shots were fired and people were being fatally shot left and right and Tamaki along with the others in Naoto's group tried to fight back but it was to no avail as one by one, they would being shot dead as Kallen looked with horror as Ohgi pushed her away and told her to run and right after that Ohgi was shot through the heart and fell on the floor dead and Tamaki looked on as he was on the floor and looked on as his life faded.

 **Flashback End**

Tamaki stopped and had his head down and he clenched his fist.

"I get what Ohgi is saying," Tamaki said, "I get that… but…"

 **The Next Day**

It was Kido Class and the students of the Advance Class One were sitting on the platform and there were various practice dummies and target boards on poles surrounded them and the instructor stood with his arms crossed.

"Okay class," The Kido instructor called, "Who's ready to demonstrate?"

"I am sir," Nunnally said as she raised her hand.

"Okay Suzunami," The instructor said, "come up."

"Yes," Nunnally said as she stood up, walked and stopped next to the instructor.

"All right Suzunami, Hado or Bakudo?" The instructor asked.

"Hado sir," Nunnally responded.

"Go ahead," The instructor said.

Nunnally put her right palm out in front of her and began the chant, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens!" Nunnally narrowed her eyes and she focused at the target in front of her, " _ **Hado#73: Soren Sokatsui!**_ "

Nunnally generating blue energy with her index and middle fingers and then she makes a pushing motion with both of her palms to push the gathered energy toward the target in a controlled concentrated blast. The blast completely destroyed the target. There students whispering about how impressive that was and the instructor nodded with approval.

"Very good Suzunami," The instructor said, "great control and well executed… very impressive."

Nunnally bowed to the instructor, "Thank you Sensei."

Nunnally then went back to sat between Lelouch and Euphie.

"That was great Nunnally," Izuru complemented.

"You really did great with that Kido," Momo added.

"Thank you," Nunnally responded happily.

"Well done Nunnally," Renji said with a smile.

"Amazing," Rai said with a smile.

"Yeah, nicely done," Alice added with a smile.

Nunnally smiled at Alice and Renji and Lelouch patted on Nunnally's shoulder and they nodded while Euphie and Kaguya clapped with smiles while Suzaku smiled as well.

"Okay, anyone else?" The instructor asked looking at the rest of the students and then saw a hand raised and pointed at the student, "Macleod."

Alice stood up and stood next to the instructor.

"Hado or Bakudo?" The instructor asked.

"Hado sir," Alice said.

The Kido instructor nodded, "When you're ready."

"Yes," Alice said and then she had her right palm out pointing at a practice dummy, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle!" Alice generated and built up energy of a massive concentration of energy that appears as a high level lightning, " _ **Hado#63: Raikoho!**_ "

Alice released the high level lightning and it destroyed the dummy that she was targeting.

"Wow," One of the students said.

"That's amazing," Another student said.

The Kido instructor nodded as he was impressed, "Nicely done Macleod, very impressive indeed."

"Thank you sir," Alice said with a bow and then she went back to join with her close friends.

Nunnally had her hand on Alice's shoulder with smile, "Way to go Alice."

"That was great Alice," Izuru said with Momo nodded with a smile.

"Thank you," Alice said a smile.

Renji gave Alice thumbs up while Lelouch and Naoto nodded as they smiled as well.

"Okay, anyone else?" The instructor asked.

Lelouch stood up, "I will sir."

"Ah, the elder of the three Suzunami," The instructor said, "all right, step forward."

"Yes sir," Lelouch responded as he walked and stopped next to the instructor.

"Hado or Bakudo?" The instructor asked.

"Hado sir," Lelouch answered.

"Whenever you're ready," The instructor said.

Suzaku looked on and had his thoughts, " _Let's see how Lelouch does._ "

"Times to see what Lelouch does," Kaguya said.

Kallen looked on as well and had her thoughts, " _So now it's his time._ "

"Okay now," Lelouch said as he looked at three practice dummies standing next to each other and then he closed his eyes for a moment and he opened them and raised his right hand in front of his chest, "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny!"

Most of the students were surprised at the incantation that Lelouch was chanting.

"No way, is he going for that?" Momo asked.

"It seems like it," Izuru said.

"Hmm, so he's really going to give a try," Nunnally commented.

"Um, what?" Renji asked, "What Kido is that?"

Momo, Izuru, and Nunnally were surprised. Suzaku, Kallen, Naoto looked around and were surprised as well.

"Renji, don't you remember?" Momo asked, "That incantation is of a level 90 Kido."

Renji was shocked, "Wait, level 90?"

Lelouch continued with the incantation with his eyes narrowed as a black spiritual coffin was forming around the three dummies with a purplish black energy forming causing a powerful torrent of gravity taking the form of a box of black energy, covered in several spear-like protrusions, "Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! _**Hado#90: Kurohitsugi!**_ "

The spears on the box pierced the box, lacerating and destroying the three dummies that were inside and the black box disintegrated. The students there were shocked and impressed with what happened and some were talking about Lelouch of how he pulled it off. Nunnally and Euphie just smiled with glee with what their brother did. They were always impressed with what Lelouch ever did and they couldn't help but admire him.

The Kido instructor was surprised as well, "That was surprising," he then looked at Lelouch, "Suzunami."

"Sir?" Lelouch replied looking at the instructor.

"To be honest, that Kido you used didn't have the full power," The instructor said.

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, I figured as much as well Sensei."

"Yes, but the fact that you were able to perform it and kept control of it is impressive itself," The Kido Instructor said, "this is the first time in all my years that I witness a freshmen casting a Level 90 Kido and there was no problem, so Suzunami, good job indeed, excellent work."

The students clapped their hands and Lelouch went back to his spot where he was being praised for his performance. More students were going up to demonstrate to use of Kido and how they perform it and have control. Naoto came up to demonstrate on Kido spell and then Kallen and Suzaku came up to do the same thing. After some time, class was over and students were leaving.

 **The Next Day**

Students were on their break as they had no classes and some students decided to take the time to study and train and some students went to their places and stay there for their break. Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphemia were walking and they looked around. Lelouch saw someone and pointed to the direction to his sisters. It was Ohgi who sat by the trunk of the tree.

"Ohgi," Lelouch said.

Ohgi looked and was glad to see the three siblings and stood up and met with them.

"You're here," Ohgi said, "thanks for coming to see me."

"Sure, no problem," Lelouch said.

"Then can I assume that you three are in an agreement and willing to hear me out?" Ohgi asked.

"I was told what happened by Lelouch and Nunnally," Euphie said, "to be honest when it comes to me… I don't like holding grudges. So if you're willing, then I want to take the next step as well."

"I see," Ohgi said relieved, "thank you… Euphemia."

"Sure," Euphie said with a smile.

"So Nunnally and Lelouch," Ohgi said, "what about you two?"

"Hang on for a moment," Kallen's voice spoke.

The four people look and see Kallen coming over.

"Kallen," Lelouch spoke.

Nunnally frowned and stepped back and latched on to Lelouch and Euphie did the same thing.

"Kallen?" Ohgi asked.

"Sorry Ohgi, I just need to say something to them," Kallen said.

"Uh um… s-sure," Ohgi said.

Kallen cleared her throat and looked at the Suzunami siblings, "Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphemia."

"What is it Kallen?" Lelouch asked.

Kallen took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm so sorry."

"Huh?" Nunnally said surprised.

"Wait what?" Euphemia asked.

"I'm sorry for how I acted towards you," Kallen said, "What I did was wrong. I knew what I was doing was wrong at the time but I was just so filled with anger. When I learned about you three on who you were I was reminded of what I… what the general Japanese people had to deal with for seven years and then after what happened in Shinjuku and what happened in Kawaguchi, I lost it and I couldn't control my hate and anger."

"I see," Lelouch said.

"I'm so sorry for what I did," Kallen continued, "I know what happened doesn't excuse what I did and I…"

"You can stop Kallen," Lelouch said.

"Wait, what?" Kallen replied.

"You said what you needed to say," Lelouch said, "and it's fine."

"It is?" Kallen asked.

"Ohgi here told us what happened," Lelouch said, "and Naoto gave us an understanding of things went."

"I see," Kallen said with a sad expression, "but even though I…"

Nunnally suddenly approached Kallen and Kallen was surprised with what Nunnally did.

"We heard what you said," Nunnally said and then extended her hand to Kallen, "I want to start over with you."

"Nunnally," Kallen said.

"It's like I said," Euphie said as she approached Kallen, "I don't like holding on grudges. We can't change what happened in the past," Euphie then smiled and extended her hand to Kallen as well, "but can take our hands in what we do now and in the future."

"I see," Kallen said and then had a sad smile.

Kallen shook Nunnally's hand and then she shook Euphie's hand and both girls smiled and then Lelouch went to Kallen.

"Kallen," Lelouch said, "I would like that as well to get along."

"Yes and plus," Kallen spoke, "you seem close to my brother and he's not one to just make friends with people just for the heck of it. He's good at reading people… well I believe he is."

"I see," Lelouch said, "thank you Kallen."

"Oh s-sure," Kallen said nervously and then she looked away, "although you don't need to really thank me. I'm doing what I should have done in the first place."

"Say, mind if the rest of us got in on this?" A male voice asked.

Ohgi, Kallen, Lelouch, Nunnally, and Euphie were surprised and they looked and saw Tamaki, Minami, Sugiyama, Inoue, Yoshida, and Nagata.

"H-Hey, what are you all doing here?" Ohgi asked.

"Well the thing is that…" Yoshida said.

"Wait, I want to go first," Tamaki said.

"Tamaki?" Sugiyama spoke.

"Hey," Tamaki said as he approached the Suzunami siblings.

"What?" Lelouch asked as he was on guard and sort of shielding his sisters.

"Listen, about before," Tamaki said and he sighed and had his head a bit down, "my bad. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was messed up of me."

"Wait, you… came to apologize?" Nunnally asked surprised.

"Well… yeah," Tamaki said looking at the siblings, "I was hoping to just get to you three first but it seems that I was beaten to the punch."

Tamaki looked at Ohgi and Kallen.

"So yeah that's the deal," Sugiyama said.

"We all talked about this," Minami said, "what you three said, what Naoto said, and thought about our own actions and past and how things were and how they are going to be now."

"Yeah, fact is, we all knew it was wrong before," Inoue said, "but we couldn't admit it to ourselves."

"We let out bitterness and anger over what happened take precedent to our judgement call," Nagata said.

"Besides all that, we're all here in the Soul Society, in this academy training to be Shinigami who will be balancers and protect the Soul Society," Yoshida said, "we won't do any good if we just hold on some baggage."

"Yeah what he said," Tamaki said, "so um, with that in mind… if um," Tamaki shifted his eyes nervously, "if you're willing, we would like to start over with you guys."

Euphie and Nunnally were surprised and they looked at Lelouch who was also surprised and they looked at Kallen and Ohgi who were also surprised. Lelouch thought about it and then he smiled and went over to Tamaki and extended his hand to him. Tamaki was surprised as he looked at Lelouch.

"I'm Lelouch Suzunami," Lelouch said, "I was once Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of Britannia. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh yeah," Tamaki said and then nodded with a smile and took Lelouch's hand, "I'm Shinichiro Tamaki."

"It's nice to meet you," Minami said with a smile, "I'm Yoshitaka Minami."

"Kento Sugiyama," Sugiyama said with a smile.

"I'm Naomi Inoue," Inoue with a smile and raised her hand.

"Takeshi Nagata," Nagata said with a smile.

"I'm Toru Yoshida," Yoshida said.

"It's nice to you all," Nunnally said with a smile, "I was known as Nunnally vi Britannia, the 6th Princess of Britannia but now I'm Nunnally Suzunami."

"Well you know who I was," Euphie said with a smile, "I am now Euphemia Suzunami. It's nice to meet you all."

"Likewise," Inoue said.

"This is nice," A male voice said happily, "this is so awesome to see."

The others looked and saw Naoto along with Rai and Alice.

"Naoto," Kallen said.

Naoto was pleased and went over and put his arms on Ohgi and Tamaki's shoulders. The others smiled and they all began to talk and have conversations with each other and getting to know one another.

 **Ten Months Later**

The time had arrived as it was the final exam for the first years that would take place. All students in the Shin'o Academy were getting prepared as it was time for them to their respective final examinations. For the sixth year students, it was time for them to pass their exams in order to graduate and officially become Shinigami for the Soul Society. For the underclassmen, it was for them so that they would produce acceptable results for themselves and to move on to their next years. In the homeroom of the Advance Class One, Onabara spoke to all of his students about the importance of the final exams and for the students to show what they had learned from the time they spent studying and training. All the students there were looking at their instructor with serious expression as they prepared themselves mentally as they were about to take their exams. In the homeroom of Class Two, the instructor there was giving the same lecture of the importance of the exams to his students. All the students there had serious expressions as they were looking at their instructor as they were also mentally preparing themselves. The final exams for the year soon began for all the students in the academy. Meanwhile in the 13th Division Barracks, Rukia was looking at the outside landscape that was within the perimeter of the barracks.

"The time has come," Rukia said, "the final exams are occurring now at the academy," Rukia paused, "I'm sure Renji and the others will do fine. I just wish to see them, all of them…Renji, Lelouch, Nunnally."

Rukia closed her eyes and then looked up in the sky. What she didn't know was that Kaien was watching her and he was very concerned about her.

"Kuchiki," Kaien said.

Back in the academy, the final examinations in the Shin'o Academy were still occurring as all the students taking various parts of their exams. All students started with the written exams in their respective homeroom classes and all the faculty members were keeping watch as they were overseeing the exams being taken place. All the students were concentrating and focused to get through their written exams. The exams consist of written and oral exams with had to do with what the students knew about the Soul Society with the knowledge of the Seireitei and the Rukongai, the military branches, the government, and the laws, and anything they can mention of the Soul Society and the Gotei 13. They also had to demonstrate their skills in Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho, and Kido as well as for the Advance Class students, demonstrate the release of their Zanpakutos. Each student would be graded on their performance by their teachers and going through all the students for their exams and calculating the results. After a very long time going through each section for all the students, the examinations for the year were finally over and the faculty members were calculating all the results the students had given. The students left their classes and headed out. All the students were unsure with how they did and some of them were very nervous. The results would not be known for the students until the next day so for now, the students had the rest of the day for themselves. At the courtyard of the academy, Lelouch, Naoto, Rai, Renji, and Izuru were sitting by the bark of a tree and were taking it easy after they had all finished with their final exams as freshmen.

"I'm just wondering," Rai started, "how did you guys think you did in your Advance Class?"

"I'm sure I did exceptionally well," Izuru said.

"Heh, I have no doubt that I did great," Renji said grinning and with confidence.

"Hmm," Rai then looked at Lelouch, "Lelouch, how about you?"

"There's no need to worry about him," Renji said still having his grin, "it's obvious that Lelouch did great, Naoto, Nunnally, and Kallen the same way."

"That is true," Izuru said.

"C'mon guys," Naoto said, "that's too much."

"Hey, it's the truth," Renji said.

"Hey Lelouch," Rai spoke and then he noticed something, "uh, Lelouch?"

Naoto, Rai, Renji, and Izuru looked at Lelouch and saw that he had his eyes closed and he was actually sleeping.

"He's sleeping," Izuru commented.

"Huh… guess he's worn out," Renji said.

"Hmm, we'll it's fine," Rai said as he yawned, "I am feeling sleepy myself. I tell you it was a lot to take in and do today. I hope that I..." Rai yawned again, "didn't screw up. I'd be breaking my promise to..."

Rai trailed off as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Renji and Izuru as well as Naoto just looked at their two friends who dozed off and slept and they just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Suzaku suddenly showed up and looked waved at them.

"Oh Suzaku," Renji said.

"Hi," Suzaku said, "oh, I guess Lelouch and Rai are sleeping."

"Yeah, they're tired," Naoto said.

"Yeah it seems so," Suzaku said and then he sighed, "I hope I did well as well," Suzaku then thought about when he met his father again and the world he told him, "I have to prove my father and maybe I can do what I couldn't do back then… to be able to change things from within."

"Huh, changes things?" Izuru asked as he and Renji looked at Suzaku confused.

"Suzaku, what are you talking about?" Renji asked.

"Oh don't worry about it," Suzaku said, "I was just rambling."

Naoto looked at Suzaku had his thoughts, "He said changes things from… hmm…"

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The result of the final exams for the first years and a graduation ceremony that leads to be recruited in the Gotei 13.**


	20. Early Graduation

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with the two franchises, Bleach and Code Geass.

 **Early Graduation**

In Hueco Mundo, Clovis looked at himself and saw that he was in his humanoid form and had a Hollow hole just below his neck. Suddenly a cloak was thrown to him and Clovis was surprised as he looked at Arturo.

"What have you done to me?" Clovis asked.

"You're now an Arrancar," Arturo said.

"A… Arrancar?" Clovis replied confused, "What is that? Is it the same as you?"

"That's right," Arturo said, "you're now an Arrancar. You're basically… well in a way, a Hollow that has gained powers as a Shinigami as a result of your mask ripped off."

Clovis touched the remains of his mask which was on his forehead and to him it was like a small crown.

"So now I'm an Arrancar," Clovis said.

"That is right," One of the figures said, "And you shall serve Lord Arturo well."

"You… who are you?" Clovis asked, "Are you Arrancars as well?"

"That we are," Another figure said.

Clovis looked at the five figures and they were men who were Arrancars as well.

"Who are you?" Clovis asked again.

"Oh, don't you recognize us or have you forgotten?" A bald man asked.

Clovis looked closer and then he was surprised as he actually recognized the five men.

 **An Unknown Realm**

In a room, Amatsuki was pleased as he looked at what he had were subjects for his experiments and was pleased as the subjects were just standing and they were as he referred to them to be Knightmare Hollows.

"Things are coming along splendidly," Amatsuki said with a grin and then he turned, "Wouldn't you say… my witch?"

Standing behind Amatsuki was CC who just frowned at Amatsuki and then she turned away to the side.

"It's okay," Amatsuki said with a smile, "you don't have to answer."

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

The five female students of the Advance One Class, Nunnally, Alice, Momo, Kaguya, and Euphie were walking looking at shops within the Seireitei.

"There was a lot on that exam," Euphie said, "so much that we needed to remember," Euphie looked at Kaguya, "how was it for you Kaguya?"

"Tough, that's for sure," Kaguya said, "and the demonstrations for our abilities and what we learned."

"Mmm… yes, I suppose so," Nunnally said.

"I'm sure we all did fine," Alice said, "I admit that I am nervous about it."

"Well we shouldn't worry about it too much," Momo said, "We just need to have faith in ourselves. We all study very hard and took in everything that we had learned," Momo smiled, "I'm confident that we all did well."

"I agree," Nunnally said with a smile, "we all worked hard. Like Momo said, there's nothing to worry about."

"I agree," Alice said with a smile as well.

Euphie and Kaguya felt a bit better and decided to keep the positive thinking. Nunnally smiled and pointed something for her friends to see and they were intrigued and Nunnally led them to what it was that she was pointing at. Meanwhile Ohgi, Tamaki, Sugiyama, Minami, Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata were hanging out within the academy grounds and they all sighed having to finish up their exams.

"Man that was tough," Tamaki said.

"If that was tough for us as first years then imagine how harder it will be as we keep moving up within the academy," Minami said.

"Yeah no joke," Sugiyama said.

"So what you all want to do?" Ohgi asked, "We're free for the rest of the day."

"Yeah let's do something," Tamaki said, "at least we can take our minds off the exams."

"I don't know," Inoue said, "we'll learn about the results tomorrow."

"Yikes," Nagata said with a bit of dread.

"Hey let's not be so negative," Ohgi said, "I'm sure we all did fine. We all studied and worked very hard."

"Heh, leave it to Ohgi to be positive," Yoshida said with a smile.

"It's not a bad thing," Ohgi said with a smile.

"No you're right," Minami said as he and the others smiled.

Meanwhile in the faculty meeting room, the instructors were looking over the results and they were talking about some of the results they got.

"There's no doubt," Onabara said.

"Indeed," A female instructor said, "these individual have no need to move on to the second year."

"Imagine that this would happen again after sixty years," The Kido instructor said.

"Yes," Onabara said, "these four are done and will not continue on in the academy."

 **The Next Day**

Students were coming in their homerooms. It was the day that the students would find out the results of the final exams as freshmen. Some of the students were nervous about what they were going to hear and some felt very confident and believed that they passed hands down. In the Advance Class's homeroom, Onabara walked in the class and all the students were sitting in their seats as Onabara called the class to order. As all the students in class got settled in and got quiet, Onabara looked around and then he nodded.

"All right students," Onabara started, "I'm sure you're all anxious to learn the results of the final exams you all took yesterday. They will be posted on the wall by the entrance of this room. Now I will say that most of you did very well, some of you… barely. You need to be careful to not fall in to the result that may be put you in Class Two."

The students whispered among themselves of what their homeroom teacher was telling them.

Onabara continued, "There is one thing that I need to bring up and that is that four of you will not be continuing on to the second year."

This surprised the students and they were wondering who wasn't that was not going to be moving on to be second years.

"And right now," Onabara said, "I need those four students to stand up… Lelouch and Nunnally Suzunami and Naoto and Kallen Kozuki."

Everyone was shocked again as was Lelouch, Nunnally, Naoto, and Kallen as they couldn't believe it. Lelouch and Naoto was feeling torn as they couldn't believe and understand how and why they did not do well and Nunnally and Kallen was shocked as they was shaking finding it hard to believe that they did not do well as they looked around and wondered what happened. The four students called looked around as they stood up. Many people were shocked and wondered how it was that the Suzunami and Kozuki siblings didn't pass and Renji, Alice, Izuru, and Momo wondered what happened as it didn't make sense as they knew that their four friends had studied hard and demonstrated their talents in the time they had been here. Euphie was shocked as she had her hands over her mouth while Rai and Kaguya refused to believe that the four of them did not do well. Suzaku was shocked as well and wondered what had happened and he figured that it was a huge mistake as he knew that it was impossible for them to not do well. Onabara sighed as he looked at the four students and nodded and the class quiet themselves to hear what was next needed to be said.

"The four of you, it falls on me to inform you that you four will not be continuing on in the academy," Onabara said.

Nunnally had her hands over her mouth and felt hurt and Lelouch had his head down feeling shame.

"And that is because," Onabara continued as he suddenly smiled, "it won't be necessary."

"Huh?" Lelouch asked as his head was up and looked at Onabara surprised.

"Wait, what?" Nunnally asked when she removed her hands from her mouth.

"Hold on," Naoto said, "Sensei, what do you mean?"

"What do you mean that it won't be necessary?" Kallen asked.

"That's right," Onabara said as he was still smiling, "What I mean is that instead that the four of you are going to be joining the sixth year students… because you will actually be graduating from the Shin'o Academy."

"G-Graduating?" Lelouch asked shocked.

"Wait, what?" Kallen asked shocked.

"That's right, the four of you didn't just have the highest scores. You actually went beyond that in all of the areas in your exams. You have proven in your written and oral exams to have knowledge that the sixth years would and be required to know and the skills you have performed in all the four areas are the same level of a high seated officers in the Gotei 13," Onabara continued to smile, "it is my pleasure to inform the class that we have four prodigies in this room and they are standing here right now, Lelouch and Nunnally Suzunami and Naoto and Kallen Kozuki."

All the students were shocked and the siblings had nothing to say and they looked at each other feeling very happy and excited.

"This is the first times in 60 years that we had students that have basically completed the required six-year curriculum in just only one year," Onabara said, "the last student we had was just a child back then who was able to do the same thing and now he serves as the Captain of the 3rd Division."

"Gin Ichimaru," Nunnally said with a smile.

"Correct and now it's you four, so head to main hall to pick up your uniforms," Onabara said as he was pleased, "Tomorrow you will be graduating so make sure you four think hard in what places you want to join."

"Yes Sensei," The Kozuki and Suzunami siblings said in unison.

 **Human World**

Senna looked up at a building and then she looked around.

"Hmm, this must be the place," Senna said.

Senna placed her hand and felt something.

"As I thought," Senna said, "there's a barrier surrounded the place. This barrier is probably making the building invisible to other people."

Suddenly a blade was placed near Senna's throat. Senna glanced back and it was Hiyori who had her Zanpakuto on Senna's throat.

"Well look what I have here," Hiyori said bitterly, "a stinking Shinigami."

"Take it easy," Senna said as she had her hands up, "I mean no harm."

"I don't believe you," Hiyori said with a cold tone, "in fact, there's only one solution to this. You need to die."

"Now that would be a mistake," Senna replied, "I have no ill will towards you but if you decide to threaten my life then I'm afraid I'll have to respond in kind."

Senna used Shunpo and reappeared and drew her Zanpakuto. Hiyori just stared at Senna and was about to move.

"What's going on here?" A male voice spoke.

Senna and Hiyori looked and there was someone who came out of the building and it was Shinji who had cut his hair to be short. Shinji was surprised to see Senna.

"Hold on… Senna?" Shinji spoke.

"Captain Hirako?" Senna spoke surprised.

"Hey Shinji, you actually know this Shinigami?" Hiyori asked.

"Captain Hirako, what are you doing here?" Senna asked, "Why are you here and… wait, are you in some sort of Gigai? I can't feel your Reiatsu at all."

Shinji sighed as he felt that it was going to be such a pain to him.

"You should leave Senna," Shinji said.

"Huh?" Senna replied confused, "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean what I just said," Shinji said.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the Shin'o Academy, word eventually spread about four first year students that would be joining the sixth year students in graduating the academy. It was the talk for most of the day as other students looking at the results of their final exams and talking about preparing for their next year. The Suzunami siblings, the Kozuki siblings along with Suzaku, Kaguya, Momo, Izuru, Renji, and Rai were walking.

"I can't believe this is happening," Renji said, "you four actually going to graduate."

"Yeah no kidding," Lelouch said.

"I wish Onabara-sensei didn't scare us like that though," Kallen said, "sounding like we failed in our exams."

"Guess it couldn't be helped," Lelouch said with a chuckle.

"C'mon Lelouch, it wasn't funny," Kallen complained.

"Yeah it gave me a panic attack," Nunnally complained.

"Still this so exciting," Alice said, "you four are going to graduate and join the Gotei 13."

"Man you guys are so lucky," Renji said.

"While the rest of us will have to work hard in our second year and the years after that," Izuru said with a smile.

"We just have to make sure we don't fall behind," Rai said with a smile.

"Still it's going to be lonely without you four around," Euphie said, "I'm going to miss having you two here especially here."

"Don't feel bad Euphie," Nunnally said, "you won't be by yourself and it's not like we're be really separated."

"I know," Euphie said, "it just that we won't have class together and I don't know when you two will have time off while I'm still in the academy."

"Euphie…" Lelouch said.

"Oh don't worry," Euphie assured, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a downer. I'm really happy for you guys."

"It's just a matter of time before you all join us as members of the Gotei 13," Naoto said.

"Hey!" Tamaki called suddenly.

The others looked and saw Tamaki, Ohgi, Sugiyama, Minami, Yoshida, Inoue, and Nagata arrived and met up with them.

"Hey, is it true that you four are actually graduating?" Ohgi asked.

"Yep, it's true," Naoto said with a grin.

"Ah man," Tamaki said, "seriously you four are graduating."

"I guess it's to be expected," Minami said.

"Yeah considering how skill we have seen you guys," Yoshida said.

As the others continue to speak on great news of their four friends, Suzaku just looked on and was silent and then he had his head down as he had his own thoughts. Euphie then noticed the mood and expression on Suzaku's face and decided to ask him about something some time later.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Clovis in his Arrancar clothing was looking at the five Arrancars that were serving Arturo. He held his sheathed sword.

 **Flashback: Yesterday**

"Do you recognize us Prince Clovis?" One of the men said who had brown hair and brown eyes.

Clovis was shocked as he did recognize all five men.

"Folmarv Tengille," Clovis said looking at the brown haired man and he looked at the man with sandy brown hair and brown eyes, "you're Wiegraf Folles."

"Hmph, so you do remember me," Wiegraf said.

Clovis looked at silver haired man with gray eyes, "Messam Elmdore…" Clovis looked at man with short auburn hair and beard and brown eyes, "Dycedarg Beoulve," Clovis then looked at bald man with a gray mustache and black eyes, "Alphonse Delacroix."

"How nice that you recognize us," Elmdore said.

"Yes considering the fact we were once Knights of the Round of the Holy Britannian Empire," Folmarv said.

"I don't believe this," Clovis said as he was shocked, "but why? Why are five former Knights of the Rounds now servants to him?"

Clovis looked at Arturo as he was still confused.

"Do you still not understand?" Dycedarg asked.

"Or perhaps you trying to pretend that you forgot or don't understand," Delacroix said.

"Clovis la Britannia," Arturo said, "you're not allowed to pretend and besides, you serve me now and you live as long as I have a use for you."

Clovis looked at his side and noticed a sword that was right next to him on the ground and he picked it up.

 **Flashback End**

" _How can this happen?_ " Clovis asked himself in his head, " _This just can't be real. These five should be bowing to me… they call themselves servants of the empire?_ "

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the main hall within the academy, the graduating students were picking up their Shihakushos and there was excitement of graduating the very next day. Shuhei had just picked up his own uniform and was walking and then he saw the Suzunami and Kozuki siblings.

"You four," Shuhei said.

"Hello Senpai," Naoto greeted with a grin.

"I heard that you four will be graduating with us," Shuhei said.

"Yeah," Lelouch said.

"Hey, is that them?" A sixth year student asked.

"Yeah it must be," Another sixth year student said.

They heard whispers and mummers of the other students about how they completed the curriculum in just one year. Nunnally and Kallen were feeling nervous of their seniors talking about them.

"So you four are the ones we've been hearing about," A male voice said.

They looked and saw that it was Aoba who just held his Shihakusho on hand.

"Aoba-senpai," Lelouch said.

"With what happened in the field training and what we been hearing about you for months afterwards, I say that it just fitting," Aoba said and then smiled, "congratulations."

"Thank you Senpai," Nunnally said.

"Yes thank you," Lelouch said.

"Thank you," Naoto and Kallen said.

"Anyway, we should all get ready and be prepared," Shuhei said.

"Indeed," Aoba said and had a sullen expression, "would not do to just stand."

"Aoba-senpai?" Nunnally spoke with concern.

"Ah don't worry," Aoba assured with a smile, "you four should go pick up your Shihakusho. Tomorrow is the graduation ceremony and then moving on to be members in the Soul Society's military branches."

"Yeah sure," Kallen said with a nod.

Aoba and Shuhei left and the four just looked at them.

"Kanisawa," Lelouch said, "they must be thinking about her and the others students that lost their lives."

"Yeah," Kallen said with a sad expression, "it's just not fair."

"It really isn't," Lelouch agreed.

"C'mon, we should go," Naoto said.

Lelouch, Kallen, Nunnally, and Naoto went on and picked up their Shihakusho. Later on in the Suzunami Manor, the Suzunami family was together and there was a celebration as they gathered around their round table.

"This is just wonderful news," Konoka said happily.

"Yeah it is," Seigen said, "Lelouch and Nunnally, congrats on completing the curriculum in just one year."

"Thank you Father," Lelouch said, "and thank you Aunt Konoka but you all didn't need to go through this trouble."

"Don't worry about it," Fujimaru said, "we wanted to do this."

"We're just excited and proud," Matsuri said happily, "that we have two siblings of ours that are geniuses."

"Geniuses…" Lelouch said, "I'm not sure that we would go that far."

"No need to be modest," Euphie said, "you know it to be true."

The celebration continued in the Suzunami household.

"So Lelouch and Nunnally, I'm curious," Seigen said, "have you two decided what division you'll enroll in?"

"Oh that," Lelouch said.

"Well… yeah we have," Nunnally said.

Meanwhile in a bar, Genbu was taking a sip of sake and sighed in relief.

"Oh there you are," A male voice said.

Genbu looked and saw Isshin who waved at him.

"Hello Isshin," Genbu said.

Isshin joined him and had sake as well.

"So Genbu, have you heard?" Isshin asked.

"Hmm, about what?" Genbu asked.

"My captain's two other kids," Isshin said, "Lelouch and Nunnally."

"Hmm, what about them?" Genbu asked.

"Well the thing is that those two along with the Kozukis will be graduating tomorrow," Isshin said.

"Wait what?" Genbu replied surprised looking at Isshin, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, it seems that they completed the six-year curriculum of the Shin'o Academy in just one year," Isshin said.

Genbu was wide eyed as he was surprised, "W-Wow, I certainly did not expect that."

"Yeah no kidding," Isshin said with a smile, "When Captain Suzunami learned of this, he was just so excited and Matsuri and Fujimaru were equally excited."

"Amazing," Genbu said, "well I say good on them. Since that is the case, they have bright futures ahead of them… I wouldn't be surprised if they became high ranking officers in the near future."

"Yeah, that's for sure," Isshin said and then he held of his glass of sake, "to Lelouch and Nunnally Suzunami."

"Yes… to Lelouch and Nunnally Suzunami," Genbu said as held up his glass.

They toasted their glasses and continued on with their drinking.

" _I wonder though_ ," Genbu said in his head, " _how are Suzaku and Kaguya fairing?_ "

 **The Next Day**

The graduation ceremony commenced in the Shin'o Academy and all the graduating students in were file lines, wearing their Shihakushos. The faculty members of the Shin'o Academy were present on the platform and two more people arrived on the platform and it was the Captain of the First Division as well as the leader of the Gotei 13 who founded Shin'o Academy, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto and next to him was his lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe. Yamamoto stood and looked at all the graduating students that stood in attention and giving him their undivided attention.

"Congratulations to all of you for graduating from the Shin'o Academy," Yamamoto started, "By going through the six years or for some of you just one year, you have become part of the tradition of becoming a Shinigami and being part of the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps."

Yamamoto continued on with the speech for the graduation class and it was a new beginning for the students now Shinigami. The journey through the Shin'o Academy was over and the service as Shinigami began. The graduating class began to join or get recruited in the Gotei 13, the Onmitsukido, and the Kido Corps. The Suzunami siblings and the Kozuki siblings were walking together.

"So have you two decided what divisions you're going to go for?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah I'm going to go with the 2nd Division," Naoto said, "which mean also being part of the Onmitsukido."

"Oh I see," Lelouch said, "if you get in, you'll be under the command of Captain Soi Fong."

"I'll be going for the 4th Division under Captain Unohana," Nunnally said.

"The 4th Division Nunnally?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah," Nunnally said, "I want to able to heal those that get hurt and our Kido Instructor did say that I was very proficient with healing Kido as well so I figure that I give it a try."

"I'm sure you'll fit in the 4th Division well Nunnally," Lelouch said with a smile.

"So Lelouch, what about you?" Kallen asked, "Have you decided?"

"Hmm, well I was thinking of joining the 6th Division," Lelouch said.

"Byakuya's division?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah," Lelouch said.

"Wait, isn't former Prime Minister in the 6th Division?" Naoto asked.

"Yeah I recall that he is," Lelouch said.

"So you're going for the 6th Division," Kallen said, "I see… well in that case I think I'll join in the 6th Division as well."

"Wait what?" Lelouch replied surprised.

"Kallen, you're going for the 6th Division as well?" Nunnally asked.

"Of course," Kallen replied, "um would that be a problem?"

"Huh, no, no of course not," Lelouch said and then smiled, "in fact, I think it would be great if we joined the same division."

"You think so," Kallen replied, "yeah I feel the same."

Kallen then turned around and then smiled with her cheek flushed with a light pink. Naoto just looked at his sister and sighed as he knew something was up with his sister and just shrugged with a smile. Meanwhile Suzaku was at an exterior area of the academy doing katas with his Zanpakuto. After doing enough for his liking, he stopped and took a break.

"Lelouch and Nunnally," Suzaku said, "Naoto and Kallen… they are now going to be part of the Gotei 13 and it not like with that girl Rukia who only graduate because of family connection… well I wouldn't even call it legitimate," Suzaku paused and closed his eyes and then he opened them and had a determined expression, "with the way things are in the Gotei 13… in the Soul Society itself, I have to rise up as a Shinigami and then when I get in a position that I need to be in, I'll be able to change things from within."

"Suzaku?" Euphie's voice called.

Suzaku was surprised and then he turned and saw Euphie.

"Oh Princess Euphemia," Suzaku replied.

"Could you please stop calling me that?" Euphie replied upset, "I'm no longer a princess, I'm a just a student here like you."

"Well yes but you're still a noble," Suzaku said, "even though in difference."

"Suzaku, please," Euphie said with a frown.

"Uh," Suzaku replied as he was taken aback, "s-sorry E-Euphemia."

"…Okay," Euphie said, "Suzaku, can I ask you something?"

"Um sure," Suzaku replied.

"Suzaku, I kind of overheard you say something about changing things from within," Euphie said.

"Oh so you heard me," Suzaku said.

"Yes," Euphie said with a nod and then had serious expression, "Suzaku, what do you mean by changing things from within? Do you mean changing the military branches itself… or do you mean changing the Soul Society itself?"

Suzaku just looked at Euphie and then he had his head down and gripped on hilt of his Zanpakuto.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: The start of the service in the Gotei 13 commences while sinister schemes are being planned.**

 **A/N: The five individuals introduced in the Hueco Mundo following Arturo are characters from Final Fantasy Tactic: War of the Lions.**


End file.
